King's Game
by Flowa-Ya
Summary: Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game./Contient du Yaoi/ Death Fic/ [ABANDONNEE :(]
1. Prologue

**Then, love I for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé** _ **:**_ Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game. _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Prologue : Bienvenue dans mon univers.  
**

* * *

Classe ?  
 **Classe SB**. (Classe Spéciale Basket)

Professeur principal ?  
 **Kozo Shirogane.**

Nombre de survivants à la fin ?  
 **Cinq** \+ 1.

Nombre d'élèves ?  
 **Vingt-deux.**

Nom des participants ?  
Numéro 1 **: Ogiwara Shigehiro.**  
Numéro 2 **: Tsugawa Tomoki.**  
Numéro 3 **: Haizaki Shogo.**  
Numéro 4 **: Akashi Seijuro.**  
Numéro 5 **: Aomine Daiki.**  
Numéro 6 **: Midorima Shintaro.**  
Numéro 7 **: Kise Ryota.**  
Numéro 8 **: Murasakibara Atsushi.**  
Numéro 9 **: Sakurai Ryo.**  
Numéro 10 **: Kagami Taiga.**  
Numéro 11 **: Kuroko Tetsuya.**  
Numéro 12 **: Furihata Kouki.**  
Numéro 13 **: Takao Kazunari.**  
Numéro 14 **: Himuro Tatsuya.**  
Numéro 15 **: Kasamatsu Yukio.**  
Numéro 16 **: Kiyoshi Teppei.**  
Numéro 17 **: Hanamiya Makoto.**  
Numéro 18 **: Hyûga Junpei.**  
Numéro 19 **: Imayoshi Shoichi.**  
Numéro 20 **: Koganei Shinji.**  
Numéro 21 **: Aida Riko.**  
Numéro 22 **: Momoi Satsuki.**

Nombre de règles ?  
 **Cinq.**

Règles à suivre ? **  
**Numéro 1 **: Ne jamais abandonner ou fuir la partie.** **  
**Numéro 2 : **Effectuer tous les ordres.**  
Numéro 3 : **Tout faire pour survivre.  
** Numéro 4 : **Garder une humanité.**  
Numéro 5 : **Ressentir des émotions.  
**

But du jeu ? **  
Survivre.**

Risque du jeu ? **  
** **Mourir/ Perdre quelque chose qui nous est** **précieux.**

Comment fonctionne une partie ?  
 **Toutes les personnes concernées par la partie en question recevront un message de la part du Roi. Ce dernier contiendra l'ordre a effectué. Le temps accordé ainsi que la peine risquée s'il n'est pas exécuté.**

L'immunité ? **  
Un membre de la classe possède une immunité. Malheureusement, celui-ci ignore qu'il la possède. S'il n'exécute pas un ordre, il ne mourra pas et sera automatiquement enlevé du jeu.**

Le choix ? **  
Les personnes choisies n'ont pas d'autre choix que de jouer.**

Enfreindre une règle ? **  
** **La peine capitale sera exécutée : Mort par** **écartèlement.**

Qui est le roi ? **  
** _La réponse a malencontreusement été effacée._

Lancement de la partie ?  
 **Oui?-Non?**

 _ **Oui.** Bon jeu. Que les meilleurs survivent._

* * *

A ce moment précis, personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait arriver.

Nos rires furent rapidement remplacer par la peur, la tristesse, le désespoir.

Cependant, certains d'entre nous ont gardé en eux de l'amour.

Mais, cet amour n'a pu les sauver.

Un seul de ces stupides "croyants" a survécu.

Dans ce jeu, la seule façon de s'en sortir, c'est d'obéir, tel du bétail, uniquement présent pour amuser le roi qui nous dirige.

Nous sommes faibles.

C'est un fait, ce jeu nous en a fait prendre conscience.

L'immunité a bel et bien marché.

Il y a eu six survivants sur vingt-deux.

C'est à dire moins d'un quart.

Parmi ces six gagnants, deux ont quittés ce monde suite à un suicide et une overdose.

A présent, nous sommes quatre.

Quatre personnes sauvés de ce roi sans pitié.

J'en rigole amèrement.

Nous avons tué, pour nous en sortir, trahi pour notre vie et manipulé pour nous distraire.

Je ne regrette cependant rien.

Je suis plutôt heureux d'être vivant.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Combien de temps avant que le passé ne me rattrape ?

Avant qu'il ne m'enchaine à nouveau à lui ?

Jamais.

Cet instant n'arrivera plus jamais.

A présent, j'ai changé.

Je suis devenu fort.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

King's Game.

Le pire cauchemar que je n'ai jamais connu.

Il me fait dépenser énormément en fleurs, chaque année.

N'est ce pas _les amis ?_

Parler à une tombe...

Je me sens stupide, ou un peu timbré.

Pour comprendre comment j'ai pu autant changé, il faut revenir deux ans en arrière, à l'époque où je venais de finir le lycée.

Où j'étais pleins de rêves et d'espoirs.

L'époque où j'étais encore quelqu'un.

Ça fait pourtant seulement deux ans.

En attendant... Bienvenue dans mon univers.

 _A suivre._

* * *

Coucou :33.  
Donc, j'ai enfin commencé une fiction de Kuroko's Basket *-*. *Applaudissement*

C'est inspiré du manga King's Game.

J'ai juste repris le principe du jeu, donc pas de spoil sur le manga.

Je sens que ça va être une death fic o .

C'est trop tristeuuuh :'(.

Oui, c'est moi l'auteure...

Je sortirai un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches, oui, celui-là sort un lundi, mais c'est les vacances.

Donc, vos impressions ?

N'hésitez pas à aimer :33.  
C'est pas n'interdit , hein 3o3 ?

Une petite review fait aussi souvent plaisir *-*.

Alors, d'après vous, qui est le narrateur ? :3

Qui est un pitit peu bien atteins xDDD...

C'est normal après ce qu'il a vécu :(.

Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus :').

A dimanche ou avant par review x)).

J'ai hâte de voir vos hypothèses, sur les survivants, qui a l'immunité, ect...^^

Pleins de zoubis pour vouuus.~~~

Chiiya.


	2. Premier Ordre

**Then, love I for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé** _ **:**_ Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game. _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premier Ordre.  
**

* * *

 ** _Message reçu à 00h00, Lundi.  
_**

 _De_ : **Le Roi.  
**

Bienvenue à tous dans mon jeu : le King's Game.  
Le premier ordre est le suivant : Le numéro 9, Sakurai Ryo et 5, Aomine Daiki doivent s'embrasser. Ils ont 24 heures pour exécuter l'ordre ou mourront d'asphyxie.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kagami Taiga, 7h59.**_

Kagami Taiga se réveilla avec difficulté à cause d'une nuit mouvementée avec son petit-ami, Kuroko Tetsuya. Au lycée, il avait commencé à développer des sentiments plutôt malsains envers son ancienne ombre. Il avait commencé à vouloir le posséder, tout entier, il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'être juste à ses côtés en tant qu'un simple ami. A la fin de leur seconde année de lycée, le rouge avait enfin eu le courage de se déclarer au plus petit. Il était prêt à se prendre un râteau et se faire insulter de tous les noms, mais non. Il a juste eu comme réponse un oui, léger comme le vent mais bel et bien réel. Depuis ce jour, les deux amants sont inséparables.

Ce qui est complétement faux, puisque un certain bleuté est parti au lycée sans réveiller ni prévenir l'ancien as de Seirin.

Mais, c'est dans sa nature d'être discret, comme une ombre ou plutôt, un fantôme.

Il n'est pas un joueur fantôme pour rien, quand même...

Kagami, une fois avoir fini de manger, on le sait tous, manger, c'est important pour lui. Vital, même. Il prit le chemin du lycée en courant, il faut voir le bon côté. Faire de l'exercice physique, quand on va dans une classe réservée au Basket, c'est l'idée du siècle. On ne peut pas en attendre plus d'un Bakagami.

* * *

 _ **Salle de classe de la SB, au second étage tout au fond du couloir, 8h17.**_

Quand Taiga arriva devant la porte de sa classe, il comprit, car même lui a un cerveau qui fonctionne, lentement, c'est vrai, mais qui marche quand même un minimum, que sa classe était étonnamment plutôt bruyante.

Il ouvrit la porte blanche pour arriver dans sa classe contenant vingt deux chaises, ainsi que onze tables (une table pour deux). Des murs blancs ainsi que de grandes fenêtres à l'opposé de sa position, un tableau noir placé logiquement devant les chaises et tables regardant, pas avec des yeux bien entendu, le tableau qui se situe à la droite du tigre.

Ses joyeux, si l'on peut le dire, camarades étaient bruyants, et discrets comme des éléphants au milieu d'un salon. Comme d'habitude, entre autre.

La plupart de ses camarades entourait Sakurai Ryo, qui avait l'air complétement apeuré, en bref, ça ne changeait vraiment pas de d'habitude. La seule chose étonnante, c'est qu'il y a aussi Aomine Daiki, le plus grand rival de notre Bakagami. Encerclés par Ogiwara Shigehiro : L'ami d'enfance du joueur fantôme de Teiko, Tsugawa Tomoki : un mec bien saoulant mais un génie de la défense, Furihata Kouki : un ancien de Seirin qui est complétement terrorisé par Akashi même après tout ce temps..., Takao Kazunari : un ancien de Shutoku qui est toujours collé à son Shin-chan en temps normal, Himuro Tatsuya : le frère de coeur de Kagami mais aussi un ancien coéquipier du goinfre de la classe que nous avons nommés : Murasakibara, Kasamatsu Yukio : l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo qui frappait Kise pour tout et pour rien, Kiyoshi Teppei : un des généraux sans couronnes mais aussi un ancien pilier de Seirin, Hyûga Junpei : l'ancien capitaine de Seirin qui est bien flippant quand on l'énerve, Koganei Shinji : le mec qui est arrivé ici grâce à un miracle..., Aida Riko : l'ancienne diabolique coach de Seirin et enfin Momoi Satsuki : qui par miracle n'est pas collée à son Tetsu-kun. Les deux "victimes" avaient l'air un petit peu... gênées ?

Cette scène aussi ridicule qu'elle puisse l'être, se déroulait devant le tableau.

Au fond de la salle de classe vers l'une des fenêtres, se trouvait l'ancienne Kiseki No Sedai, sans Ahomine bien entendu.

Akashi, l'ancien capitaine de cette équipe de génie, mais surtout armé de sa meilleure amie, sa paire de ciseaux, était assis sur une table tout comme Midorima, ledit Shin-chan de Takao. Toujours avec ses bandages aux doigts... C'est triste d'être atteint à se point. Les deux regardaient vers la fenêtre où était assis (sur le rebord) Murasakibara qui mangeait , oui, dès le matin. A côté de lui, debout, étaient Kise Ryota, le mannequin blond de la classe et Kuroko Tetsuya, le joueur fantôme qui est à présent coincé dans les bras du copieur. Le tigre de Seirin se sentit brûlant de jalousie.

Pour se détourner de ce sentiment qui montait en lui, il regarda à nouveau vers le tableau où la situation, n'avait pas évoluée, ou peut-être un peu empirée.

Un peu plus loin, vers la fenêtre qui se trouve à la gauche du tableau, si l'on regarde dans le sens des chaises, se trouvait le groupe des psychopathes.

Oui, Seijuro n'est pas le seul dingue de cette classe, sinon, ce serait bien trop simple...

Il y avait Imayoshi Shoichi, le mec qui a des lunettes alors qu'il a tout le temps les yeux fermés. Il faut nous expliquer comment il fait pour voir. A sa droite, avec un air dangereux, Hanamiya Makoto, le type qui a faillit détruire l'avenir de Teppei. Et devant eux, il y avait Haizaki Shogo, qui avait l'air, ben... D'un con. Soyons direct... Il ne respirait pas l'intelligence à ce moment précis.

Le grand rouge, se dirigea plutôt vers le groupe de la génération des miracles et pas seulement par pure jalousie. Bon, ok. Surtout pour arracher un certain bleu des bras d'un jaune.

Une fois arrivé aux côtés de son petit-ami, il l'interpella.

 **"-Kuroko, t'aurais pu me réveiller !**

 **-J'ai essayé, Kagami-kun.** , Lui répondit-il avec sa non-émotion habituelle.

 **-Tu pourrais dire bonjour, Taiga.** , Dit avec amusement l'empereur.

 **-On n'y peut rien, s'il n'a aucune manière...** , Répliqua le fan d'Oha-Asa.

 **-Kagamicchi !** , S'exclama le copieur en serrant encore plus fort le petit-ami dudit Kagamicchi.

 **-Je suis là, je vous signale !** , S'énerva le tigre.

 **-Kagami-kun, calmes toi, il y a déjà beaucoup de bruits de l'autre côté.** , Soupira le numéro 11.

 **-Pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ?!** , Demanda avec beaucoup d'énergie le concerné.

 **-T'as pas reçu le mail du Roi ?** , S'étonna Midorima.

 **-Kagami-kun est un ignorant...** , S'amusa l'ombre de ce dernier.

 **-Kuroko, je suis là ! Bah, si.** , S'énerva à nouveau sa lumière.

 **-Donc, les autres veulent faire exécuter l'ordre. Ce qui serait plutôt amusant.** , Annonça l'ancien de Rakuzan.

 **-Moi, j'ai faim...** , Dit avec un air ennuyé le goinfre de la classe.

 **-Mais, tu manges...** , Lui répond calmement le blond.

 **-Même...** , Répondit le violet par pure politesse.

 **-Si tu veux, j'ai des biscuits dans mon sac.** , Proposa le bleuté par gentillesse.

 **-Merci Kuro-chin~.** , Dit avec joie l'amoureux de la nourriture.

 **-Atsushi, tu mangeras à la fin des cours du matin.** , Lui ordonna son ancien capitaine.

 **-Aka-chin est méchant.** , Dit Atsushi.

Le soi-disant méchant, se retourna vers Daiki qui revenait après un gros "OOOOOOOH".

le basané s'assis à côté d'Atsushi, qui avait finit son paquet de friandises.

 **-Un problème, Aomine-kun ?** , Demanda avec inquiétude Kuroko en voyant l'air sombre de son ami.

 **-Aominecchi, se pourrait-il que tu ai embrassé... Sakurai-kun ?!** , S'exclama avec excitation Ryota.

 **-Le "oooooh" des autres doit être un oui.,** Se moqua le manieur de ciseaux.

 **-Le rougissement de Sakurai doit être aussi un signe positif.,** Dit avec ironie le vert.

 **-Mine-chin est en couple avec le mec qui pleure tout le temps ?** , Demanda en s'amusant le géant.

 **-NON !,** Hurla le bronzé.

- **Nie pas Aho !,** Lui cria son rival.

 **-Ta gueule Baka !,** Répliqua le bleu foncé.

 **-Question vocabulaire, on vole... au niveau de la cave.,** S'exaspéra une certaine personne avec une peluche de canard dans les mains.

 **-Bien joué Shintaro.,** Lui dit Akashi en zieutant le canard de l'autre, tout en se retenant de rire.

 **-Merci Akashi**., Lui répondit-il en mettant son canard en sécurité dans son sac.

 **-On est là !** , Hurlèrent les deux sans vocabulaire.

 **-C'est bien ça le problème, Mine-chin...,** Répliqua le violet s'alliant aux autres pour avoir des bonbons.

 **-Belle intervention Murasakibara-kun.,** Le remercia Tetsuya.

 **-Merci Kuro-chin~.** , Répondit-il tout fier.

 **-T'es pas censé nous défendre ?!,** Dirent les lumières de Tetsuya sous le choc d'un tel retournement de situation.

 **-Non.,** Dit le bleuté ainsi que le reste de la Kiseki No Sedai."

* * *

 ** _Message reçu à 8h21._**

 _De :_ **Le Roi. _  
_**

L'ordre a bien été exécuté.

* * *

Kuroko fut le seul avec Akashi, bien entendu et Kise qui est toujours accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, à remarquer le message du roi. Ils en sont sûr à présent, le roi est quelqu'un de leur classe. Mais qui ?

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais, ce jeu allait prendre une autre tournure. Et ce, dès le lendemain.

* * *

 _ **Chambre d'Aomine Daiki, 23h11.  
**_

Le basané, faisait tourné un ballon de basket sur son index de la main droite. Allongé sur son lit deux places couverts de magazines de basket, de mangas et de revues pornographiques cachant sa couverture bleue et son drap blanc. Sa chambre n'étant pas grande, il n'y avait qu'un lit en face de la porte et un bureau en face de cette dernière. La chambre blanche était recouverte de posters de basket, et de photos de la GDM. Oui, de la GDM et non de la VDM ( GDM signifie Génération des miracles et VDM, vie de merde...).

L'as de la Kiseki No Sedai, s'ennuyait ferme. Avec l'épisode de ce matin contenant un baiser, qu'il aimerait oublier au plus vite.

A la foie, déprimé et rassuré par cet événement, il soupira et se dit pour lui même qu'au moins, il n'était pas gay. Ou du moins, pas avec tout le monde...

Car, il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il se sent -légèrement, presque rien, trois fois rien,- attiré par Kise. Mais le seul problème, c'est que le blond est fou amoureux de son Kurokocchi et ne s'en cache pas. Il faut rappeler que l'ombre est en couple avec Bakagami. Mais bon, rien ne peut arrêter un blond en action. Au plus grand malheur du bronzé.

Puis, pour en revenir au bisou, il n'a RIEN ressenti. Il insiste bien sur le RIEN, car il avait l'impression d'embrassé un putain de caillou, juste que le caillou en question était vivant. C'est la seule différence.

Pauvre Ryo, être comparé à un vulgaire rocher... On ne lui rapportera pas cette comparaison.

Demain, Aomine lui donnera le droit de ne lui faire qu'un seul bento au lieu de deux pour se faire pardonner. Merci Daiki...

En bref, le bronzé lança son ballon et soupira longuement. Très longuement, environ trente secondes.

 **"-Tss... Le "roi" , il a intérêt à plus me faire participer à ses "ordres" à la con. D'ailleurs, c'est qui ? Encore, un lâche qui n'ose pas dire son nom.** ", se murmura Aomine pour lui-même.

En même temps, quand on est seul, il est difficile de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même...

Puis, question ordre, il est déjà le valet de monseigneur Akashi, et ça suffit LARGEMENT.

Le basané s'endormit en songeant à qui peut bien avoir voulu le faire embrasser, l'ancien lâche de son équipe.

Bah, Sakurai quoi.

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Kise Ryota, 23h14.  
_**

Ce serait un mensonge, de dire que Ryota n'est pas inquiet.

Le roi est forcément dans leur classe.

Le seul problème est que AUCUN des élèves de la classe n'avait pas leur portable sortit au moment où le message a été reçu.

Ce qui est inquiétant. Il n'a rien dit pour ne pas faire flipper les autres... Mais quand même, puis, cette histoire de règles et de mort... Ça fait quand même assez peur. Si tout cela est vrai, ils n'auraient aucune chance de tous s'en sortir. Il faut être réaliste. Mais si ce jeu existe et est réel, le blond se promit de tout faire pour sauver son Kurokocchi. Et par la même occasion, s'en sortir aussi. Mais ça, c'est secondaire.

Le mannequin n'est pas amoureux de Tetsuya.

Ce fait n'est qu'à moitié vrai.

Il est accro à lui, il a besoin de lui, Tetsuya le fait se sentir vivant, heureux, important.

Le bleuté est devenu une sorte de drogue pour le blond.

Ryota regarda sa chambre, pour sortir de sa tête, l'ombre dont il est fou amoureux,qui lui, aime sa lumière : Kagamicchi.

Le copieur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il les sécha pour regarder calmement sa chambre.

Assez grande, des murs blanc dont l'un bleu foncé. Un bureau avec un ordinateur portable noir ayant pour fond d'écran, la Kiseki No Sedai lors de sa première victoire à Teiko. A côté de son PC, se trouvant son smartphone blanc qui lui, a pour fond d'écran Numéro 2 et son maître, tout souriant et rayonnant de joie. Il y a aussi des cahiers, de maths, chimie, sciences de la vie et de la terre, japonais et anglais. Son sac sur le siège devant le bureau. Un placard pour ranger ses vêtements. Une bibliothèque contenant surtout des romans contrairement aux apparences, le blond lisait plus de vrais livres que de mangas, bien sûr, il connait des classiques comme Death Note, L'attaque des tians et Fairy Tail. Mais rien de bien croustillant d'après le propriétaire de la technique "Perfect copie". Il y a un radiateur blanc sur son mur bleu. Et enfin, le lit sur lequel il est. Un grand lit deux places, un drap bleu clair et une couette noire. A droite de ce dernier, se trouve un pouff' sur lequel se trouve des magazines de mode dans lesquels Kise pose et un réveil. Il y a aussi des posters, de paysages surtout, la mer, la montagne, le Japon, la France, la Chine, le Canada... Et bien d'autres pays encore.

Sa chambre est bien rangée.

Il y a beaucoup de bleu, mais, le jaune aime beaucoup cette couleur, signe d'espoir pour lui.

Ryota ne peut à présent que prier pour que le roi ne soit qu'un simple canular qui s'arrêtera dès demain.

Il pensa à cela jusqu'à minuit, où il reçut un message, il voulut de tout coeur que ce ne soit pas un message du roi.

Mais, manque de chance.

* * *

 _ **Message reçu à 00h00, Mardi.  
**_

 _De_ : **Le Roi.**

Le second ordre est le suivant : le numéro 2, Tsugawa Tomoki et le numéro 20, Koganei Shinji doivent se promener main dans la main, sans vêtements dans tout l'établissement. Ils ont 24h pour exécuter cet ordre ou seront pendus.

* * *

La seconde journée durant laquelle, ce terrible jeu sans issue, avait commencé, se déroula sans aucun soucis. Tous furent d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un simple blague. Ni Tsugawa ni Koganei ne se baladèrent dans l'université, dévêtus et encore moins main dans la main.

Tous étaient soulagés de voir que finalement, personne n'allait mourir.

Et pourtant, cette nuit là,

* * *

 _ **Message reçu à 00h00, Mercredi.**_

 _De_ : **Le Roi.**

N'ayant pas respecter mes instructions, le numéro 2, Tsugawa Tomoki et 5, Koganei Shinji sont morts comme prévu par pendaison.  
L'ordre d'aujourd'hui est le suivant : Le numéro 7, Kise Ryota et 11, Kuroko Tetsuya doivent coucher ensemble. Ils ont 24h pour exécuter l'ordre ou seront démembrés.

* * *

Personne ne cru bien entendu à ce message. Ils avaient tous vus leurs camarades : Tsugawa et Koganei et les deux étaient en pleine forme.

Et pourtant, le jeu ne faisait qu'enfin commencer.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Tsugawa Tomoki, 00h00.**_

 **"-Tomoki, mon chéri ? Je suis rentrée !** ,Dit avec joie la mère dudit Tomoki. **  
**

- **Tomoki ?** , Continua-t-elle."

Agacée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

Elle ouvra la porte et se mit à hurler, crier, pleurer, prier, que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

C'était impossible, impensable.

Il était son trésor, son bébé, la dernière chose qu'il lui restait.

Et à présent, il n'était plus.

Il n'était plus qu'un simple cadavre plein de sang pendu.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Koganei Shinji, 00h00.  
**_

 **"-Shinji ? On mange !,** Hurla la sœur de ce dernier." **  
**

Énervée de ce manque de réponse, elle se précipita dans la chambre de ce dernier pour le faire sortir de sa pièce et le faire accessoirement manger.

Elle n'aurait jamais du rentrer dans sa chambre.

En voyant ce qu'elle vit, elle poussa un cri aigu, sa mère inquiète la rejoignis et lui confirma que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar, mais bel et bien réel. La personne qui avait porté durant neuf mois, Shinji, prévenu la police et s'effondra.

Son enfant, son si gentil enfant, un si gentil enfant, mort.

Pendu.

Comme une poupée démembrée.

Du sang, sur tout les murs et meubles.

Une envie de vomir mais surtout de se réveiller de cette réalité si...

Violente.

* * *

Ce soir/matin là, le destin se mit en marche.

Pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire.

Le Roi, n'épargna que six personnes.

Mais, celles-ci portent le plus lourd fardeau de l'univers.

A présent, elles sont quatre.

Et ce poids, ne fait que grandir à chaque seconde.

 ** _A suivre._**

* * *

Et voilà !

Le chapitre fait environ 3.000 mots ^^.

Il est assez long... Ça doit dépendre des personnes.

Les prochains, avec la reprise des cours, seront sans doute, moins longs.

Ou aussi longs, mais mettront deux semaines à sortir.

Donc, j'aimerai, encore une fois, vos avis.

C'est très important pour moi o.

Et surtout... les couples que vous aimeriez voir :33 !

Par contre, je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'ils survivront ._. .

Bref.

Bisous.

Chiiya.


	3. Sacrifice

**Then, love I for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé** _ **:**_ Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game. _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Sacrifice.  
**

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Kagami Taiga, 7h00._**

Taiga se réveilla tôt -pour une fois, la première fois depuis le lycée, attention, hein...-, à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver.

Il alluma la lumière qui fit découvrir, sa chambre, qui est... Bordélique, surtout quand son amant n'est pas là. En effet, son copain était allé dormir chez Akashi, car ils avaient un exposé à finir. Malgré le fait que Kagami était à six mille pourcents contre, le bleu y est quand même allé. Mais, personne ne peut rien faire quand Tetsuya a décidé quelque chose et surtout quand il a promis.

Des murs couleur crème, un grand lit qui peut contenir sans aucun problème trois personnes, qui est recouvert de deux cousins rouges, une couette noire et un drap orange. Question couleur, nous n'aurons point de commentaire. Ce dernier, se trouve à côté de la porte, en face de celle-ci, se trouve un bureau, marron en bois, sur ce dernier, se trouve un ordinateur portable noir, une photo de lui et Tetsuya, des stylos ainsi que son sac. A côté du bureau, il y a une étagère contenant des recettes de cuisine offertes amoureusement par son ombre, et une commode dans laquelle sont rangés avec soin les vêtements du tigre.

Une chambre plutôt, plutôt quoi ?..

Une chambre d'ado... En bref !

Le rouge, soupira alors, et balança un coussin pour retrouver son portable. Après, une minute intensive de recherche, il le trouva. Car, le portable était juste sous l'oreiller, attention... C'était trop dur de le trouver !

Quand il vit, qu'il avait un message reçu à minuit, il pensa que celui-ci était sans aucun doute de la part de Kuroko pour lui dire de se coucher. Mais, pas du tout.

Il débloqua son portable qui a une coque rouge en mettant son code, il alla directement dans les messages et vit que c'était de la part du soi-disant "Roi". Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge à ce rythme. Avant de regarder le message, il regarda son fond d'écran, qui était, le même que Kise. Bien entendu, Kagami ne le sait pas, ce léger détail. Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de ne pas lire le message et d'en écrire un au roi de pacotille pour lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries !

Après, trente secondes à écrire son SMS, il le relut à haute voix, avec une petite onde de haine dans sa voix.

 **"- Cher Roi de merde. Ce jeu est complétement nul et stupide. Menacer les gens de mort ou d'autres choses pires, est stupide. C'est un comportement de gamin. Je vous demande donc, de disparaître de nos vies."**

Kagami l'envoya alors mais fut confronter à un "Impossible d'envoyer votre message."

Taiga fut plus énervé qu'autre chose. Il décida donc d'effacer son message et de le refaire, mais reçu encore une fois le fameux "Impossible d'envoyer votre message".

Il tenta alors de bloquer le numéro du Roi mais se heurta à nouveau à un "Impossible..." et patati patata.

Si de la fumée pouvait sortir de son crâne, son appartement serait en feu. Ainsi que tout l'immeuble.

Ce n'est pas plus mal le fait que se soit impossible...

Quoi que... Ce serait drôle.

Ou pas.

Kagami se rallongea alors qu'il venait de s'assoir pour écrire calmement son message, malgré le vocabulaire fleuri qui se trouvait dedans.

Il soupira de rage et finit par prendre la décision de lire le nouvel ordre. Ça peut toujours servir.

Il le lut une première fois. Une seconde, une dizaine, une vingtaine, une trentaine, jusqu'à une centaine de fois.

Il ne rêvait pas, les larmes de haine, de tristesse, de rage, lui picotaient les yeux.

Tout allait trop loin. Les défis d'avant pouvaient être relativement amusant et encore.

Mais celui-là... Non.

Le rouge pleurait, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait tellement peur... Peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Peur d'être tromper par celui en qui, il a le plus confiance.

Il sécha ses larmes qui continuaient de couler sans retenue.

Il ferma les yeux et ne pensa qu'à son Kuroko, rien qu'à lui.

Il ne le trompera pas. Jamais. c'est impossible, impensable.

Et si jamais, il le faisait ? Et s'il aimait ? Et s'il tombait amourait de Kise ? Et s'il était en réalité déjà amoureux de lui, après tout, il ne repousse jamais les câlins du copieur. Et s'il était amoureux d'une autre personne que lui ? Et s'il le trompait déjà ?

Taiga partit se doucher pour chasser les sombres pensées qui arrivaient par milliers dans sa tête.

De toute façon, quand il arrivera à l'université, quand il se rendra à la SB, il verra Tsugawa et Koganei en pleine forme.

 _C'est ce qu'il espérait, il priait pour que se soit vrai, ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment là, c'est que plus rien ne sera comme avant._

* * *

 _ **Chambre d'Aomine Daiki, 7h03.**_

Daiki fut réveillé par un message, plus précisément de la part de Satsuki.

* * *

 _ **Portable d'Aomine.**_

 _De :_ **Satsu** _  
_

Dai-chan, as-tu vu le message du Roi ?!  
C'est horrible !  
Ki-chan et Tetsu-kun ne feront jamais ça !  
Pas mon Tetsu-kun d'amour ! :'(

* * *

 _ **Chambre d'Aomine Daiki, 7h03.**_

Ledit Dai-chan, soupira, décidément, il soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Et il sentait que ce n'était pas son dernier soupir de la journée. Il jura et prit un magasine de Mai, qu'il feuilleta avec gourmandise. Un peu comme Murasakibara devant un flan. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un flan, entre autre. Niveau jeux de mots, celui-ci atteint le niveau 10, mais à l'envers.

Après avoir finit de fantasmer sur la jeune femme, le bronzé prit son portable est regarda le message reçu à minuit, quelle idée de l'envoyer à une telle heure, il y en a qui dorment ! Pour une fois, il en faisait parti... C'est rare.

Il regarda attentivement le message avant de sortir un distingué "WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ?!".

Kise et Tetsu ?! Et puis quoi après, Bakagami et Kasamatsu ?!

Aomine s'énerva et lança son magasine dans la poubelle.

Il n'était pas question qu'ils couchent ensemble, ces deux là !

Le bronzé considérant Tetsuya comme son petit frère et Kise comme... Comme quoi d'ailleurs ?

Il rougit rien qu'en pensant au blond. Son cas ne s'améliorait vraiment pas !

L'aho tenta de se calmer en faisant les quatre cent pas dans sa chambre et se fit -miraculeusement- engueulé par ses voisins. Quand on vit en appartement, on peut s'y attendre... Mais bon...

Il partit s'habiller pour oublier ce petit incident, et pas seulement la baston avec les voisins, mais surtout l'ordre du roi.

 _Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment, c'est qu'il lui serait impossible d'oublier._

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Hanamiya Makoto, 7h06._**

Makoto, regarda attentivement l'état de sa chambre.

Une guitare posée par terre, des posters de rock, un peu déchirés, un mur où le papier peint gris a été arraché, un lit blanc et noir totalement défait, un bureau sans dessus ni dessous. Une commande avec des habits sortis et certains par terre et froissés... Une bibliothèque, avec des livres de partout, mangas et romans, dictionnaires et BD mélangés... Les cadavres des paquets de bonbons, biscuits et des plaquettes de chocolat mangés sont entassés dans la poubelle.

Hanamiya retient un pétage de câble...

L'alcool est une mauvaise, TRÈS mauvaise idée quand Imayoshi et Haizaki sont dans le coin.

Il faut dire, qu'ils se sont un peu éclatés à Just Dance ( un moment épique, totalement filmé par Imayoshi, sauf les moments où il passait, comme par magie, la caméra ne marchait plus...) , Super Mario ( avec comme grand gagnant Hanamiya, aussi, Imayoshi tenait la manette à l'envers et Haizaki était trop loin du signal... Mais passons.), Until Dawn ( Où, il n'y a eu qu'un seul survivant, le talent.), Yandere Simulator (Où ils n'ont pas arrêtés de délirer...L'alcool était un peu trop fort), Agario ( Bravo à Haizaki pour avoir fini premier.), et un léger jeu de canulars téléphoniques ( Pas besoin de préciser qu'à ce moment, l'alcool était au maximum.).

Pour en revenir à la situation de l'ancien coach de Kirisaki Daichi, c'était un peu la merde.

Il fallait nettoyer tout ça avant le retour de ses parents.

Comme par chance, ses deux amis, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi, étant toujours là, peuvent aider.

C'est à ce moment précis, après que Makoto est fini d'analyser sa propre chambre, qu'Imayoshi sortit de la douche et Haizaki se réveilla... Le pauvre, il a dormi par terre. Après, Shogo a choisi le sol plutôt que le trône qui se trouve dans les toilettes, ce qui aurait pu aussi convenir, mais le pauvre avait trop peur de se noyer dans la cuvette. Merci pour cette remarque intelligente.

 **"-Mako-chan~, Sho-chan~. ,** Chanta la mélodieuse voix de Shoichi.

 **-Imayoshi...** Répondirent les deux concernés.

 **-Cette soirée était géniale~.,** Continua le brun à lunette.

 **-Crève.,** Dit gentiment Hanamiya.

 **-Où sont nos portables ?,** Demanda le gris.

 **-Dans le placard, il me semble.,** Supposa Makoto.

 **-Tu les sors ?~** , Rigola Imayoshi.

 **-Quand on aura fini de ranger.** , Lui dit-il avec en bonus un regard noir.

 **-...T'es sérieux ?!** , S'énerva Shogo.

 **-Oui. Fais pas chier, et nettoie.,** Répondit-il en levant les yeux. **"**

Le ménage fut fait avec une rapidité déconcertante. Comme quoi, quand on souhaite quelque chose, on peut tout faire et avec une vitesse déconcertante.

Hanamiya sortit les portables cachés sous des livres et les rendit à leur propriétaires.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils avaient tous le même message. De la part du "Roi".

Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes avant de comprendre. Même des génies ayant cent-soixante de quotient intellectuel peuvent avoir du mal à comprendre.

Kuroko avec Kise. L'ombre avec le mannequin bien voyant. Le gentil Tetsuya face au fauve Ryota. Très mauvais plan. Très mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise plaisanterie. Très mauvais... On a compris.

Hanamiya pinça soudainement Haizaki pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, peine perdue et en plus, il a eu une belle insulte.

Car, malgré le fait, qu'il avait fait de mauvaises choses dans le passé, petit à petit, une relation de respect, d'amour fraternel, s'était crée entre lui et Tetsuya. Ce qui rendait encore plus difficile à supporter, la situation déjà bien étrange. Bien entendu, parfois, il se dispute avec le bleuté, mais ils se réconcilient toujours. Leur relation était spéciale et indestructible. Tout simplement.

Haizaki, lui n'avait jamais eu une bonne relation avec Kuroko, mais une relation de haine, de rivalité et de haine, tout simplement, subsistait entre lui et le mannequin blond. Alors, quand il vu l'ordre et vérifia par le biais du joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi qu'il ne rêvait pas... Bah, il ne sut comment réagir.

Imayoshi, était, quelqu'un de complexe, difficile à lire. Et pourtant, le bleuté avait réussit à comprendre que le brun n'était au final pas une mauvaise personne, ce qui avait créer entre eux, une relation, de confiance. Quand à Kise, c'était toujours amusant et divertissant de lui parler d'après le porteur de lunette. Il ne comprit pas trop quel était l'objectif du roi. Ni qui, il peut-être. Ce qui a le don de l'agacer fortement. Ce n'est pas souvent, qu'il ignore quelque chose d'important ou non.

Qui plus est, l'ordre d'hier n'ayant pas été respecté, la question demeurait : Tsugawa et Koganei sont-ils vivants ? Oui, Non ? C'est du 50-50 pour l'instant d'après lui et Makoto. Haizaki, lui qui s'en fou et qui assume de s'en foutre ne cherche pas trop.

Le "je m'en fou et j'assume" était en réalité inquiet pour le passeur. Voir le blond mourir lui ferait son cadeau de Noël, d'anniversaire et de nouvel an ! Cependant, savoir que Tetsuya risque aussi gros est inquiétant.

 _La course contre le Roi venait à peine de commencer, et elle ne se terminera qu'à la fin du jeu. Mais, ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore._

* * *

 ** _Université, Cour Sud-Est, 7h12._**

Aida Riko et Momoi Satsuki venaient à peine d'arriver, quand elles aperçurent un banc libre, elles se dépêchèrent de s'assoir dessus avant que ce dernier ne soit pris. La rose était stressée. Le mail de la part du Roi lui faisait peur. Voire, très peur. Ce jeu lui faisait peur, elle était intelligente, elle savait que ce n'était pas du bluff. Riko, elle pensait que c'était une simple blague, d'ailleurs, elle croyait que Tsugawa et Koganei, arriveraient bientôt.

Les deux jeunes femmes profitaient de la tranquillité du matin, qui existe seulement et uniquement au début de la journée.

La rose prit alors la parole.

 **"- Riko ? Tu crois que Tetsu-kun et Ki-chan vont le faire ?** , Demanda-t-elle angoissée.

 **-Non. En plus, Kuroko est en couple avec Bakagami.** , Lui rappela le bonnet B.

 **-Oui... Tu as sûrement raison.,** Acquiesça la rose.

 **-Tu ne crois quand même pas à ce roi ?** , S'amusa l'ancienne coach.

 **-Si. Ça me rappelle une légende urbaine.** , Répondit sérieusement la manageur.

 **-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?** , S'étonna la brune.

 **-Il paraît qu'il y a plus d'un siècle, des enfants jouaient au jeu du roi. L'un d'eux mourut suite à un ordre ayant dérapé. Et depuis, il choisirait des personnes pour le venger et faire participer des classes à ce jeu. Autrement dit... Le King's Game.** , Raconta Momoi avec un air sombre.

 **-C'est vrai ?...** , Se risqua la plus âgée.

 **-Malheureusement, personne ne le sait.,** répondit en soupirant la jeune femme à la chevelure rose.

 **-Espérons que ce n'est qu'une blague... Et que Koganei et Tsugawa vont bien.** , Ajouta la fille venant de Seirin.

 **-Oui... Pourvu que Ki-chan et Tetsu-kun n'aient pas besoin de coucher ensemble et trahir leurs valeurs...** , Espéra celle venant de Too Gakuen. **"**

 _Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas encore, c'est que cette légende cachait un sens bien plus profond._

* * *

 ** _Université, Cour Sud-Ouest, 7h17._**

Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyûga Junpei, Kasamatsu Yukio et Himuro Tatsuya avaient décidés de se réunir ayant tous le même âge pour parler... De tout et de rien en vérité.

L'uniforme masculin de l'université, car, c'est sans aucun doute l'un des seules à obliger ses étudiants à porter un uniforme comme au lycée... Une veste grise, avec un ton plutôt clair, un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt lui aussi noir et des baskets. Après, on peut rajouter un sweat-shirt sur le tee-shirt.

L'uniforme féminin est constituée de chaussettes hautes blanches, une mini-jupe noire, une veste grise et une chemise blanche. Un gilet sur la chemise est admis mais déconseillé, certains professeurs détestant les gilets fantaisistes...

Mais cette discussion autour d'une table de pique-nique avait dérapé sur le sujet du roi.

Ces derniers étant inquiets par rapport à l'absence imprévue de Koganei, évidemment, la discussion a dérapé.

Le fait est que pour Kiyoshi, si tout est vrai, il faudrait obéir à tous les ordres et tous auraient une chance de s'en sortir.

Alors, que pour son ancien capitaine, il n'y avait que peu d'espoir.

D'après Himuro, tout le monde mourrait.

Pour Kasamatsu, il dit qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances que tout le monde survive.

Concernant, le nouvel ordre, aucun d'eux n'a parié sur le fait que le mannequin et l'ombre le feraient.

Ce serait impensable voire irréaliste.

 _Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'est que leurs rires allaient se transformer rapidement en pleurs._

* * *

 ** _Université, Cour Nord, 7h23._**

Les plus jeunes ne faisant pas partis de la génération des miracles, s'étaient réunis sur l'herbe verte de la cour nord de leur université.

Ogiwara Shigehiro, Sakurai Ryo, Furihata Kouki et Takao Kazunari parlaient de stratégies de basket, de mode, de musique...

Mais surtout d'amour. Au cours de leur discussion, ils avaient découvert que Shigehiro n'était pas contre un petit rencard amoureux de temps en temps avec des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas bien, que Kazunari, malgré les apparences n'était pas amoureux de Shintaro mais attiré par Yukio, que Ryo, était très attiré par Koganei, qui a été très gentil avec lui et ce dès l'arrivée du plus jeune et que Kouki craquait sur Seijuro... C'est la raison pour laquelle il flippe dès qu'il le voit. Tout s'explique...

La logique des gars de Seirin...

C'est la même qu'un chat devant un miroir. Il prend peur, en croyant que c'est un autre de son espèce. Ben, pour Kouki, c'est pareil, seulement, le reflet, c'est Seijuro.

Ensuite, à cause de l'absence de Tsugawa, ils ont détournés le dialogue jusqu'à en arriver à parler du roi.

Le nouvel ordre et comme quoi, l'absent serait en fait mort...

Ils en rigolaient bien et décidèrent de se moquer de lui quand il arriverait en classe.

 _Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas à ce moment précis, c'est que la moquerie se changera rapidement en désespoir._

* * *

 ** _Chambre d'Akashi Seijuro, 7h30.  
_**

Des murs noirs. Un grand lit avec un drap gris, une couette blanche et des coussins noirs. Des étagères en bois. Une bibliothèque grise foncée contenant des livres en français, anglais, japonais, allemand, espagnol et chinois et quelques mangas se baladant entre du Molière et du Maupassant. Un bureau en bois avec posé dessus : un ordinateur portable bleu foncé, un sac contenant des cahiers et des manuels. Sur le siège devant ce dernier, se trouvant Kuroko Tetsuya en train de réviser son anglais.

 **"-Tetsuya ?,** interpella le rouge d'une voix incertaine, alors qu'il venait de finir de se coiffer.

 **-Oui, Akashi-kun ?,** Répondit de sa voix monotone le bleuté.

 **-Tout va bien ?,** Demanda Seijuro.

 **-Oui, quelque chose ne va pas ?,** Répondit avec impassibilité le passeur.

 **-...,** Le capitaine de la GM n'arrivait plus à dire un mot et se contenta de hocher la tête.

 **-Akashi-kun ?,** Reprit le plus petit des deux, cinq centimètres, ça peut tout changer... -Merci Wikia.-

 **-...,** Le garçon aux yeux vairons ne réussit pas à sortir une seule syllabe de sa bouche.

 **-Akashi-kun ?,** S'inquiéta le fantôme de Teiko, tout en rangeant son manuel et en regardant l'empereur devenu muet.

 **-...,** L'absolu ne dit rien. Rien à dire. Juste une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **-Akashi-kun ?,** Interpella à nouveau Kuroko en s'avançant vers la personne muette comme un ballon coincé dans un arbre.

 **-... Tetsuya.,** Répondit enfin le plus grand.

 **-Seijuro-kun, que se passe-t-il ?,** Soupira le fan de milkshakes à la vanille.

 **-Tu es le prochain... A devoir effectuer un ordre.,** Akashi le prit dans ses bras.

 **-Seijuro...Que vais-je devoir faire ?...,** Se risqua Tetsuya, en resserrant le "câlin" de son capitaine.

Seijuro lui expliqua alors, l'ordre en le faisant s'assoir sur son lit. Tetsuya garda son calme malgré ses yeux remplis de larmes. Les deux plus petits de l'équipes se firent encore un câlin. Le rouge calma les pleurs de son protégé, et lui promit que tout irait bien.

 _Les promesses sont toutes un jour détruites, anéanties à néant, et pour celle-ci, elle fut détruite à peine quelques heures plus tard._

* * *

 ** _Réseau de Facebook, discussion privée entre : Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, 7h30._**

 _De :_ Mido-chin. _  
_

As-tu vu que le prochain ordre est pour Kuroko et Kise ?

 _De :_ Murasakibara

Oui Kuro-chin et Ki-chin vont le faire ?

 _De :_ Mido-chin.

Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce jeu n'est qu'une mascarade de toute manière.

 _De :_ Murasakibara

Je pense pas.

 _De :_ Mido-chin.

Comment ça ?

 _De :_ Murasakibara.

Je sais pas. J'ai faim.

 _De :_ Mido-chin

...  
Ne sois pas en retard.  
Sinon, Akashi, te désintégrera.

 _Ce que ces deux personnes, ne savaient pas encore, c'est qu'elles ne s'enverraient plus jamais des messages aussi décontractés._

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kise Ryota, 7h41.**_

Kise venait de finir de faire son sac. Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda ses posters qui le faisaient tant rêver, pour fermer les yeux.

Le nouvel ordre du roi.

A vrai dire, Ryota était plutôt heureux de cet ordre.

Une chance.

Une chance de toucher, de le voler à Kagamicchi.

Cette occasion n'arrivera pas une seconde fois.

Et pourtant, le copieur se sent mal à l'idée de le faire. Il en a tellement envie, mais a aussi et surtout peur.

Et si jamais, après ça, il perdait pour toujours Kurokocchi ?

Il n'y survivrait pas.

Kise, après avoir verser à nouveau quelques larmes, prit la dure mais réaliste décision de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu l'ordre du roi. Il suffisait de l'ignorait et tout redeviendrait normal.

 _Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que rien ne redeviendrait normal._

* * *

 ** _Salle de classe de la SB, au fond du couloir au deuxième étage, 8h30._**

La classe contient quatre rangés contenant chacune trois tables.

En partant de la gauche de la salle, c'est à dire, du côté de la fenêtre, au premier rang, se trouve Takao et Midorima, au milieu de la rangée, il y a Momoi et Aida et enfin, du côté de la porte sont placés Furihata et Sakurai.

Au second rang, dans le même ordre de placement, se trouve Akashi, tout seul placé à côté de la fenêtre. Au milieu, Koganei, qui est absent et Hyûga. Et vers la porte, Hanamiya et Haizaki.

Au troisième rang, se trouve vers la fenêtre, Aomine et Imayoshi, en face du tableau, Himuro et Kagami, et derrière Hanamiya et Haizaki, se trouvent, Kasamatsu et Kiyoshi.

Et pour finir, tout derrière, il y a derrière le basané et son ancien capitaine à lunettes, Kuroko et Kise. A la droite de Kise, c'est à dire dans la rangée du milieu, se trouvent Ogiwara et Murasakibara. Et enfin, au fond à droite de la prison des étudiants, se trouve Tsugawa, tout seul abandonné, qui en cet instant précis est absent, laissant donc, sa table seule abandonnée.

Chacun des élèves s'étaient assis, la sonnerie ayant retentit à 7h25.

Ils attendaient leur professeur principal, qui est aussi un ancien coach à Teiko, Kozo Shirogane.

Pour tout avouer, à la base, il est très strict sur l'heure. Voire plus qu'Akashi. Pour vous dire, c'est comme quand on offre un bonbon à un enfant très chiant qui veut une sucette. C'est un peu la même chose.

Et ce dernier a cinq minutes de retard. Dire, que quand, un de ces élèves à une seule minute de retard, il l'engueule...

Question crédibilité, là, c'est perdu.

Le prof n'entra qu'après cinq minutes encore. C'est à dire, à 8h35.

Il portait un costume, mais sa cravate noire était mal mise, ses cheveux complétement décoiffés, il avait l'air d'un dépressif sortit tout droit d'un film d'horreur, il ne manquait plus que le monstre qui lui court après !

Il se mit derrière son bureau et regarda un à un ses élèves.

Il commença par Kazunari, il lui adressa un regard triste et hocha la tête, l'ancien de Shutoku lui rendit sans trop comprendre. Puis, l'action se déroula de la même manière avec Shintaro, Satsuki et Riko.

Il marqua une pause vers Ryo et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de détourner le regard du peureux de Too Gakuen.

Il reprit la même action faite aux quatre personnes avant lui, avec Kouki et Seijuro.

Il fit une pause et dit qu'il était désolé au voisin de classe de Shinji.

Puis, il reprit l'action faite aux premières années, en poursuivant avec Makoto, Shogo, Daiki, Shoichi, Taiga, Tetsuya, Ryota et Shigehiro.

Pour les autres restants, ceux-ci, n'eurent droit qu'un un regard rempli de regrets.

Le professeur prit alors, enfin, la parole pour expliquer la raison de son manque de classe, de sommeil, ses yeux rouges, son teint pâle...

 **"-Mes chers élèves. Vous êtes, une de mes principale fierté. Tous autant que vous êtes. Vous êtes devenus une de mes raisons de vivre. Sachez, que même dans les moments difficiles, que je serai toujours présent pour vous. Ne fuyez pas l'adversité, affrontez-la pour devenir plus fort. Vous avez vécus beaucoup d'épreuves. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Cependant... Cette nuit, vers minuit, nous avons perdus deux membres de notre famille. Une enquête a été lancée... Tsugawa Tomoki ainsi que Koganei Shinji, se sont pendus. Ne vous enfermez pas dans la tristesse, le regret, et la culpabilité. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Pour absolument rien. Je vais vous avouer, ce que nous savons pour l'instant, sur leur... Mort. Ils seraient mort pendus, cependant, il y avait... Du..San..Sang. Sur les murs, Shinji-kun, a même été un peu.. Dé...Démembré. Tomoki-kun, lui, a juste perdu énormément de sang. C'est pour cette raison, que les cours sont annulés. Je... Ne faites pas la même erreur. Une fois, celle-ci commise, elle est irréparable."**

Le plus âgé de la classe, essuya ses larmes et partit rapidement, sans attendre la réaction de ses protégés.

Au début, aucune réaction ne se fit ressentir. Rien, pas un bruit, pas un mot, pas un mouvement. Absolument rien. Personne n'avait encore réalisé.

Sakurai fut le premier à exploser. Il se mit à pleurer, hurler, supplier, Koganei. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il cria, hurla, personne n'esquissa un seul geste, tous le regardèrent. Ils voulaient, mais ne pouvaient rien faire. Furihata pleura à son tour. Il fut suivi d'Ogiwara, Teppei, Riko, Satsuki et Kazunari.

Les autres, ne purent rien dire. Le choc était trop, violent.

Akashi partit le premier. Midorima ramena Takao, Murasakibara, partit avec Himuro, Hanamiya ainsi qu'Imayoshi et Haizaki les imitèrent. Aomine, prit son amie d'enfance dans ses bras et la raccompagna chez elle. Ensuite, les anciens de Seirin, sauf le joueur fantôme partirent ensemble. Kasamatsu, partit en ramenant Sakurai chez lui.

A 9h00, leur classe avait explosée.

Il ne restait plus que Kuroko et Kise, l'un à côté de l'autre.

 **"-Kise-kun.** , Appela Tetsuya.

 **-Ku...Kurokocchi ?,** Répondit Ryota, une fois sortit de sa transe.

 **-Je...Je peux te demander un service ?,** Demanda le bleuté les yeux remplis de larmes **.**

 **-Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras...,** Lui promit le copieur les yeux emplis de larmes. **"**

* * *

 _ **Message reçu à 00h00, Jeudi.**_

 _De :_ **Le Roi.**

L'ordre a bien été exécuté.  
L'ordre d'aujourd'hui, est le suivant : Le numéro 13, Takao Kazunari doit donner un ordre à un des joueurs. S'il ne le fait pas, il mourra par crise cardiaque. Il a 24h pour l'exécuter.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kise Ryota, 00h01.**_

Le blond était allongé dans son lit, en serrant fort la personne qu'il aime.

Le bleuté, lui, rendait chacune des caresses données la nuit dernière.

Kise embrassa l'ombre, c'était un geste amoureux, remplis d'amour. Tel que de l'eau qui déborde quand on la fait trop chauffer.

Kuroko, embrassa à son tour Ryota, puis il caressa les muscles du mannequin, pour finalement revenir, sur son visage.

Le blond, regarda le plus petit, il regarda avec joie les marques qu'il a laissé sur son "amoureux".

 **"-Ryota..~,** Dit Tetsuya avec un air provoquant en roulant sur le torse du blond allongé sur le dos.

 **-Oui, Tetsuyacchi ?~,** Répondit avec le même air le mannequin, qui est bien excité par le fait que son Kurokocchi soit sur lui.

 **-Regrettes-tu ?...,** Questionna avec tristesse le bleuté tout en embrassant l'oreille de son partenaire.

 **-Non. Jamais ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Non, de toute mon existence !,** Répliqua avec panique le concerné.

 **-Ryota.,** Dit calmement Tetsuya en faisant balader ses mains sur le torse du blond, tout en ayant un sourire à faire craquer une vieille femme complétement aveugle.

 **-Ou..Oui ?,** Répondit en rougissant ledit Ryota.

 **-Merci.,** Dit sincèrement Kuroko, en ayant un air triste.

 **-Je voulais aussi vivre, tu sais..,** Le rassura-t-il en rigolant amèrement.

 **-Je sais...Je sais...,** Répondit dans le vague le bleuté.

 **-Dis... Tu l'a fait avec moi... Juste pour survivre ou aussi par désir ?** , Posa comme question l'actif.

 **-... Les deux, sans doute, les deux...,** Dit comme réponse Tetsuya.

 **-... Je vois..,** Reprit tristement Ryota.

 **-Et toi ?,** S'inquiéta sans le montrer Kuroko.

 **-Comme toi...,** Suggéra Ryota en rigolant sans trop y croire et sachant que sa réponse à lui, était uniquement le désir, la passion et l'amour.

 **-Ryota..~,** Dit Kuroko tout en embrassant son "ami" avec un air plus qu'indécent.

 **-Hmm~.. Oui ?~** , Répondit en se prenant au jeu le copieur.

 **-On a jusqu'à ce matin... Autant en profiter~.** , Lui rappela le passeur.

 **-Je suis bien d'accord~.,** Acquiesça en enlaçant le plus petit. **"**

Kuroko, aussi étrange soit cette impression, ne se sentait pas coupable, il pensait bien sûr à son amant parfois. Deux fois, une fois avant de le faire avec Kise-kun et la seconde quand il a commencé à être déshabiller. Puis, plus rien. Aucun regrets. Juste du plaisir, de la passion, il se sentait vivant.

Il fallait avouer que le copieur était plus doué que la lumière du passeur.

Tetsuya, se sentait vivant, heureux.

Il avait fait une erreur.

Il aime Kagami-kun. C'est vrai. Cependant, Kise-kun était aussi dans son coeur. Le jour, où le joueur fantôme avait accepté les avances de Kagami, il était triste, il venait de se disputer avec Akashi-kun, il n'avait pas les idées bien en place.

Il est juste perdu. Que devra-t-il faire demain au lycée ? Oublier la nuit passée avec Kise-kun ? Non, impossible. Rompre avec Kagami-kun ? Il n'y arrivera jamais, il l'aime trop pour lui faire ça.

Mais, pour l'instant, il ne veut pas y penser.

Il veut juste oublier.

La mort de deux de ses amis. Le fait qu'il trompe son petit-ami. Le fait, qu'il a trahit une de ses valeurs.

Il veut juste penser à Ryota, à la joie qu'il a en ce moment.

Rien qu'à ça.

Ryota, lui, était heureux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son si "pur" Kurokocchi était si joueur en réalité. Quoi que, il ne va pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Mais, il est vrai, que si l'on remonte la chronologie des relations du bleuté, sa première fois était au collège. Mais, ce n'est pas le moment de penser aux ex de l'ombre, c'est même une idée assez pourrie.

Cependant, il savait que le lycée, serait une autre histoire. Surtout, vu qu'il est minuit passé, et qu'ils ne sont pas morts, le "roi" doit avoir prévenu toute la classe du fait qu'il a couché avec son Kurokocchi adoré.

D'ailleurs, il ne veut pas pensé à ça. Pas maintenant. Laissez-le fuir la réalité, rien qu'une fois. Une seule et unique fois dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

 _ **Un peu partout, 1h00.**_

Pendant que ces deux-là, nageaient dans le bonheur, certains pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

Kagami, pour l'instant, ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas. Il savait. Il se mentait à lui même. Il le savait, et pour continuer à se mentir, il ne lut pas le message.

Ogiwara, lui, fit une nuit blanche et fut donc l'un des premiers à découvrir pour son ami d'enfance. Il fut soulager que ce dernier survive, mais en même temps, si angoissé, en pensant à la réaction de l'amant de ce dernier.

Haizaki, était choqué, il fit une soirée jeux vidéos pour oublier, tout effacer. Oublier, la mort. Le roi. Le jeu.

Seijuro, cherchait activement qui pouvait être le roi. Il connaissait bien la légende du jeu, mais c'était trop stupide et ridicule pour être vrai. Le roi était donc logiquement, une personne qui connait la légende et qui est dans la classe. Il vit évidemment le message et ne fut pas surprit par rapport à sa discussion avec son protégé, hier matin.

Daiki, lui, fit une soirée film porno pour oublier la peine qu'il avait, la rage, l'envie de tout casser qu'il eut en voyant que son Tetsu et Kise l'avaient fait. Il se sentait juste... Trahi.

Shintaro, lui, ne vit pas le message vu qu'il dormait.

Atsushi, vit le message et s'en moquait. Il était content que ses amis soient vivants.

Ryo, versa toutes les larmes dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il pleurait la mort de la personne qu'il aimait. Son amour perdu. Son espoir envolé. Plus rien. Juste des souvenirs qui le hantent. Il ne prit pas la peine et s'entendit pas le message qu'il avait reçu une heure auparavant à cause de ses sanglots.

Kouki, s'était endormi tellement, il avait pleuré. Il n'a donc pas encore vu le message.

Kazunari, avait pété un câble, une heure avant en voyant qu'il devait donner un ordre. Mais à présent, il réfléchissait à qui, va faire quoi, où et quand. De sombres pensées traversaient son pauvre esprit tourmenté et un peu brisé par la perte de ses amis.

Tatsuya, était occupé à faire ses devoirs et avait mis son portable de côté, il ne put donc pas appeler et apaiser son frère de coeur. Il fut l'un des seuls à rester stoïque.

Yukio, était calme face au message reçu, ça faisait une heure qu'il l'analyser. Pour avoir un indice sur comment s'en sortir, mais il ne poussa pas une bouche au portable pour lui donner la réponse.

Teppei, s'était endormit dans les bras de Hyûga, les deux, avaient bu de l'alcool pour faire passer le choc. Et de toute façon, même s'ils avaient lu le message, ils n'auraient rien compris vu leur état. Ils étaient un peu apaisé grâce à leur soirée boisson.

Imayoshi et Hanamiya avaient vus le message et essayés de trouver de quel portable, ce dernier partait, mais ce fut malheureusement, un échec. Makoto était clame et posé uniquement à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, il y avait un volcan en éruption. Shoichi, était dans le même état que son ami.

Les filles, s'étaient rassemblés pour une soirée filles avec Numéro 2. Elles s'étaient endormies avant de recevoir le message.

* * *

Cette nuit là, deux personnes connurent un bonheur immense. L'impression d'être enfin entier. Alors, que presque tous les autres coulaient. Ni Ogiwara, Kagami, Furihata, Kiyoshi ou Aida n'avaient perdus l'espoir. Mais, savoir que deux personnes sont mortes, était un coup dur pour tous.

Personnellement, je trouve que je m'en suis bien tiré.

Je suis vivant. en bonne santé et... J'ai enfin, ce que je voulais plus que tout à l'époque.

La liberté.

* * *

 **Bonus 1 :** _Se passe dans la chambre d'Akashi à 7h30._

 **"-Tetsuya ?,** interpella le rouge d'une voix incertaine, alors qu'il venait de finir de se coiffer.

 **-Oui, Akashi-kun ?,** Répondit de sa voix monotone le bleuté.

 **-Tout va bien ?,** Demanda Seijuro.

 **-Oui, quelque chose ne va pas ?,** Répondit avec impassibilité le passeur.

 **-...,** Le capitaine de la GM n'arrivait plus à dire un mot et se contenta de hocher la tête.

 **-Akashi-kun ?,** Reprit le plus petit des deux, cinq centimètres, ça peut tout changer... -Merci Wikia.-

 **-...,** Le garçon aux yeux vairons ne réussit pas à sortir une seule syllabe de sa bouche.

 **-Akashi-kun ?,** S'inquiéta le fantôme de Teiko, tout en rangeant son manuel et en regardant l'empereur devenu muet.

 **-...,** L'absolu ne dit rien. Rien à dire. Juste une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **-Akashi-kun ?,** Interpella à nouveau Kuroko en s'avançant vers la personne muette comme un ballon coincé dans un arbre.

 **-... Tetsuya.,** Répondit enfin le plus grand.

 **-Seijuro-kun, que se passe-t-il ?,** Soupira le fan de milkshakes à la vanille.

 **-J'ai fais tombé mon portable dans la cuvette des toilettes.,** Akashi prit l'ombre dans ses bras.

 **-Tu devrais aller le chercher.,** Se risqua Tetsuya, en resserrant le "câlin" de son capitaine.

* * *

 **Bonus 2 :** _Salle de classe de la SB, au fond du couloir au deuxième étage, 8h30._ **_  
_**

Il ne restait plus que Kuroko et Kise, l'un à côté de l'autre.

 **"-Kise-kun.** , Appela Tetsuya.

 **-Ku...Kurokocchi ?,** Répondit Ryota, une fois sortit de sa transe.

 **-Je...Je peux te demander un service ?,** Demanda le bleuté les yeux remplis de larmes **.**

 **-Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras...,** Lui promit le copieur les yeux emplis de larmes.

 **-J'ai... Besoin que tu ailles chercher le téléphone d'Akashi-kun qui est tombé dans la cuvette des toilettes.,** Lui avoua Kuroko.

 **-...Merde... J'ai promis.,** S'exprima gracieusement le mannequin. **"**

* * *

 **Bonus 3 :** _Chambre de Kise Ryota, 00h01._

 **"-Ryota..~,** Dit Tetsuya avec un air provoquant en roulant sur le torse du blond allongé sur le dos.

 **-Oui, Tetsuyacchi ?~,** Répondit avec le même air le mannequin, qui est bien excité par le fait que son Kurokocchi soit sur lui.

 **-Regrettes-tu ?...,** Questionna avec tristesse le bleuté tout en embrassant l'oreille de son partenaire.

 **-Oui, c'était horrible, c'est le plus grosse humiliation de toute mon existance, il existe des femmes de ménage pour aller chercher dans la cuvette des WC !,** Répliqua avec panique le concerné. **"**

* * *

Fin du second chapitre x)).

Il a environ 6.621 mots 8).

Le double du **premier** :3333.

Je suis trop fière.*Applaudissements* ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Donc, vos impressions ? D'après vous, qui est le narrateur, qui va mourir ? Ect... Les couples que vous pensez voir dans la suite :) ?

Donc, j'attends vos avis :O .

J'ai été un peu longue à le sortir, mais, il est là, enfin, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, sans vous mentir, il est moins amusant, c'est relatif, que le premier chapitre. Et je ne pense pas que cela va s'arranger u.u".

Bon, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis trois petits bonus sans aucun rapport avec l'histoire de base xDDD.

Bref. Tiens, un mot à dire ?

 **Koganei :** Je suis mort, au premier chapitre...*pleure*

 **Tsugawa :** Idem ! *énervé*

 **Chiiya :** Et alors ?...

 **Koganei :** J'aime la vie ! *crie*

 **Chiiya :** CHUT LES MORTS ! U_U

 **Kuroko :** Je viens de tromper mon petit-ami ?

 **Chiiya :** Ne t'inquiète pas, toutes les réponses de ton actes, seront dans les prochains chapitres. Tu n'es pas un connard. ~~

 **Akashi :** Je ne sers à rien. **  
**

 **Chiiya :** Si, tu serviras plus dans les chapitres à venir !

 **Kagami :** J'ai l'air d'un con.

 **Aomine :** Tu l'es. Mais moi aussi, j'ai l'air d'un con.

 **Chiiya :** Assumez votre cerveau. Bref, chut les personnages qui ne sont pas à moi :(. Un jour, je prie pour toi, mon Tetsu.

 **Kuroko :** ...

Bisous !

Chiiya.


	4. La vérité

**Then, I love for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Je ne t'oublierai jamais. c'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La vérité.**

* * *

 _ **Message reçu à 5h38, Jeudi.  
**_

L'ordre a bien été exécuté.  
L'ordre d'aujourd'hui, est le suivant : Le numéro 15, Kasamatsu Yukio doit embrasser une personne de son choix. Ou mourra par noyade.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Takao Kazunari, 5h38.  
**_

Kazunari n'était plus sûr de rien. Il était paniqué, il avait peur. La nuit, qui est censée porter conseil, avait eu l'effet inverse.

Il avait tout essayé pour dormir et réfléchir, durant son sommeil. Non, ça ne marche pas de réfléchir en dormant, si quelqu'un y arrive, on le nomme directement Jésus. Quoi que... Ça doit être possible de réfléchir à ce qu'on veut manger, non ? Il faudrait demander à Atsushi pour en être sûr. Mais ce n'est pas la priorité, en ce moment.

Pour en revenir à celui qui a donné l'ordre, il avait fait les quatre cent pas pour se fatiguer physiquement, ce qui fut un échec, comme quoi, la Spécial Basket sert ,finalement, réellement, à améliorer leurs performances physiques, surtout au lit, d'après Daiki. D'ailleurs, on se demande toujours si le bleu est vierge ou non ? C'est le cas, son signe astrologique l'est... Sans blague, c'est vrai.

Nous dérivons, là. Après avoir fait les quatre cent pas, pendant une heure, il s'est lassé. Et couché dans son lit couvert d'une couette grise foncé et d'oreillers blancs, il n'a pas pris la peine de soulever la couverture qui cache son drap de couleur de danette vanille. On ne comprend vraiment pas comment il fait pour ne pas avoir faim...

Donc, une fois couché, il a essayé de compter les moutons, c'était tellement chiant d'après l'œil de faucon qu'il s'est arrêté.. A euh... Deux, en fait. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, soyons réaliste. C'est _vraiment_ chiant. Donc, ensuite, il a donc décider d'allumer la lumière qui dévoile sa chambre qui est composée de grands murs gris, de posters de basket, le sport, pas les chaussures... D'une télé, comme dirait Aomine c'est plus pratique pour se muscler la main... D'un ordinateur sur un bureau couleur crème noisette. Il faut arrêté avec les crèmes, il sait bien. Et d'une étagère remplie de livres de cours. Rien de bien folichon.

Il attrapa un livre qui traine au sol, qui est couvert d'un tapis blanc et doux comme du poil de mouton, bien entendu, c'est du faux, ce n'est pas vraiment un mouton au sol... A présent, nous savons que même s'il a l'air organisé, il ne l'est pas. Sa chambre est aussi bien rangée que celle de Kagami sans Kuroko.

En fait, pour dire vrai, au moins, il n'y avait pas de linge sale partout, juste des bouquins et des ballons.

Kazunari regarder le titre du livre et vit que c'était un recueil de photos, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il le feuilleta, observa avec soin chaque photos et les trouva de plus en plus belles, il ne put s'arrêter et ne fut toujours pas fatigué. Il mit avec soin le livre par terre, non en réalité, il mit un panier avec. Dans la poubelle.

N'aillant pas trouvé de fatigue dans la _lecture,_ il décida de faire des pompes.

Il récolta, le fait d'être très sexy, en sueur mais c'est tout.

Il ne put pas prendre de douche, vu que sa petite sœur dormait et que ses parents aussi, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les réveiller.

Il prit son portable, alla sur youtube et tapa : Berceuses. Il en écouta une dizaine, sans succès.

Il posa délicatement son portable à côté de lui et soupira.

L'ancien de Shutoku était fatigué moralement, mais en forme physiquement.

Il regarda le plafond, blanc comme neige et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière.

Il ferma les yeux et vit ses camarades. Morts. Il imagina leur mort. Comment ont réagit leurs familles ? Comment la situation devait être.

Pourquoi ?

Seul ce mot vint à l'esprit du brun.

Pourquoi moi ?

Cette interrogation fut alors la première d'une longue série. Et une longue nuit de psychologie commença.

Des heures plus tard, il avait trouvé une réponse. Une solution.

Il veut vivre.

Il veut être avec Kasamatsu, même si son amour n'est pas réciproque. Il est prêt à souffrir. Il est déjà en train de vivre l'enfer. Plus ou moins, ça ne changera absolument rien.

Il doit voir cet ordre comme un cadeau du ciel.

Alors, il fit une bêtise. Il tapa le nom de Kasamatsu et embrasser à côté. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écrire une phrase. Il voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Comment l'ordre allait être transmit. Il ne fut pas déçu. La seconde d'après, il avait reçu un message du roi, il sourit en voyant le début mais toute trace d'expression disparue aussitôt en voyant la fin.

 **-Mort par** **noyade...,** murmura Takao comme s'il disait un secret d'état. **Mort par noyade ?...,** répéta-t-il sans une once de sentiment **. Mort par noyade...,** continua-t-il avec un rire nerveux. **Mort par noyade ?!** , s'exclama t-il enfin après que l'information soit arrivée au cerveau, on sait que ça peut être long, mais lui est censé être intelligent... Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. **C'est..,** il soupira en disant ce simple mot **. C'est n'importe... ,** chuchota-t'il en souriant. **N'importe.. Quoi... J'ai.. Jamais voulu.**., il ne put aller plus loin.

Il se mit alors à sangloter.

Il le savait.

Il savait, que son ordre allait être déformer.

Il savait qu'il y aurait un _Mais._

Il regrette, mais il sait que c'est vraiment trop tard, alors, il sécha ses larmes et traça jusqu'à la salle de bain et se regarda dans un miroir et retenu un cri de terreur.

 **-C'est horrible !** , cria-t-il en se moquant de réveiller sa famille. **On dirait... On dirait un cadavre.** , réalisa-t'il.

En effet, ses cheveux complétement en pétard, des cernes de dix mètres de long, un haleine de chacal et la cerise sur le gâteau, une puanteur battant les putois.

Il avait du boulot, pour paraître bien.

Beaucoup de boulot.

Quand on fait une nuit blanche, à cause des morts et de l'ordre, c'est pas étonnant.

Mais, les produits de beauté de sa famille pourraient lui servir... Enfin, une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kasamatsu Yukio, 6h00.**_

Yukio se réveilla dans sa chambre. Sur le coup, il ne la reconnue pas. C'était... Le bazar. Le bordel, le marché. C'était... Il n'y a pas de mot pour le définir.

Les rideaux étaient déchirés, son lit cassé, les oreillers déplumés, un carreau plus qu'en miette, à présent inexistant, des bouteilles vides qui autrefois ont contenus un liquide interdit aux mineurs, partout dans la chambre, sa commode cassée, ses vêtements en vrac et froissés, en bref, la chambre de Satan.

Kasamatsu était limite près à composer le 666, pour vérifier si ce n'est pas sa chambre ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de composer un numéro, il ne savait plus où il avait fichu son maudit portable.

En plus de sa chambre catastrophique, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosée.

C'est pour cette raison que l'alcool est déconseillé.

Yukio se leva en évitant de se couper le pied. Il tituba jusqu'au robinet de sa chambre et but une gorgée d'eau.

Il en profita pour regarder l'état du robinet. Sa brosse à dent est à moitié déplumée, un verre est cassé, son peigne est à présent en cinq parties. Et son portable, lui est intact. Il le prit et soupira de soulagement, pas même une rayure. Il l'alluma et remarqua qu'il avait un message du Roi. Ou plutôt d'une sale merde qui mérite des coups de pied au cul.

Il lut le message d'une traite et se souvenu de l'ordre précédent, pas du tout car il est écrit juste avant... Le coupable est sans aucun doute, Takao Kazunari. Kasamatsu ne sait pas très bien comment expliquer sa relation avec ce dernier. C'est compliqué. A la limite de l'amour, de la haine, de la jalousie, de l'amitié ainsi que de la fraternité. Les deux bruns se sont fortement rapprochés. Au départ pour se foutre de la gueule des anciens de la Génération Miracle mais petit à petit, ils se sont apprivoisés et ont appris à appréciés les moments passés ensemble, l'un avec l'autre, ils ont commencés à multiplier les sorties à deux. Au départ, ils allaient au parc, faire du basket, jouer à des jeux vidéos. Puis ils ont continués sur leur lancée en allant au restaurant, au cinéma voir des films romantiques et des sorties comme un couple.

Cependant, tout à changer quand Yukio a vu Shintaro et Kazunari parler ensemble. C'était différent. On sentait un lien si fort, invisible mais présent, indestructible et impossible à égaler.

Depuis ce jour, les deux se sont éloignés, et à présent, c'est à peine s'ils s'adressent la parole.

L'ancien capitaine de Kaijo regrette un peu la situation. Mais, c'est la vie.

Il soupira longuement.

Il se demanda pourquoi le cadet de Shutoku l'avait choisit lui pour l'ordre, sans parler de la peine.

Embrasse quelqu'un ?

Un message caché sous cet ordre ?

Il ne sait pas. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il s'en moque. Il n'aura qu'à embrasser quelqu'un et ça sera régler. Ça ne sera pas trop dur. Il faut juste choisir une personne. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être son premier baiser. Et, il ne tient pas à finir noyer.

Il zieuta encore une fois sa chambre. Et tenta de se souvenir de la vieille.

 **-Ah ! Oui... C'est vrai.. J'avais zappé ça.** , Le meneur de jeu s'assit par terre et soupira encore une fois. **J'aurai du... Ne jamais passer la soirée avec les anciens du club. Quand on est bourrés, on est bourrés. Et en plus, je crois qu'on a l'alcool violent...** , il parut désespéré à l'idée de devoir ranger sa chambre et décida d'envoyer un message.

* * *

 _ **Réseau de Facebook, discussion privée entre : Kasamatsu Yukio et Takao Kazunari, 6h04.**_

 _De :_ Yu-chan _  
_

C'est quoi cette histoire d'embrasser quelqu'un ?

 _De :_ Takao

...Tout est dans ta question.

 _De :_ Yu-chan

Me prends pas pour un con !

 _De : T_ akao

Je ne te prends pas pour un con. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher. Pour info, je n'ai pas mis la noyade...

 _De :_ Yu-chan

Hein ?! J'espère bien ! Sinon, fais gaffe à tes fesses, tu vas les sentir passer mes coups de pied !

 _De :_ Takao

Profites-en pour embrasser la personne que tu aimes. D'ailleurs, c'est qui ?

 _De :_ Yu-chan

... C'est Kise.

* * *

 _ **Salon des Hyuga, 7h12.**_

Junpei se réveilla à sa grande surprise, dans les bras de Teppei. Il remarqua rapidement les deux canettes de bières posées par terre, au pied de la table basse en bois se trouvant en face de lui et de son canapé en cuir.

L'ancien capitaine de Seirin en profita pour observer son ami, ce dernier avait l'air serein comme si personne n'était mort. Dans un sens, il l'enviait, mais savait que l'ancien pivot n'était absolument pas serein comme son visage le montrait.

Hyuga respira calmement et essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas encore réalisés que Tsugawa et Koganei ne reviendraient jamais. En vérité, personne n'a envie de le réaliser. Autant laisser du temps aux autres de sa classe. Aujourd'hui, aucun d'entre eux ne compte aller en cours. Vu que le professeur est absent, c'est complétement inutile.

Kiyoshi était réveillé mais préféra ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait son ancien camarade bouger comme une anguille mais, c'était plus amusant qu'autre chose. Cette nuit, malgré l'alcool, il avait repensé à Shinji et à tous les moments passés ensemble, les rires, les peines, les victoires, les pertes et les moments de complicité. C'était dur. Ça faisait mal. Mais il faut garder espoir. Teppei doit garder espoir. Pour tout le monde.

Au final, il ouvra les yeux et se décolla de son ami à lunette et lui sourit gentiment.

Le porteur de lunette décida d'ignorer ce sourire et regarda son portable.

 **-Teppei, c'est à Kasamatsu de suivre un ordre.** , Annonça-t-il.

 **-Comment ça ?** , s'interrogea le plus grand avec une bouille de gros con. Aussi intelligente que celle d'une personne quand elle voit un cochon se mettre à voler et soulever une voiture pour la lancer sur un canard qui lance des éclairs grâce à ses palmes.

 **-Il doit embrasser quelqu'un ou il coulera comme un poisson sauf que lui, ne respire pas vraiment sous l'eau...** , Expliqua le bon élève. C'est relatif, vu qu'une fois, au lycée, Bakagami, oui, Bakagami a eu un meilleur résultat que lui. Merci à Midorima et son stylo porte bonheur. Il les achète où, en fait ? Car ça peut-être pratique. On ne sait jamais.

 **-Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?** , rigola alors le châtain.

 **-Il ne fallait pas regarder Deadpool aussi..** , S'énerva le second.

 **-Hm..~ Kasamatsu le suivra sûrement. Il n'est pas idiot.** , il commença cette phrase sur un ton joueur et finit avec une expression beaucoup trop sérieuse pour lui.

 **-C'est sûr. J'espère juste que ça se finira bientôt**., dit-il avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.

 **-... Moi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Moi aussi..** , chuchota avec tristesse Teppei.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Ryo Sakurai, 7h18.**_

Une odeur répugnante de sang flottait, on ne pouvait même plus distinguer un meuble. Tout était rouge.

Un rouge couleur sang.

C'était du sang.

Du sang.

Au plein milieu de la chambre, se trouvait un corps, tenant un portable dans sa main droite, on ne peut plus rien distinguer du corps.

Tout est aller si vite.

Trop vite.

Ryo a oublié.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Son corps n'a plus aucun membre rattaché l'un à l'autre.

Il a été démembré.

Comme une vulgaire poupée.

Seul l'écran de son portable n'est pas recouvert du sang de son propriétaire.

Deux minutes auparavant, il était encore en train de pleurer. Et après, au moins, il ne souffrira plus.

* * *

 _ **Message reçu à 7h18.**_

 _De :_ **Le Roi.**

Le numéro 9, Sakurai Ryo a été démembré. Il a transgressé les règles, 1 et 3.

* * *

 _ **Bibliothèque municipale, 7h20.**_

Dans la bibliothèque, les portables sont interdits. Pour dire vrai, il n'y a même pas de réseau. L'endroit est calme, désert. Assez triste, aussi, des livres partout, quelques tables et des grands bancs, on se croirait en prison.

Hanamiya Makoto et son "ami" Imayoshi Soichi faisaient des recherchent intensives sur le Roi et le King's Game. Ils avaient évidemment trouvé l'histoire de Satsuki mais avaient poussés encore plus loin, voire beaucoup trop loin. Mais ça vaut le coup sachant que chaque jours pour survivre est compter.

Makoto fit l'étrange découverte de savoir que dans anciens établissements, les mêmes massacres avaient eu lieu, en ne laissant à chaque fois que cinq ou six participants respirant au début de l'année la joie de vivre et à la fin de l'année, la peur. Il remarqua aussi qu'à chaque fois, ce sont des écoliers, des étudiants, des lycéens, des collégiens mais jamais de primaires. Ce qui signifie, que le Roi veut que ses joueurs aient un minimum de maturité. Il veut donc rendre un quotidien ennuyeux, passionnant. Plein de suspense, et de rebondissements, personne ne peut jamais prédire le comportement d'un écolier. Le Roi est donc quelqu'un de leur établissement adorant les choses glauques.

Soichi fit le même genre de découverte mais apprit qu'à chaque fois, il y avait un élément déclencheur. La richesse, l'hypocrisie, les sales coups. Toujours quelque chose. Il faut trouver la source du déclencheur, ce qui amènera au coupable logiquement.

Non peu fiers de leurs découvertes, ils décidèrent de les envoyer à toute la classe. Mais en faisant cela, ils découvrirent le message du roi et comprirent.. Que tout était une question de temps avant la fin.

Ils avaient de la peine, mais pour dire vrai, ce n'était plus une priorité, il aurait été un boulet. C'est cruel, mais réel. Il faut jouer et arrêter d'être sage. Quoi que leurs noms et sages dans la même phrase, c'est plutôt ironique.

* * *

 _ **Chambre d'Aomine Daiki, 7h25.**_

Sakurai est mort.

Le champignon est mort.

Le caillou est mort.

Le mec qu'il a embrassé est mort.

Son cuisinier est mort.

Son "ami" est mort.

Son camarade est mort.

Il se sent... Triste.

Énervé, plein de rage.

Il a juste envie de tout casser.

Mais il ne le fera pas ou c'est les voisins qui lui casseront tout.

Il faut trouver le roi et le tuer.

Ou le torturer puis le tuer.

Dans tout les cas, il faut l'éliminer. Daiki ne supportera pas plus de souffrances. D'abord Kise et Tetsu. Maintenant Sakurai. Tout va trop vite. Tout va trop loin. Tout est en train de se casser la gueule dans sa vie. A qui peut-il faire confiance ? A qui peut-il se confier ? Auprès de qui doit il aller ? Qui peut lui assurer de survivre ? Personne.

Ou envoyer le causeur de ces troubles pourrait être une solution. Mais l'envoyer où ? En prison, non pas assez cruel, chez des cannibales, non plus... En enfer, voilà, la destination parfaite.Ça serait pas mal, se mit à penser, attention, c'est rare qu'il pense donc on va le féliciter... Pour en revenir aux pensées du basané, elles se retournèrent toutes vers Kise et son ancienne ombre. Ils l'ont fait. Et les connaissant, ils ont du prendre leur pied. Avouons, que notre petit Daiki n'est pas loin de la vérité, en fait, il a pour une fois totalement raison.

C'est dur. Trop dur. Mais il faut tenir le coup. Sinon, ils y passeront tous. Aomine le sait. Il le sent. Mais ça fait toujours et de plus en plus mal. Même les revues de Mei-chan ne peuvent pas lui remonter le moral, ce qui explique rapidement la situation.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Furihata Kouki,8h47.  
**_

Kouki s'était roulé en boule dans un coin de sa chambre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. D'abord Tsugawa, puis Koganei et maintenant Sakurai. A croire que ses amis tombaient comme des mouches, il sécha ses larmes et décida d'être un homme. Il est vrai qu'il est lâche, il est vrai qu'il préfère fuir quand c'est compliqué, il est toujours prudent. Il a raison, mais là, il ne peut pas fuir. Il ne peut pas reculer. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Il releva la tête et observa calmement sa chambre. Elle est bien rangée, elle est rouge et blanche. Son lit, lui est blanc comme neige. Il y a un bureau de la même couleur que le ciel d'hiver. Dessus, se trouvent des livres de sciences de la vie et de la terre. Tout est rassurant. Il n'y a rien de dangereux. Même pas une paire de ciseaux, enfin si, mais à bout rond, comme pour les enfants de cinq ans. Mais n'oublions pas que c'est un chaton à la base ! Quand même... C'est dangereux pour un petit chat tout innocent.

Quoi, que là, avec la mort de ses amis, notre petit chat va commencer à sortir les griffes, s'il le faut pour survivre.

Il s'est enfin décidé.

Il ne vivra pas pour lui.

Il ne veut plus être un lâche.

S'il le faut, il prendra des risques.

Il vivra pour quatre.

Pour les morts. Koganei, Tsugawa et Sakurai.

Et pour lui.

Un vrai joueur, venait de se réveiller. Et ce, pour la pire des choses. Car, la haine n'est jamais une solution. Et ça, il le découvrira bien assez vite, car, la partie et les pertes ne font que commencer. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, en tout cas pas à cet instant... Mais sa résolution allait faire accélérer les événements. Et dès le lendemain, ils allaient ressentir l'envie de mourir.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kagami Taiga, 13h58.**_

Taiga s'était assis sur son lit et regardait tendrement son amant. Tetsuya, était venu lui rendre visite après avoir découvert pour Sakurai.

C'était dur. Taiga ne connaissait pas bien le mec qui a été l'une des victimes du premier ordre. Mais il devait être gentil. Très gentil. Il avait réussi à supporter Aomine après tout. Il est mort pour ne pas avoir respecter les règles. Jusqu'à présent, le rouge croyait que c'était une blague, cette histoire de règles. Mais non.

Pour en revenir à Kuroko et lui.

Après avoir échangés quelques banalités, les couple était allait dans la chambre du rouquin et s'était assit sur le lit de ce dernier. C'était tendu. Très très très tendu. S'il y avait eu une prostituée dans la chambre du tigre, il y aurait eu la même ambiance. Kagami sentait son ombre distante. Vu que Kuroko est vivant, ça veut dire qu'il l'a trompé. Et le message du roi, n'a fait que le confirmer. Mais on n'en sait rien, peut-être que Kise et lui ne l'ont pas fait. Après tout, les deux anciens de la Génération des Miracles ont une fierté et des valeurs, ils ne les trahiraient pas aussi facilement, Tetsuya ne l'aurait pas trahi aussi facilement, c'est impossible, n'est ce pas ? Mais s'il ne s'est rien passé, pourquoi le bleuté se tiendrait-il à distance, d'habitude, il est si joueur, sur le plan physique et n'hésite pas à faire le premier pas... Trop de questions, se bousculent dans la tête du rouge. Il lui faut des réponses. Quitte à souffrir, autant que se soit de la bouche de la personne qu'il aime plus que sa propre vie.

 **-...Je doit te deman...**

Kagami fut couper par un baiser passionné de son amant, le tigre de Seirin fut très surpris, puis se laissa aller par le plaisir, les deux langues dansaient ensemble pendant que leurs propriétaires s'allongeaient, en vérité, c'est Taiga qui s'allongeait et Kuroko était sur lui à quatre pattes. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus intenses, Tetsuya appuya avec sa main contre la bosse de son partenaire qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Le plus petit ne se fit pas prier et commença à descendre vers celle-ci. Le rouge déjà bien excité se laissa aller par les mains expertes de son compagnon.

Le plus petit se stoppa d'un coup. Taiga se releva et regarda l'autre et écarquilla les yeux, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit aussi émotif.

Kuroko Tetsuya, l'impassible, le fantôme, le passif, le petit, l'innocent, le pur, le calme... Kuroko Tetsuya, celui qui ne montre jamais jamais mais vraiment jamais ses émotions, était en larmes, ses yeux montraient une tristesse tellement grande qu'on pourrait y voir la pire douleur possible. Il pleurait, silencieusement, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre lui même. Il ne s'est jamais montré aussi émotif devant le mangeur de hamburgers.

Taiga ne comprit pas. Il caressa la joue de son amant, avec une tendresse extrême et l'embrassa, pas comme auparavant avec de la passion et de la férocité, mais avec de la douceur et de l'amour, montrant son affection. Son ombre ne réagit pas... Alors, le plus grand prit ce dernier dans ses bras et le câlina, il sentit les tremblements du plus petit et resserra l'étreinte.

 **-Taiga...** , réussit à articuler Tetsuya malgré sa voix tremblante et les larmes troublant sa vue.

 **-Oui ?** , répondit ce dernier.

Kagami avait peur. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait venir la mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne savait pas quoi. Mais il avait peur. Il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec le mannequin blond. Il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir.

 **-Je... J'ai... Couché avec Ryota.. Enfin, Kise...** , avoua le bleuté. Il repoussa son "amoureux" et planta ses yeux bleus, à nouveau indescriptible dans le regard de feu de l'autre.

Le regard de Kuroko déstabilisa fortement Kagami, il ne savait plus, à la base, c'est pas facile pour lui... Il ne savait plus réfléchir. Il ne pouvait plus penser calmement et normalement. Il savait juste que Tetsuya l'avait trahi. Autant aller jusqu'au bout de la chose, alors. Savoir les détails, les plus croustillant, hein. Il se retenu de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et essaya de sourire, mais n'y arriva malheureusement et pour son plus grand désarroi, pas.

 **-Et... Donc, tu l'as fais pour vivre, hein...** , Dis avec un ton désespéré l'ancien as de Seirin.

 **-...Oui...Mais non.** , le bleuté préféra être franc, car, un mensonge ne sert à rien sauf à compliquer les situations déjà difficiles.

 **-Comment ça, non ?!** , s'énerva l'as pour reprendre immédiatement son calme et regarder la personne qu'il aime. Il remarqua un suçon dans le cou de ce dernier et son coeur se serra. Il avait mal. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginer que ça serait aussi dur.

 **-Je...** , commença le bleuté.

 **-Finalement, ne dis rien... Pitié... Ne dis rien de plus... T'as été comme avec moi ?...** , le rouge voulait un non. Il savait que son petit ami ne dirait pas non, mais il avait besoin de ce non. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre lui disent qu'il avait fait une fellation et chevauché le blond. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il risquerait de lui faire du mal.

 **-Je suis désolé, Taiga. Mais avec Ryota, je... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, pas à toi.** , se risqua le fantôme de Teiko.

 **-Pourquoi ?!** , cria le rouge en attrapant et serrant les épaules de son coéquipier.

 **-Kagami-kun, tu me fais mal.** , dit avec impassibilité Tetsuya en regarda dans les yeux son agresseur.

Kagami le lâcha et repris son souffle puis regarda l'autre dans les yeux et se retint à nouveau de pleurer. Il l'aime, peut importe, ce qu'il se passe, il l'aimera toujours. C'est comme si c'était dans ses veines. Il ne sait pas comment l'expliquer, mais quand il a rencontré Kuroko, il l'a tout de suite mis dans la case des tocards, mais quand il a commencé à le connaître, il est tombé raide dingue amoureux de l'autre et à présent, malgré le fait qu'il sache que son Tetsuya a couché avec un autre, il l'aime encore, il devrait pourtant le détester mais pas du tout. au contraire, son amour n'en est que plus fort et plus présent. Il est peut-être masochiste au final. Et pourtant... Il sait que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait sans doute défoncé. Mais pas Kuroko. Pas lui. Car, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'est si pathétique dans un sens, d'aimer à ce point. Si ça avait été pour une autre personne que pour le sixième joueur de la GDM, Kagami aurait trouvé ce comportement acharné stupide. Mais pas là. Car, quand il s'agit du joueur mesurant 1m68, il ne peut pas avoir les idées claires.

 **-Je suis désolé. alors, quand ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles à nouveau "Kagami-kun".** Répondit-il sur un ton mauvais mais non voulu.

Il n'eut qu'en réponse qu'un soupir.

 **-Tetsuya, je t'aime.** , reprit le rouge les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Je sais. Je sais...** , affirma Tetsuya le regard dans le vide.

 **-...Je t'aime**., Continua Taiga.

 **-...,** Kuroko ne sait plus comment réagir et se contenta de hocher tristement la tête. Ses yeux encore un peu rouges,étaient fixés les yeux du tigre.

 **-Je t'aimerai toujours.** , Promit ledit tigre.

 **-...Taiga.** , Commença le bleuté.

 **-Que ressens-tu pour moi ?...** , demanda calmement le concerné **. Tous les moments passés ensemble. Toutes les fois où on a baisé... C'était faux ?!** , hurla le basketteur.

 **-Ce n'était pas factice, je te le promets.** , cette phrase fut suivit d'un soupir.

 **-...Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire. Je ne sais pas, si je peux encore te faire confiance. Je ne sais plus en qui je peux avoir confiance.,** Avoua enfin la personne trahie.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour toi.** , Répondit-il.

Le bleuté se leva et marcha vers la sortie, une fois arrivé devant la porte, son amant l'interpella.

 **-Qu'en est-il de nous deux ?** , Demanda avec anxiété l'as.

 **-Il faudrait mieux qu'on...** , Le bleuté fut couper en plein élan.

 **-Non. Ne le dis pas. Par pitié, tais toi.** , Supplia Kagami. Il pleurait. Tetsuya l'entendait dans sa voix. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

 **-Taiga...Faisons une pause. Et réfléchissons chacun de notre côté. A quel avenir pourrait-on avoir ensemble.,** Chuchota avec tristesse Tetsuya avant de partir sans se retourner. **  
**

Le rouge s'effondra sur son lit. Pourquoi était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. La réponse ne tarda pas. C'était la faute de Kise. Oui... Tout est de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, Kuroko et lui n'en seraient pas à la presque rupture. Il n'est pas naïf, il sait que bientôt, le bleuté le larguera pour un autre. Et cet autre, en ce moment, semble être Kise.

Il ne croyait pas, en fait, si. Il savait que ces deux là allaient couchés ensemble. Et vu que Kise maîtrise la perfect copie, oui, c'est du franglais... Ça a du être une nuit de folie, rien que les suçons aperçus sur son "petit-ami", l'ont convaincus.

Il sécha ses larmes et se leva. Il n'allait pas se laisser piquer aussi facilement son amant. Pas question ! Il allait se battre, et s'il le faut, il ira jusqu'à utiliser la violence.

Kagami n'aurait jamais penser, à ce moment là, que l'occasion de se venger se présenterait dès le lendemain.

* * *

 _ **Dans la rue, 14h26.**_

Kuroko Tetsuya, venait de sortir de chez son.. Son quoi, en fait ? Petit-ami ? Non, pas vraiment. Amant ? Non plus. Il ne savait plus comment définir le rouge. Il ne savait même plus s'ils étaient amis ou non. Trop compliqué. En vérité, quand le bleuté s'est mis à embrasser Kagami, c'était pour voir, s'il y avait toujours quelque chose. Mais rien. Rien du tout. C'était bon mais sans plus. Il voulait, il devait aller au bout de l'acte, mais impossible, quand il a commencé à déboutonner le jean de sa lumière, il a pensé à Kise, à la nuit merveilleuse passée ensemble. Puis tout d'un coup, il a regretté, il a regretté ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentait si sale. Il se sentait indigne. Indigne d'être avec quelqu'un. Que se soit Kagami ou Kise. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Mais il a compris une chose. Il aime _toujours_ Kise. En effet... Pour mieux comprendre, il faut retourner à l'époque de Teiko.

A cette époque, l'ombre est sortie avec... Énormément de personnes.

Il y a eu par exemple, Nijimura et Haizaki. Et bien d'autres mecs de Teiko, comme des membres de l'équipe B et C, des footballeurs, des littéraires, des scientifiques, et beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'autres.

Et pourtant, rien n'a faire, il sentait toujours un vide. quand il a rencontré Kise, c'était un coup de coeur. Mais c'était impossible. Il voyait bien que le blond était plus intéressé par Aomine. Et dans ce genre de situations, mieux vaut abandonner. Ça a été dur, de résister au charme du blond. En plus, être nommé tuteur de ce dernier, n'a pas aidé.

Alors, il est sorti avec des hommes, pour en oublier un. Et il avait réussi. Il avait enfin combler un manque que seul le blond allait l'air de pouvoir combler. Il a rencontré Kagami-kun. Mais après avoir passer une nuit avec Kise. Tout a été éclairci.

Kuroko est amoureux de Kise. Mais la seule question à propos de cette relation que se pose le bleuté est : Kise-kun est-il sincère ou le considère-t-il uniquement comme un trophée gagné face à Aomine-kun ?

Cette question se posa dans la tête du bleuté pendant tout le temps où il marchait en direction de la maison du mannequin. Il faut mettre les choses au clair.

Et pas seulement avec lui. Mais aussi avec Kagami-kun.

Les relations humaines sont tellement complexes. Un jour, vous les aimez, le suivant, vous les détruisez.

Tetsuya n'avait pas prévu la mort de trois personnes en trois jours. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il en souffre mais ne le montre pas. Il préfère se concentrer sur d'autres choses. Comme ça, peut-être qu'un jour, tout s'arrangera.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kise Ryota, 14h47.**_

Ryota était assis sur son lit et scrutait son portable, il attendait. Il ne savait trop quoi, mais il attendait. Un appel de _son_ Kurokocchi, sans doute. Depuis que la personne qu'il aime est parti chez le tigre de Seirin, Kise est inquiet. Il ne sait pas trop comment ça va se passer. Il prit pour que ça se passe mal. Très mal. Il sait que c'est mal de penser ainsi, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Après tout, il n'est absolument pas quelqu'un de gentil. En réalité, il se foutait bien de la mort des trois, là.

Le blond était heureux et ne regretterait jamais la nuit passer avec le bleuté mais... Là, il ne sait pas si Tetsuya lui reparlera un jour.

Ça serait regrettable et ça briserait le mannequin. Son premier amour, c'est l'ombre. Au départ, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il le trouvait faible et il voulait la place de l'autre mais... petit à petit, en fait, il s'en est surtout rendu compte quand l'autre a disparu de sa vie à la fin du collège. Il aurait du le voir avant, mais comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle. Et le regard des autres aussi.

Pour en revenir à sa relation avec le fantôme, en bref, Kise est dépendant de lui. Et ce, depuis le premier jour. Mais, il a été long, sur ce coup là. Pourtant, il est censé être quelqu'un de perspicace.

Soudain, le porteur d'une boucle d'oreille se sentit enlacé, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et reconnu l'odeur de vanille. C'est Kurokocchi. Il est revenu. Kise avait les larmes aux yeux, de bonheur, d'émotion. Il voulait, il avait tellement envie que le passeur revienne. Mais il croyait que ce dernier ne reviendrait jamais. Il resserra le câlin et ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi durant l'éternité. Ils se sentaient bien. Ils s'aiment.

Kuroko fut le premier à se décoller et regarda Kise.

 **-Kurokocchi..?** , Demanda sans vraiment comprendre Kise. Il aurait préféré rester collé à l'autre.

 **-Tetsuya.** , Le reprit l'autre avec douceur et un sourire à faire fondre un homme congelé.

 **-Tetsuyacchi.~** , Dit le mannequin avec un ton joueur et en souriant.

 **-Oui, Ryota-kun ?** , Répondit-il.

 **-...Avec Kagamicchi, comment ça s'est passé...?** , Demanda avec inquiétude le blond. Il a besoin de savoir. Savoir si Kuroko n'est pas revenu par dépit. **  
**

 **-On a décidé de faire une pause.** , Répondit calmement le plus petit. **  
**

Le mannequin sourit. Il était rassuré. Ce "on" veut dire "je". Il l'a bien compris. Il est heureux. Mais il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Ils jouent à un jeu de la mort. Et pourtant, grâce à ce jeu, il avait eu Tetsuyacchi. Alors finalement, peu importe les morts. Il a bien mérité un peu de bonheur. Il a morflé quand il a découvert que c'était du sérieux entre la nouvelle lumière du passeur et Kuroko. Alors, peu importe qui crève. Du moment que ce n'est pas le bleuté ou un membre de la Génération des miracles. Ou un ancien membre de Kaijo. Kise s'en fou du reste. Car oui, il n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de gentil.

 **-Dis, Ryota-kun, pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi ? C'est uniquement pour survivre ?** , reprit Kuroko.

Kuroko ne savait pas trop. Il ne savait pas. Il arrivait à lire en tout le monde. sauf une personne. Kise. C'est dur à dire mais... Quand il veut savoir quelque chose au sujet de Kise, rien ne sert de le demander indirectement. Il vaut mieux être franc. Même si au fond de lui, il a un peu peur de la réponse.

 **-Pour te dire la vérité... Je voulais que tu rompes avec Kagamicchi.** , Avoua le blond avec un sérieux déconcertant. **  
**

Tetsuya avala chaque mots que son ami venait de dire. Kise voulait que lui et Kagami rompent. En fait, il ne l'aime pas. Il était un défi. Un simple défi. L'ombre eu envie de pleurer mais retint ses larmes. Donc, en fait, il ne l'aimait pas. Il aimait juste l'idée de gagner un défi. Comme c'est drôle... Et ironique. Tetsuya ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus ici, il se leva et couru vers la sortie.

Ryota ne comprit pas du tout la situation et rattrapa le passeur et le plaqua contre la porte.

 **-Tetsuyacchi...** , Ryota avait un regard plein de désirs envers l'autre et sa voix était langoureuse.

 **-Je ne suis qu'un trophée, n'est ce pas.** , Lui fit remarquer le bleuté avec une voix neutre. Seul son regard le trahissait, il était rempli de tristesse et rancœur.

 **-Quoi ?! Pas du tout !** , S'énerva le blond. Il enchaîna sur un baiser, bestial, puissant, désireux, passionné et plein d'amour. Leurs langues au début, étaient timides et petit à petit, devinrent de plus en plus présentes. Les deux universitaires finirent le baiser par manque de souffle.

 **-Tu l'as dis. Tu voulais que Kagami-kun et moi, on se sépare.** , Continua le passif, complétement essoufflé par le baiser d'i peine quelques secondes.

 **-C'est parce que... Je suis fou de toi !,** Finit par crier Ryota.

Le mannequin ne comprenait plus. Comment ça, Tetsuya, un trophée ? N'importe quoi. Impossible. L'ombre est tellement plus. Beaucoup plus. Énormément plus. Il est sa raison de vivre, sa passion. La seule personne qui peut le faire se sentir vivant et heureux. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il est impensable que l'autre ne soit qu'un trophée.

 **-Quoi ?** , Tetsuya eu l'air complétement troublé par cette révélation. **  
**

Leur discussion était en réalité, loin d'être finie. Et allait prendre une tournure impensable pour les deux jeunes hommes. Car un nouvel ordre allait tomber.

* * *

A ce moment là, personne n'avait réalisé que la partie était douce. Car dès le lendemain, elle allait devenir beaucoup plus sanglante.

Le roi est une personne. De notre entourage.

Aujourd'hui, je l'ai enfin retrouvé.

Je compte bien lui faire payer.

Une fois que j'aurai fini de me souvenir de toute l'histoire de notre King's Game. A nous, la Spéciale Basket. J'irai le retrouver pour me venger. Pour venger tous les morts. Car, chez les soi-disant survivants, deux sont morts. Il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Ceux qui ont vraiment gagnés sont censés être les vivants. alors, pourquoi, j'envie les autres qui sont morts ?

C'est simple. Ils n'ont pas souffert. Ils n'ont pas eu à être là à tous les enterrements, ils n'ont pas eu à vivre avec ce poids dans le coeur. Ils n'ont pas longtemps souffert.

Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je ne suis pas fou. Je suis juste un ... Hmm..~ Survivant.

Je n'ai jamais souhaité en arriver là. Mais en réalité, la journée avait commencé sobrement et allait se finir très mal. Mais malheureusement, nous n'en avions pas conscience à ce moment. j'aurai aimé remonté dans le temps et me prévenir. Mais c'est impossible.

Vous savez, je suis heureux d'être libre. Mais j'aurai aimé l'être avec mes amis.

Je sais. Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. Mais et vous, à ma place ? Auriez vous pu tourner la page ? Bien entendu que non.

Je suis en route. En route pour retrouver le roi. Et aussi, pour en finir avec ses souvenirs qui me hantent.

A l'époque, je ne pensais qu'à être libre, je n'avais que cet objectif en tête. Bonne nouvelle ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai celui de tuer le roi. Et je vais y arriver.

La seule _vérité_ à retenir, c'est que personne ne sort jamais indemne du King's Game.

Je dois y arriver. Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas perdus espoirs et ceux qui ont toujours été réalistes. Je ne vous dirai pas dans quel clan je suis. Sinon, ça ne serait pas très amusant, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?~

Alors, trouvez moi.

 _A suivre._

* * *

 **Bonus 1 :** _Salon des Hyuga, 7h12._

 **-C'est sûr. J'espère juste que ça se finira bientôt**., dit-il avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.

 **-... Moi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Moi aussi..** , chuchota avec tristesse Teppei.

 **-C'est vraiment chiant la pub ! A croire qu'il n'y a pas de fin !** , s'exclama gracieusement l'ancien capitaine de Seirin.

 **-Aussi, il ne fallait pas enregistrer la pub...** , Soupira Kiyoshi.

* * *

 **Bonus 2 :** _Chambre de Kagami Taiga, 13h58._

 **-Il faudrait mieux qu'on...** , Le bleuté fut couper en plein élan.

 **-Non. Ne le dis pas. Par pitié, tais toi.** , Supplia Kagami. Il pleurait. Tetsuya l'entendait dans sa voix. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

 **-Je te dis qu'il faut racheter de l'eau de javelle.** , Soupira Tetsuya.

 **-Mais ça pue !** , Le contredit Taiga.

* * *

 **Bonus 3 :** _Chambre de Kise Ryota, 14h47._

 **-Kurokocchi..?** , Demanda sans vraiment comprendre Kise. Il aurait préféré rester collé à l'autre.

 **-Tetsuya.** , Le reprit l'autre avec douceur et un sourire à faire fondre un homme congelé.

 **-Tetsuyacchi.~** , Dit le mannequin avec un ton joueur et en souriant.

 **-Oui, Ryota-kun ?** , Répondit-il.

- **Comment t'ose me faire ramasser les crottes de ton chien ?!** , S'énerva le blond.

 **-En amour, il faut souffrir. Et Nigoo est chez toi.** , Rappela calmement le passeur.

* * *

 **Bonus 4 :** _Chambre de Kise Ryota, 14h47._

 **-Quoi ?** , Tetsuya eu l'air complétement troublé par cette révélation. **  
**

 **-Oui, j'ai perdu le sac à crotte...** , Avoua avec honte Kise.

* * *

Voilà, enfin le troisième chapitre. ^^

Donc, je compte bien expliquer ma longue et interminable absence. Je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes d'orthographes. Mais je tenais absolument à le sortir. Donc, en fait, j'avais totalement oublié d'écrire ce chapitre. Navrée... je suis vraiment nulle. Je m'excuse encore si je vous déçois. Mais j'avais des problèmes personnels. Et donc, je devais les régler. Donc, l'action commence enfin. Alors, il n'y aura pas vraiment de lemon, car je suis nulle pour en écrire, pas besoin d'un roman pour en dire plus. Ça gâcherait l'histoire d'en mettre un. Sinon, si vous voulez discuter avec moi, je suis toujours ouverte pour (:.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :3. Vu le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, j'espère... Il fait 7286 mots ^^. Avec les bonus, sans les bonus, il ne fait que 7050 mots. Il est encore plus long que les précédents pour me faire pardonner.

Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis, et vos propositions sur qui est le roi, qui va survivre, qui est le narrateur à la fin, à chaque fois, etc. Car votre avis compte _beaucoup_. Sans vous, je n'écrirai pas et je garderai tout dans ma tête...

Comme toujours un petit j'aime et je suis, ne fait JAMAIS de mal...~

Bref, je vous aime fort. Et je vous fais de gros bisous !


	5. Souffrir

**Then, I love for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Je ne t'oublierai jamais. c'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Souffrir.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Tatsuya Himuro, 15h25.**_

La chambre de Tatsuya est très américaine. Il a gardé une certaine nostalgie de ce continent de tous les excès. En parlant d'excès, celui qui cache un œil est dépassé par la situation. En même temps, qui pourrait comprendre. Akashi ? Non, Tatsuya ne pense pas. Même lui doit être déboussoler. En plus, avec cette histoire avec Kise et Kuroko. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Sans parler du fait que Kasamatsu a embrassé, on ne sait trop qui.

Tatsuya soupira et s'allongea sur son canapé. Pour mieux comprendre pourquoi le canapé, il nous faut décrire la chambre du brun.

Elle est spacieuse, elle est surtout séparée par un rideau de son salon, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, l'appartement n'est pas très grand, c'est un fait.

Pour en revenir à comment elle est, car, à la base, c'est de ça, qu'on voulait parler, ou pas, mais, là, c'est de ça.

Elle est donc, petite, je me répète, là.

Il y a un mur avec dessus, sur tout le mur, un poster de New York, vous savez, le genre de truc noir et blanc, hyper classe, qui en met plein la vue. Et aussi un peu tape à l'œil.

Collé à ce mur, alors que les autres sont blancs, il y a un lit deux places, le drap blanc et la couverture grise, par contre, petite chose amusante, les coussins sont des pandas, ce qui ne colle pas du tout avec l'image de Himuro. Mais, c'est mignon. A chaque fois que l'ami d'enfance de Kagami les regarde, ça lui fait se souvenir du lycée, il les a acheté avec les membres de son club, à la base, c'était pour une fête costumée, mais le brun s'est pris d'affection, même si c'est assez étrange, pour les coussins et ils sont devenus comme un journal intime, mais qui ne garde pas de preuves.

En parlant de preuves, le roi, enfin, c'est ainsi qu'il dit se nommer, c'est vraiment prétentieux comme se le rappelle tout les jours l'ancien de Yosen.

Le roi, est normalement un homme. Vu que sinon, il ou elle aurait écrit reine.

Mais ça pourrait aussi être un leur, trop de possibilités. Le plus troublant sont ces morts. Toutes tragiques, Tatsuya a envie de mettre un bon gros coup de poing dans sa commode blanche se trouvant en face de son lit quand il y pense.

C'était des gens biens, peut-être pas Tomoki, certes. Mais il était amusant, avec son crâne d'obus comme le surnommait le capitaine de Seirin.

Et Koganei, il était gentil, toujours positif, et c'était un miraculé.

Car, dans la SB, il n'y a que d'excellents basketteurs, et pourtant, un chaton comme lui a réussi à y entrer, félicitations.

C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, et à présent, il est mort.

Personne ne sait qui lui à fait ça, c'est tellement injuste.

Et Sakurai, il était gentil, et ça se voyait à dix kilomètres à la ronde, qu'il aimait Shinji.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde le savait, son amour était réciproque, bon, peut être pas tout le monde, mais tous ceux aillant l'âge du miraculé s'en étaient rendus compte.

C'était évident, il le protégeait toujours, il était gentil avec, et il faisait tout pour être proche de celui qui adorait s'excuser quinze mille fois par jours, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Haizaki, c'est à ce moment là, qu'on pouvait assister à une scène de ménage complétement loufoque.

Avec Sakurai s'excusant sans cesse et Koganei qui disait des bêtises pour défendre l'autre pendant que le gris rageait et utilisait tout son répertoire d'insultes. Et qui ne s'arrêtait que quand le professeur arrivait, les trois partaient alors s'assoir, Shogo prenait feu, pas au sens propre, bien entendu. Sakurai et Koganei se zieutaient quand l'autre ne le regardait pas.

C'était la bonne époque. Avant que ce jeu du Roi ne commence, comment le Roi l'a appelé déjà ?

Himuro fouilla dans sa mémoire, ah oui.

King's Game.

La langue qu'il maîtrise le mieux, ironique, non ?

D'ailleurs, après avoir fait cette constatation, il commença à se demandé si le Roi n'était pas Taiga. Mais non, sinon, il n'aurait pas mis Kuroko et Kise ensemble. Il peut être con mais pas à ce point, il y a des limites, quand même. Bon, c'est vrai que l'on dit souvent que la connerie n'a pas de limites, mais quand il s'agit d'amours, il y en a encore moins.

Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un tour dehors, son portable sonna.

Tatsuya remarqua immédiatement que c'était son frère de coeur qui l'appelait.

Il se rassit alors dans le canapé qu'il venait de quitter il y a moins d'une semaine et soupira. Il essaya de rester calme. pas besoin de repréciser qu'il venait de suspecter son ami d'être un tueur sanguinaire. En fait, là, il invente. Il ne sait même pas si ce n'est pas un gros, énorme, canular. Ça serait génial, si c'était le cas. Mais c'est impossible, sinon la police, ne serait pas là dedans.

Une minute après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir et faire comme s'il était très occupé, car, s'il avait répondu direct, il serait un peu passé, pour un sans-vie.

 **-Taiga ?,** Dit en décrochant Tatsuya, car, en fait, dire "Allo ?", sonnerait un peu con et dire "Salut ça va ?", complètement stupide vu la situation. De plus qu'un nouvel ordre venait de tomber. Et celui-ci, ne présageait rien mais vraiment rien de bon. Car dans celui-ci, qui sait combien de victimes, il y aura.

 **-...Kuroko... Vient de vouloir me larguer.,** Son ton était sec, on sentait qu'il avait du beaucoup pleurer. Sa voix un peu cassée, il avait un peu hésité sur le mot "largué".

Tatsuya le savait, à vrai dire, il s'en doutait.

Taiga avait été aveugle.

C'est tout, que peut-il y faire ?

Rien, absolument rien, sortir un mensonge, ce serait choisir la facilité, mais bon. Pas question, pas question de s'en prendre à Tetsuya. Le petit bleu, n'y est pour rien. Il lui avait envoyé des tonnes mais des tonnes de signaux.

C'était peu de temps après que le rouge lui ai annoncé qu'il sortait avec son ombre.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back.**_

Taiga avait invité son frère de coeur pour faire ou plutôt refaire les présentations entre ce dernier et Kuroko.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés là où est servit le milkshake favori du passeur. Le concerné en prit donc un. Taiga, lui prit euh... Des burgers. Une montagne de burgers. On peut faire une jolie pièce montée avec. Tatsuya, lui s'était contenté de prendre un soda.

Tous les trois étaient partis s'assoir à la table habituelle du nouveau couple.

Taiga s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son porte feuille à la caisse et avait donc du se lever pour aller le chercher. Bravo, Bakagami.

Quelque chose tourmentait celui qui cache un de ses yeux par ses cheveux, il a cette coupe pour se donner un soi-disant air mystérieux et inaccessible. D'après le rouge, c'est parce qu'il a la flemme d'aller chez le coiffeur, chacun son point de vue, comme on dit.

Pour en revenir au soucis de Himuro, c'était qu'il remarque quand quelqu'un est amoureux d'une personne. Il le voit. Oui, il a une sorte d'instinct pour ça. Je précise que ça ne l'aide pas pour le basket. Dommage...

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne ressentait pas d'amour, enfin, si, mais pas un amour, comme quand on veut embrasser l'autre, coucher avec. pas ce genre d'amour. Un amour plus fraternel, plus amical, plus doux, moins spécial.

Mais alors, pourquoi le passeur de Seirin sortirait avec le tigre s'il ne l'aime pas ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre de mec. A ce moment là, toutes les pensées de Tatsuya se bousculaient. Et enfin, il analysa le buveur de milkshake à la vanille.

Il a de grand yeux bleus, profonds, sensuels, hypnotisant. Ses cheveux bleus sont mignons, même s'ils partent un peu dans tous les sens, mais on n'y peut rien, il paraît que c'est pire au réveil. Celui possédant un collier avec une bague ne demandait qu'à voir ça.

La personne observée est petite. Oui, il est quelqu'un de très attirant. Il faut bien le reconnaître. Taiga a des bons goûts, s'amusa l'attaquant du lycée de Murasakibara.

 **-Un soucis, Himuro-kun ?** , Demanda Tetsuya qui avait parfaitement remarquait comment le regardait l'autre depuis quelques minutes. Il avait toujours son air impassible et sirotait calmement sa boisson.

 **-Eh bien, pour être franc, oui.** , S'amusa celui qui s'est fait grillé. **Je vois très bien que tu aimes Taiga mais que tu n'est pas amoureux de lui, ou si c'est le cas, tu le caches très bien...** , Se risqua -t-il.

Il est vrai, que c'était très risqué. Mais quitte à se prendre un verre en pleine face, autant que ce soit justifier et pas un accident comme avec Atsushi quand il n'aime pas une boisson et qu'on est à proximité de lui.

 **-En effet.** , Le bleuté l'avoua tout simplement. Il ne niait même pas. Mais il avait un regard si triste, si désolé. Comme s'il se sentait, sale, indigne d'être aimé.

Le second fut surpris de cette franchise, surtout que Taiga aurait pu les entendre. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment peut-on sortir avec quelqu'un en sachant pertinemment qu'on n'aime pas cette personne. Ça le dépasse.

 **-Pourquoi sortir avec Taiga, dans ce cas ?,** S'exclama Himuro.

 **-Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser. Et puis, je l'aime beaucoup...** , Expliqua le fantôme en continuant de boire.

 **-Comment ça ?,** Interrogea-t-il.

Ça n'avait absolument pas de sens. Cette discussion partait vraiment loin, pourvu que Taiga revienne vite qu'elle se finisse, Tatsuya était perdu.

 **-Je ne peux pas le dire, Himuro-kun.** , Répondit le passeur avec son impassibilité habituelle.

 **-Alors, pour toi, c'est quoi l'amour ?** , Dit avec sang froid ledit Himuro-kun.

 **-C'est violent. Ça laisse des marques. On ne l'oublie jamais. On ne peut pas. Le corps nous rappelle toujours tout. L'amour, c'est un poison, qu'on ne guérit pas. Car, peu importe combien de temps passera, on ne peut pas l'oublier. Et on finit à l'hôpital car parfois, il est trop violent et peut vous blesser à vie.** , Chuchota-il en réponse, son ton était tremblant, hésitant.

Il avait l'air si apeuré, si blessé...

- **Et le refuser, peut... Tuer...,** continua-t'il **,** il avait l'air impassible, mais il ne l'était pas, son regard était sombre, mélancolique, triste, figé par la peur. Il tremblait légèrement, une personne normale ne pourrait pas le voir mais Tatsuya est observateur.

Il avait compris.

Tetsuya avait peur.

Mais de quoi, de qui ? Aucune idée.

Il n'est pas assez proche du plus petit pour en demander plus.

Il refuserait de le voir pleurer.

Mais il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Pas de doute possible.

Il parle de quelque chose qu'il a vécu. Et plus d'une fois.

Combien de fois ?

Depuis combien de temps ?

Est-ce finit à présent ?

Trop de questions sans réponse se baladaient à ce moment dans l'esprit du plus vieux.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kagami Taiga, 15h29.  
**_

 **-Et donc ?** , Demanda Tatsuya avec un ton froid suivit d'un soupir. **  
**

Taiga n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur, lui posait une question alors qu'il venait de lui annonçait que Kuroko voulait le larguer. Certes, ils sont proches, lui et Tetsuya, mais quand même, il n'est pas amoureux du bleuté, il ne faut pas déconner.

 **-Comment ça, donc ?!** , Cria-t-il en balançant un de ses coussins sur son ordinateur encore allumé montrant son "petit-ami".

 **-Taiga, tu savais bien, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il te quitterait.,** Tatsuya venait de le trahir, et ce, ouvertement, c'est une blague pensa le rouge encore sous le choc. **Tu n'avais pas l'air de le remarquer, mais il est amoureux de Kise, depuis longtemps.,** Continua le traître. **Je l'ai remarqué lors de ta victoire en première année de lycée, tu sais, à la Winter Cup.** , Il marqua un court temps d'arrêt **. Ça se voyait.**

Kagami s'écroula encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà sur son lit et retint ses larmes.

Comment ça, ça se voyait ?

Le blond est comme ça avec tout le monde, non ?

 **-Je sais que c'est dur, pour toi, mais sois réaliste.** , Et le pire c'est que l'américain continuait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dur comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute des tonnes. **Il a essayé de te le faire comprendre des centaines de fois.,** Rappela-t-il.

Comment ça, Taiga n'avait jamais rien remarqué ?

Non, jamais. C'est vrai qu'au début, Tetsuya ne voulait pas coucher, ça se comprend.

Ça peut faire peur, ils sont au Japon, les relations entre hommes ne sont pas biens vues.

Mais après l'avoir fait une fois, Tetsuya n'était plus aussi buté. Il devenait même joueur. Après, il est devenu complètement perverti. ce qui plaisait au rouge. C'est le meilleur amant qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Alors de quoi parle son ami ? Kagami n'a jamais rien vu qui puisse ressembler à de la détresse chez l'autre.

 **-Mais tu as toujours ignoré ses signaux.** , Continua-t-il. **  
**

Ce fut la goutte qui déborda du verre.

Trop. C'était trop.

Il fallait que l'autre cesse ces insinuations qui n'ont aucun sens.

Si le bleuté aimait Kise, il l'aurait tout de suite dit.

Il aurait rejeter Kagami, non ? Il a aimé Taiga, c'est un fait. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne l'aime t-il plus ? Le rouge ne cesse de se poser cette question depuis que son ombre ou plutôt ancienne, vu le contexte, est partie de chez lui, et cela, sans un regard en arrière.

Le bleuté était et sera toujours un mystère pour le tigre.

 **-Quels signaux ?! Où veux-tu en venir, à la fin ?! Il n'a jamais montré qu'il aime Kise, il ne m'a jamais repoussé, enfin, si mais uniquement au début ! Maintenant, enfin, avant ce stupide et bâtard de roi de chez pas quoi, cet enculé... Kuroko ne m'a jamais dis qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Si c'était le cas, on n'aurait pas couché ensemble !,** Il avait finalement explosé. C'était trop dur. Il a craqué. Taiga n'en pouvait plus.

Il étouffa le reste de ces cris avec un coussin et une fois calmé, son ami lui répondit d'une manière bien plus froide que quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus être son frère.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

Puis ce dernier expliqua enfin.

 **-Je vais te l'expliquer sous forme de questions. Après, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois assez intelligent pour comprendre, mais dans ce cas, je ne pourrais rien pour toi.** , Cette phrase ne fit pas du tout plaisir à l'être pas si inintelligent qu'est Kagami Taiga. **Pour faire simple. Réponds à mes questions et tu verras bien que tu es celui qui est en tord.** , N'importe quoi. Le fautif est Kise, pensa Taiga mais il se retint de le dire car l'autre à réponse à tout. C'est un truc assez énervant chez l'américain. **Il est évident que Kuroko t'aime.** , Cette phrase réchauffa le coeur émietté du rouge, il réussit à faire un sourire, léger mais sincère. **Il t'aimera toujours.,** Plus il parlait, plus le coeur de Taiga se reconstruisait. **Tu es sa lumière. Il te voit sans aucun doute de la même façon qu'il voit Aomine.** , Par contre, cette phrase lui fit beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup moins plaisir.

Être comme Aomine, pour Kuroko. Être comme un frère.

Mais on ne couche pas avec son frère. On n'embrasse pas son frère. On ne sort pas avec.

Ce n'est pas possible.

La situation est délirante.

Ça doit être un cauchemar. Oui, c'est ça. Taiga se dit que quand il fermera les yeux, il va se réveiller et découvrira que tout ça, n'était qu'un long, un très long rêve.

Car, cette situation, ses amis morts, la perte de son amant, ça ne peut pas être réel.

C'est impossible.

Certes, c'est se mentir et nier la réalité de croire que c'est un rêve, mais qui peut bien le lui reprocher ?

 **-T'as t-il déjà dis qu'il était amoureux de toi ?** , Reprit le brun sur un ton de détresse. **A-t-il déjà demandé à que vous vous touchiez ? Voulait-il vraiment que vous fassiez ce genre de choses ? N'a t-il jamais pleuré la nuit ? Ne t'a t-il pas des centaines de fois, demandé de ne pas le faire ?** , Il marqua un court temps d'arrêt puis prit un ton désolé. **Tu le détruisais. Tu le sais. Mais lui, n'a jamais rien dis. Car il avait peur. Peur de tes réactions. Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, tu le sais. Je ne sais pas son passé. Mais crois-moi. Il a eu un lourd traumatisme.** , Murmura-t-il.

Taiga ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait, son cerveau devenait aussi chaud qu'une soupe aillant bouillit pendant des mois.

Non. Tetsuya ne lui avait jamais dis être amoureux de lui. Il lui disait parfois, quand le rouge le luit demandé, qu'il l'aimait. Mais il n'a jamais précisé de quel amour, il parlait. Non jamais.

Le bleu ne voulait pas qu'ils se touchent. C'est vrai. Taiga en a le ventre noué. Le bleuté l'a supplié tellement de fois de ne pas le faire. Mais le tigre insistait, et le plus petit cédait.

Kagami ne sait pas vraiment. Il pensait que oui, mais le fait est que non. Il fallait toujours que Taiga demande pour que l'autre fasse quelque chose.

Pleurer la nuit ? Après avoir fait l'amour ensemble, quand le passeur pensait que l'as de Seirin dormait, il partait discrètement en direction de la salle de bain et prenait une douche. Ensuite, quand l'eau cessait enfin de couler, il entendait les sanglots de son ombre. Mais il restait couché, impuissant. S'il s'était levé, il aurait eu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, alors, il fermait les yeux et attendait. En général, les pleurs du sixième homme de la Génération Des Miracles se stoppaient deux à trois heures après la douche. C'était ainsi, toutes les nuits. Enfin, l'ancien joueur de Seirin en conclu que c'était bien toutes les nuits, car quand il était réveillé, c'était le cas. Mais, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ?... Bien sûr que non. Pas toutes les nuits. Mais, l'amour rend tellement aveugle.

Ne pas le faire, bien sûr que si. Mais il y a un moment, où on ne peut plus se retenir. Et l'on devient même un peu agressif. Mais l'ombre savait très bien que sa lumière ne lui voulait pas de mal et ne lui en ferait jamais, non ?

Le détruire ? Non. Il l'aime. Il n'aurait jamais détruit la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Et pourtant... Comment, comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?! Taiga se gifla mentalement. Il se laissait facilement manipuler par les paroles de son ami. Bien sûr que non, il ne le détruisait pas. Il ferait tout pour Tetsuya. Absolument _tout_. Tout pour le récupérer. Car il est à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Que venait-il de penser, au juste ?! Il commençait à perdre la raison. Il se remit une seconde gifle mentale. Tetsuya n'est pas et ne sera jamais un objet. Il ne peut pas parler de lui ainsi. Ce jeu commence à le rendre dingue. Il doit vite cesser. Pour sa santé mentale.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Akashi Seijuro, 16h07.**_

Seijuro était sur son ordinateur, il était anxieux.

Bien entendu, il ne le montrait pas.

Ce nouvel ordre a le don, comme les précédents, de le contrarier.

Il regarda une énième fois son portable pour vérifier ne pas avoir mal lu.

Mais rien à faire.

Il avait bien lu.

Il faisait des recherches sur son ordinateurs à propos du King's Game.

Les informations trouvées par Shoichi et Makoto, sont précieuses.

N'étant pas sur internet, ils ont du y passer un temps fou.

L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade, et ce, depuis les première victimes. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il y en a trois, demain, il y en aura forcément minimum une de plus. Et pour que celle-ci ne soit pas tragique, il faut coincé le Roi. Et il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Samedi, il y aura une ou plusieurs victimes. Soi, un peu moins de deux jours pour coincer l'assassin caché dans la classe.

Que faire ? Être plus rapide et percer l'identité du roi. Il faut jouer à son jeu. D'ailleurs, Seijuro a remarqué que normalement, les ordres tombent tous à minuit, et là, ce n'est pas le cas. Ça signifie qu'il pourrait bien y avoir plusieurs rois. La situation empire de secondes en secondes.

 **-Tiens...** , Le rouge venait tout juste de remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant. Pas concernant le roi. Mais encore mieux.

Cette fois-ci, il avait eu de la chance, comme toujours, en fait. Mais là, c'était vraiment inespéré.

Au final, il y avait bien un moyen de savoir comment ne pas mourir à cause des soi-disant règles. Comme le champignon du lycée de Daiki.

Pour ça, il faut les connaître.

La légende urbaine est bien partout.

Mais à la base, c'est une simple histoire d'horreur inventée pour que les enfants soient gentils entre eux.

Et pourtant, de nombreuses personnes l'ont reprises et ont fait jouer leur classe, contre le gré des participants. Et il semblerait bien que la SB en fasse partie.

Akashi, avait eu de la chance, mais il faut toujours surveiller ses arrières. C'est triste à dire, mais connaître les règles, n'était que la base. Et cette base, les joueurs ne venaient que de l'avoir. Heureusement pour eux, enfin, heureusement, c'est assez drôle à dire. C'était comme une malédiction. Donc le mot "heureux" n'est pas le bienvenu.

Pour en revenir aux règles, les savoir ne sert à rien, le tout est de les comprendre, dans le sens que veut les faire comprendre l'administrateur de ce jeux de la mort. Seijuro en est bien conscient, mais, il sait qu'il faut plusieurs avis, c'est ainsi qu'il envoya le lien à Imayoshi et Hanamiya. A eux trois, ils pourraient diriger le monde, alors décrypter des règles, devrait être un jeu d'enfant.

C'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous les trois, mais ils étaient jeunes, et ce jeu, les avait plus perturbés qu'ils ne le pensaient, personne ne pouvait à ce moment précis de la partie comprendre le sens des règles. Sauf une personne, le roi, lui même.

* * *

 _ **Réseau de discutions, Facebook, Discussion privée entre Ogiwara Shigehiro et Takao Kazunari, 16h09.**_

 _De :_ Shige-chan

Alors, finalement, Kasamatsu a exécuté l'ordre, sais-tu qui il a embrassé ?

 _De :_ Takao

Oui, il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé, moi ! On parlait sur Facebook, figures-toi et j'ai demandé qui il aimait... Et il a répondu Kise.

 _De :_ Shige-chan

... Ce n'est pas vraiment logique, Takao... S'il aime Kise, pourquoi t-a t-il embrassé ? Je ne vois pas trop en quoi, ça peut te rendre heureux. Enfin, tu n'as pas vraiment dis que tu l'étais, mais si je lis (bien) entre les lignes, je remarque que tu l'es. j'espère que tu comprends ce que je dis, car je ne m'exprime pas hyper bien... Kuroko, dit que l'on peut parfaitement me comprendre, mais j'en doute.

 _De :_ Takao

Je trouve aussi, que l'on peut parfaitement te comprendre... Tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser... Ce n'est pas très drôle. Mais, tu as raison, je suis très très TRÈS heureux. Je vais t'envoyer la discussion.~

* * *

 ** _Photo prise sur Facebook, 16h11._**

 _De :_ Yu-chan.

...C'est Kise.

 _De :_ Yu-chan.

C'était lui. A présent, il y a une autre personne, qui m'attire. Et je ne sais trop si c'est de l'amour. Mais en tout cas, je sais que c'est un désir. Je ne saurai pas définir ma relation avec cette personne. Et je le répète, rien ne dit que c'est de l'amour, comme être amoureux, c'est peut-être juste fraternel. Mais en tout cas, avec ce jeu, j'ai ouvert les yeux. C'est maintenant ou jamais, il n'y a plus rien à perdre. Je sais que s'engager est une mauvaise idée, à cause des morts et tout ça. Du coup, je ne le ferai pas. Mais je chérirai cette personne, même si elle me repousse. Mais, je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Si possible, en étant à ses côtés. je sais parfaitement qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je suis aussi proche d'elle. Moins que lui, c'est un fait. Je souhaiterai tenter ma chance. Et l'ordre que tu m'a donné, me donne un coup de pouce. Je vais aller chez elle, me déclarer, dans tous les cas, l'embrasser et vivre. Je ne sais pas si j'en fais trop. Mais, je sais que je ne veux pas mourir. Pas tant que je ne serai pas sûr de ce que je souhaite et de ce qu'elle ressent.

 _De :_ Takao.

Cette personne a vraiment de la chance...

 _De :_ Yu-chan.

Tu penses que je pourrais avoir une chance avec ?

 _De :_ Takao.

Je n'en doute pas.

 _De :_ Yu-chan.

Merci.

 _De :_ Takao.

Comment ça ?

 _De :_ Yu-chan.

De me soutenir.

 _De :_ Takao.

C'est normal !

 _De :_ Yu-chan

Je ne peux pas trop continuer à écrire, je suis presque arrivé.

 _De :_ Takao.

Tu vas voir maintenant cette personne ?

 _De :_ Yu-chan.

Oui.

 _De :_ Takao.

Et, c'est qui ?

 _De :_ Yu-chan.

Je pense que si tu ouvrais ta porte, ça serait plus simple...

* * *

 _ **Réseau de discutions, Facebook, Discussion privée entre Ogiwara Shigehiro et Takao Kazunari,16h13.**_

 _De :_ Shige-chan.

C'est vraiment touchant ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Takao !

 _De :_ Takao.

On n'est pas vraiment en couple... Mais je pense, qu'on peut dire, qu'on est en quelque sorte, amoureux...~ Et toi, tu aimes quelqu'un ?~

 _De :_ Shige-chan.

Disons, que c'est compliqué.

 _De :_ Takao.

Comment ça ?

 _De :_ Shige-chan.

Il est mort...

 _De :_ Takao.

Oh... Je suis désolé... Comment s'est arrivé ?... Et quand ?...

 _De :_ Shige-chan.

...C'était au collège, il était mon meilleur ami, je me suis déclaré, on est sorti ensemble jusqu'à la fin du collège, puis ensuite, on est rentrés au lycée. On est restés ensemble, puis lors de ma seconde année, nous n'étions pas dans la même classe. Un jour, il a reçu un mail, ainsi que toute sa classe. C'était de la part du Roi. Sa classe jouait à un jeu, le jeu du roi. Le King's Game.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Momoi Satsuki, 17h14.  
**_

Tout est noir, les volets sont fermés. La lumière éteinte, on ne peut pas distinguer de meubles.

Assise en position fœtale devant la porte, Satsuki pleure.

Son amie et unique amie féminine, venait de partir. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient longuement discutés à propos du nouvel ordre.

Elles avaient réussis à arriver à la conclusion que minimum une personne décéderait et maximum, tout le monde.

La vraie question est qui va être contre qui ? Car, si le Roi annonce qui a voté contre qui, des amitiés vont volées en éclats. Il y aura des cris, des pleurs, c'est un fait.

Momoi est connue pour être une tacticienne extraordinaire. Mais sur ce coup là, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'y a aucune technique pour s'en sortir indemne. Aucune.

Elle tata le sol pour attraper son portable, une fois qu'elle l'eut en main, elle l'alluma et regarda à nouveau le, ou plutôt les messages du Roi. Elle se recroquevilla encore plus et se remit à pleurer, elle lâcha brutalement son portable, qui tomba au sol. Par chance, ce dernier n'est pas cassé.

* * *

 _ **Message reçu à 7h12, Jeudi.**_

 _De :_ Le Roi.

L'ordre a bien été exécuté.

 _ **Message reçu à 15h00, Jeudi.**_

 _De :_ Le Roi.

L'ordre d'aujourd'hui, est le suivant : Tous les participants devront voter contre un joueur.  
Celui ou ceux aillant reçu le plus de vote, mourront d'une chute dans l'escalier. Vous avez jusqu'à Samedi, 00h00.

* * *

 _ **Dans la rue, 17h46.**_

Haizaki Shogo venait de se battre dans la rue. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais grâce à ça, il peut maintenant avoir à nouveau les idées claires.

Son jean était un peu amoché mais rien d'irréparable. Il soupira en pensant à la future réaction de son paternel. Qui sera sans aucun doute, _violente_.

Tetsuya lui avait un jour, au début de l'année, demandait pourquoi suite à son départ de l'équipe de Teiko, il avait si mal tourné. Le gris n'avait répondu que par un léger sourire triste et avait décoiffé l'autre en lui disant que lui même se le demandait.

C'était tout simplement du aux sautes d'humeur de son père. Son paternel avait toujours été un homme calme et posé. Le contraire de Shogo, en fait. Contrairement à son fils, il était tout le temps calme, il ne sortait jamais, mais vraiment jamais, des insultes. Ce côté vulgaire, le gris l'a hérité de sa mère, il paraît. Pourtant, la femme au foyer n'en disait que très peu. Ils avaient de bons parents et aimant en plus.

Pourtant, un jour, tout changea. L'homme si paisible et attentionné devenu nerveux, possessif et violent.

Il s'était transformé en un autre homme.

Personne ne put comprendre. Ni son fils, ni sa femme, ni ses amis, ni la police, personne.

Au final, cet homme qui fut autrefois le modèle du Haizaki junior devenu sa plus grande peur.

C'est ainsi qu'il tourna mal. Il avait perdu, le basket, sa famille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose. Tout foutre en l'air.

Et un jour, il découvrit le secret de Kuroko. Une petite parcelle, seulement. Mais bien assez pour comprendre que les hommes avec qui ils sortait. La plupart, étaient riches. A vrai dire, tous sauf un l'étaient. Kagami. Ce type, il sortait avec lui. Par amour ? Aucune idée, pensa l'exclu de la Kiseki No Sedai.

En tout cas, il tient vraiment au rouge pour être sorti avec lui sans que ce dernier ne le paye.

Car oui, un des fantômes du passé du sixième homme de la Génération Miracle est vraiment présent.

Il _vendait_ son corps.

Haizaki grimaça en se souvenant de cela. D'ailleurs, il se demande si le bleuté ne le fait pas encore... La question vraiment énervante est : Et ses parents ?

Pourquoi ses parents ne disent rien ? En plus, personne ne les a jamais vu.

Trop de questions sans réponse.

Shogo soupira et regarda autour de lui. Après tout, depuis plus d'une heure, il déambulait dans les rues sans trop savoir où il est **.**

Un vague frémissement le parcourut. Il était devant une maison très très très flippante. Digne des films d'horreur. Même la porte aux lettres en forme de corbeaux fiche les jetons. C'est un énorme manoir noir, il y a des vitres brisés, l'herbe est étonnamment courte et sombre, on dirait qu'elle est maudite. La porte est immense, à croire que les habitants mesurent cinq mètres.

Il est vrai qu'Haizaki est idiot à côté d'Imayoshi et Hanamiya. Mais on n'a pas tous cent soixante de quotient intellectuel.

Le gris tremblait légèrement devant cet endroit si peu aimable et remarqua une lettre sortant du bec du corbeau, c'est très chelou dit comme ça, mais c'est vraiment le cas. Shogo s'approcha et prit avec douceur, de peur que le corbeau ne devienne vivant et l'agresse, la lettre.

Il vit qu'elle été très légère. Il haussa les épaules en ne voyant pas de nom sur le corbeau qui est menaçant, il décida de faire un pas en arrière, en gros, il alla de l'autre côté de la rue, c'était un petit parc où jouaient des enfants. Comme quoi, les gens peuvent être vraiment insouciants.

Il décida d'interpeler une femme adulte, elle avant des cheveux courts et blonds, coupé en carré et des jolies yeux noisettes. Elle dégageait une aura de sympathie.

 **-Hum.. Excusez moi.** , Commença l'étudient.

 **-Oui ?,** Répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

 **-C'est à propos de la maison d'en face... Je me demandais si elle est habitée.** , Continua-t-il avec gêne. Car il faut l'avouer. Ce n'est pas top de venir déranger quelqu'un pour lui demander si une maison qui est très flippante est habitée. Si c'est le cas, ça doit être Dracula le propriétaire.

 **-Et bien, pas depuis plus de vingt ans, pourquoi ?** , Elle avait l'air franchement de ne pas tout dire. Même un bébé pourrait le remarquer.

 **-Comme ça. Et c'était qui les anciens proprio ?** , Quitte à demander des choses autant le faire à fond. Et puis, elle a l'air vraiment gentille et Haizaki connait bien ce genre de fille. Incapable de mentir sans être grillée à cent kilomètres à la ronde. Ça facilite les choses. Puis comme il a l'air d'être à son goût, autant en profiter pour avoir des informations. Car Imayoshi et Hanamiya, eux, se contentent pour l'instant de tâter le terrain avec des bouquins. Mais Shogo est persuadé que le seul moyen de tout comprendre, c'est d'être sur le terrain.

 **-Je crois que... Je ne me souviens plus de leur nom... Mais, il paraît qu'ils se sont suicider...**

 **-Merci, encore une toute petite question... Vous êtes célibataire ?~** , Quitte à avoir une belle face de soi, autant tenter sa chance, pensa le gris.

 **-Oh... Je suis désolée, j'ai une petite amie...** , S'excusa la blonde.

Échec. Il venait de tenter une technique de drague et s'était pris un râteau et de manière épique en plus. Mais ce petit incident allait vite être oublier.

 **-C'est bon. Je me souviens du nom de cette famille, c'était...**

La fin de la phrase de la jeune femme glaça le jeune homme jusqu'au sang. Il n'était plus capable de faire un geste. C'était comme si le temps venait de se figer. Il arrêta de respirer et fit un vague au revoir à sa "conquête".

Il regarda attentivement l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit, délicatement, comme si elle risquait de disparaître s'il était brusque.

Et il vit parfaitement l'intérieur de la lettre.

Et son contenu, dit frémir de rage et de terreur l'élève de la Spéciale Basket.

* * *

 _ **Bureau de Kozo Shirogane, 18h00.**_

Une journée de non-travail venait de se terminer pour le professeur principal de la Spéciale Basket.

Il était si triste. Ses précieux élèves. Il y en avait trois morts. Ça recommence. C'est une malédiction.

Le téléphone sonna, ce qui sortit Kozo de sa réflexion. Il fixa un instant son bureau. Parfaitement rangé, fait en bois, il y a des stylo dans une trousse en cuivre et un étuis à lunette noir. Tout le reste de ses affaires se trouve dans sa sacoche marron. L'objet qui l'a en quelque sorte réveillé est blanc et est placé au beau milieu du bureau pour on ne sait quelle raison complètement stupide.

- **Allo ?** , Répondit Shirogane en se retenant de bailler.

 **-Bonsoir.** , Répliqua aussitôt la personne au bout du fil.

 **-Qui êtes vous ?** , Questionna rapidement l'enseignant.

 **-Je suis là pour vous aider**., La voix était robotique. Maintenant plus de doute. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

 **-Comment ça ?** , Demanda tout de même d'une voix hésitante la personne d'un certain âge.

 **-Votre classe.**

 **-Ma classe ?** , Répéta machinalement sans trop comprendre la personne qui est en train de serrer fort le téléphone blanc.

 **-Elle est comme toutes les Spéciales Basket.**

 **-...,** Il avait compris. Il comprenait enfin où voulait en venir celui qui appelle.

 **-Vous savez pourquoi ? Car _il_ est là. A chaque fois qu'un membre de cette famille est dans une classe... D'ailleurs, ironie du sort, c'est souvent dans les Spéciales Basket.**

 **-...,** Il écoutait, que pouvait-il répondre ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il devait se contenter de subir.

 **-Il y a un King's Game. Vous le savez. Vous le _saviez_.** , Reprocha la voix robotique.

 **-Je ... Il a un réel talent.,** Dit calmement l'autre même s'il tremblait de tout son être.

 **-Et il provoquera un réel carnage.**

 **-Non... Il est si...**

 **-Je sais.,** Coupa la personne. **Il est aussi une victime. Mais avant tout, la principale cause de cette perte.**

 **-...,** Il ne trouva rien à rétorquer.

 **-Soyez réaliste. Si vous tenez à sauver les autres. Tuez le.,** Il raccrocha suite à cette sinistre phrase.

L'autre perdu, tremblait. Que devait-il faire ? Il était conscient des risques. Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne devait rien se passer. S'il le tue... Il tuera un innocent. Qui lui, n'est même pas au courant qu'il est la cause de ce King's Game. Les neurones de l'ancien coach tournaient à cent à l'heure. il ne savait que faire dans cette sinistre atmosphère. Car dans tous les cas possibles, la situation ne pouvait qu'empirer.

* * *

Je suis devant cette maison. Qui a tant fait peur à la personne qui l'a découverte.

Elle est encore plus effrayante, à présent. Le temps est passé. Mes plaies n'ont cesser d'empirer.

Assez poétique, je sais. Ce qui est moins poétique, c'est la suite de mon histoire. Toujours plus sanglante. Toujours plus triste. Toujours plus dingue.

Je tremble encore parfois, en repensant au jour du vote. Mais au final, le plus dur, c'était le jour avant.

Je ne suis pas très avancé dans l'histoire. Mais... Ma tête me lance quand j'y repense. Alors, je le fais petit à petit.

Un jour, je sais que je pourrai oublier.

Mais pour ça, je dois tuer celui qui a causé toutes ces morts. Le Roi.

Vous commencez à vous dire qu'il m'obsède... C'est faux.

Ce qui m'obsède, c'est de pouvoir dire que tout est finit. Que jamais plus, je ne revivrai cette souffrance.

Malheureusement, elle fait partie de moi à présent. Elle s'est répandu dans mon être tel du poison.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'eurent. Nous étions une sorte de famille. A l'époque, nous ne nous en rendions pas compte. Mais à présent, je le vois.

Plus jamais, je ne pourrais retrouver une si grande complicité avec autant de monde.

C'est navrant.

Mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux plus. Je ne _peux_ plus. Rien que dire ce mot me fait mal. _Souffrir._ Souffrir autant pour être libre.

Je voulais avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Voilà tout.

J'ai peur. Le roi est tout près. Et si je n'arrive pas. Et si je meurs avant lui.

Que faire ? Je suis figé devant cette sombre demeure.

Je croise son regard à travers la fenêtre.

Je me fige.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Bonus 1 :** _ **Bureau de Kozo Shirogane, 18h00.**_

- **Allo ?** , Répondit Shirogane en se retenant de bailler.

 **-Bonsoir.** , Répliqua aussitôt la personne au bout du fil.

 **-Qui êtes vous ?** , Questionna rapidement l'enseignant.

 **-Je suis un petit poney qui pète des arc-en-ciel et chie de la guimauve.** La voix était robotique. Maintenant plus de doute. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

 **-Comment ça ?** , Demanda tout de même d'une voix hésitante la personne d'un certain âge.

* * *

 **Bonus 2 :** _ **Bureau de Kozo Shirogane, 18h00.**_

 **-Vous savez pourquoi ? Car _il_ est là. A chaque fois qu'un membre de cette famille est dans une classe... D'ailleurs, ironie du sort, c'est souvent dans les Spéciales Basket.**

 **-...,** Il écoutait, que pouvait-il répondre ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il devait se contenter de subir.

 **-Il nous coûte cher en pizzas. A cause de ça, nous sommes dans le rouge.** , Reprocha la voix robotique.

* * *

 **Bonus : Spécial. Koganei et Sakurai.  
**

 _ **Jour de la rentrée des classes., 7h30.**_

Sakurai était si stressé qu'il avait fini par aller dans les toilettes. A part le fait que c'était la dixième fois au moins, qu'il se lavait les mains, il allait parfaitement bien.

Tous ceux de cette classe sont des génies du basket. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait là. Il avait pensé une bonne trentaine de fois à partir, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Du coup, il était comme qui dirait coincé dans les toilettes.

Il entendit d'un coup la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna vers cette dernière.

C'était Koganei.

Juste un type normal. Pas un super canon comme Kise Ryota. Mais quand même beau et assez bien fait physiquement. Il était beaucoup moins prétentieux qu'Aomine, ce qui en même temps n'est pas difficile...

Quelqu'un un peu comme lui. Il se sentit rassuré.

Shinji, lui, fut surpris de voir le champignon qui était un peu l'esclave de l'as de la génération miracle, tout seul dans les toilettes.

Mais ça l'avait rassuré. Car, être entouré de tous ces génies, ne le mettait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Les deux châtains restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes à se déshabiller du regard, quand enfin, ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils détournèrent le regard et rougirent.

Koganei se lava les mains et ne remarqua pas que Sakurai le fixait avec attention.

Le plus âgé prit la parole ne supportant plus cette tension.

 **-Tu es stressé ?...**

 **-..Un peu, désolé !** , S'exclama le plus petit en s'inclinant avec les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Ah euh ! Non, je... c'est moi qui m'excuse !** , Paniqua le chaton.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant de longues, très longues, interminables minutes. Pour enfin arrêter.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent à nouveau et rigolèrent de leurs comportement aussi stupides l'un que l'autre.

L'ancien de Seirin proposa alors de rejoindre la classe.

Celui de l'équipe ou plutôt ancienne équipe d'Imayoshi remarqua qu'ils étaient en retard et sans faire exprès dérapa sur le carrelage un peu mouillé des toilettes, aussi quand on se lave autant de fois les mains, même le lavabo en a marre.

Shinji le remarqua à tant et le rattrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Par chance, aucun des deux ne tomba à terre. Mais leurs lèvres, dans la vitesse du moment, s'étaient retrouvées scellées.

Ils profitèrent du baiser mais ne l'approfondirent pas. C'était doux, bon. Parfait. Juste parfaitement pur et adorable.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils furent rouges écrevisse.

Et les deux idiots qu'ils furent ne se rendirent même pas comptent qu'ils venaient de perdre leurs premiers baisers ensemble.

Ils furent tellement aveugles, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, que l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient amoureux. Pensant que l'autre était juste d'une extrême gentillesse.

 **-Faisons de ce moment... Notre secret.** , Murmurèrent-ils ensemble.

Leur synchronisation était parfaite. Ils rirent à nouveau et reprirent conscience de la réalité.

Cette fois-ci, ils partirent en courant vers la salle de classe. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le professeur était d'une humeur de chien et leur passa le savon du siècle.

Mais aucun des deux ne regretta.

Leur secret était scellé par leurs lèvres.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :**

On ne tue pas, jamais l'auteure. Et non, jamais.

Donc comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis.

Si vous voulez voir un couple apparaître, n'hésitez pas à le mettre en reviews.

Ou une hypothèse, ou plusieurs, je vous ai déjà dis que j'adore les hypothèses ?~ Maintenant, vous le savez.

Donc comme d'habitude, vous pouvez tout me dire, sur qui vous pensez être qui et blablabla. Il est une heure du matin au moment où j'écris donc un peu la flemme.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai mis un bonus un peu spécial sur Sakurai et Koganei... Je n'ai pas pu, malheureusement développé leur histoire :(. Donc je me venge dans les bonus. Dites moi si ça vous plait... Pour savoir si j'en fais d'autres de ce genre.

Je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue. Donc en tout, le chapitre fait 7.507 mots.

Vous l'aurez remarquer mais désormais, je prends mes titres de ce que dit le narrateur, pourquoi ? La flemme de me creuser la tête à en trouver un bien.

Voilà, donc, que dire de plus ?

Encore désolée du retard et comme j'oublie souvent de le faire pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes, j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews. Même un "J'adore, je veux la suite" suffit. Uniquement si c'est positif.~ Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes TRÈS gênantes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Bisous, Je vous aime.~ Et aussi, quand je réponds aux review, je laisse parfois des indices... Donc n'hésitez pas à chercher...~

Donc, j'ai décidé de répondre à TOUTES les reviews. Donc n'hésitez pas.

* * *

 **Réponses Review :**

 **Stars -** Merci beaucoup pour ton avis. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies. J'adore aussi le AkaKuro, c'est trop perfect *-*. Mais cette fois, ça ne pouvait pas coller avec mon histoire, ou du moins pas pour l'instant. En ce moment, ils ont une relation purement fraternelle. Je n'ai rien contre le AoKi mais ce n'est pas mon couple favori. Après, je mettrai peut-être un peu (je crois que j'en ai déjà mis mais à sens unique.), des moments avec Dai-kun et Ryo-kun. Merci beaucoup, j'avais peur de m'en éloigner un peu trop é.è ...Merci de ta patience. Bisous :3.~

 **Kami -** Merci beaucoup ! J'aime quand ça commence comme ça xD. Je rigole, mais ça me motive vraiment. Alors pour les répétitions, c'est fait exprès pour insister sur la situation. Je sais qu'on dirait que c'est juste que je ne fais pas attention mais j'ai fais exprès. Même si j'admets avoir souvent la flemme de me relire. C'est pas bien, je sais o. Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT PAS abandonné. C'est juste que j'avais des soucis... Désolée. Mais je fais vraiment de mon mieux. Même s'il me faut deux ans pour la finir, elle se finira un jour. Mais je ne veux surtout pas bâclé "mon travail". Donc je préfère prendre trois plombes pour sortir quelque chose de bien que une semaine et faire de la grosse merde irrécupérable. Donc ne t'inquiète pas.^^ Bisous et encore merci. ~


	6. Funèbre journée

**Then, I love for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Funèbre journée.  
**

* * *

 _ **Dans la rue, 9h30, Vendredi.**_

Quand on pense, au fait, que le prochain ordre se déroulera cet après midi, les participants ont l'air vraiment calmes. Voire trop calmes. Tout est en réalité une façade. Un masque. Tous les sourires, un peu tristes, sont difficiles à faire.

Mais que peuvent-ils faire de plus ? Rien.

La veillée funéraire de leurs trois camarades se déroule aujourd'hui. Les cours de toute l'université sont donc annulés à la demande des enseignants qui souhaitent voir leurs défunts élèves.

La Spéciale Basket, s'est mise d'accord pour se donner rendez-vous dans leur salle de classe à quinze heures. Sachant, que s'ils n'y vont pas, ils risquent de mourir, autant y aller pour en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Savoir que trois personnes sont mortes est difficile. Leurs amis et anciens camarades sont aussi en chemin, normalement.

Les trois "hommages" ne se déroulent pas au même endroit. Ce qui explique le fait que beaucoup de personnes ne se croiseront pas le matin.

Dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Certaines personnes ne voudront sûrement pas croiser d'anciennes connaissances, avec qui, ils ont eu de gros différents.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que pour l'instant, aucun choix n'est définitif. Mais, personne ne sait jusqu'à où, l'autre sera près à aller. Aucun d'eux, ne le sait. Car, la nature humaine est ainsi, incertaine, toujours méfiante, égoïste.

C'est ce que pense, une personne qui est tirée de ses pensées par la voix mélodieuse de son amie.

 **-Riko-chan, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?!** , S'exclama Satsuki, l'air boudeur.

 **-Euh.. Excuses-moi, Satsuki-chan, j'étais dans mes pensées.** , Répondit Aida avec un peu de gêne.

En effet, ce n'était pas très gentil de ne pas avoir écouté l'histoire barbante de sa seule amie féminine.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se rendaient pas au même endroit, en vérité. La rose va à la veillée de Sakurai alors que la brune va à celle de Koganei.

L'ancienne manager de Toohoo Gakuen avait l'air d'aller très bien. La seule chose qui la trahissait était sans aucun doute ses yeux, un peu gonflés et rougis malgré le maquillage. Mais, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Les gens qui ne la connaissent pas bien, diront qu'elle est pleine de vie et que tout est parfait pour elle, mais en vérité, elle a peur, mais la peur, attire la mort. Donc, elle la cache.

Aida envie cette partie de sa meilleure amie. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Les deux filles continuèrent de marcher puis se séparèrent.

Aucunes des deux n'était rassurée, mais elles savaient que bientôt, tout se terminerait. Car, si Akashi, Imayoshi et Hanamiya font équipe pour trouver le roi, ils ne peuvent pas échouer, n'est ce pas ?...

Comment pouvait-on pensait, que les morts seraient plus nombreux et que la partie n'était qu'à son commencement ?

* * *

 _ **Dans la rue, 9h33.**_

Shirogane avait décidé de se rendre à la veillée de Tsugawa, comme ce dernier n'avait pas énormément d'amis, il fallait au moins, quelques personnes. Pour prouver qu'il est regretté.

Il était donc en voiture, conduisant à la vitesse d'un escargot malade. Le plus difficile, était de trouver une place. Car, en fait, contrairement à ce que pensait le professeur, il y avait du monde. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont là pour essayer la nouvelle pâtisserie en face, c'est une possibilité. Mais pour avoir autant de monde, il faudrait qu'il y ait une offre vraiment extraordinaire, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

En route, il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait croisé aucun de ces élèves, ce qui est surprenant, sans l'être. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont trois à être décédés. Il est donc possible que la plupart soient dans une autre veillée funéraire. Ou plus simplement chez eux.

Après des minutes intensives de recherche, il trouva une place assez loin mais pas trop non plus, de l'endroit.

Il se gara puis ferma sa voiture. Il vérifia bien d'avoir bien verrouillé son petit bijou. Puis remarqua au loin, un de ses collègues, le professeur d'anglais. Shirogane pensait que ce dernier aurait préféré aller rendre hommage à Sakurai vu que le petit peureux était son chouchou.

Il voulu donc le rejoindre mais remarqua que ce dernier partait. Il vit les parents de Tomoki, complètement dévastés. Kozo prit la dure décision de venir leur parler. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il le devait. Etant son professeur principal, c'était son devoir de l'encadrer. Et il a échoué.

Le pire, était qu'il allait devoir mentir à ses parents. Les parents du chauve ne sauront jamais la vraie raison.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla à la rencontre des créateurs du défenseur de Seho.

 **-Bonjour, toutes mes condoléances.** , Il s'inclina poliment.

Les deux personnes en faces de lui le lui rendirent d'un simple hochement de tête.

La femme était dans les bras de son époux. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, coupés en un carré cours, ses grands yeux en forme d'amendes étaient rougis. Ses longs cils humidifiés. Elle faisait environ un mètre soixante-dix. Une taille fine, des jambes tout aussi fines, sa robe longue, noire, ne la mettait pas en valeur. Son rouge à lèvre était un peu parti, sans doute à force de se pincer la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

L'homme qui la tenait par la taille portait un costume noir. Il avait des cheveux , ce qui renforce le mythe du crane d'obus... Sa chevelure grise était en pétard. Ses yeux cachés, par des lunettes de vue. Il faisait environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il était assez banal. Mais semblait très doux et gentil.

Le couple regardait l'enseignant.

Le jour du suicide, le père de Tomoki était en déplacement en Afrique. Sa mère, elle, avait une réunion importante.

Ils se sentent coupables, responsable de l'accident. Le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut même pas leur expliquer la réelle raison du "suicide" de leur fils.

Comment leur dire sans qu'il ne le prenne pour un fou qui a fumé de la chicha ? "Salut, en fait, votre fils est mort car il a joué au jeu du Roi. A mais attention, car ce jeu, il est sans fin ! Et impossible de le quitter ! Bye !"

C'est tout simplement impossible.

 **-Mon fils, était-il persécuté ? Avait-il des soucis avec les autres ? Je... J'ai besoin de savoir !** , Le femme avait l'air d'être inquiète. Elle se comportait comme n'importe quelle mère. Mais, dans sa façon de parler, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas accepté le fait que Tsugawa soit décédé.

 **-Non. Il est vrai que parfois, ses camarades se moquaient un peu de lui et qu'ils avaient des différents. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Leur classe était unie.** , C'était vrai. Ça l'était. Avant la mort d'autant de personnes.

 **-Alors pourquoi ?!** , Elle hurla, les autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle.

 **-Je ne sais pas.** , Mentit Shirogane. Il ne pouvait juste pas le dire.

 **-Chérie. Calme toi. Tomo ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi. Il est à présent très heureux. Gardes ça à l'esprit. Il ne souffre plus.** , Le calme de son époux était impressionnant. Il continua avec un léger sourire triste. Cet homme était tout simplement incroyable. Kozo retenu quelques larmes et laissa le couple pour aller aux toilettes.

Il était anxieux. Ce qu'à dit Tsugawa, le père, est vrai. Les morts ne souffrent plus.

Mais, qui peut bien être la personne qui lui a téléphoner ? Et qui en savait tellement sur le jeu...

Il secoua vivement la tête et partit en direction des toilettes. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps, ça ne commence qu'à dix heures.

* * *

 _ **Chambre d'Akashi Seijuro, 9h46.**_

Seijuro regardait calmement l'écran de son ordinateur. Il était assis sur la chaise, Shoichi était accroupi sur sa droite et Makoto debout sur sa gauche. Les trois hommes regardaient avec intérêt ce qui était affiché.

L'ancien coach de Kirisaki Daichi en avait fait tombé sa barre chocolaté, alors que pour lui, en gaspiller, c'est être un monstre... Le porteur de lunette avait ouvert ses yeux, alors que d'habitude, ils sont toujours fermés, il faudrait un jour nous expliquer comment il fait pour voir. Mais tout le monde a ses secrets; Et lui, c'est ça, le sien. Et l'ancien capitaine de Rakuzan avait écarquillé les yeux.

Était-ce de la surprise ou de la terreur ? Un peu des deux sans aucun doute.

Les trois jeunes adultes avaient décidés de ne pas se rendre aux veillées funéraires. Sauf Imayoshi, mais lui, n'était pas inquiet au sujet d'arriver en dernier. Voire de ne pas arriver du tout. Pour tout avouer, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller rendre hommage à Ryo. C'était son coéquipier, son kohai, son ami. Mieux vaut trouver le roi pour lui faire honneur, non ? Quand il l'aura enfin démasqué et que la partie sera finie, il ira voir l'ancien cordon bleu. Mais pour l'instant, il faut trouver son assassin.

Énumérons tous les ordres et les victimes.

Lundi : Sakurai et Aomine devaient s'embrasser. Les numéros, sont leurs numéros dans la liste d'élèves. Les deux jeunes hommes ont obéis à l'ordre. La classe les ayant, poussé à le faire. Suite à ça, toute la classe a reçu un message comme quoi, l'ordre a été exécuté. Mais personne n'avait son portable de sorti. Ou alors, très bien caché. Pourtant, on sait parfaitement que le Roi est dans la classe.

Mardi : Tsugawa et Koganei devaient se promener nus, main dans la main, dans tout l'établissement. Par fierté, ils ont refusé. Pourtant, cet ordre n'était pas dur. Même simple et facile. Ce qui signifie que la partie a commencé en douceur.

Mercredi : Tomoki et Shinji sont morts par pendaison. Tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas un suicide. La veille, ils étaient en parfaite santé et avaient la forme. L'histoire du Roi s'était même tassée. Mais le professeur nous a confirmé l'irréparable. Concernant l'ordre, Kuroko et Kise devaient coucher ensemble. Tout commençait à faire penser que l'organisateur de ce jeu est un pervers qui aime détruire des couples. Comme Koganei et Sakurai. Ainsi que Kagami et Kuroko. Le blond et le bleu ont effectué l'ordre.

Jeudi : Takao devait donné un ordre. Le plus troublant était la cause de la mort. Comment peut-on causer une crise cardiaque ? Avec un death note... Mais il faut en trouver un qui marche. Ce qui prouve que le tueur connaît parfaitement chaque personne de la classe. Il savait que Kazunari aurait si peur qu'il donnerait un ordre. Il donna donc un ordre à Kasamatsu qui devait embrasser quelqu'un. Tout porte à croire que le Roi a choisit le "gage". Celui possédant un troisième œil n'aurait jamais condamné quelqu'un aussi cruellement. Ensuite, ils ont reçu encore un message du King. La personne aillant embrassé Aomine lundi était morte pour avoir transgressé une règle. Le soucis c'est qu'on vient de trouver les règles. Et que pour certaines personnes, elles ont un sens différent que pour d'autres. Et on a surtout trouvé une vidéo.

Et cette vidéo, c'est une vidéo montrant une partie de King's Game. Pas celui qu'on joue aux soirées, le même qui se déroule dans leur classe.

Il y a quatre élèves.

Dont un avec une tronçonneuse. Qui essaye de décapiter un autre élève, il est brun, pas hyper grand, pas hyper musclé, plus banal, ce n'est pas possible.

Une fille crie, elle est extraordinairement belle, c'était sans doute une idole, ses cheveux longs et blond, ses grands yeux bleus, sa bouche rosée, une peau mâte. Elle prend un bout de bois et attaque celui qui a la tronçonneuse, elle réussit à le repousser et se tourne vers la victime.

C'est un jeune homme, il a les cheveux blancs ,ses yeux sont bleus et il sourit tendrement en regardant la fille, par miracle, il n'a rien.

Le quatrième élève est celui qui regarde au sol, un portable en relisant sans arrêt l'ordre. "Vous devez tuer l'un d'entre vous. Il ne peut y avoir que cinq survivants...", on aurait dit qu'il été complètement détraqué, il se tourna légèrement vers la caméra. Il est mignon mais, ses cheveux crèmes complètement décoiffés, ses yeux rougis qui à la base sont noisette, lui donnent un air de malade mental. Il regarde les autres qui sont devant lui.

Deux personnes le rejoignent. Deux garçons, ils se ressemblent un peu, mais l'un est plus musclé que l'autre. Le premier est un peu plus grand, il a des cernes et rassure celui qui lit sans arrêt le message. Il est rassurant, apaisant, pas particulièrement attirant. Il est brun et ses yeux sont noirs. Le second, court , désarmer celui qui manie la tronçonneuse, il réussit, il doit maîtriser les arts martiaux vu la prise qu'il a faite. Il est aussi brun mais est magnifique malgré le sang qui coule d'un de ses poignets.

Ils sont six. Mais il ne peut donc n'y avoir qu'un seul survivant.

Un accident, en tentant de reprendre sa tronçonneuse, le garçon banal se fait découper vif.

Les autres s'éloignent de lui, ils ne crient pas. Ils ne pleurent pas. Ils sont juste traumatisés.

La fille prend la parole, un simple murmure. elle dit juste que c'est fini.

Un bruit de message retenti.

Celui qui s'était fait attaqué sort son portable et lit çà haute voix : "Le jeu du King's Game est fini. Je suis toujours vivant. Et bel et bien parmi vous. Vous avez le choix entre recevoir un gage ou continuer le King's Game. Vous pourrez en finir définitivement avec ma partie si vous me tuez."

Des tremblements, les survivants se dévisagent.

Le lecteur du message sort une arme à feu. Il la pointe vers la fille. Elle trésaille, ne comprenant pas à quoi joue la personne qu'elle a sauvé.

Il lui ordonne de donner son portable. Elle refuse.

Celui qui devenait complètement dingue lui prend de force et l'envoie à celui qui pointe son pistolet. Il prend le portable. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il s'excuse et lui relance.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, elle le rattrape avec difficulté. Elle est terrorisée. Elle ne comprend plus rien, elle tremble. Celui qui lui a volé, quelques secondes avant, l'enlace, il s'excuse. On dirait qu'il a repris ses esprits.

Il pointe son arme contre la personne rassurante, celle qui était si sereine. Celle qui a aidé à celui qui devenait dingue à reprendre ses esprits. La personne aux yeux bleus ne tremble plus. Il ne doute plus. Il est sûr de son choix.

La personne visée n'est pas surprise et sort ces quelques mots : "Désolé, je n'avais pas le choix... C'était par amour."

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un léger rire mélangé à des larmes. Et celui blessé au poignet les regardait. Comme si ça n'était pas réel. Il prit l'arme de l'autre et tira contre la personne qui était visée. Une balle dans le cœur. Il est mort.

Des larmes. De joie, de tristesse ? Les deux.

Soudain, des sirènes, la police. Le tireur fut arrêté, celui qui avait sorti l'arme le regardait, de l'incompréhension. Il eut un clin d'œil. Triste, vulnérable, faible.

Une conclusion. Ce jeu, il est fini. Mais leur vie, elle est fichue.

Ces quatre personnes, elles sont toutes devenus des inconnus. Personne n'en parle. Pourtant, elles portaient l'uniforme de la Spéciale Basket.

Les trois téléspectateurs sont paralysées.

Ils n'arrivent plus à bouger, respirer est une épreuve difficile.

Que devraient-ils faire ? Avertir les autres ? Le garder secret ?

* * *

 ** _Veillée de Sakurai Ryo, 10h00._**

C'était horrible. Les trois quarts des personnes présentes, pleuraient.

Autour de l'autel dédié au mort, se trouvait sa mère toujours à fixer la photo de son enfant. Elle avait des cheveux longs et ondulés, de la même couleur que ceux de Ryo, les mêmes yeux avec du mascara, ce qui lui faisait des yeux comme ceux d'une biche, un rouge à lèvres couleur sang. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle restait juste, ainsi, figée.

Le père de Ryo, avait une coupe moderne, et des cheveux noir de jais, son regard était froid comme de la glace mais quelques larmes trahissaient son masque. Les deux parents sont divorcés. Ce qui explique le fait, qu'ils soient si distants.

La petite sœur, elle, ne cache pas ce qu'elle ressent, elle crie, elle hurle, elle pleure. elle a perdu son grand frère, celui qu'elle aimait tant, son modèle. Habillée tout en noir, malgré ses couettes, elle n'a rien de joyeux. Elle est le portrait craché de son frère, mais en féminin et beaucoup plus jeune. Elle doit être en primaire.

Il y a beaucoup de monde. Des professeurs.

D'université, de lycée, de collège et même de primaire. C'était un élève gentil, calme, et doué. Il avait un bel avenir devant lui.

Il y a tout les anciens de tout les clubs de basket où il a été, sauf Imayoshi. C'est le seul absent. Certains camarades de classe sont aussi venus.

Tout le monde l'aimait.

De la Spéciale Basket, il y aussi des gens.

Ogiwara était là. Il se tenait dans le fond de la salle. Il observait juste l'autel. Il retenait ses larmes. Voir autant de monde pour son ami, lui réchauffait le cœur mais en même temps lui glacer le sang. Ses cheveux étaient relativement bien coiffés. Mais ses cernes montraient qu'il avait beaucoup souffert.

A ses côtés, contre toute attente, se tenait un bad boy. Pas du tout habillé en circonstance. Au lieu d'être en kimono ou costume cravate, il porte un jogging, des baskets et un t-shirt. Aomine regarde aussi de loin. Il serrait les poings. Il serrait les dents. Il fera payer au Roi. Il le jura à son ancien ami ou souffre-douleur selon les situations.

De l'autre côté, vers le buffet, se trouvait Murasakibara qui mangeait, sans trop d'intérêt. Il jettait quelques coups d'oeils à la photo de Sakurai puis avait un regard triste. Puis, se remettait à manger comme si de rien n'était. Il nj'était pas seulement venu pour la nourriture, mais surtout pour la personne qui lui donnait des biscuits. Entre eux, un lien d'amitié s'était créait. Bien sûr, il n'était pas très fort, mais assez pour qu'Atsushi fasse le déplacement et liquide le buffet par la même occasion.

A ses côtés, Himuro ne cesse de le réprimander. Au départ, il souhaitait aller à la veillée de Koganei, puis il a préféré aller à celle de Ryo. Car même s'il ne cessait jamais de s'excuser, ils s'entendaient bien. au basket, c'était toujours intéressant de faire un un contre un. Donc, ce n'était pas si dur de venir à celle du châtain. Puis, si Shinji était là à ce moment, il aurait réprimandé tous ceux qui sont allés à la sienne au lieu d'aller voir la personne qu'il aimait. Il faut avouer qu'ensemble, ils étaient mignons. C'est vraiment tristes qu'il ne se soient pas déclarés à temps. Tatsuya essaya les larmes qui commençaient à perler. Puis il se remit à disputer son ami de Yosen.

Momoi arriva enfin. Elle aperçue Daiki, Shigehiro, Tatsuya et bien entendu, l'inratable, Atsushi. Elle se rapprocha en premier des anciens de Yosen et réussit à sourir grâce au géant violet. Le basané se rapprocha d'elle ainsi que l'ami d'enfance de son ancienne ombre.

 **-Dai-chan...** ,Souffla-t-elle.

En réponse, il la pris dans ses bras. Elle se mit à sangloter. Le défenseur, arrêta de manger. Il regardait du haut de ses deux mètres huit, l'autel dédié à la personne regrettée. Plus un bruit ne se fit dans la salle. Juste des pleurs, des regrets.

Et chez les joueurs de la peur, beaucoup de peur.

Kosuke Wakamatsu était en train de démolir une poubelle, quand il aperçut la rose en larmes. Il se calma d'un coup et voulu les rejoindre mais fut stoppé par Yoshinori Susa.

 **-Pourquoi tu me retiens ?!,** S'énerva le blond décoloré.

 **-Laisse les. Ne te mêles pas de ça...** , lui répondit tout simplement Susa.

 **-Ça ?** , Demanda sans trop comprendre Wakamatsu.

 **-Bonjour.** , Les interpella au loin un homme avec une chevelure ondulée, une fois arrivé devant ses anciens joueurs, il répondit à la question. **Oui, Sakurai m'a appelé une semaine, avant que l'on ne découvre son corps...** , Dit Katsunori Harasawa qui venait de finir de rendre un dernier hommage à Ryo.

Les joueurs du King's Game entendirent cela et se tournèrent avec de la peur mais surtout de l'espoir vers le coach. Ils le firent bien entendu discrètement. Sauf Murasakibara qui lui, se remit à manger.

 **-Il avait peur. Il était terrorisé. Comme s'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Et au final, il a été démembré. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, laisse faire la police, Wakamatsu. Pour ton bien, écoutes-moi.** , Raconta sur un ton glacial le coach de Too Gakuen.

Le blond frémit d'horreur et au final baissa la tête pour retourner avec des anciens du lycée.

Les membres de la Spéciale Basket, étant présents, ne surent comment réagir. Sakurai avait peur. Il avait peur avant même que le jeu ne commence. Mais peur de quoi ? Ou plutôt de qui, que savait-il ?

* * *

 ** _Veillée de Koganei Shinji, 10h17._**

C'était triste. Neutre mais triste.

L'autel dédié à Shinji ne comportait qu'une photo de lui, sûrement, une qui a été prise à la rentrée. Et autours, il y a des fleurs blanches. Des orchidées. Un bon choix. Mais un triste choix.

Tous les anciens du club de Basket de Seirin sont là. Sauf Kuroko Tetsuya qui est absent ou peut-être là, mais en tout cas, personne ne l'a vu. Il était en réalité, bel et bien absent.

Izuki que personne n'avait vu depuis la fin du lycée était assis, dans un coin de la pièce, en larmes.

Il tentait de garder la tête haute mais n'y arrivait pas. Il ne disait rien. Il était silencieux, tellement silencieux. Aucun jeu de mots foireux ne sortit de sa bouche. Aucun sourire n'apparut. Il avait juste l'air complètement choqué par la mort de son ami de longue date.

Celui aillant une vue d'oiseau n'avait pas changer, pas du tout, si l'on avait dit, qu'il était encore lycéen, personne n'aurait été choqué. Pourtant, il est en train de faire des études. Il souhaite être dans la médecine. Et dans la police. Il est vrai, qu'on ne peut pas avoir les deux, mais il se décidera bien à la fin de ses études.

Personne n'osa s'approcher de lui pour le réconforter, sachant pertinemment, qu'ils ne feraient que l'enfoncer.

Autrefois, Shun était un pilier pour Seirin, à présent, c'est lui qui avait besoin d'un pilier. Le volontaire pour ce rôle s'approcha.

Il s'agissait de Rinnosuke. Il s'assit à côté du blagueur et comme d'habitude, car il faut avouer que personne n'a jamais entendu la voix de Mitobe, il resta silencieux et avec les yeux fermés. Ils auraient pu faire une équipe avec Imayoshi. Pour en revenir au muet, il caressa tendrement les cheveux de son allié et souria légèrement, c'était rempli de tristesse, mais ça apaisa un peu l'autre.

Au lycée, c'était Koganei qui traduisait ce que disait l'ancien titulaire de la défense de Seirin. A présent, plus personne n'est présent pour remplir ce rôle.

Voir Mitobe, ne fit que rappeler Shinji à Shun, ce qui lui fit redoubler ses pleurs.

Près de l'autel, en train de rendre hommage à celui qui ressemblait à un chat, se trouvait Tsuchida. Comme à son habitude, il était sérieux et avait un sang froid admirable. Il resta ainsi devant la photo de son ami sans dire un mot.

Il repensait à toutes ses fois où ils ont marqués ensemble. Satoshi récupérait la balle suite à un rebond et l'envoyait à Shinji qui marquait, ou ne marquait pas. Et ce numéro continuait jusqu'à ce que le ballon orange rentre. Une larme coula suite à cette pensée.

Un peu plus loin, près d'une fenêtre se trouvaient Koichi Kawahara ainsi que Hiroshi Fukuda.

Ils étaient toujours sur le banc et encourageaient l'équipe. Souvent, le décédé était avec eux. Les deux jeunes personnes avaient les yeux rougis et des cernes abominables.

Ils ne parlaient à personne. Refusant de voir la réalité en face.

Furihata qui venait d'arriver, les remarqua et les rejoignit.

Quand il arriva en face d'eux, dans son état lamentable, une chemise froissée, des cheveux mal coiffés, même pas du tout coiffés, des cernes, des yeux rougis.

Il tenta de partir mais fut retenu par Fukuda.

Koki les regarda et explosa en larmes.

Il s'était promis d'être fort. Il le devait pour survivre. Mais un jour,juste une seconde, il a bien le droit d'être réconforté et de craquer, non ? Il a perdu l'un de ses seuls amis. Et il sait qu'à ce rythme, il va en perdre d'autres. Encore et encore...

Alors, il pleura, tous les trois pleurèrent dans les bras des uns et des autres. Pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Pas entre eux, ces trois garçons sont des amis de toujours, une sorte de famille. Un mensonge ne fonctionnerait pas. Alors, celui qui à la finale de sa première année de lycée, à la Winter Cup, craque.

Il le peut pour l'instant, car il est soutenu par ses meilleurs amis.

Un peu plus loin, Kagami observe la scène, il a déjà rendu hommage à Koganei. Il est sur le qui vive. Il ne voit pas une touffe de cheveux bleus. Kuroko n'était pas là. Ou plus là, ce serait étonnant qu'il ne rende pas un hommage à un de ses anciens camarades. Complètement impensable.

Taiga sait que ce n'est absolument pas le moment de penser à ça, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher avec ce qui s'est passé, la veille, et le vote d'aujourd'hui. Il soupira longuement, comme d'habitude, en ce moment, il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Il observe juste la pièce. Pas trop grande, pas trop petite. D'une taille parfaite. Des fleurs un peu partout. Sûrement des cadeaux. Des professeurs, qui parlent à des adultes. Sûrement les parents de Shinji. Mais, la femme leur demande de partir, elle ressemble énormément à sa fille. Qui elle, est absente, car elle a refusé de venir. Elle ne voulait pas voir tout ces hypocrites. Depuis la mort de son père, elle refuse de venir aux veillés.

Le tigre, ne supportant plus de voir cela, détourne le regard et croise celui de son ancien capitaine, Hyuga. Il est avec Kiyoshi. Les deux hommes s'approchent de Taiga. Le rouge est rassuré. Mais pas pour longtemps. Il avait oublié, que ces deux là jouent aussi au King's Game. Et qu'ils vont aussi voter.

Au final, ils se stoppent à cinq mètres et partirent vers Shun et Rinnosuke.

L'ancien capitaine s'assit à côté de celui en larmes et n'osa pas dire un mot. Izuki ne lui en voulait pas. Bien au contraire, il le remerciait silencieusement pour sa présence.

Kiyoshi, préféra s'asseoir en face des trois et prit la main de l'ancien meneur. Le porteur de lunettes avait l'air un peu jaloux mais vu le contexte, il n'en dit rien et se rapprocha juste du créateur de l'équipe de Seirin. Il posa délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule du châtain qui fut tout d'abord surpris puis heureux. Il réussit à sourire sincèrement.

Puis, les quatre hommes se fixèrent du regard pour au final réussir à se relever.

Un peu plus loin, vers la porte d'entrée, apparut l'ancienne coach et camarade de classe, Riko accompagnée de son père et de maître Takeda.

Kagami sursauta quand cette dernière lui tapa énergiquement dans le dos.

 **-Mais t'es folle ?!,** S'exclama le tigre après avoir reçu le coup. Il devait y avoir une grosse marque de main à présent. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça l'a sorti de ses pensées.

 **-Hé, morveux, ne parles pas ainsi à ma princesse.** , Grogna le père de celle-ci avec une aura de meurtre autour de lui. Il se détourna du jeune quand il aperçut la mère de Shinji et partit à sa rencontre.

La personne âgée, qui avait pour habitude de sourire dans toutes les situations était à présent en train de marcher, la tête basse sans aucun sourire. Elle s'éloigna et partit rendre hommage au numéro six de Seirin.

Riko fit signe à Kagami de se taire et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes côte à côte, fixant l'autel. Aucun d'eux ne désira parler à l'autre. De toute façon, le sujet dériverait sûrement sur le Roi. Pas besoin de se faire plus de mal.

La jeune femme avait des centaines de questions à poser à l'ancien joueur de Seirin. Mais aucun mot ne put sortir. Rien, même pas une larme. Elle fixait. L'autel, mais à présent, le vide.

Taiga n'en pouvait plus de ce silence entre eux deux et décida de le briser.

 **-Tu ne vas pas mourir...,** Chuchota-t-il.

La brune, fut surprise puis esquissa un mini sourire, suivit d'un léger oui.

 **-Sinon, dis moi, Bakagami !** , Reprit avec énergie l'ancienne coach.

 **-M'appelles pas comme ça !,** S'énerva le rouge.

 **-Où est Kuroko ?...** , Son ton joyeux était partit, laissant place à un plus sérieux.

 **-Je sais pas... Je sais vraiment pas... Je ne sais plus...** , Dit avec regret l'ancien numéro dix. Il ne parlait pas que de l'endroit où pouvait être son ombre. Mais de tout ce qui le concerne.

 **-... Un jour, tout ira mieux.** , Elle le dit avec un regard triste en souriant. Elle se forçait. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le voir.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête et la regarda. Oui, il faut y croire. Même si c'est faux. Il faut s'accrocher à quelque chose.

* * *

 ** _Veillée de Tsugawa Tomoki, 10h34._**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, en fait, il y avait bel et bien, une super offre dans la pâtisserie d'en face. Non, c'est une blague, elle était fermée.

L'autel dédié au chauve était neutre. Pas de fleurs, juste une photo. Aucune décoration. Fait à l'arrache. Manque de temps. Sans doute aussi trop difficile à croire.

Les parents étaient des deux côtés de l'autel, recevant les condoléances de tous et toutes. Ils répondaient toujours la même chose : "Merci d'être venu." C'était faux, un mensonge, bien trop voyant. Mais personne ne pouvait les blâmer. Ils venaient de perdre leur enfant. Personne ne peut leur reprocher cette froideur.

Matsumoto Yukinori était venu. Accompagné de quelques nouvelles recrues qui connaissaient ou qui avaient déjà parlé à Tomoki. Il parlait tristement avec la mère de ce dernier, qui avait du mal à garder une expression neutre, plusieurs fois, elle se pinçait les lèvres, sans doute pour éviter de se remettre à pleurer.

Iwamura était aussi présent. Il était accompagné par sa petite sœur, qui pour vous rassurer, ne lui ressemble pas. Cette dernière est plutôt mignonne et est en couple avec Kasuga, qui lui tient la main. Les deux tourtereaux sont surveillés de près par le grand frère et meilleur ami.

Ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'au lycée, tout le monde croyait que les deux dernières années étaient en couple, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs. Il est vrai, qu'une fois, ils ont échangés un baiser au cours d'un jeu, mais que ce n'est jamais aller plus loin.

La preuve est que Ryuhei sortait avec la petite soeur de Tsutomu.

Derrière eux, se trouvaient Omuro et Sakamoto.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient avec un petit rire, la scène se déroulant devant eux, mais se calmèrent aussitôt en remarquant l'autel. C'est ainsi que les cinq personne venant d'arriver partirent rendre hommage à leur ancien camarade, même si ce dernier les a fait péter des câbles, et ce plus d'une fois.

Les parents du mort les remercièrent encore une fois. Ils avaient l'air détruit. Mais continuaient à sourire. Ils se montraient fort.

Shirogane ne pouvant plus supporter cette ambiance sortit de décida de partir prendre l'air. Il regarda le ciel, gris. Beaucoup trop gris.

Il tourna la tête et décida de retourner vers sa voiture. Il était déçu. Si déçu.

Aucun de ses élèves de la Spéciale Basket n'était venu dire adieu à Tsugawa.

En route, il crut apercevoir des cheveux verts. Midorima et Takao. Tous les deux, ils étaient là. Ils sont aussi sur le chemin du retour, ils ont sans doute du passer quand le professeur était au petit coin. Il voulut leur parler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses membres refusaient de lui obéir.

Les deux jeunes, passèrent. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ce qui est inhabituel pour celui qui tirait une charrette pour le membre de la Génération des Miracles. Ils avaient l'air perdus dans leurs pensées.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Hanamiya Makoto, 10h46.**_

Par rapport à la dernière fois, sa chambre est rangée, bien qu'il y ait toujours une odeur de chocolat, flottant dans l'air. Il n'était pas seul.

Kasamatsu, Haizaki ainsi qu'Hanamiya, étaient assis devant la télé, ils regardaient Death Note, sans trop de conviction, à vrai dire. Un jour, ils avaient lu ensemble, une parodie de Death Note sur Facebook*, ils avaient beaucoup apprécié et aimer.

Mais à présent, l'ordre du jour ne leur laisse pas un seul repos. Juste de appréhension.

Que peuvent-ils faire ? D'ailleurs, Makoto se demande si l'on peut voter pour un mort ? Sûrement pas. Ça pourrait être risquer. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Déjà, qu'il pourrait être la cible des anciens membres de Seirin, car autrefois, il a quand même tenté de casser le genou de Teppei.

Shogo, leur avait raconté pour la maison. Mais avait décidé de se taire au sujet de la lettre. Il préférait en parler directement au principal concerné. Il frémit en se souvenant du contenu.

 **-Ça va ?** , Demanda Yukio en remarquant le tremblement de son ami.

 **-Ouais...** , Mentit le gris.

L'ancien de Kirisaki Daichi, remarqua que ce dernier mentait mais ne dit rien.

 **-Aussi, c'est les veillés de Sakurai, Koganei et Tsugawa qui se déroulent pendant qu'on est ici.** , Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Il avait remarqué que son ton ou sa façon de répondre, n'étaient pas crédible. Personne qui le connaît, n'aurait pu le croire. Puis, ce n'est pas un mensonge, il est vrai, qu'il n'était pas particulièrement proche de Tsugawa. Et qu'il se disputait souvent avec Sakurai et Koganei. Mais au fond, il les appréciait.

Les trois jeunes hommes, quoi qu'ils en disent, étaient tristes et touchés par la mort de leurs camarades de classe.

 **-L est vraiment mon personnage préféré...** , Dit Kasamatsu pour détourner l'attention et surtout, changer de sujet, car sur cette lancée, ils allaient parler du Roi, et donc, du vote. Et il veut absolument éviter cela.

 **-Light est pas mal...** , Confirma Hanamiya aillant compris le détournement de son ami.

Quoi que, dire ami avec Makoto, c'est toujours difficile à croire.

 **-...Moi, j'aime bien Ryuk.** , Continua Haizaki en se moquant de l'apparence du personnage.

Quelques minutes de silences, puis des rires. Il fallait qu'ils s'amusent. Alors, ils ont tout mis de côté. Tout, les relations amoureuses, les morts, le Roi, tout.

Ils avaient bien raison. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire ça.

* * *

 _ **Petit Parc en ville, 11h03.**_

Takao et Midorima, n'étaient pas dupes. Ils avaient choisi, par rapport aux autres, d'aller à toutes les veillés. Du coup, ils étaient arrivés avant tout le monde, pour Sakurai, ils étaient là-bas à huit heure trente, pour Koganei, neuf heures et pour Tsugawa, dix heures vingt.

Pour expliquer le fait, que celle de Tomoki fut si lointaine par rapport aux autres, c'est car, ils n'ont pas réussi à retrouver le lieu... Pourtant, ils ont bel et bien chercher.

Et, un fait, surprenant, était qu'ils n'ont pas été les seuls à avoir cette idée.

Kuroko et Kise avaient eu la même idée. Vu que les deux premières fois, les quatre s'étaient retrouvés à rendre hommage en même temps. Cependant, le blond et le bleu ont été plus rapides pour trouver où était l'adresse pour la veillée du chauve. Alors que le vert et le brun ont bataillés dur... Comme quoi, l'égalité n'était pas vraiment présente. Certains ont plus le sens de l'orientation que d'autre.

Pour en revenir à un fait surprenant, autre que le précédant, ils avaient vu Shirogane, les fixer, mais il ne les avait pas interpeller. Comme s'il savait que quelque chose clochait.

Le vert soupira à cette pensée.

 **-Un soucis, Shin-chan ?** , Demanda Kazunari qui jusqu'à présent était rester volontairement silencieux.

 **-Non. Aucun.** , Répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

 **-Je peux te poser une question ?...**

 **-Je ne te dirai pas pour qui je vais voter, Takao.** , Anticipa-t-il.

 **-Maieeuuuh... J'allais pas demander ça !** , S'indigna ledit Takao.

 **-Je ne fais que te prévenir. Nadoyado.**

 **-Ça faisait longtemps que tu l'avais pas dis, depuis le lycée...** , Remarqua celui aillant un troisième œil. **Tu dois être vraiment inquiet pour laisser ton** **hm...** , Il loucha sur la girafe en peluche de son ami. **Tic revenir.** , Dit il avec un sourire amusé.

 **-... Que veux tu savoir ?** , Il préféra être direct et éloigna un peu son objet du jour.

 **-De quoi as-tu parlé avec Kise ?**

 **-Et toi, avec Kuroko ?**

Les deux, se fusillaient du regard. Cherchant la moindre faille de l'autre.

 **-Rien de très important.** , Dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils mentaient mais que pouvaient-ils répondre à l'autre ?

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Peu après être sortit de la veillée funèraire de Koganei, Shintaro remarqua le rapprochement de Kuroko et Kise.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, en comprenant, que les deux hommes, ne se comportaient plus comme des collégiens amoureux, mais comme des amants qui s'assument. C'était une bonne chose, dans un sens.

Kise avait toujours son regard d'idiot amoureux, d'après le vert. Et Tetsuya, lui, avait changé, autrefois, il était plus coupé du monde, plus froid, plus distant. Comme quoi, l'amour fait vraiment changé.

Shintaro est heureux pour eux. Mais surtout très inquiet. Le vote étant cette après-midi, ils risquent d'être pris pour cible. Et Akashi, ne pourra rien pour eux, si ça arrive. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Taiga vote contre Kise ou Kuroko ou même Aomine. Bon, peut-être pas le basané. Mais par moment, on se le demande.

Alors que les deux amoureux regardaient Google Maps sur leur portable pour se rendre à la veillée de Tsugawa, Shintaro interpela Kise.

Le blond fit la tête d'un enfant boudeur, alors qu'il câlinait son Tetsu d'amour. Le bleuté, n'eut comme à son habitude pas l'air surpris, il conservait un air impassible et demanda à Ryota d'aller rejoindre l'abonné des trois points avant que ce dernier ne leur envoie une girafe sur la tête.

Kise eut l'air triste puis fit un petit bisou sur la joue de son "maître" et obéit.

Les deux anciens officiels, de la Génération miracle, partirent un peu plus loin sous les regards des deux délaissés qui s'étaient mis côte à côte.

Arrivé à un endroit, où ils pourraient surveiller les passeurs sans être entendu, ils s'arrêtèrent.

 **-Quoi ?** , Commença avec perplexité le copieur.

 **-J'ai toujours su que vous étiez amoureux, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé, qu'un jour, ça se concrétiserait.** , Avoua-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

 **-... Comment ça ?!** , S'exclama-t-il.

 **-Idiot...** , Il avait complètement oublié que le mannequin ne savait pas que c'était réciproque. Première gaffe.

 **-T'es venu me faire regretter de ne pas m'être déclaré avant...** , Bouda-t-il.

 **-Disons que si vous n'étiez pas aussi fiers... Et aveugles.** , Seconde gaffe. A ce rythme, le tsundere pourrait payer le prix fort.

 **-T'es venu pour m'insulter ?** , S'énerva calmement l'autre avec un sourire très peu rassurant.

 **-Non... Tu connais aussi bien que moi, ses... Ténèbres.** , Il faisait référence à ceux de Tetsuya.

 **-Oui...** , Il fut sérieux.

 **-Les acceptes-tu ?** , Interrogea l'ancien de Shutoku.

 **-Absolument.** , Aucune hésitation ne se fit. **Puis... Il n'a pas eu le choix. Mais à présent, il a arrêté.** , Avoua Kise avec un air rassurant.

 **-Il pourrait tout reprendre.** , Répliqua froidement celui aillant une peluche de girafe.

 **-Non, je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Je le protégerai.** , Rappliqua-t-il froidement.

 **-Comment vas-tu faire avec ce fichu jeu du Roi** **?!** , S'énerva-t-il. **Kuroko est comme mon petit frère, je te signale !**

 **-Je sais !** , Cria l'ancien de Kaijo.

 **-D'ailleurs, qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi, le Roi ?! Comme par hasard, un ordre qui te demande de coucher avec celui que tu aimes depuis toujours !** , Troisième boulette. Décidément, quand les nerfs lâchent...

 **-Tu m'accuses ?!**

 **-Tout à fait !** , Quatrième connerie.

 **-C'est vrai, je souhaitais que ça arrive. C'est vrai, je pourrai tuer pour lui. Mais jamais, jamais je n'aurai fais ça ! Midorimacchi, on se connaît depuis tellement de temps... On est une famille... Tetsuyacchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi, toi et moi...** , Le copieur avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Je sais... Désolé. Je suis à cran... J'ai peur d'y passer.** , Lui avoua l'autre.

 **-Moi aussi... Mais, si on se laisse aller, on va tous y passer.**

 **-Tu as changé...** , Remarqua Midorima. C'était son regard. Il était bien plus déterminé qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

 **-Je ferai tout pour que Tetsuyacchi survive...**

Il lui donna un petit sourire triste. Le blond allait sans doute pleurer si ça continue.

Le vert savait qu'il avait merdé. Et quatre fois, en plus. Pourtant, il était rassuré. Comme si son cœur avait été un peu allégé.

Du côté des deux abandonnés, une discussion aussi avait démarrée. Mais de façon, beaucoup plus calme et posée. Un peu plus mature, c'était ce que pensaient les gens qui les voyaient de loin.

 **-Hmm... Kuro-chan ?** , Se risqua Takao en surveillant Shin-chan.

 **-Oui, Takao-kun ?** , Répondu d'un ton détaché Kuroko qui fixait toujours son smartphone.

 **-Au sujet de Kagami...**

A l'entende du nom de sa lumière, Kuroko se figea, comme si l'on parlait d'un sujet tabou. Le bleuté tenta de se calmer mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était la seconde fois que Takao le voyait dans cet état. La première étant quand le joueur fantôme avait annoncé le décès de sa grand mère, qui l'avait élevé. Le plus petit tenta de réprimender quelques tremblements qui n'échappèrent pas au passeur de Shutoku.

 **-Kuro-chan... Expliques-moi... Nous sommes amis.** , S'inquiéta Takao. Il prit les mains du bleuté pour le calmer. S'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, peut-être qu'il ne le verrait même plus...

 **-Je devais le faire. Il fallait que je couche avec lui. Je sortais avec lui.. Je l'ai trahi... Il était si gentil...** , Les tremblements s'accélérèrent. Les larmes restaient dans ses yeux, mais étaient à deux doigts de couler.

 **-Restes calmes...** , Supplia le brun en serrant plus fort sa prise sur les mains de l'autre. Il ne faut pas craquer, ce n'était que le commencement, le massacre commencera seulement cette après-midi et ça, malgré ses airs d'idiots, Kazunari en est tout à fait conscient.

 **-Je... C'était mon meilleur ami... Il me voyait comme quelqu'un de normal..** , Il allait pleurer. Mais il leva sa tête vers le ciel et ses nuages menaçants. Les larmes avaient un peu disparus mais les tremblements étaient toujours présent de moins en moins mais violents.

 **-...** , Il écoutait. Il savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'être présent.

 **-Et je l'aimais, si tu savais, comme je l'aime.. Mais pas comme lui, il m'aime... Je.. Tout est de ma faute... S'il meurt, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.** , Lui avoua Kuroko, le regard remplit de détresse.

 **-Tout ira bien. Que dirais-tu de tout m'expliquer ?** , Proposa gentiment l'autre. En sentant que les tremblements se finissaient.

 **-Je.. Je ne ...** , Malheureusement, la douleur que devait ressentir Kuroko ne faisait que se transformer en physique au lieu de rester psychique. A cette vitesse, il finira par faire une crise de panique.

 **-Tu me le diras, quand tu seras prêt. Et au sujet de Kagami, je t'aiderai. Car, nous sommes amis.** , Il sourit calmement, amicalement.

 **-Merci... Kazunari-kun.** , C'était doux. Trop doux pour leur bien. Insouciant. Si pur.

Le brun lâcha les mains qui avaient cesser de trembler. Ils retournèrent à leurs activités, comme si de rien n'était. Mais un murmure de Kuroko, n'échappa pas au conducteur de Sir Midorima.

 **-Il va falloir que j'y retourne...**

Quand Takao allait demander à Kuro-chan de quoi, il parlait, les deux grands étaient déjà en train de revenir.

Les quatre se séparèrent. En proie à leurs doutes.

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Kise Ryota, 11h57.**_

Kuroko était allongé sur le lit de Ryota pendant que ce dernier cuisinait un plat. Tout ce qu'espérait Tetsuya, c'est que le met de son amoureux soit mangeable. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec la Génération Miracle.

En attendant, il fixait le plafond. Il leva ses jambes, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de le toucher. Il soupira et plia ses blanches jambes. Il fit délicatement à ses genoux, un câlin.

Il inspira. L'odeur de la pièce était la même que celle de Ryota. Ironique vu que c'est sa chambre...

Cette odeur, si attirante, rassurait, calmait, mettait à l'aise le passeur. Et ce, depuis toujours.

Quand il ferma les yeux, il se souvenu des moments passés ici, du premier, au dernier.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un qui le touchait ainsi, ne lui faisait pas ressentir toutes les émotions qu'il devait réprimander. Il avait aimé. Vraiment, il n'avait pas eu besoin de simuler. C'était réellement bon.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas bon. Il laissait beaucoup trop ses émotions se montrer. Depuis qu'il est avec le blond, ses émotions se montrent trop. Il a toujours été quelqu'un d'émotif mais le cachait. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne.

Autrefois, il a du, faire tellement de choses.

Il a du sortir avec des hommes, qu'ils soient adultes, mais pas plus de trente ans, car à ce moment là, il n'était qu'un collégien ou un primaire, qu'ils soient lycéens, étudiants, ou collégiens.

Il a du aussi sortir avec des femmes, les mêmes tranches d'âge que pour les hommes.

Par chance, chacune de ces personnes était belle. Elle avait son propre charme.

Il ne les aimait pas, en vérité, il se dégoutté.

Il devait coucher avec ces personnes, elles le touchait, il les touchait.

Il détestait ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Toute la Génération Miracle avait fini par découvrir son secret. Il avait donc décidé de fuir. C'était ça, la vraie raison de sa disparition à la fin du collège.

Pour ne pas retourner _chez lui_ , il avait effacé de son vocabulaire, certains mots.

Il avait du oublier ces mots : "Peur", "Dégoût", "Pleurs", "Douleur", "Haïr". Et bien d'autres encore.

Il les avait transformé en : "Jouer", "En vouloir Plus", "S'amuser", "Plaisir", "Aimer." .

C'était la pire période de sa vie. Il se haïssait, dégoutté et bien plus encore.

A son entrée au lycée, il a même pensé à se suicider. Il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Personne ne l'aimait de toute manière. Qu'allait-il perdre ? Il ridiculiserait peut-être sa famille. Mais peu importait. Il était à bout, il n'en pouvait plus.

Puis, il avait rencontré Kagami. Ce mec si lumineux, pas par son intelligence, hein.. Mais sa façon d'être, sa joie de vivre.

Il se sentait si bien avec le rouge.

Kuroko rouvrit ses yeux, il savait que s'il pensait plus longtemps au passé, il se mettrait à pleurer. Il se rassit et regarda la porte, toujours aucun signe de son compagnon, il espère que ce dernier ne s'est pas brûlé...

Kuroko se rallongea et se mit en boule pour être dos à la porte. Il posa sa tête sur l'un des oreillers et sentit quelque chose. Il se releva aussitôt et dégagea brusquement l'oreiller. Il se mit alors à rire. De manière cristalline.

Kise qui venait d'arriver avec le plat, s'arrêta quelques instant pour écouter le rire du plus petit. Il se demandait pourquoi l'autre rigolait.. Mais s'en moquait, car quand le bleuté rigolait, c'était si rare que chaque secondes était un délice.

Quand le rire s'estompa, il entra.

 **-J'ai fini !~** , S'exclama fièrement Kise en entrant avec son plat, qui est en réalité, un steak haché et des pommes de terre sautées. Incroyable, n'est ce pas ? Le blond se figea quand il regarda son amoureux.

Son Tetsuyacchi d'amour lui montrait avec un petit air joueur.

Que lui montrait-il ? Et bien, le porte-bonheur du mannequin.

C'était une magnifique peluche de chat. Un petit chaton tout mignon. De grands yeux bleus, un poil gris, un petit museau rose. En un mot, adorable. Il portait un collier avec écrit dessus, Cute. En anglais, ce qui signifie Mignon en français.

 **-Cute, est très très mignon.~** , Se moqua gentiment le bleuté.

 **-Pas autant que toi.~** , Répondit son amant en rentrant dans le jeu.

Il posa le plat sur le bureau et s'assit à côté de l'autre.

Le bleuté le regardait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se blottit amoureusement contre le blond. Et il craqua, il se mit à pleurer comme jamais, il ne l'avait fait.

Le plus grand, comprit, il savait, d'un simple regard, il le comprenait, il le serra plus fort qu'il ne le fallait contre lui et caressa la chevelure si douce et couleur ciel.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un pleurant, l'autre le consolant. L'un brisé, l'autre le réparant. L'un apeuré, l'autre le rassurant. L'un cherchant une solution, l'autre étant la solution. L'un aimé, l'autre aimant. Ils se complétaient.

Des minutes, peut-être des heures, passèrent ainsi. A une vitesse fulgurante. L'un contre l'autre, tout les soucis s'envolaient. Ils se transformaient en fumée.

Mais à contre-cœur, ils durent se séparer. Kise lui fit un sourire, un vrai, pas comme ceux des magasines. Et l'embrassa tendrement et doucement.

Tetsuya, approfondit le baiser, tellement qu'il se retrouva à califourchon sur l'autre.

 **-Tetsuyacchi...** , Soupira de plaisir le copieur.

Il eut comme réponse un léger gémissement. Leur moment de plaisir fut interrompu par un appel.

L'ombre toujours sur l'ancien de Kaijo, décrocha sans trop de conviction.

 **-Impossible...** , Murmura celui qui venait de décrocher. Il avait l'air perturbé.

* * *

 ** _Salle de la SB, au second étage, tout au fond du couloir, 15h32._**

Le sort est jeté. Chacune des personnes encore vivante de la classe a voté. Aucuns d'eux n'a pris le risque de voter pour un mort. N'étant pas stupide à ce point. Ils ont peur. A minuit, les victimes se feront, ou la victime.

Ils espèrent que personne ne mourra. Mais c'est impossible. Ils le savent bien, à la fin du vote, tout le monde est partit comme si la peste allait les attaquer. Sauf six personnes. Six anciens rivaux. Une ancienne équipe. Et un intrus.

Un arc-en-ciel. En partant de la droite vers la gauche, sachant qu'ils sont en cercle.

Akashi. Murasakibara. Kise. Kuroko. Aomine. Midorima. Kagami.

Les six hommes fixaient quelqu'un en particulier.

Seijuro fixait les cinq autres, à tour de rôle. Atsushi, lui regardait d'un oeil distrait, l'objet porte bonheur du vert. Ryota, lançait des éclairs au grand rouge. Tetsuya, regardait d'un air septique son ancien capitaine. Daiki, regardait le blond puis détournait sans cesse le regard vers le plafond. Shintaro, regardait le violet en protégeant son objet du jour. Taiga, lui regardait avec désespoir la personne qu'il aime.

Akashi prit donc la parole.

 **-Je vous ai envoyé une vidéo. Elle... Est sanglante. C'est une vidéo d'un King's Game. Je pense que c'est ce qui nous attend. A la fin, il y a les règles.** , Expliqua-t-il.

Les autres hochèrent silencieusement la tête. Quand leurs portables respectifs sonnèrent.

Un message.

Donc, de la peur.

* * *

Cette funèbre journée venait de prendre fin.

Bon, d'accord, je vous l'accorde, il n'était que quinze heures. Donc, il restait encore pas mal de temps. mais le vote étant passé, la pression était plus présente que jamais.

C'était horrible. Car, au final, ce fut le jour où j'ai commencé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Mon vote, allait tuer quelqu'un.

Je pensais que personne ne voterait pour lui, c'est pour ça, que je l'ai choisi. Mais tout le monde, ou en tout cas, assez de monde pour qu'il soit désigné, avait eu cette idée. Tordue.

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas devenir ainsi. Mais, ce jeu ne m'a pas laisser d'issues.

Je sens que je veux pleurer. mais aucune larme ne souhaite venir exaucé mon vœux.

Donc, je me retourne vers cette fenêtre, je dévisage cette personne si coupable. Le Roi en fait de même avec moi.

Qui aurait cru que je souhaiterai me venger ? Personne.

Sauf lui, lui, il a toujours su que ça se finirait ainsi.

Il le savait, depuis le premier jour. Et à cause de ça, ou plutôt grâce, il a pu s'en sortir. Il a survécu. Je suis heureux.

Mais, j'ai peur, car je sais qu'ils sont avec le Roi. Les deux autres survivants, car, j'ai appris récemment que l'un d'entre nous avait fait une overdose et l'autre avait choisi d'en finir avec sa vie.

Avant, j'aurai peut-être fait pareil. Mais j'ai mes raisons. Il faut que je rentre. Je dois rentrer, le plus vite possible.

Je suis confiant, je viens d'apercevoir, les deux autres survivants, éloignés du King. De toute évidence, le causeur de tout ces troubles ne les a pas remarqué. Heureusement. Par contre, je suis repéré. Au moins, s'il y a du bruit, je pourrai faire croire que c'est ma faute.

Comment sont-ils entré sans se faire voir ? Par la porte de derrière, sûrement.

Ils me regardent, neutres, calmes. Ils savent qu'on va en finir.

Grâce à leur présence, je me suis débloqué. J'avance, vers la porte tout en dévisageant le Roi.

Je me stoppe. encore ce mal de tête. Dire que je ne suis conscient à nouveau que depuis une semaine...

Pas étonnant que mes capacités physiques ne soient pas au top.

Attendez, d'autres souvenirs me reviennent. Bientôt, je me souviendrai de tout. Car dans cette partie, à la fin, j'ai perdu la mémoire.

Comment ? Aucune idée.

Je cherche encore.

C'est bon, je me souviens. Tout n'est pas revenu. mais rien que de toucher la poignée fait remonter à la surface, des choses que personne ne voudrait connaître. Savoir qu'on est un assassin.

Je pousse un peu, la porte, elle grince, je me demande si le plafond va me tomber dessus.

Je dérape. Le carrelage est glissant, je regarde autour de moi et je tremble. La peur est revenue.

Du sang, partout. Rouge, trop sombre. L'odeur, trop présente.

Je me maintiens grâce à la porte et me retient de vomir mon petit déjeuner.

C'est horrible.

Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques instants et me retient de partir en hurlant. En hurlant, ma rage, ma peine, ma soif de vengeance.

Je ne veux pas tuer, pas encore. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Le dernier ordre, un choix à faire. Comme dans la vidéo.

Quelle horreur.

J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas anodin, ce suicide. Ce survivant, avait choisi de continuer à jouer au jeu.

Quel abrutit. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi con. Il y a des limites, non ? Il faut croire que non.

De toute façon, il n'y en a jamais eu.

Et lui, n'a pas fait exception à la règle.

Au départ, toutes les personnes de la Spéciale Basket étaient intelligentes.

Mais certains, ont changés. On ne s'en rendait pas compte, on refusait de le voir.

Cependant à présent, on le remarque.

Car, le temps est passé.

La vérité, c'est que ce jeu, dès le départ, les a changé. Il m'a changé.

Pourtant, aucun d'entre nous ne voulait devenir ainsi.

Tout le monde voulait survivre, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

C'est bon. J'ai réussis à me calmer.

Je ferme délicatement la porte derrière moi.

C'est parti. C'est maintenant, que tout se terminera. Pour moi. Ou pour le Roi.

* * *

 **Bonus 1 :** _ **Dans la rue, 9h30, Vendredi.**_

 **-Riko-chan, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?!** , S'exclama Satsuki, l'air boudeur.

 **-Euh.. Excuses-moi, Satsuki-chan, j'étais dans mes pensées.** , Répondit Aida avec un peu de gêne.

 **-Je te disais que j'ai vu Akashi et Furihata danser la macarena !**

* * *

 **Bonus 2 :** ** _Veillée de Sakurai Ryo, 10h00._**

 **-Pourquoi tu me retiens ?!,** S'énerva le blond décoloré.

 **-Si tu manges trop de chocolat, tu deviendras une baleine.** , lui répondit tout simplement Susa.

* * *

 **Bonus 3 :** ** _Veillée de Koganei Shinji, 10h17._**

 **-Sinon, dis moi, Bakagami !** , Reprit avec énergie l'ancienne coach.

 **-M'appelles pas comme ça !,** S'énerva le rouge.

 **-Où est passé l'au de javelle que Kuroko t'a acheté ?...** , Son ton joyeux était partit, laissant place à un plus sérieux.

 **-Je sais pas... Je sais vraiment pas... Je ne sais plus...** , Dit avec regret l'ancien numéro dix. Il ne parlait pas que de l'endroit où pouvait être l'eau. Mais de tout ce qui la concerne.

* * *

 **Bonus 4 :** _ **Chambre de Hanamiya Makoto, 10h46.**_

 **-Ça va ?** , Demanda Yukio en remarquant le tremblement de son ami.

 **-Ouais...** , Mentit le gris.

L'ancien de Kirisaki Daichi, remarqua que ce dernier mentait mais ne dit rien.

 **-Aussi, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre à la marelle face à une enfant de quatre ans...** , Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

* * *

 **Bonus 5 :** _ **Petit Parc en ville, 11h03.**_

 **-... Que veux tu savoir ?** , Il préféra être direct et éloigna un peu son objet du jour.

 **-Pourquoi tes cheveux ont la couleur de l'herbe ? T'en a trop mangé, en fait ?** , Répondit avec un sérieux exceptionnel Takao.

* * *

 **Bonus 6 :** ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Quoi ?** , Commença avec perplexité le copieur.

 **-J'ai toujours su que tu avais l'air du plus idiot d'entre nous...** , Avoua-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

* * *

 **Bonus 7 :** ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Les acceptes-tu ?** , Interrogea l'ancien de Shutoku.

 **-Absolument.** , Aucune hésitation ne se fit. **Puis... Il n'a pas eu le choix. Mais à présent, il a arrêté.** , Avoua Kise avec un air rassurant.

 **-Je savais pas qu'un chien décidait d'arrêter de faire des crottes.**

* * *

 **Bonus 8 :** ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Hmm... Kuro-chan ?** , Se risqua Takao en surveillant Shin-chan.

 **-Oui, Takao-kun ?** , Répondu d'un ton détaché Kuroko qui fixait toujours son smartphone.

 **-Pourquoi tes cheveux sont bleus ? T'as un lien de parenté avec les stroumphs ?**

* * *

 **Bonus 9 :**

 **-Merci... Kazunari-kun.** , C'était doux. Trop doux pour leur bien. Insouciant. Si pur.

Le brun lâcha les mains qui avaient cesser de trembler. Ils retournèrent à leurs activités, comme si de rien n'était. Mais un murmure de Kuroko, n'échappa pas au conducteur de Sir Midorima.

 **-Mais tu devrais penser à ton estomac qui crie famine. Car, c'est vraiment énervant.**

* * *

 **Bonus 10 :**

 **-Cute, est très très mignon.~** , Se moqua gentiment le bleuté.

 **-Pas autant que toi.~** , Répondit son amant en rentrant dans le jeu. **Et lui, ne caque pas !** , Rajouta-t-il en pensant aux crottes de Nigoo.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :**

J'ai enfin fini un chapitre ^-^.

 **Akashi :** Pour une fois qu'elle est assez rapide...*soupire*

 **Aomine :** Ouais... C'est parce qu'elle a acheté le roman King's Game, ce qui l'a remotivé.

 **Murasakibara :** C'est les review qui la motive, ainsi que le follow et les favoriteurs.*mange un biscuit donné par Chiiya.*

 **Kise et Kagami :**...J'aime pas trop mon rôle...

 **Kuroko :** C'est moins pire que moi... Sinon, ce chapitre fait 9831 mots sans les bonus. Et avec il fait 10341 mots. *impassible*

 **Midorima :** On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre, nadoyado.

 **Takao :** *rigole* On attend vos hypothèses. Sur le Roi, le narrateur, les survivants, les couples, les ordres, le secret de Kuro-chan et tout et tout !~

 **Hanamiya :** Si c'est pour critiquez sans un avsi poussé et réfléchi, je vous pète les genoux.*aura sadique*

 **Imayoshi :** La torture mentale, c'est plus classe, Mako-chan.~ *dangeureux*

 **Haizaki :** Pourquoi, j'ai l'air d'une victime ?

 **Kasamatsu :** Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un soumis ?

 **Furihata :** Personne n'allait dire ça de vous...*peureux*

 **Koganei, Tsugawa :** Nous on est mort !

 **Sakurai :** C'est vrai, désolé !

 **Momoi et Riko :** Qui vous rejoindra ?..*les trouvent idiots à se plaindre*

 **Chiiya :** Chut ! On se retrouve bientôt. Bisous, je vous adore !


	7. Flash Back Aniki

**Then, I love for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Flash Back. Aniki.  
**

* * *

 _ **Salon de Mayuzumi Chihiro, 20h12, Vendredi.**_

Mayuzumi Chihiro, soupira en regardant son portable.

Son salon, n'est pas très petit, en même temps, dans un petit appartement en France, au plein coeur de Paris, on ne peut pas avoir un palace. Il était assis sans trop de conviction sur son canapé marron, qui est en face de la télévision, dernier cri. Devant, se trouve une table basse. Les murs sont ternes et blancs. Sur la petite table marron, se trouve des dossiers, des tonnes de dossiers.

Récemment, Chihiro a reçut de nombreux appels. Ironique, vu qu'il est assez passe-partout, avec son manque flagrant de présence, moins que Tetsuya mais quand même.

Vous vous demandez qui peut bien l'avoir contacter ? Et bien, il y a eu des sms. Aucun appel, mais vu le contenu des messages, on comprend parfaitement.

Ben oui, portable en réparation pendant un long mois. L'écran s'est fissuré. Par chance, un des amis du blanc, pouvait lui réparer gratuitement et rapidement. Enfin, c'est relatif pour le temps.

* * *

 ** _Messagerie de Mayuzumi Chihiro.  
_**

 ** _Message reçu, à 18h04, il y a 29 jours._ **

_De_ : Sakurai Ryo.

Cher Mayuzumi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de vous contacter, mais j'ai peur. Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un de ma classe se comportait étrangement. Cette personne n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Par moment, on dirait un monstre, qui n'a pas peur de tuer.  
Je vais encore un peu l'observer. Je vous dirai tout plus tard.  
Merci encore pour vous-savez-quoi. ** _  
_**

 ** _Message reçu, à 18h54, il y a 29 jours._**

 _De :_ Shogo. _  
_

Salut ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai un gros soucis. Je suis sûr que quelque chose cloche dans ma classe. Je t'en parlerai en détail plus tard.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout mon possible pour le protéger. Tu sais bien que je l'aime très fort. Même s'il a la mémoire effacée, et qu'il ne se souvient que du moi connard au collège. Mais, je sais que c'est dur qu'il ne se souvienne presque pas de toi. Un jour, ça ira mieux.  
Sinon, tu me manques ! J'ai besoin de mon frérot ! Surtout pour les devoirs... Mais ça va, il y a Imayoshi et Hanamiya.  
Bref, bye.

 _ **Message reçu, à 00h02, il y a 28 jours.**_

 _De :_ Koganei. _  
_

Salut... Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été proches. Mais, quand tu m'as dis de me méfier de tout le monde et de faire gaffe à mes arrières. J'ai pensé que tu débloquais. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose de perturbant est arrivé. On a retrouvé un sceau rempli de rats morts dans l'armoire où sont les ballons de basket. Je voulais juste que tu m'appelles pour en parler.

 _ **Message reçu à 8h46, il y a 21 jours.**_

 _De :_ Shogo.

Je ne sais plus rien. C'est comme si j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je me rappelles à peine, de toi. J'ai un soucis. Je me suis réveillé seul, dans un parc. J'étais paumé. Je le suis encore. Je ne sais plus rien du tout. Plus que les grandes lignes... Pourtant, t'es mon frère... Mais, c'est quoi ton prénom ?... Désolé.  
J'ai peur. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?!

 ** _Message reçu à 5h24, il y a 19 jours._**

 _De :_ Katsunori.

Bien le bonjour, Mayuzumi. Tu es l'une des rares personnes à encore te souvenir du K-Game . Haizaki a eu la mémoire effacée, tu l'as bien compris, une nouvelle partie va débutée. Je commence à penser que le K. va se débarrasser de tous les gêneurs, qui connaissent son identité ou ont juste des doutes. Comme autrefois. Susa s'en souvient aussi. Ainsi que moi-même. Mais étrangement, presque plus personne ne connait le principe du .  
Recontactes moi rapidement. J'ai besoin de ton esprit de déduction et ta vivacité d'esprit.  
Cette année, à Too, il n'y a pas de jeu du K-Game.  
Ps : Si jamais quelqu'un retrouve la mémoire. Ne le dis à personne.

 _ **Message reçu à 18h59, il y a 19 jours.**_

 _De :_ Susa.

Quand rentres-tu au Japon ?  
Je pense que nous aurons besoin de tes talents d'informaticien au plus vite. _  
_

 ** _Message reçu à 19h00, il y a 19 jours._**

 _De :_ Nijimura Shuzo.

Salut. On commence bien à 9h00 demain ? J'ai un doute...

 ** _Message reçu à 19h01, il y a 19 jours._**

 _De :_ Nijimura Shuzo.

Ah, merde, t'as plus de portable...

 ** _Message reçu à 00h00, il y a 16 jours._**

 _De :_ Hara Kazuya.

Bonsoir, ou bonjour. Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire comme ça, pour le plaisir. Si je le fais, c'est pour parler du K-Game. Nous savons tous les deux que ça date. Mais, je n'ai pas trop envie de le revivre ou quoi que se soit.  
Cependant, je suis assez inquiet.  
Dans notre partie, nous n'avons été que quatre à survivre.  
Toi, bien entendu. Grâce à ton talent pour l'informatique, le King fut "stoppé" et "mis hors d'état de nuire".  
Il y avait aussi Susa, et son calme incroyable, sans lui, nous aurions tous viré barjo.  
Ainsi que Nijimura, qui lui, a toujours été sur le terrain et a fait toutes les recherches.  
Et moi-même. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi j'ai servi. Mais, j'ai survécu. J'ai été oublié de la classe, et ça m'a sauvé. Ironique. C'est ton truc à toi, normalement.  
Nous avions aussi eu de l'aide extérieure de la part du coach de Too Gakuen, Katsunori. Nous avions aussi pu compter sur Araki Masako, la coach de Yosen, qui est à présent hors terrain. Elle a subi une perte de mémoire.  
Tu dois te demander, pourquoi, tout d'un coup, je t'en parle. Surtout que je ne parle presque jamais. A quoi, ça nous sert de gaspiller de la salive pour autre chose que des sucreries ? Sérieux, à rien.  
Une nouvelle partie va commencée. C'est forcé. Dans la SB. Tu sais, ton frère va en être à sa troisième partie... Donc, je n'ai pas trop de doute pour lui. Mais, lui, en revanche. Vu votre, enfin, notre passé. Je crains le pire. S'il avait sa mémoire. Tout serait plus simple. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas.  
Donc, il faut que toi et Nijimura rentriez le PLUS RAPIDEMENT possible au Japon. Nous nous réunirons là-bas. Et chercherons le King.  
Avec mes plus sincères amitiés et inquiétudes.

 _ **Message reçu à 15h45, il y a 12 jours.**_

 _De :_ Katsunori.

Haizaki n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Je cherche toujours la solution.  
Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse éviter le ne pouvons que limiter les victimes en éloignant tout le monde de la SB. _ **  
**_

 _ **Message reçu à 16h01, Lundi.  
**_

 _De_ : Susa.

Le King's Game de la Spéciale Basket vient de débuter.  
Il faut absolument que vous reveniez Nijimura et toi. Sans vous, nous ne pourrons pas agir.

 ** _Message reçu à 14h02, Mardi._**

 _De :_ Susa.

C'est très dur. Ils sont jeunes... Et il y a déjà deux morts.  
Je voudrai savoir si Koganei ne t'avait pas contacté ?  
Car, moi oui. Ainsi que Hara. (Mais Hara, ce n'est pas important, puisqu'il a envoyé un copié collé en changeant deux trois choses à tout le monde.) Il avait trop peur, malheureusement, aucun nom n'est jamais apparu. Juste des actes, et une attitude dérangeante. Aucun moyen de savoir qui c'est. Mais, grâce à lui, nous avons des indices, et nous pourrons les donner à quelqu'un de confiance.  
Pour en revenir à Koganei, je ne pense pas que tu seras présent vendredi, je prierai pour quatre.  
Il y a aussi Tsugawa Tomoki comme victime. Lui, ne savait rien du tout. Son seul pêché fut d'être en SB.

 ** _Message reçu à 01h58, Mercredi._**

 _De_ ** _:_** Katsunori.

Koganei et Tsugawa ne sont plus de ce monde.  
Je pense que tu le sais.  
Dans un sens, ils ont été sauvés et épargnés.  
Si Sakurai meurt, nous saurons que le K. élimine tous les gêneurs. Ce qui ne serait pas surprenant.  
Ils n'étaient que des enfants, et ils ne pourront jamais plus être là avec leurs amis et leurs familles. C'est horrible.  
Sinon, pas de mort aujourd'hui.

 ** _Message reçu à 19h27, Jeudi, Hier._**

 _De :_ Katsunori.

Sakurai est décédé.  
Sinon, je sais que Shuzo a téléphoné en tant que "anonyme" avec toi à Shirogane.  
Il me l'a avoué. Vous aviez tout préparé grâce aux messages que Shuzo recevait.  
Bien joué. Il pourra peut-être nous aider à limiter les pertes.

 ** _Message envoyé à 18h25, aujourd'hui._**

 _De_ ** _:_** Nijimura Shuzo.

N'oublie pas pour demain, 9h30, on décolle.  
Bonne fin de journée. :)  
A demain.

* * *

 ** _Salon de Mayuzumi Chihiro, 21h46._**

Mayuzumi ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Et il ne cessait de réfléchir. Il regardait encore et encore tous les messages reçus alors qu'il ne pouvait avoir son portable. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur quoi. Ce qui dans un sens est irritant et dans l'autre rassurant. Il posa sans délicatesse son BlackBerry dans le canapé en soupirant. S'il n'avait aucun contact avec le soi-disant "Roi". Découvrir qui il est, sera bien plus difficile qu'au paravent. Et pourtant, à l'époque, il avait lamentablement échoué.

Pendant ses lamentations, il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Par pur hasard, il n'avait pas allumer la télévision pour se concentrer sur les messages, mais ce fut comme nous le savons tous, un échec cuisant.

Lentement et avec précaution, il s'avança tel un félin vers la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la serrure et soupira en remarquant enfin qui était l'intrus.

Il ouvrit avec flemme la porte et toisa sans gène le brun se trouvant en face de lui, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Nijimura regarda avec calme son camarade et ami.

Si le blanc avait une peau blanche, des yeux perçants et impassible gris, un bon mètre quatre-vingt deux, un corps fin mais magnifiquement sculpté et mis en valeur avec un simple t-shirt blanc avec un jean large noir et des chaussettes noires.

Le noir, lui mesurait à présent un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Avait la peau légèrement bronzée, portait un polo rouge sang, un jean noir et des basket blanches. Il est fin mais très musclé surtout des abdomens.

Après une demande silencieuse d'entrée de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko, l'ancien joueur de Rakuzan se décala et le laissa passer.

Immédiatement, Shuzo enleva ses baskets, ce qui fit découvrir ses chevilles, un peu moins bronzés que ses bras et ses chaussettes blanches.

Chihiro récupéra son portable et s'assit avec classe dans le canapé marron, il fut rapidement imité par l'intrus.

Après quelques minutes de silence très très très gênant.

L'ancien joueur fantôme de Rakuzan prit la parole avec nonchalance.

 **-Que veux-tu ?**

 **-...Et bien, je pense qu'il faut mieux entrer dans le vif du sujet directement... ,** Avoua avec gène l'interrogé. **Je...** , Il hésita sous le regard de l'autre puis se reprit. **Jevoudraisavoirtoutel'histoiredetonpasséetdoncceluidetesfrères.** , Dit-il d'une traite.

 **-Je n'ai rien compris.** , Soupira le blanc.

Nijimura inspira puis expira bruyamment puis réussit à dire avec force et sans hésitation sa phrase.

 **-Je voudrai savoir toute l'histoire de ton passé et donc celui de tes frères.** , Il rajouta des guillemets avec ses mains au mot frère. Puis fixa Chihiro.

 **-Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?** , Demanda froidement Mayuzumi.

 **-Tu sais déjà mon passé. Mon enfance fut parfaite. Mais au collège, mon père tomba gravement malade. Je du donc arrêté d'être capitaine. Ensuite, je suis entré au lycée. Tout s'est bien passé. Malgré la mort de mon père et la dépression de ma mère qui à présent, s'est reprise en main et est remariée. Ensuite, lors de ma première année d'université, j'ai participé au King's Game. J'ai été l'un des survivants comme tu le sais. Et à présent, je fais des études de médecine par correspondance. Et j'aide aussi à stopper les King's Game.** , Raconta avec lassitude le beau brun.

 **-Je** **sais.** , Se contenta de répondre son interlocuteur.

 **-Nous sommes des meilleurs amis. Et là, on parle de _ta_ famille. Il faut que je sache. ** , Expliqua Shuzo avec inquiétude.

 **-...Sache que je n'ai pas de lien de sang avec eux. Mais... Sache que chacun d'entre eux... Et moi-même. Nous avons une part d'ombre.**

L'ancien joueur de Teiko hocha sans trop comprendre la tête et eut un petit moment de réflxexion. Avant d'hocher l tête à nouveau mais cette fois, en comprenant que l'autre voulait dire, qu'il n'étaient pas du tout innocent.

 **-Et... Qu'ils ont tout les deux perdus la mémoire.** , Rajouta avec tristesse celui mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt deux.

L'autre lui promit de ne jamais rien dire à personne.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Mayuzumi Chihiro a toujours été un enfant sage, calme et discret. Ce dernier n'était pas de ceux qui se battent, pas de ceux qui se droguent. On le considérait comme étant du bon côté de la balance.

Ses camarades de classe ne le connaissaient que de nom, mais tous affirmaient que ce dernier était gentil. Les adultes le voyaient comme un modèle de réussite. Les enfants, eux, ne le voyaient tout simplement pas.

Tous des abrutis naïfs.

La réalité est toute autre. Chihiro n'est ni gentil, ni du bon côté de la balance. Au contraire, il penche plutôt vers le mauvais dans ses bon jours et est aux abîmes du mauvais dans les mauvais jours.

Lui, un enfant sage ? Non. Juste un enfant qui n'a pas envie de bouger ou d'entendre des cris. Qui lui cassent les oreilles. Se battre ? C'est tellement banal et stupide. Se droguer ? La drogue ne sert à rien sauf à rendre accro les autres mais pas lui.

Rien en lui, n'est gentil. Rien en lui ne pouvait l'être. Il est le fils de Wauridesu Mary, traduit par Mary Mauvaise en français. Et de Mayuzumi Furansugo. Le prénom de son père signifiant Français. Maintenant, tout le monde sait que Mayuzumi a des origines françaises et que c'est pour ça que depuis toujours, il maîtrise le français.

Mary était une femme cruelle. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante-dix pour soixante kilogrammes. Ses courts cheveux blancs étaient coupés au carré. Elle avait de splendides yeux noirs, avec de longs cils blancs, sa peau était pâle mais pas aussi blanche que celle de son fils. Elle était filiforme mais le charme qu'elle dégageait envoûtait sans problème les hommes. Elle le savait et en jouissait énormément. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, uniquement des amants. Elle les collectionnait puis les jetait quand elle s'en lassait. Rien en elle n'était bon. Elle faisait parti des pourritures irrécupérables et pourtant à l'extérieur, on ne voyait qu'une femme magnifique et souriante.

Furansugo lui, était très grand. Il mesurait presque deux mètres. Il avait de grands yeux impassible et gris ainsi que des cheveux de la même couleur. Il était mince mais assez imposant à cause de sa taille et de sa musculature. Il était d'une nature douce mais froide en même temps. Appartenant à une famille de dealer de drogue depuis toujours, il a repris les raines de l'entreprise familiale et a appris les bases à son successeur. Il a toujours été très jaloux. Un jour, il a découvert le vrai caractère de sa femme et l'a torturé jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ait compris la leçon. Chihiro a assisté à ça, l'air impassible, il ne ressentait rien. Il s'en foutait. Purement et simplement.

Au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il ne manquait de rien. Il ne ressentait en rien le besoin d'avoir quelque chose en plus. Il ne ressentait rien. Tout simplement. Il se moquait de tout. N'acceptant pas en lui, ce manque cruel d'émotions et de sentiments, il s'est tu et n'a rien dit. Pourtant, son père, lui, avait remarqué. Et, la seule chose, qu'il lui a dite, c'est qu'un jour, les ténèbres en lui disparaîtrons pour laisser place à la lumière.

Ce jour là, Mayuzumi fils n'avait rien compris , mais bien plus tard, il comprit que son père avait fait une métaphore pour parler du vide en lui en le comparant aux ténèbres.

Oui, on peut penser que les Mayuzumi étaient des dingues, qu'ils créaient et vendaient la drogue pour le plaisir. Mais ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai. Une fois rentrés dans le cercle vicieux, on ne peut pas en sortir.

A cette époque, il n'avait que douze ans. Il était jeune, Chihiro avait normalement toute la vie devant lui. Et pourtant, on exigeait déjà de lui, qu'il soit irréprochable.

Surtout suite à l' "accidentelle" mort de sa mère.

Haizaki Shogo, âgé de onze ans. Il avait des cheveux gris, toujours en bataille, il aimait se battre, n'avait pas peur du danger et au contraire, foncé toujours droit dans les problèmes et soucis. Il était malgré tout, intelligent mais n'aimait et n'a jamais aimé travaillé en cours. Cependant, il est très perspicace. Le jeune garçon était toujours souriant, et direct. Sa peau légèrement bronzée et ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs, faisaient de lui un "voyou" de supermarchés.

Pourtant, sa confiance en lui était extraordinaire, il ne doutait jamais de rien. Il a perdu cette naïveté en grandissant. Mais a appris à faire confiance à certaines personnes, chose qu'avant, il n'aurait jamais pu faire.

Par ailleurs, précisons, qu'il n'a jamais rien volé.

Il est le fils de Haizaki Sharon, une belle anglaise, blonde aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne, fine et gentille. En apparence, mais en réalité, cette femme était complètement soumise à son mari. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et aurait tout fait pour lui, quitte à mourir. Peu importe, ce qu'on lui disait, elle ne croyait et écoutait que son homme. Entre elle et lui, une confiance inébranlable et un amour malsain avait grandit et fait naître un fils.

Son père, Haizaki Sosa, son prénom qui veut en réalité dire Manipulation. Le décrit parfaitement. Cet homme, n'est que manipulation et trahison. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est d'aider quelqu'un ou d'être aimant. Il ne sait tout simplement pas être présent pour autrui. Sa beauté, cependant, efface tout soupçon le concernant. Il a un gentil sourire. Il est brun et a de gentils yeux noirs. Pas très grand, et un peu potelé. Pas très musclé mais assez pour broyer un poignet en le serrant trop fort. Son physique fait ressortir la gentillesse et la bonté d'une âme mais son caractère est bel et bien le contraire. Mais l'être humain est d'une stupidité affligeante. Et ne se fit qu'au physique d'une personne. Il lui est difficile de faire abstraction de cela pour juger quelqu'un. C'est bien là un des pires défauts de l'Homme. C'est sans doute pour cette raison, que les aveugles sont si respectés.

Oui, ils étaient en apparence de parfaits parents.

Sosa était un homme qui faisait parti de la mafia. Il a démissionné ou plutôt tué son boss et est parti sans demander son reste. Pour faire une alliance avec Mayuzumi et Kuroko.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kuroko, parlons-en des Kuroko.

Kuroko Tetsuya, âgé à l'époque de dix ans. Il avait des cheveux bleus clairs et indisciplinés mais très doux. Une peau blanche et pure comme celle d'un ange. Plus petit que la moyenne pour son âge. Mince, à la limite de l'anorexie. Le petit était d'une présence quasi-inexistante. Pourtant, il avait un charme il savait comment le camoufler, l'atténuer. C'est un enfant malin, perspicace, intelligent. Il ne fonce pas tête baissée dans le tas mais fait très attention à ses arrières. Aussi jeune soit-il, lui aussi avait un vide profond ancré en lui. Il avait ses ténèbres. Mais à la différences de Chihiro qui lui, s'était habitué à cette vie fade. Tetsuya, lui, voulait connaître la joie, la souffrance. L'amour et la haine. Il voulait, non, il _devait_ connaître tout ça. Pourquoi ? Car du haut de ses dix ans, certaines personnes pleuraient, mais pas lui. D'autres rigolaient mais pas lui. alors, il a appris à copier. Et à reproduire toutes leurs sentiments comme si c'était une solution. Pourtant, il se sentait tellement vide. Bien trop vide. On pourrait le lui reprocher mais on ne le fait pas. Car, on s'est habitué à l'impassible Tetsuya. On a cru que c'était son caractère.

Sa mère, était une cruche. Bien trop douce et gentille pour son bien. Si facile à manipuler. Ca en devient navrant. Elle avait de beau cheveux bleu ciel comme ceux de son fils et des yeux en amandes de couleur mauve. Elle est petite, mais bien formé. Pas vraiment mince mais pas grosse. Elle est d'une naïveté affigeante. Mais c'est bien pratique comme dit Tetsuya quand on veut faire le mur. Elle est tout le contraire de la grand mère du bleuté. Une femme de poigne. Elle était d'une persplexité légendaire et on ne pouvait pas lui mentir. C'est à se demander comment d'un tel génie est née une telle idiote. Il faut croire que l'intelligence a sauté une génération. Hana, la mère de Tetsuya est sans aucun doute, l'une des seules personnes au monde gentille par nature et non par intérêt.

Son père, Kuroko James. Était intelligent, il a toujours était un leader, pas très grand, mais très respecté. Il a des cheveux noir et de grands yeux bleus qui pourraient souder votre âme sans aucune difficulté. Il aime avec passion sa femme Hana. Il la considère comme la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Il n'a jamais voulu parlé de son enfance. Mais nul doute qu'elle était difficile. C'est un dirigeant de la mafia. Il n'a pas peur du danger et le recherche. A la naissance de Tetsuya, son bonheur s'est écroulé. Pour lui, le bleuté est une erreur, il n'aurait jamais du venir au monde. _Jamais_. Il a rejeté son propre enfant. Et s'est attisé la colère de sa belle-mère qui a donc élevé le petit bout seule. Hana étant complètement soumise à la volonté de James.

On pourrait croire que ces trois garçons, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Haizaki Shougo et Kuroko Tetsuya n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer. Et peut-être que l'histoire se serait déroulée différemment s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus.

Oui, s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus quand ils avaient une dizaine d'années, Shougo et Chihiro seraient sans aucun doutes morts à l'heure dès leur première participation au King's Game.

Il serait temps de parler de leur rencontre, non ?

Les trois pères, se rencontraient dans un bar, ce dernier était nommé _Le Paradis Perdu_. Une nom tellement hypocrite n'est-ce pas ? Mais que dire ? On n'y peut rien, si les personnes qui fréquentent ce paradis ont toutes un mauvais fond. Là-bas, se regroupent tous les mauvais hommes. Tuer, mentir et manipuler est leur quotidien. Très rare sont ceux qui aiment quelqu'un. La plupart ont une famille, une famille... Cette chose comme ils disent. Une femme qui doit leur être soumise. Leurs enfants qui doivent être gentils et obéissants. Si naïfs. Les hommes, maris, fils et bien d'autres choses, envieraient presque l'innocence de leurs proches.

Pour certains, elle est un réceptacle de paix, la chaise qui les empêche d'être tuer par la corde, le gilet de sauvetage. Ils sont la plus belle chose de leur vie.

Pour d'autres, ils sont un poids, une raison de moquerie, une honte. Rien de positif. Ils sont toujours là à juger sans jamais avoir lever le petit doigt.

Oui, les deux visions sont opposées. Mais pour eux, c'est soit noir soit blanc mais jamais gris.

Oh, vous vous demandez de quelle couleur est la vie pour Chihiro, Sougo et Tetsuya ? Non. Tant pis, car je vais quand même vous le dire.

Du haut de ses douze ans, Chihiro se moque de tout. Donc pour lui, que la balance soit du côté noir ou blanc. Rien ne change. Il n'aime pas sa famille mais ne la déteste pas. Il ne ressent que ses ténébres qui grandissent de jours en jours.

Tetsuya ayant deux ans de moins, est dans le même cas. Il cherche encore et encore la solution qui ne vient pas.

Shougo, étant au milieu concernant l'âge des deux autres, voit tout du côté blanc, puis noir, puis blanc, puis noir. Tout dépend de son humeur, c'est bien le seul qui n'a pas changé concernant ce point là.

Pour en revenir à leur toute première rencontre. Sans surprise, elle se fit au Paradis Perdu.

Furansugo, le père de Chihiro, ne savait pas quoi faire de son fils. Il décida donc de l'emmener à son "rendez-vous". Le blanc s'en moquait complètement, du moment qu'il avait son livre en main. Son père aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque sous son nez, il aurait continuer à lire comme si c'était normal. Le jeune était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste bleu marine par dessus, ainsi qu'un jean noir et des basket montantes blanches. Il lisait une nouvelle sortit il n'y a pas longtemps et certainement pas pour les gens de son âge. Les gens pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, du moment que ça se lit. C'est bon pour le futur joueur de Rakuzan. Le père de ce dernier, lui était en costume noir, chemise blanche, cravate grise et des chaussures en cuir. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux délicatement en arrière. Alors que son protégé, lui avait juste choisit de les laisser au naturel. Qui sont déjà bien coiffés. D'ailleurs, on parlait tout à l'heure de blanc ou de noir. Vous l'avez deviné pour lui, tout est noir.

Haizaki Sosa, était habillé exactement comme Furansugo. Ses cheveux bruns, lui arrivant à la nuque, était attachés par derrière en queue de cheval. Il avait décidé d'amener son fils pour que ce dernier se calme un peu et apprenne le mot respect et peur. Évidemment, étant son père, il ne voulait pas que son petit chéri ait peur de lui et finisse par le fuir. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre, que dans la vie, il y a des méchants. Et que ces derniers sont plus nombreux que les gentils. Il voyait son enfant, comme une bénédiction. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais il aimait sincérement son fils. En parlant de son fils, ce dernier avait comme d'habitude les cheveux en bataille, impossible de les coiffer correctement... Haizaki adulte avait quand même réussit à lui mettre une chemise blanche, un sweet à capuche bleu clair, un jean et des basket noires. Le petit âgé de onze ans, n'était pas du tout heureux d'y aller. Il n'était pas stupide et savait de toute évidence que ça allait être très long. C'est dans des moments comme ça, que sa mère si douce et si aimante lui manquait.

James, le géniteur de Tetsuya, ne s'était pas mis autant de pression que les deux autres pères. Il avait l'habitude d'aller au bar. Avec des personnes peu recommandables et il amenait à chaque fois son enfant. Enfant, impassible qui se moquait totalement des fréquentations de son père. Cette fois, était différente, vu que le bleuté ne serait pas tout seul à regarder l'heure passer. Le jeune garçon de dix ans était habillé avec un t-shirt blanc, un sweet à capuche noir, un short court noir et des bottines elles aussi noires. Il était sans aucun doute, déjà très sexy et excitant à son âge. C'est pour cette raison que James mettait en valeur les atouts de son fils. Ses longues, fines et blanches jambes. Sans aucuns défauts. Oui, certains de ses associés ne venaient que pour mater le jeune. Mais qui s'en plaignait entre un père qui a besoin d'alliés et un fils que rien ne touche ? Pour en revenir à James, il avait une chemise grise et un pantalon bleu foncé ainsi que des chaussures de marque.

Le bar était classe mais vide. En même temps, il était connu pour n'avoir que des clients dangereux.

Il y avait donc "le poste de travail du barman", des sièges devant ce dernier qui était donc en quelque sorte protégé du danger. Les murs étaient d'un jolie bordeaux et au sol, se trouvait un parquet récemment ciré et très joli. Il avait une teinte caramel.

Rien que dans ce bar, assez petit, se trouvaient une dizaine de miroirs. Un jour, Tetsuya avait compté qu'il y en avait douze puis la fois suivante onze puis une autre fois dix et encore après treize mais jamais plus de quatorze. C'était devenu l'une des seules activités et une habitude de compter ainsi les miroirs. On dit souvent, que dans ces miroirs, on pouvait voir le véritable visage d'une personne. Personne ne sut jamais si c'est vrai. Le bleuté, lui, soutenait toujours que le miroir était le reflet de l'âme. Mais pourtant, il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour les fuir. Sachant pertinemment, que son âme ne reflétait rien. Dans un sens, ce vide est rassurant. Ou plutôt, il l' _était_.

Bon, nous divaguons là. Comment ça, on ne fait que ça, depuis tout-à-l'heure ?

Bref.

James attendait avec un verre de whisky à la main, ses "amis". Il n'était pas pressé mais, il devait quand même être rentré avec sept heures du matin, heure à laquelle se réveille sa femme. Et aussi, heure à laquelle, Tetsuya doit se préparer pour aller à l'école. S'il manquait ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée d'école, il y avait quatre-vingt pourcents que la maîtresse ne le remarque pas, bien entendu, mais surtout vingt pourcents de risque de se faire remarquer en étant absent. Car c'est bien connu, on se souvient toujours mieux des absents que des personnes qui sont là. Parfois, la logique dépasse ses propres règles.

Il remarqua en regardant dehors par la vitre, que ses deux convives, arrivaient euh... Ensemble, d'une certaine façon, chacun aillant son enfant à ses côtés. Vu de loin, on aurait dit un combat de coq, du genre : Mon cheval est plus grand que ton cheval. Pathétique. Mais cependant très divertissant.

Mais quand, on est cité dans ledit combat de coq, ça change la donne. Coincés depuis une quinzaine de minutes ensemble. Car évidemment, il fallait que les deux hommes ne connaissent qu'un seul chemin. Chacun des pères tenait son fils et ventait ses soi-disant mérites. Disons, que Haizaki adulte avait... Une imagination débordante.

A présent devant le bar, la pseudo discussion continuait.

Elle se finit au grand soulagement des enfants quand James ouvrit la porte.

 **-Vous êtes en retard.** , Fit remarquer le Kuroko.

Cette simple phrase fit frémir les deux vieux. Ce frémissement imperceptible, n'échappa ni à Chihiro ni à Shougo qui eux, ont lancés un regard impassible pour le blanc et moqueur pour le gris.

Le Barman s'avança alors vers eux. Sur son étiquette, il y avait simplement écrit Propriétaire. Pas de nom ni prénom. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, tout le monde s'en moquait.

 **-Bonsoir.,** Souffla le propriétaire du bar avec lassitude. Il regarda calmement les enfants. **Je vais emmener vos fils dans la salle.,** Expliqua-t-il gentiment.

 **-La salle ?** , Demanda en fronçant les sourcils Sosa. Qui n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et vu la réputation du bar, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser emmener son fils. Il pourrait le prendre en otage. Il fut appuyer par le regard perçant de Furansugo.

 **-Le salon. Si vous** **préférez**., Il soupira comme si la réponse était évidente. **Les enfants, ne devraient pas être ici.** , Si un regard pouvait tuer, les trois pères seraient morts sur le coup. Ce qui avait l'air beaucoup d'amuser Haizaki fils et Mayuzumi même si lui, ne le montrait pas. C'était amusant de voir quelqu'un tenir tête à leurs papas. **Dans cette salle, ils seront en sécurité et n'entendront pas votre conversation.,** Il finit ça en appuyant sur le mot "pas". OK, donc en fait, ils pourront entendre si vous vous mettez à hurler ou s'ils décident de faire du coller-serrer avec la porte.

Le gris pouffa, il reçut un regard amusé de la part de James, un interloqué de la part de Furansugo et enfin le pire de tous, celui déprimé de son paternel qui ne savait plus comment le faire devenir... Calme.

 **-Vous venez ?** , Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des deux enfants. Il avait des cernes, des cheveux épais et brun, un gentil sourire, portait des lunettes carrées, cachant un peu ses yeux noisettes et avait l'air doux. Il savait y faire avec les enfants.

Les deux jeunes forcèrent leurs paternels à les lâcher et suivirent sans hésitation et doute l'homme qui venait de se redressait et partait déjà derrière le bar.

Les trois adultes regardèrent le barman partirent avec le gentil Mayuzumi et pour une fois, le docile Haizaki.

Puis ils partirent s'assoir sur une chaise chacun. Les chaises étant collées au bar, ils se mirent pile au milieu. Au moins, pas besoin de lunettes pour les voir.

Du côté du barman et de ses suiveurs, l'ambiance s'était détendue d'un coup. Ils marchèrent deux longues minutes pour se stopper finalement devant une pièce sur laquelle, il était écrit : Salon. Assez atypique. Mais vu l'endroit presque banal. Le barman dut les laisser avant de n'avoir eu le temps de leur ouvrir, s'étant fait appeler par on ne sait trop lequel des pères. Il grogna pour la forme et partit presque en courant. Il eut cependant le temps de leur dire d'être gentil.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Les deux jeunes se connaissaient vu que leurs pères étaient amis. Ils s'étaient toujours connus et se voyaient comme des frères. D'ailleurs, Shougo s'amusait parfois à appeler Chihiro, Aniki. Juste pour le faire réagir. Quand ils étaient ensemble, tout était mieux, plus facile. La fougue et le calme s'accordaient parfaitement. Ils se voient pour ainsi dire comme de vrais frères. Chacune de leurs rencontres est toujours un plaisir. Et le plus âgé, ressentait quelque chose. A l'époque, il n'avait pas réussit à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment. Mais à présent, avec du recul, il savait que c'était et c'est toujours, de la fraternité, de l'amitié, du plaisir à parler à l'autre. Il était un peu normal. Shougo avait réussit à s'infiltrer dans sa carapace.

Pour le gris, c'était une victoire, d'être quelqu'un d'important pour le futur joueur de Rakuzan. Le jeune aillant l'air d'un délinquant le voyait vraiment comme un frère. Il ne voyait pas comment pourrait être sa vie sans ce dernier. Impossible. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis. Des frères de coeur. Haizaki a de nombreux amis. Il est très gentil, même s'il refuse ce fait.

Les deux jeunes ouvrirent alors la porte. La salle était lumineuse, enfin, elle devait sans doute l'être en journée. Les murs blancs étaient très sympathiques. Il y avait un grand miroir en face d'eux. Un canapé au milieu de la pièce qui était tourné vers la droite et en face un écran plasma ainsi qu'une console de jeux. Ou même plusieurs vu le nombre de jeux vidéos. Derrière le canapé ou plutôt vers la gauche de la pièce, se trouvait une table avec quatre chaises et des manuels de cours ainsi qu'un cahier, une trousse et un sac sur cette dernière faite en bois.

 **-...Salut.**

Tous les deux sursautèrent, même Mayuzumi qui n'avait vraiment pas vu la personne a qui appartenait cette voix claire, infantile et craquante à souhait. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, c'est toujours la même voix.

Ils se tournèrent vers la droite puis la gauche, ne voyant personne. Un fantôme ? Conneries. Ça n'existe pas. Une mauvaise blague serait plus plausible.

 **-En face.** , Dit avec nonchalance la personne.

Ils regardèrent donc en face et enfin ils virent à qui ils avaient à faire.

Kuroko Tetsuya les fixait avec ennui. Il se moquait d'être seul ou accompagné. Du moment que les deux autres ne soient pas chiants au possible.

 **-Salut !** , Dit avec des rougeurs le futur joueur de Teiko.

Chihiro leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait compris. Son camarade trouvait craquant le bleuté. C'est vrai, qu'il l'est. Il dégage une aura de pureté tout en aillant un cul torride et des jambes interminables. Et ce sweet un peu trop grand n'arrange pas les choses.

 **-...Vous êtes ?** , Demanda Kuroko avec non intérêt. Il se moquait complètement de la réponse mais par politesse, il leur demanda quand même. Quand il aura la réponse, il repartira vaguer à ses occupations.

 **-Haizaki Shougo et Mayuzumi Chihiro !** , Répondit avec entrain celui âgé d'onze ans.

 **-Je vois. Kuroko Tetsuya.** , Et sur cette réponse, il repartit à ses cours.

Chihiro avait tout de suite trouver le jeune garçon prétentieux, sûrement un merdeux qui pète plus haut que son cul. Ce n'était pas un soucis, il s'en moquait éperdument. Mais tout de même, quelque chose l'avait profondément choqué, dans le regard du bleu. Il était, il ne savait pas trop. C'était étrange.

La discussion ne reprit pas malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Haizaki, rien ne fit réagir le bleuté. Ce qui finit par énerver le gris qui bouda pendant tout le restant de la soirée. Le blanc lui, s'était contenté de lire.

Leur première rencontre fut triste et fade. Inutile. C'est ce que tout le monde voyait et pourtant, leur monde avait enfin bougé.

Sur le chemin du retour, les pères parlaient entre eux, laissant leurs enfants derrière, toute rivalité semblait s'être envolée. Ou peut-être avaient-ils trop bu pour encore avoir des arguments ? Les deux fils parlèrent entre eux.

 **-T'en penses quoi de Kuroko ?** , Demanda finalement Haizaki fils à Mayuzumi fils.

 **-Un gosse trop gâté.** , Répondit sans ironie le second.

 **-... Tu sais, vous avez la même chose dans le regard. Ce vide.** , Dit tristement l'autre.

 **-...Si tu le dis.**

Le blanc savait que son camarade avait raison. C'était donc ça, qui l'avait tant troublé. Il hocha à nouveau la tête, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part du gris. Quand les deux frères se séparèrent, ils comprirent qu'ils reverraient bientôt le jeune Kuroko. C'était un pressentiment, seulement, ils ne savaient pas s'il était bon ou mauvais. Même à présent, ils ne savent toujours pas.

Leur seconde rencontre fut celle qui scella le début de leur relation aussi passionnée que destructrice.

Les deux frères de cœur comme la dernière fois, entrèrent dans le salon. Mais à leur grande surprise, ils ne virent pas le bleuté pourtant, son père était bel et bien là. Ils scrutèrent la pièce des yeux en cherchant une ombre mais rien. Ils se regardèrent puis observèrent à nouveau la pièce. Personne. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient heureux et soulagés ou au contraire, inquiets à en crever.

Ils posèrent leurs sacs de cours et s'installèrent dans le confortable canapé, ils allumèrent la télé et zappèrent sans arrêt pour finalement éteindre la télévision.

Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment rien à regarder et ce, depuis une semaine. Les deux jeunes sortirent alors d'un accord commun leurs console et se mirent l'un contre l'autre. Le jeu de combat fut très amusant et divertissant même si Chihiro n'en montrait rien. Ils se stoppèrent quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ils regardèrent d'un même regard en biais pour voir qui c'était.

En voyant, le nouvel arrivé, Shougo jeta rapidement sa console dans le canapé et courut vers le nouveau. IL avait l'air tellement paniqué que ça aurait pu être amusant dans une autre situation. Chihiro, lui, regardait avec un chox dissimulé la scène en train de se dérouler.

Kuroko Tetsuya, le si mignon et sexy mais tout aussi froid et irritant démon qu'ils avaient rencontré la dernière fois, portait un short en jean noir, un t-shirt qui a l'origine avait des manches longues gris d'on l'une des manches en lambeau, des basket avec des lacets défaits et du sang dessus ainsi que du sang sur les cuisses blanches couleur neige qui avaient l'air de couler était décoiffé comme toujours, mais il y avait un endroit rouge, car oui, rouge sur bleu ciel, ça se voit énormément. Le petit avait la tête basse et tremblait. Il ne parlait pas, ne gémissait pas et ne pleurait pas. Seuls ses tremblements trahissaient son état qui n'était pas que physique.

Le barman aidait l'enfant de dix ans à tenir debout et le soutenu jusqu'au canapé où le jeune se laissa tomber. Il était assis, à la droite de Nijimura sachant qu'à gauche, se trouvait, le sol et un peu plus loin, le mur.

L'adulte confia la trousse de soin au blanc qui hocha avec sérieux la tête tout en prenant l'objet.

Après un dernier regard inquiet, le plus vieux des quatre partit, avec une boule au ventre de laisser un enfant ainsi.

Le silence n'était pas apaisant ou soulageant comme d'habitude. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus pesant. L'ambiance elle-même autrefois joyeuse et joueuse était devenue lourde et tendue.

Mayuzumi prit le désinfectant et s'approcha du petit qui ne bougea pas pendant que Haizaki s'assit par terre devant le blessé l'air plein d'inquiétude. Le blanc caressa doucement la douce et fine chevelure bleuté. Et mit délicatement du désinfectant sur la marque rouge. Il fit de même pour toutes les parties sauf les fesses et les cuisses, ça, ce fut le propriétaire de celle-ci qui le fit sans même jeter un regard à celui qui regardait toujours avec de l'inquiétude chacune des plaies et le soigneur. Une fois le travail terminé. Le gris et sa substilité légendaire prit la parole.

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?...**

Il récolta le plus regard haineux qu'il n'avait jamais vu de la part de son meilleur ami et déglutit en pensant que cette fois, il était un homme mort. Mais par chance, la voix pure et christaline du bleuté se fit entendre.

 **-... Du sexe.** , Tetsuya eut un léger sourire triste en prononçant ces mots.

Le gris fut surpris et ne le cacha pas.

 **-C'est un viol, plutôt !** , S'énerva-t-il.

 **-Voulu ou non, le sexe reste le sexe...** , Répliqua avec nonchalance le violé.

 **-Depuis quand, ça t'arrive ?** , Finit par dire le blanc en lançant un regard dissuasif à son camarade qui allait sans aucun doutes répliquer.

 **-Hum... Ça va bientôt faire un an. Depuis mes neuf ans. Mais après tout... C'est de ma faute.** , Répondit avec calme le jeune Kuroko.

 **-Ta faute ?! Mais pas du tout !** , S'exclama avec choc Shougo.

 **-... Il n'y a que comme ça que je me sens vivant, normal. Sinon, je suis vide, je ne ressens rien. Mais que se soit pendant la préparation, ou l'acte et même après, je ressens enfin des choses. Et... Pour garder cette sensation, je suis près à tout.** , Confia Tetsuya.

 **-C'est stupide. C'est tout sauf une solution. Tu te détruis. Tu veux mourir, en fait. Mais... Dans ce cas...** , Commença en soupirant le blanc.

Le bleuté ne savait même pas pourquoi il avouait tout ça. Mais il sentait comme un lien très fort entre eux trois. Aussi stupéfiant qu'inexplicable. C'était la première fois, qu'il avouait. Même son meilleur ami Ogiwara Shigehiro n'était pas au courant de cela.

Il était évident que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et pourtant...

Il n'avait toujours pas relever le regard. Mais le fit quand il sentit une tape violente derrière sa tête. Il releva immédiatement la tête et croisa deux regards déterminés. Il fut surpris, et sa vision se troubla. Sans trop comprendre, il réalisa alors. Il pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

 **-Nous nous battrons pour toi et ferons tout pour te sauver.** , Finirent en chœur les deux amis d'enfance.

C'était la première fois de sa vie, qu'on lui disait enfin, ce dont il avait besoin. Besoin d'être sauver de cette vie de merde.

Juste de simples paroles, l'avaient fait ressentir une vraie émotion. Du soulagement, sans doute. De la joie, peut-être. Mais surtout, la sensation d'être important dans la vie non pas d'une personne mais de deux.

Aucuns des amis d'enfance n'aurait pu expliquer comment le bleuté était rentré dans leurs cœurs avec une première rencontre désastreuse. Mais à présent, ils savaient, qu'au fond, tous les trois sont seuls, ils sont les mêmes. Le blanc et gris, sentaient qu'il manquait une base dans leurs vies, à présent, ils l'avaient trouvée. Oui, c'était certain. Jamais plus, leurs vies ne seraient pareilles.

Leurs rencontres suivantes ne se déroulèrent ni comme la première, parfois comme la seconde. Mais plus jamais comme la première, au contraire, Tetsuya était devenu un membre irremplaçable du trio qu'ils formaient. Les ténèbres de Chihiro en présence d'Haizaki disparaissaient à moitié, mais face à Tetsuya, il était comme complètement désarmé, et ce sentiment de vulnérabilité lui plaisait.

Haizaki l'avait bien entendu remarqué et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Car, un jour, les ténèbres disparaîtrons de manière définitive, il en était certain.

Plus le temps passait, plus le masque de Kuroko se brisait et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur des plus vieux.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Après tout cet amour, cette fraternité. Tout se brisa.

Ça n'aurait jamais du tourner ainsi. _Jamais ._

Ils auraient pu être sauver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le destin fut capricieux. Ce n'était que de la malchance, pour ceux qui ne savaient rien. Mais quelle histoire de drogue et de meurtre pouvait bien se finir ? La réponse est aucune.

Kuroko James, Mayuzumi Fugansusa et Haizaki Sosa sont tous les trois morts dans un soi-disant accident de voiture. Ce n'était pas un accident mais bel et bien un meurtre mais la police les recherchait depuis si longtemps qu'elle se moquait de qui pouvait bien être le meurtrier bien trop heureuse que l'entreprise des trois décédés ait prise fin.

Chihiro devint orphelin et fut adopté par une famille amie de la sienne. Les Nijimura, qui eux, savaient pour la sombre histoire du paternel du nouvel orphelin. Très vite, le courant passa entre Shuzo et le blanc. Le brun ressemblant assez à Shougo en caractère, ce qui rassura fortement le futur joueur fantôme de Rakuzan. Une amitié s'installa entre les deux garçons bien que factice. Mais celle-ci devint vraie et réelle suite au King's Game où ces deux là ont participer. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien dit aux parents. Ils les aurait inquiéter pour trois fois rien. Bon OK, pour un truc hyper grave et dangereux.

Shougo lui, eut la chance d'avoir sa mère présente. Sharon aurait du être détruite, par la mort de son époux, mais il n'en fut rien. Oui, elle l'aimait, oui elle se sentait morte, oui, elle avait envie de mourir mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Son mari, lui avait un jour, fait promettre de protéger leur fils et de se battre pour ce dernier si un jour, il n'était plus là. Ce jour était arrivé, bien trop tôt. Mais, on ne peut changer le passé. Quand c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard. Le gris n'en revenait pas du changement chez sa mère, mais fut soulagé mais en même temps très inquiet. Par chance, cette dernière rencontra un homme et se remaria. Bien entendu, même s'il était en première année de lycée lors du mariage, il l'avait mal vécu et avait sombré mais fut vite repris en main par son frère de cœur.

Tetsuya, lui, n'eut pas cette chance. Il perdit la mémoire sans trop savoir comment. Aujourd'hui, encore, on cherche sans trouver le comment mais surtout le qui et le quand. Et cela, Chihiro et Shougo le comprirent quand Tetsuya entra au collège. Ce fut dur, surtout pour Haizaki qui le voyait tout les jours, mais le pire était à venir.

Quand le bleuté apprit la mort de son père, au lieu de pleurer, d'être triste, de crier, de ressentir quelque chose, il ne sentit _rien_. Pourtant, il sentait qu'avant, il savait ressentir mais plus maintenant. Il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. Mais puisque c'est oublié, ça ne devait pas être important. Hana, elle dépensa tout l'argent qu'ils avaient dans l'enterrement. Un cercueil en diamants, je vous jure que ça fait disparaître une fortune. Etant ruinée, elle demanda de l'argent à une de ses amies. Cette amie, lui prêta sans rechigner, en échange de quelques services, la naïve Kuroko accepta avec le sourire. Et au final, elle en mourut. Son corps fut retrouvé avec d'autres cadavres. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que sa tendre et belle mère venait d'être vendue et qu'elle n'avait pas plu à son acheteur. Tetsuya changea subitement suite à cela, il était avant d'un froid doux, d'une impassibilité gentille. Mais à présent , tout était aussi cruel et froid que de la glace semblable à l'enfer. Il avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose. Et aussi d'argent. Personne ne fut mis au courant de la mort de sa figure maternelle. Il se remit donc au sexe. Puis à la prostitution. Il s'acheta un appartement au nom de sa mère. En plein centre ville. Oui, à présent. Il était riche. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne voulait plus. N'en pouvait plus. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son père lui avait-il fait promettre de se prostituer s'il ne ressentait rien sans ça ? Pourquoi ? Cette question résonnait en boucle dans son esprit brisé que rien ne semblait réparé.

Puis vint la rencontre avec la Kiseki No Sedai. Il se sentait enfin ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre sauvé. Ce sentiment se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

La Génération des miracles ne pouvait rien pour lui. Pourtant, ils avaient tout essayer, puis vint l'abandon en fin de collège. La souffrance des joueurs que Kuroko aurait souhaité avoir. Mais qu'il n'eut pas. Il les aimait bien sûr. Mais, lui même, ne savait plus trop ce qu'était l'amour à présent.

Haizaki observa tout ça. Il vit tout ça. Mais ne put rien faire à cause de ce foutu Akashi qui l'avait viré du club. Il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire. Il avait besoin du soutient financier des Akashi pour le service psychiatrique de sa mère qui depuis peu devenait Alzheimer. Elle était malade et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était la seule personne sachant lui imposer des limites avec Chihiro.

Chihiro, qui lui, se sentait si impuissant, que ça le faisait sombrer à nouveau dans ses ténèbres. Mais, qui réussit à ne pas se noyer grâce à Shuzo qui remarquait la détresse de son frère adoptif.

Et arriva la première année de lycée.

La souffrance d'un Haizaki qui appelait un Tetsuya qui ne le reconnaissait pas. Et qui avait arrêtait de coucher, ce qui avait un peu apaiser la colère du gris. Mais surtout, son premier King's Game au premier trimestre. Et son second au troisième.

La détresse d'un Kuroko qui tentait de se raccrocher à tout et n'importe quoi pour ressentir quelque chose. Et qui se raccrocha à la lumière qu'était Taiga, même si c'était un mauvais choix, et qu'il le savait.

La haine de Mayuzumi quand malgré toutes ses paroles blessantes, Kuroko ne réagissait pas. Alors, qu'ils se connaissaient mais plus pour le bleuté.

Puis, le temps passa encore et encore. Décuplant les souffrances du gris et blanc. Et enfonçant encore plus le bleu.

Pourtant, ils devaient se sauver, tous les trois.

Et aujourd'hui, ils regardent les autres se détruire.

Et à présent, Shougo qui a tout oublié.

* * *

 _ **Dans la rue, 23h04.**_

Nijimura sortait, ça faisait cinq minutes que Chihiro l'avait chassé après avoir fini son récit. Le brun ferma tristement les yexu et repensa au coup de fil qu'il avait passé à Tetsuya alors que ce dernier était avec Ryota.

Le bleuté était tout sauf sauvé.

Il se mentait à lui même. Il s'était convaincu qu'il pouvait aimer, pleurer, avoir de la peine. Mensonge. Oui, tout n'est que mensonge et cela, risque de détruire totalement le bleuté quand il retrouvera la mémoire.

Il est vrai que le bleuté est génial au lit, même plus que génial, inoubliable. Shuzo est très bien placé pour le savoir, aillant été l'un des clients les plus présents du bleu. Mais, il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, Tetsuya s'enfermerait dans un mensonge. Un mensonge créait pour se protéger de ses souvenirs qui ne demandent qu'à revenir.

Il soupira en se souvenant de la discussion.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Après avoir eu enfin le courage d'appeler Tetsuya, Shuzo redoutait finalement que le bleuté ne décroche.

 **-Salut Tetsuya... C'est Shuzo... J'ai appris pour ta participation au King's Game et je dois t'avouer que... Ogiwara Shigehiro va sans doute mourir.**

 **-Impossible...** , Répondit la voix aussi pure et envoûtante de Tetsuya.

 **-Je... Suis désolé.** , Continua le brun. Il entendit l'ancien prostitué dire à Kise de partir deux minutes. Il entendit le blond accepter avec inquiétude.

 **-Je... Je m'en doutais. A vrai dire.** , Avoua la voix sans émotion de Kuroko.

 **-Que vas-tu faire ?** , Questionna avec appréhension le brun.

 **-Je ne peux rien y faire. Le Roi va sans doute tout truquer n'est-ce pas ? Car modifier la mémoire est sans aucun doute l'une de ses spécialités.** , Répondit-il doucement en chuchotant.

 **-Comment le sais-tu ?** , Interrogea le plus âgé qui était soulagé de voir que la perspicacité du bleuté, elle n'avait pas changée.

 **-... Les décédés avaient tous un comportement étrange, mais ne semblaient plus se souvenir de ce qui n'allait pas.**

 **-Et toi, ta mémoire fut-elle modifiée ?**

 **-Oui.** , Le brun fut choqué de la réponse mais reprit vite son ton confiant.

 **-C'est à dire ?**

 **-Quand je retrouverai mes souvenirs... Ou plutôt si je les retrouve. Je saurai sans aucun doute qui est le Roi.** , Murmura-t-il.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-J'ai toujours su que cette personne était folle à lier. Et qu'elle aimait tuer et torturer pour se divertir. Mais je ne sais plus qui. Et à présent, toute la classe est étrange à cause du vote.**

 **-Je sais, pas besoin d'expliquer le vote, je suis au courant.** , Avoua le brun face à la voix impassible du plus jeune.

 **-Je dois raccrocher.**

Et le bleuté raccrocha sans un remord. Laissant un brun complètement angoissé pour le futur.

* * *

 ** _Dans la rue, 23h13._**

Haizaki Shougo repensait encore à cette lettre.

Il la déplia en faisait attention à ce que personne ne soit dans le coin. Et grogna encore une fois. Mais pas de rage, mais bel et bien de désespoir.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il en parler ? Mais, la vraie question est à qui ? Et si c'était un piège ? Que faire ? Et puis, les noms qui ne peuvent tromper personne !

Mais il sent qu'il lui manque trop de souvenirs. Que faire ? Et le résultat du vote, qui va arrivé... Dans moins d'une heure.

Il rentra chez lui, après tout, il était juste devant sa maison.

* * *

 ** _Lettre._**

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Je vous écris cette lettre en sachant pertinemment ce qui est arrivé à vos parents. Ils ont jouer avec le feu et ont fini brûlés.

Je sais que vous êtes intelligents et que vous n'allez pas les venger.

Mais, je tiens à vous expliquer les raisons de leur mort. C'est bien trop risquer de tout vous raconter en face, sachant que Tetsuya a été l'une des expériences.

Une nouvelle drogue a été créer par vos pères. Une drogue effaçant la mémoire. Enfin, pour tout dire, créer n'est pas le bon mot, elle existe depuis le début des jeux. Un jeu du Roi ou un truc dans le genre, c'est très secret, l'Etat fait tout pour les cacher. Cependant, elle avait disparue depuis un bout de temps, et elle est réapparue à cause de vos pères.

Je ne dis pas que vos pères ont mérité de mourir. Loin de là. Enfin, si un peu. Ils n'étaient pas des gens bien, n'est-ce pas ? Le temps qu'ils ont passé dans mon bar, me le prouve amplement.

Je pense qu'il faut que je vous écrive le nom de l'entreprise qui a assassiné vos paternels et pris la "formule" de l'oubli. C'est ##### (Le nom a été barré).

Sinon, soyez fort et ne perdez pas espoir concernant Tetsuya. Quoi que, si c'est toi qui lit cette lettre Tetsuya et que tu n'as pas retrouvé la mémoire, utilise des somnifères, tu retrouveras tes souvenirs dans tes rêves. Il suffira juste que tu te concentre pour te souvenir.

Si c'est Chihiro ou Shougo qui lit et qu'il a aussi perdu des souvenirs, il devra faire pareil. Sinon, il y a une méthode plus simple. Mais seulement possible de la part de Chihiro et Haizaki. Il suffit de prendre un somnifère, jusqu'à là, rien de différent et de prendre un verre de vin rouge en même temps. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais l'alcool et le raisin détruisent totalement l'effet de la drogue. Mais sur Tetsuya, ça ne pourra pas marché, vu que son corps est totalement habitué aux drogues.

Maintenant vous savez tout.

Je vous ai toujours vu comme mes enfants. Surtout toi, Tetsuya.

Cordialement, le barman du Paradis Perdu. En souhaitant, qu'un jour, vous trouviez votre propre paradis.

Mes chers : Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro et Haizaki Shougo.

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Akashi Seijuro, 23h59._**

Plus qu'une minute. Le rouge regardait calmement son portable ou plutôt le serrait fort dans ses mains, car étant dans le noir, il ne pouvait pas voir, l'écran tout aussi noir. Depuis qu'il avait transmis la vidéo, les avis avaient étaient divers et variés.

Le rouge en aillant une appréhension concernant les votes tenta de penser à autre chose, mais, ses pensées revenaient sans arrêt sur les réactions de ses amis, sa famille, la Génération Miracle. Ce n'était pas possible, qu'ils aient réagis ainsi. Personne ne pourrait être aussi calme, pas même lui, Tetsuya...

Seijuro, n'en pouvant plus, fit s'allumer l'écran de son téléphone, entra son code et tenta de se divertir sur YouTube. Mais peut importe ce qu'il faisait, tout revenait à la réaction de la Kiseki No Sedai.

Toujours, inlassablement. Lui, qui avait été terrifié par cette vidéo. Lui qui voulait les mettre en garde. Il venait de découvrir. La vraie nature des ténèbres de Tetsuya. Si détestable, si vide. Tellement comédien. Un menteur, trop menteur, qu'il finit par croire à ses âneries.

Akashi ferma les yeux et attendit. Il attendit le message, les secondes semblaient êtres des heures.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Les six adolescents regardèrent ensemble la vidéo. A la fin de cette dernière, Kagami et Kise avaient déjà fait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et étaient partis en quatrième vitesse aux toilettes. Une réaction des plus naturelles. Seijuro aillant lui même la nausée, les comprenait complètement et à deux mille pourcentages. S'il ne devait pas tenir son rôle de leader, il les aurait suivi sans la moindre hésitation.

Les autres restèrent et se regardaient tous sans montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Midorima prit finalement la parole, n'en pouvant plus de toute cette tension.

 **-C'est ce qu'il va nous arriver, n'est-ce pas ?**

Seijuro hocha avec difficulté la tête.

 **-Je vois. Je vais rentrer chez moi, profiter de ma** **famille.,** Dit le vert, avec une petite hésitation **. Ce qu'il va nous arriver, est certes horrible.,** Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, pleins de haine, peur et désolation. **Mais s'il faut le faire pour vivre, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion.,** Il soupira en se forçant à rester calme. **Nous le ferons tous et sans hésitation. En tout cas, moi, je le ferai. Car, je ne suis pas près à mourir.,** Finit-il par dire, la voix un peu cassée **.**

Le porteur de lunettes lança un regard désolé vers les quatre autres. Aomine semblait complètement choqué. Il ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Akashi n'était pas mieux. Et Murasakibara lui, prit la parole en emboîtant le pas à son ami. Alors que le bleuté, lui lança un regard compréhensif.

 **-Je suis de l'avis de Mido-chin...** , Avoua avec calme le violet tout en mangeant on ne sait quoi. **Merci pour le carambar, Kuro-chin...~,** OK, maintenant on sait que c'est un carambar.

 **-De rien, tu avais l'air d'avoir faim, pendant la vidéo.** , Répondit avec un léger sourire Kuroko. Son ancienne lumière, son ancien capitaine et le vert, le regardèrent avec un choc non dissimulé. Avoir faim pendant une vidéo de meurtre ? Que se passe-t-il ?... Quand on pense aux deux autres en train de se vider dans les toilettes.

Le joueur de deux mètres, fit un grand sourire enfantin et partit en emmenant le vert qui lui, ne cessait de fixait le joueur fantôme.

 **-Je vais cherche Ryota-kun et** **Taiga-kun.,** Finit par dire celui qui était observé par Shintaro. **Il serait préférable pour tout le monde de rentrer, comme l'a si bien dis Midorima-kun.,** Continua avec impassibilité le sixième homme de la GDM **. Le résultat du vote est ce soir. ,** Rappela t-il. **Ne nous préoccupons pas de cette vidéo. De toute évidence, nous n'en sommes pas à ce niveau de la partie.,** Dit-il avec nonchalence et un ennui certain **. Il ne faut pas s'en occuper. Et ne pas le dire aux autres, ils vont paniquer.,** Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Aomine qui lui, ne reconnaissait plus son ami. **Et risqueraient de s'entre-tuer. Ce serait regrettable.,** Il fit un léger sourire sans vie. **Nous sommes tous une équipe. Je tiens quand même à eux. Puis de toute façon, je ne compte pas laisser quiconque mourir. ,** Dit-il pour rassurer les deux autres. **Il faut juste trouver le Roi. Ce n'est pas si dur, si ? Puis qu'importe la difficulté, c'est un jeu, comme l'indique si bien son no** m., Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. **Bien, en attendant les résultats... Bonne fin de journée. ,** Et il partit comme s'il venait de parler de la météo.

Ce que les autres ne surent jamais, c'est que Tetsuya venait de mentir. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Mais redoutait cette vidéo. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas un trucage, vu qu'il connait l'un des participants. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs et yeux bleus. C'est son cousin et la blonde, c'est la petite ou du moins, c'était la petite amie de ce dit cousin. Cousin qui aujourd'hui, vit à Londres et qui de toute évidence, même en étant un écrivain célèbre, ne sortait pas uniquement les idées de son bouquin de son imagination mais de faits réels comme il l'avait si bien expliquer au bleuté quand ils étaient jeunes. La belle blonde était elle, aussi, une célèbre mannequin qui a stoppé sa carrière suite à sa grossesse et s'est mariée au cousin de Tetsuya.

Encore ce mal de tête, qui revient sans arrêt. Pourtant, tout lui crie de regarder, regarder dans sa mémoire. Il a beau essayer mais à chaques fois, ça se finit de la même manière, le trou noir.

Le bleuté, qui s'était assis en position fœtale contre le mur avant même d'avoir pu marcher plus de deux mètres avait un mal fou à respirer, sa tête lui faisait si mal et les images qui revenaient sans arrêt, les voix, tout lui crier de se souvenir. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et il perdit finalement connaissance, son crâne frappant avec une force insoupçonnée le sol.

Il n'eut juste le temps de murmurer cette phrase.

 **-Pardon... Aniki.** , Le ton était sincère, rempli de tristesse, regret et déchirement.

Haizaki Shougo qui n'était pas stupide, était revenu peu de temps après le vote. Il avait remarqué qu'aucuns des miracles n'était partit de l'établissement.

Il trouva alors un Kuroko en semi-crise de panique, il réussit à le calmer quand le petit tomba dans le sommeil. Il vérifia que personne ne le vit, et se dépêcha en entendant les voix d'un blond et d'un rouge qui venaient tout juste de finir de vomir gracieusement, bien entendu.

Il mit le petit délicatement sur son dos au cas où le fait de s'être écrasé le crâne au sol aurait pu, disons, un peu le blesser et partit rapidement, en courant ou en se dandinant vu le contexte, car courir avec quelqu'un sur le dos et se taper les escaliers, c'est plutôt dangereux. Donc se dandiner est plus plausible. Mais c'est bien connu, le gris ne se dandine jamais...

Pendant ce temps, le mannequin et la lumière quand le bleuté était au lycée étaient partis dirent au revoir à Daiki et Seijuro qui eux, avaient l'air d'avoir planté et n'avaient rien dis aux deux autres qui étaient amoureux de Tetsuya à propos dudit Tetsu.

Il ne restait que le basané et le capitaine dans la salle. Ils fixaient le plafond. Bah, oui, vous voyez Akashi baisser la tête ? Et Aomine montrer ses faiblesses au rouquin ? LA réponse est non.

Quand le basané se décida enfin à parler, aucun mot ne sortit, ils ne se jetèrent pas un seul regard, Aomine se dirigea alors vers la sortie mais fut stoppé.

 **-Tu aimes Ryota, Daiki.** , Ce n'était pas une question de la part de l'empereur, mais bel et bien une affirmation, qui eut pour réponse un triste hochement de tête.

* * *

 _ **Un peu partout, 23h59.**_

Il ne restait plus que quinze secondes, bien trop longues.

Certains avaient peur de perdre quelqu'un. D'autres de mourir. Et d'autres voulaient être choisi.

Le résultat tomba enfin.

* * *

 ** _Message reçu à 00h00, Samedi._**

 _De :_ Le Roi.

Les règles du vote ont changés. Tous ceux aillant reçus une voix contre eux, sont morts d'une chute.  
Le numéro 1, Ogiwara Shigehiro qui avait voté contre le numéro 12. Le numéro 12, Furihata Kouki qui avait voté contre le numéro 21. Et le numéro 22, Momoi Satsuki qui avait voté contre le numéro 1. Sont tous les trois morts d'une chute dans les escaliers.

L'ordre d'aujourd'hui est le suivant : Le numéro 16, Kiyoshi Teppei et le numéro 18, Hyûga Junpei, vont devoir choisir de tuer une personne de la classe. Si les deux participants ne donnent pas le même nom, tous ceux concernés mourront par décapitation.

* * *

Ce jour là, j'avais peur. Je sais que je jouais à la personne sûre d'elle et confiante. Mais les ténèbres de Kuroko, je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient. Pour moi, il cachait sa peur. Je me trompais, je n'avais pas réaliser, qu'il la créait. Il se convainquait du fait, qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Lui, il voulait ressentir des choses. Et moi, j'aurai aimé être à sa place.

Si nous avions su les règles, nous aurions compris que c'était lui qui avait l'immunité. Et que donc, il aurait pu être sauvé dès le départ.

Il serait peut-être tant d'expliquer les règles dont certaines personnes, n'eurent pas le temps de connaître. Car quand on est mort, on le reste. Normalement. En _théorie_. Mais la pratique diffère trop souvent.

Car nous ne comprirent que bien plus tard, à quel point, nous nous étions fait avoir en beauté ? Tous sauf deux personnes.

Je ne fais pas parti de ces personnes, mais eux aussi, sont des survivants.

Pour en revenir au règlement :

-Ne jamais abandonner ou fuir la partie : C'est simple. Tout abandon tel que : "Je ne veux plus jouer", "Je veux mourir" ou toutes autres stupidités dans ce genre. Seront prises à la lettre. On ne peut pas déménager loin de tout ça. On ne peut pas résilier son abonnement de portable. En autre, on doit rester à tout prix dans le jeu. Et tenter d'y prendre "plaisir".

-Effectuer tous les ordres : Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre. Tais toi et obéis. Contente toi d'être une vaillante marionnette. Un bon jouet.

-Tout faire pour survivre : Ne tente pas de faire passer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre avant la tienne. Tous ça te retombera dessus. Soi dans un futur ordre, ou dans tout simplement un "accident" où tu décéderas dans d'atroces souffrances. N'essaye pas non plus, de te sacrifier pour la classe, surtout pas. Comme on te l'a dit avant, sois sage et obéis. Mais n'oublie pas de distraire le maître du jeu.

-Garder une humanité : Oh, enfin, de la complication. Comment dire ? Sois un jouet, humain. Ne te comporte pas comme un robot ou un mort. Ne sois pas un zombie. Sois divertissant, utile au jeu. Sois un humain, un être détestable, égoïste. Quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à sa peau. Quelqu'un qui tue sans hésiter. Quelqu'un qui n'a besoin de personne. Sois humain. Un humain fort et cupide. Détestable aux yeux des autres, mais le meilleur pour le Roi. Sois un connard.

-Ressentir des émotions : Il ne faut pas que tu perdes tes émotions, sinon où est le spectacle ? Il faut que tu rigoles ou pleures des morts des autres. Que tu sois inquiet ou complètement manipulateur pour les autres. Sois, le parfait jouet. Il faut qu'il y ait une étincelle dans ton regard. On s'en fou laquelle, qu'elle soit de folie, tristesse, haine, rage, colère, amour, amitié, inquiétude. On s'en fiche complètement, il faut juste qu'elle existe.

Sinon, vous vous demandez contre qui j'ai voté ? Contre Furihata Kouki, qui lui, avait voté contre moi. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas mort. Les votes ont été truqués. J'ai bien regardé dans l'urne. Et Momoi Satsuki devait bel et bien mourir. Vu les nouvelles règles, Ogiwara Shigehiro aussi ainsi que Furihata Kouki. Mais moi aussi, et Hanamiya Makoto et même Himuro Tatsuya.

Les morts ont été choisis. Car, ils en savaient trop. Et n'étaient plus d'assez bons joujoux.

 _A suivre._

* * *

 **Bonus 1 :** ** _Salon de Mayuzumi Chihiro, 21h46._**

Après quelques minutes de silence très très très gênant.

L'ancien joueur fantôme de Rakuzan prit la parole avec nonchalance.

 **-Que veux-tu ?**

 **-... Je veux faire caca.** , Dit avec les larmes aux yeux le capitaine.

* * *

 **Bonus 2 :** ** _Salon de Mayuzumi Chihiro, 21h46._**

 **-Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?** , Demanda froidement Mayuzumi.

 **-Car tu veux que je chie sur ton canapé ?** , Répliqua froidement le brun.

* * *

 **Bonus 3 : _Flash Back (1)._**

 **-...Vous êtes ?** , Demanda Kuroko avec non intérêt. Il se moquait complètement de la réponse mais par politesse, il leur demanda quand même. Quand il aura la réponse, il repartira vaguer à ses occupations.

 **-Je suis ton père.** , Avoua Haizaki.

 **-Mec, t'es pas dans Stars Wars.** , Ajouta Chihiro.

* * *

 **Bonus 4 : _Flash Back (2)._**

 **-Impossible...** , Répondit la voix aussi pure et envoûtante de Tetsuya.

 **-Et si, j'ai chier sur le canapé, il n'avait qu'à me laisser aller aux chiottes !** , Répliqua Shuzo.

* * *

 **Bonus : Réponses questions.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis la fiction en crossover avec King's Game ?** Ce crossover n'existe pas...

 **-Le Roi sait-il qu'il est le Roi ?** Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé que _OUI_.

 **-Then Love I for ever, ça signifie quoi ?** C'est le vrai titre de la fiction. Il veut dire, "Alors, je t'aimerai toujours." C'est le narrateur qui dira cette phrase.

 **-Quel âge ont les personnages ?** Tous les personnages ont fini le lycée. La génération de Kuroko a 18-19 ans. Celle de Haizaki ou Hanamiya en a 19-20 et enfin celle d'Imayoshi en a 20-21.

 **-Au final, qui est mort ?** Pour l'instant, il y a déjà eu beaucoup de victimes. Ogiwara Shigehiro, Tsugawa Tomoki, Sakurai Ryo, Furihata Kouki, Koganei Shinji et Momoi Satsuki. Donc en tout pour l'instant, déjà six morts.

 **-Que signifie la vidéo ?** Je me suis sûrement mal exprimée quand j'ai écris ce passage. Donc, il montre une ancienne partie de King's Game. Qui n'est pas celle qui est en train de se dérouler. Logique, hein.

 **-Où sont les indices pour trouver le narrateur, le Roi et plus largement les survivants ?** Sans blaguer... Presque partout. Sauf das les bonus autre, que ceux qui s'intitulent Réponses questions. Je me mets à la place du lecteur pour les questions de compréhension de l'histoire. Et voilà. Parfois, je m'inspire de vos reviews.

 **-Furihata était censé devenir un joueur important et est mort sans n'avoir rien fait...?** Il a fait quelque chose de très grave. Qui mettra certaines personnes en danger. Vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres.

 **-Pourquoi mettre cette histoire en follow ou en favorite ?** Pour que je vois qui aime cette histoire. Plus il y aura de monde, plus la suite sortira rapidement.

 **-Pourquoi ce retard ?** Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais déjà fini la suite avant, sauf que je n'avais pas enregistrer et que l'ordinateur a planté...

 **-Pour en revenir à la fiction, combien de chapitre contient-elle ?**...Aucune idée.

 **-Plus ça va, plus les chapitres sont longs ?** Il faut me faire pardonner mon retard...

 **-Depuis quand le narrateur sait qui est le Roi ?** Ben... Depuis la fin de leur King's Game.

 **-Pourquoi le Roi fait-il tout ça ?** Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas compris, mais la réponse est dans le chapitre. Le déclencheur est l'égoïsme.

 **-Pas d'AkaFuri... ?** J'en ferai un bonus, comme pour Koganei et Sakurai...

 **-Que signifie les titres des chapitres ?** Alors, le prologue s'intitule Bienvenue dans mon univers. Donc, il est censé vous faire rentrer dans la fiction. D'où le bienvenue. L'univers fait référence au jeu. Pour le premier chapitre, il se nomme Premier ordre, donc, on apprend le premier ordre. J'adore mon originalité. xD Le second chapitre s'appelle Sacrifice. Tetsuya sacrifie sa relation avec Taiga mais tous le monde sacrifie les jours heureux et innocents. Le troisième est nommé La Vérité? Beaucoup de choses sont dévoilées. Ensuite, le chapitre se nomme Souffrir, donc on fait référence à la souffrance de Kagami. Ensuite Funèbre journée, qui est surtout là pour faire avancer plus vite l'histoire et vous faire prendre conscience de l'horreur qu'a été la mort de trois personnes. Alors que cette dernière semblait pas si dramatique. Et enfin, ce chapitre a été appelé Flash Back. Aniki. Au départ, c'était uniquement Aniki, mais le mot a été écris en tout et pour tout deux fois dans ce chapitre. Donc... Voilà. Flash Back, y'a presque que ça dedans...

 **Toutes les autres questions, je les attends en review !**

 **-Voulez vous d'autres bonus question/réponses ?** Au lecteur de répondre pour toutes les questions derrière et celle-ci.

 **-Que pensez vous du narrateur, qui est-il pour vous ?**

 **-Qui est le Roi pour vous ?**

 **-Qui va survivre à votre avis ?**

 **-Quel couple voulez-vous voir ?**

 **-Qui NE voulez vous PAS voir mourir ? Pour l'instant...**

 **-Que pensez vous des règles ?**

 **-Comment vas se dérouler la partie pour vous ?**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Et le voilà enfin... Je pense que tout a été dis dans le bonus. Mais TOUTES les hypothèses sont les bienvenues. Surtout les longues et courtes aussi, quand je serai fatiguée xD.

Donnons nous un objectif, tentons d'atteindre les _50 reviews_ ! Je crois en vous, vous pouvez le faire.

Sauf pour les insultes non justifiées. Je prends les critiques _justifiées._

Bref, gros bisous et des câlinouuus.

Si je suis longue, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me bouger le fessier. Mais attendez un peu, pas au bout de trois jours. xD

Je vous attends.

J'allais oublié... Le chapitre sans bonus, fait 12110 mots. Et avec il fait 13055 mots. Oui, à ce rythme, j'aurai pu faire deux petits chapitres. Mais j'avais déjà fais un sondage concernant ce point.

Sinon, c'est les vacances ! Bonnes vacances.~ Vous n'aime fooort.

Et un grand merci à Virtual Hug pour m'avoir envoyer un message.

Sinon, en parlant de message, les réponses à la review inconnue.

 **Kurogami-** Je verrai. :3 C'est vrai que le KagaKuro n'est pas un couple détestable. Pas mon favori mais je ne le déteste pas. Tout comme je ne déteste pas Kagami. Juste du mal à le supporter par moments. Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras, King's Game sont de très bons mangas.


	8. Comprendre

**Then, I love for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Comprendre.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Haizaki Shougo, 02h13, Samedi.**_

Kuroko ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Il avait un horrible mal de tête, c'est à peine, s'il pouvait penser tranquillement.

Il se releva doucement mais surement et se rendit compte qu'il s'était évanouie dans les couloirs du lycées. Il n'était de toute évidence pas chez lui. A sa gauche, se trouve une fenêtre, il fait nuit, en déduit le bleuté. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un lit deux places. En se fiant à sa vision dans le noir, la porte et à sa droite. Un peu plus loin, il y a un bureau avec dessus un ordinateur. Et aussi, une étagère, elle contient sans doute des livres vu qu'à côté a l'air de se trouver une armoire.

Il avait l'impression de connaître l'odeur qui était dans la pièce. Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il tata sagement ses poches et remarqua qu'il avait toujours son portable, il le prit et l'alluma. Il remarqua qu'il avait un message, sans aucun doute le résultat du vote. Il décida d'abord d'allumer la lampe torche.

Il avait raison pour l'organisation de la pièce, mais il n'avait pas remarquer les posters de basket. C'est sans doute, une personne de sa classe.

Laquelle ? Excellente question.

Tetsuya aimait beaucoup l'agencement de cette pièce. Qui doit être une chambre. Elle est très belle et un peu en bordel. Mais, on s'y sent à l'aise.

Le joueur fantôme, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et rechercha dans la liste des contacts le nom de son cousin. Il l'appela.

Il attendit quelques secondes et entendit son cousin décrocher.

 **-Allo, Tetsuya ?** , Demanda ledit cousin, qui de toute évidence, avait l'air fatigué.

 **-Bonjour, Mika-kun... ,** Dit Kuroko avec un air un peu absent tout en chuchotant.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, il y a un soucis ?** , Questionna-t-il tout d'un coup bien éveillé.

 **-...Oui... ,** Au point où on en est, autant être direct.

 **-Lequel ? Si tu veux, je prends le premier vol et j'arrive !** , S'emporta-t-il.

 **-Non, surtout pas. Restes calme. Il faut juste que tu me parles du King's Game.** , Expliqua calmement le bleuté en remarquant la douceur de la couette.

 **-Comment ça ? ,** Dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus froid, presque glacial.

 **-Je suis en pleine partie. D'un King's Game mortel. ,** Raconta-t-il.

 **-C'est.. Une blague ? ,** Demanda Mika sans grande conviction.

 **-Non, tu sais très bien que non, j'ai vu une vidéo d'une partie. Tu es dessus.**

 **-Tetsuya... ,** Murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé.

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faut juste que tu m'expliques les règles. ,** Chuchota-t-il en regardant Haizaki entrer dans la pièce.

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Hanamiya Makoto, 3h01._**

Makoto regardait avec lassitude le résultat des votes. Quelque chose ne va pas du tout. Il avait voté contre Kise, et pourtant ce dernier n'est pas mort. Pourquoi Kise ? Aucune idée, juste comme ça. Ou peut-être car le blond l'énerve profondément depuis toujours.

Hanamiya soupira en se disant qu'il y avait donc trois morts de plus. La bonne blague...

L'odeur de chocolat apaisait fortement le brun, mais pas assez.

Que feront les deux idiots de Seirin ? Impossible de le savoir, en plus, notre cher Makoto est forcément dans leur ligne de mir. Au point où on en est. Après avoir pété le genou de Kiyoshi...

Il soupira rageusement, mais se força à rester calme.

Quand son téléphone sonna, l'ancien de Kirisaki Daichi sursauta, vu qu'il est trois heures du matin, je vous rappelle, on ne s'attend pas à être appelé.

 **-Ouais ?** , Répondit-il avec agressivité. il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est censé dormir. Oui, insistons sur le censé.

 **-Hanamiya, tu peux passer chez moi ?** , Lui demanda la personne qui l'a appelé.

Euh ouais, pourquoi pas, mais avant, il faudrait peut-être regarder qui c'est, l'ancien coach décrocha le portable de son oreille et regarda le nom du contact, il vit le nom de Haizaki et sachant que si l'autre veut le voir, ce n'est sûrement pas pour lui offrir le thé avec des petits gâteaux.

 **-Ça dépend.** , Répondit vivement avec une pointe de méfiance Makoto.

 **-...Kuroko est chez moi, il faut absolument que tu viennes. On sait les règles. Et je sais, ou plutôt, Kuroko m'a fait remarqué, que tu sais, qui est susceptible d'être le Roi. Je me trompe ?** , Expliqua lentement en choisissant chacun de ses mots le gris.

 **-Non, en effet, j'ai des suspects en tête.** , Ricana Hanamiya.

Le petit Shogo entre enfin réellement dans la partie. C'était pile poil ce qu'il leur fallait. Le gris a toujours été un bon élément. Il a ça dans les gènes. Ce n'est pas donc pas lui le Roi, à présent, Makoto en est sûr et certain, car s'il était le Roi, il ne l'en informerait pas. Il le tuerait directement.

 **-J'arrive. A tout de suite.** , Continua Makoto en raccrochant sans attendre de réponse.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, se coiffa un peu et partit le plus rapidement possible. Chaque information pourrait lui être utile pour survivre. Surtout, quand on ne vaut pas plus qu'un pion pour le maître du jeu.

Cependant, il s'arrêta trente secondes et rappela Haizaki, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le gris n'allait pas convoquer toute la classe en prenant le risque d'inviter le Roi. La discussion qu'il vient d'avoir n'est pas nette.

Quand le gris décrocha, le brun ne prit pas la peine de lui laisser dire un basique "allo" et enchaîna directement.

 **-Qui d'autre as-tu convoqué ?**

 **-... Ceux qui pourront nous aider à nous en sortir.** , Répondit tout simplement le gris.

Oui, l'impression qu'a eu Hanamiya était bonne, des clans se sont formés. Et à présent, il va falloir jouer sur plusieurs tableaux. Le plus manipulateur survivra, celui qui sera cramé, crèvera. En tout cas, le message est très bien passé.

* * *

 _ **Garage d'Akashi Seijuro, 4h13.**_

 **-Akashi, pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi tu nous a convoqué à quatre heures du matin ?** , Demanda Aomine pour tout ceux se trouvant dans le garage.

 **-Daiki, pour qui avais-tu voter ?** , Demanda froidement le rouge.

Aomine ravala sa salive et se contenta d'être silencieux, pour qui il avait voter, sincèrement, c'est une excellente question. Il avait mis un chiffre au hasard, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'avait pas mis l'un des chiffres qui citait un mort.

 **-... Je pense que le Roi, comme il se fait appeler nous espionne grâce à l'informatique.** , Expliqua l'ancien capitaine.

Tout ceux ici présent le regardèrent comme s'il avait trois têtes.

Le rouge soupira puis les regarda à nouveau.

 **-Maintenant, que tu le dis, Akashicchi... C'est plausible.** , Dit avec hésitation Kise qui regardait Aomine en cherchant un peu de soutien alors que le basané trouvait cette idée stupide.

 **-C'est pour ça, qu'on se gèle dans le garage !** , Comprit Kagami.

 **-Exactement, Taiga.**

 **-Mais, ce qui me perturbe le plus, Akashi, c'est que tu ne le dises qu'à nous.** , Fit remarquer le vert.

 **-Il faudra le dire aussi à Atsushi et Tetsuya.** , Le contredit l'ancien capitaine de Teiko.

 **-Pourquoi pas aux autres ?!** , S'exclamèrent Ryota, Taiga et Daiki en chœur.

 **-Pour ne pas avertir le Roi, qu'on sait.** , Soupira le plus petit.

 **-Tu veux donc te la jouer ainsi, Akashi.** , Dit avec dégoût le vert.

 **-Nous n'avons _plus_ le choix, Shintaro, j'aurai aimé ne pas en arriver là. Mais, il y aura d'autres morts, le temps que nous arrêtions le Roi. Alors, j'essaye de sauver, au moins, notre équipe.** , Répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide. **Comprends moi.** , Murmura-t-il d'un air désolé.

 **-Akashi, je ne tiens pas à faire bande à part !** , Répliqua vivement Kagami.

 **-On n'a plus le choix... Le Roi est dans la classe, on est forcé de se mettre en petite équipe, en groupe de confidence, si tu préfères... Mais, on essaye de sauver tout le monde ! Pas vrai, Akashicchi ?!** , Répondit avec une joie forcée l'ancien de Kaijo.

Akashi ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder Daiki avec une impassibilité cachant une profonde tristesse. Le basané comprit qu'en réalité, Akashi ne savait pas comment faire et qu'il était perdu. Midorima comprit aussi mais ne fit aucune remarque et répondit à Kise à la place de son meilleur ami.

 **-On fera de notre mieux, Kise.**

Kise lui rendit un sourire plein de remerciements, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Shintaro venait de mentir. Ils ne vont rien pouvoir faire, car ils n'ont pas d'autres informations. Ils sont dans une impasse et ça, ils l'ont bien compris. Se réunir en petit groupe, sans aucun plan, ne sert à rien. Mais au moins, ils sont ensemble. Et même si l'un d'eux meurt, tout ira bien. Car au moins, ils ne seront pas seuls.

Pendant que les autres parlaient comme si de rien n'était, le vert sortit la vieille excuse du je-vais-aux-toilettes-j'ai-une-envie-très-pressante et prit son portable. Il regarda alors le message envoyé par Murasakibara qui lui disait qu'il ne viendrait pas et ce, sans aucune raison. Les doutes s'accentuaient et les amitiés devenaient de plus en plus fragiles.

En qui peut-on avoir confiance dans ce genre de cas ? Excellente question, car au final, qui sait réellement ? Personne, sauf la mort, elle-même.

* * *

 ** _Salon de Hyuga Junpei, 4h15._**

Hyuga et Kiyoshi étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé, ils ne se lançaient pas un seul regard, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Ils allaient devoir tuer une personne. Ou mourir. Et ils devaient se mettre d'accord, c'était déjà difficile pour un simple entraînement de basket alors pour décider de prendre la vie de quelqu'un n'en parlons pas.

Depuis qu'ils avaient reçus le message, leurs émotions étaient un ascenseur qui ne se stoppait _jamais_. Quelle galère.

Tuer quelqu'un. Priver une personne de vivre. Cette personne ne retournera jamais au cinéma, elle ne rira plus jamais, elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants ni se marier. Elle sera priver de sa famille, elle ne verra plus le soleil.

On la tuera tout simplement, pas directement, c'est vrai. Mais la désigner est tout aussi horrible que de l'égorger vive alors qu'elle nous supplie de ne pas le faire.

Horrible.

Au départ, quand les deux jeunes homems avaient reçus le message, Kiyoshi avait lutté pour ne pas pleurer et Hyuga pour ne pas tout casser, environ une heure plus tard, ils remarquèrent l'ordre. Et tout s'effondra. Oui, c'était utopique de croire qu'ils ne seraient jamais désigner. Mais, ils pouvaient y croire non ?

Bon, au bout de plus de quatre heures, il est peut-être temps de se parler, au lieu d'éviter l'autre comme la peste. Ce n'est pas une réaction puérile, vous savez. Au contraire. Chacun réfléchit dans son coin. Pour en arriver à une conclusion. A se mettre d'accord.

Il est vrai que pour se mettre d'accord, il faudrait se parler, mais entre eux, il y a un lien invisible et indestructible.

Tout ira bien tant qu'ils sont ensemble, non ?..

Le châtain, se tourna vers le brun et le regarda tendrement avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Junpei.**

On est aux prénoms, ça va mal se passer, Hyuga en est conscient et serre les dents. Teppei a choisi pour qui il va voter. Il ne voudrait pas décider de voter contre Hanamiya tiens ? Ben non, bien sûr que non. Au fond, il l'aime bien son copain... Jaloux ? Oui, beaucoup.

Aussi peu de personnes pardonnent quand on leur pète le genou. Mais il fallait que cet abruti qui vit avec les bisounours, lui, pardonne.

Enfin bref, après ce léger coup de gueule, Junpei se tourne vers son ami et répondit avec fatigue.

 **-...Teppei.**

 **-Je... Pour qui veux-tu voter ?** , Lui demanda avec patience le fondateur du club de basket de Seirin.

 **-Tu le sais déjà.** , Répondit sèchement Hyuga.

OK, on prend le manque de sommeil auquel on ajoute la tristesse et la colère et qu'on multiplie par le fait de devoir tuer quelqu'un. Oui, Hyuga pense s'en sortir plutôt bien. Voire très très très bien vu les circonstances.

 **-... N** **ous ne voterons pas contre Mako-chan !** , S'exclama-t-il.

 **-Et POURQUOI ?!** , Hurla le brun.

Trop c'est trop. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir tuer ce putain d'enfoiré ? Après tout, il est sadique, manipulateur et tout le reste. Il a toutes les qualités requises pour être le Roi.

Teppei le regarda avec surprise, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que son ami s'énerve et s'emporte. Quoi que vu le caractère de l'ancien capitaine de Seirin, il fallait s'y attendre...

 **-C'est un ami important à mes yeux.** , Répondit-il dans un murmure.

 **-Juste un ami ?** , Répliqua celui aillant des lunettes.

 **-...Non.**

Non ? Comment ça, non ? Il est moins que ça, c'est ça. Il ne peut pas être amoureux de lui. Hyuga le dévisagea avec une tristesse non dissimulée. Il ne la cacha pas par la colère ni rien d'autre. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais au moins, les larmes trop présentes dans sa vie, ne se montrèrent pas.

 **-Il est comme un petit frère, que je n'ai pas su aider quand il a mal tourné.** , Reprit avec sincérité le châtain.

Soulagement. Juste ça. Soulagement.

 **-Sinon, moi... Je ne veux plus vivre... Je ne pourrai plus jamais revivre comme avant, tu sais. Si je tue quelqu'un je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre...** , Continua Teppei.

Non. Non. Non. NON. Il ne va pas lui demander ça quand même...

 **-Je ne voterai pas contre toi.** , S'exclama avec tristesse le brun.

 **-...Je suis volontaire, Junpei.** , Dit-il avec un micro sourire.

 **-Je... Ne peux pas vivre sans toi.** , Lui avoua le brun.

 **-Tu vas réussir.** , Affirma-t-il.

Il enlaça l'ancien capitaine de Seirin, qui lui, se mettait à pleurer. Oui, l'autre n'était pas encore mort, mais quand Teppei a pris une décision, il ne change pas d'avis.

Hyuga savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas voter contre Teppei et avait pris la décision de voter. Mais pas contre le châtain. Car ça, il n'y arriverait jamais.

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Imayoshi Shoichi, 5h47._**

Shoichi n'était pas en paix, ni tranquille, il n'était même pas six heures du matin, qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il alluma son portable, et vit le message du Roi.

Il admit avoir voter contre Satsuki... Culpabilité quand tu nous tiens.

Shoichi mit ses lunettes et envoya un message à sa petite sœur. Peut-être ne sera t-il plus vivant demain ou même ce soir. Personne ne peut prédire la suite du jeu, sauf peut-être le Roi et encore, il en doute.

Le "Roi" même s'il les mène tous comme de gentils chiots ne peut pas tout prévoir.

Si l'on continue les recherches, un jour ou l'autre, ils le trouveront et en finiront avec ce jeu.

Par ailleurs, c'est un miracle que la police ne l'ai pas trouvé.

A moins, que le maître du jeu ne soit très important dans la hiérarchie.

Dans ce cas là, tout vise Akashi. Après tout, c'est un fin stratège et nul ne peut nier qu'il a été cinglé lors de sa première année de lycée. On se souvient encore du psychopathe qui menaçait tout le monde à tout bout de champ.

Ou peut-être est ce Kise ? Lui aussi, est important dans la société, vous imaginez l'idole de ces dames, le tombeur, le gentil garçon être tout à coup un dangereux tueur en série ? Mais dans l'autre sens, le blond n'est pas du genre à se salir les mains. Tout comme le rouge.

Trop de possibilité.

Puis, qui pourrait avoir assez de sang froid pour tuer quelqu'un sans se poser de questions.

Malheureusement pour lui, plus Imayoshi poursuit ses hypothèses, plus elles sont nombreuses.

Tout le monde pourrait être le Roi mais personne n'a l'air d'avoir le profil fait pour ça.

C'est rageant. A ce rythme, en effet, toute la classe sera décimée.

Mais que faire, à part obéir et faire le moins de victimes possibles ?

Le brun ne sait pas, vraiment pas. C'est l'une des rares fois, où, il se trouve dans une impasse.

* * *

 ** _?,_ _?._**

 **-Hin hin** **hin...~** , Une personne ricanait toute seule, devant de grands écrans, chacun représentant une personne de la Spéciale Basket. Les survivants avaient leur photo colorée et très bien éclairée et les morts l'avaient grises et ternes. Kuroko était le seul qui avait une photo toute grise sauf pour le bleu de ses yeux et cheveux. La personne se faisant appelée le "King" ou le "Roi" et parfois même le "Maître du Jeu" était installée dans un fauteuil rouge en cuir et dans le noir. Elle avait un sourire sadique comme ceux de bande dessinées. **Allez, trahissez vous, encore et encore...~** , Disait le Roi en chantonnant. **Tu verras, Tetsuya, que nous sommes pareils.~** , Le maître du jeu toucha la photo du bout de ses doigts et partit dans un fou rire. Une fois calme, il dit : **Tu regretteras de ne pas avoir voulu jouer à mes côtés.~ Tu t'en voudras, mon chéri.** , Ce malade mental reprit sa respiration et soupira, prenant un ton peiné complètement feint. **Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. N'est-ce pas ?~** , Fit une petite pause en faisant semblant de réfléchir et s'exclama : **Oui, bien sûr que oui.~ Tu n'aimes personne, je n'aime personne. Mais pourtant, nous nous apprécions, car ensemble, nous ferons de grandes,** , Il sourit d'un air encore plus fou qu'à l'accoutumé, et se mit à hurler d'un air hystérique. **OUI, très grandes choses !~** , Il repartit dans un fou rire. **Hi, hi, hi...~ Tuer, est divertissant, ça fait ressentir des émotions, tu sais... Tu aurais du essayer.~** , Soudain, plus aucune joie se fit ressentir, le ton était lourd de reproche. **Si seulement, tu avais accepté. Tsss... Si seulement... Nous nous amuserions ensemble, nous ressentirions des choses,** , L'intonation autrefois triste et sombre redevint hystérique. **ENSEMBLE ! Mais, évidemment, idiot que tu es, tu m'as sorti le discours du bon samaritain. Alors que nous savons tous les deux que tu es une PUTAIN !** , La personne hurlait de toutes ses forces en rigolant. **Une putain de putain...~ Quel amusant jeu de mot... Je le ressortirai à l'occasion...~** , Se stoppant, le King regarda chaque photo de survivants et soupira. **Les choses sérieuses n'ont même pas débutées...~ Tout est encore trop sage, pour l'instant.** , Petite moue boudeuse. **Tout les pseudos amis de cette classe sont tous des hypocrites, ils sont égoïstes. Et menteurs !~ Comme si ce bêta de Teppei Kiyoshi allait se suicider.** , Geste violent de la main sur l'écran représentant ce dernier. **Mais bien sûr ! Quelle connerie !~ Il changera d'avis, c'est forcé.~ Tous mes ordres ont été trop gentils pour l'instant. Ils ne servaient qu'à se débarrasser des gêneurs. ~ Mais dès demain, je passerai à la phase supérieure.~~~** , Léger soupire de contentement.

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Haizaki Shogo, 14h00._**

Kuroko s'était rendormi peu de temps après avoir parlé avec Haizaki.

A présent, le bleuté dormait toujours, mais tous les autres étaient arrivés, Hanamiya fut le premier, il fut suivi de près par Takao, puis le bon dernier fut Murasakibara qui venait d'arriver.

Les quatre hommes regardaient le bleuté, qui dormait en boule et tremblait par moment, dans ces moments là, Shogo lui prenait la main et Makoto caressait doucement la tête de Tetsuya. Takao, lui, lui murmurait des douceurs. Comme : "Tout va bien." "Tu n'es pas seul." "Nous sommes là." "Tiens le coup."

Car, n'en pouvant plus, Haizaki avait bel et bien tenté la méthode du somnifère, sur lui même, d'ailleurs, sa mémoire revient par petits bouts. Sans doute est-ce normal. Mais dans ces moments là, il a une nausée qui refuse de sortir. C'est immonde. Mais pour retrouver la mémoire, c'est peu cher payer.

Le gris soupira en se souvenant de la discussion qu'il a eu avec _son_ petit frère.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Shogo et Tetsuya, se dévisageaient. Le bleuté devait être en train de comprendre chez qui il était. Le calcul venant de se finir, il fit un bref, à plus tard et raccrocha pour plonger totalement son regard dans celui de Shogo qui avait allumé la lumière en entrant dans sa chambre.

Haizaki eut envie de pleurer. Il se souvenait de Tetsuya, enfin. Après tant de temps, mais s'il se jette sur lui, le plus petit va le prendre pour un dingue. Quoi qu'en ce moment, ça ne changera rien à leurs vies.

Le plus vieux ne savait quoi dire. Alors, il sortit la plus grosse connerie du siècle.

 **-Ça va ?**

Mais bien sûr, on demande bel et bien ça va à quelqu'un qui a fait un malaise mélangé à une crise dans un couloir du lycée, qui d'ailleurs peut être très glauque et qui participe au . Bravo !

 **-...Oui.** , Répondit avec impassibilité le bleuté.

 **-... Je... Je sais comment te faire retrouver la mémoire.** , Avoua Haizaki.

Tout en subtilité, me direz-vous, en effet, ce n'est pas hyper classe. Mais, quand on manque de temps, il faut foncer.

Le bleuté le regarda, il avait l'air choqué.

 **-Vraiment ?** , Il avait clairement envie de se souvenir. Mais pourtant, il ne savait pas s'il le voulait vraiment. Après tout, qui peut vraiment cerner Tetsuya ?

Shogo hocha la tête.

 **-... Dans ce cas, si ça marche. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...**

 **-Je t'écoute.,** Dit avec douceur le gris tout en s'assaillant en face du bleuté.

Le bleu ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les planta dans les iris gris de son interlocuteur.

 **-Je... ne me souviens plus de mon enfance, à peine de mes parents.** , Commença le bleuté, cette phrase serra le coeur du gris. Après tout, lui connait le passé ou une partie de Tetsuya. **Ma vie a vraiment commencée au collège, pour tout t'avouer.** , Il soupira et remarqua que le gris allait dire quelque chose, il lui fit un signe pour lui dire de ne rien dire. **Ne me coupes pas. Je suis quelqu'un de vide, de froid.** , Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien et sa voix était juste lasse. **Mais je ne suis pas le Roi.** , Il regarda le gris droit dans les yeux. Shogo ne pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard pour regarder les étoiles. **Crois le ou non, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi.** , Dit-il en voyant le doute chez Haizaki. **Mais cette personne est... Comme moi.** , En remarquant l'incompréhension de Shogo, il expliqua calmement. **Je suis proche du King mais à la fois opposé.** , Il soupira en voyant qu'Haizaki ne comprenait toujours pas, alors, il poussa l'explication plus loin. **Nous sommes tous les deux extrêmes dans nos choix. Mais, je peux être beaucoup plus réfléchi que lui. Il agit d'instinct. Il fait comme si il contrôlait absolument tout, mais ce n'est pas le cas.** , Il eut un léger regard vers les étoiles puis se retourna vers le gris qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux. **Il nous a juste étudié et ce minutieusement, c'est pour cette raison que le jeu n'a pas commencé avant. Il fait comme moi. Il analyse tout pour mettre la situation à son avantage. C'est pour ça, que lui et moi, sommes en quelque sorte des partenaires mais à la fois des adversaires.** , Il eut l'air pensif. **Je suis conscient du pouvoir que j'ai sur l'organisateur de notre King's Game. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais d'avance que je ne mourrai pas. c'est impossible, puisque j'ai l'immunité.** , Shogo écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais cela n'échappa pas au sixième homme de la Génération des miracles. **Tu dois me trouver prétentieux.** , Tetsuya allait lui expliquer mais en analysant bien les yeux du gris, il comprit que le gris n'attendait qu'une confirmation et qu'il s'en doutait déjà. **Mais... Vu ton regard, tu connais déjà les règles.** , Léger rire, qui sonnait d'ailleurs, complètement triste. **Je ne sais pas comment, mais à vrai dire, peu importe.** , Il fit un léger geste de non pour faire comprendre à Shogo qu'il est sincère. **J'ai forcément l'immunité, sinon je serai mort.** , Cette constatation fit avoir un frisson au gris. **Le Roi veut se venger, tu sais.** , Il dit ça nonchalamment. Comme si c'était normal. **Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, au contraire, je l'apprécie, je ne sais plus qui c'est... Mais je l'aime bien. Je tiens à cette personne. Car, je peux lui parler librement. Tu sais... Je parle souvent avec le Roi, au téléphone. Je suis sans aucun doute, le seul qui peut l'appeler. Mais, mes discussions avec, me reposent et je ne sais pas, je ressens quelque chose, c'est presque invisible, mais je crois que je ressens sans aucun doute, de l'amusement...** , Il eut un sourire énigmatique qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. **Cette personne est... Enfin, tu m'as compris. Tu dois me trouver, fou, à présent, mais je te jure que je ne le suis pas, après tout, à la base, le Roi est un de nos camarades de classe. Donc... Tu lui as forcément déjà parlé. Je veux juste, que tu fasses en sorte, que si l'organisateur de ce jeu doit mourir, sa mort soit douce.** , Il avait murmurer la dernière phrase mais le gris l'avait entendu et tapota gentiment l'épaule de son frère de coeur.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le gris et le bleuté se regardèrent à nouveau.

 **-Sinon, et si tu m'expliquais comment retrouver la mémoire ?**

Et depuis, le bleuté est toujours endormi.

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Haizaki Shogo, 14h03._**

 **-... Dîtes, Kuro-chin va bientôt se réveiller ?**

 **-Aucune idée.,** Répondit sincérement Shogo. **  
**

 **-... Sinon, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler, Sho-chan ?,** Finit par demander Takao, qui n'en peut plus de cette attente intenable.

 **-... Des règles.,** Avoua le gris, sous le regard blasé d'Hanamiya a qui, il les avait déjà dites.

Kazunari qui coiffait tranquillement un Tetsu qui s'était calmé se retourna d'un coup vers le gris. Atsushi, qui lui, mangeait tranquillement un bonbon, fit de même avec beaucoup plus de lenteur.

 **-Avant que tu ne leur dises, comment être sûr que l'un d'entre eux n'est pas le Roi ?** , Demanda avec sagesse l'ancien capitaine.

 **-C'est pas moi, pour une fois.** , Dit avec nonchalance Murasakibara.

 **-Attends, c'est quoi, cette histoire ? Tu as été le Roi dans un King's Game ?!** , S'exclama avec fureur Takao en se relevant d'un coup.

Hanamiya serra plus fort la main du bleuté, qu'il tenait et se tourna vers celui mesurant presque deux mètres avec un air sadique sur le visage. Haizaki, lui, regardait avec un choc non dissimulé le géant.

 **-... Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle. J'en déduis que tu n'étais pas le seul Roi, n'est-ce pas ?** , Dit avec clairvoyance l'ancien de Kirisaki Daichi. Il faut rappeler que Haizaki (ou plutôt dire) a tout raconté à Makoto.

 **-Sérieux ?...** , Demanda Kazunari qui venait de reprendre un petit peu ses esprits.

 **-Oui. Mais, je pense que le King's Game a bien commencé avec deux rois... Mais à présent, il n'y en a plus qu'un seul.** , Expliqua sagement le violet en regardant Kuroko qui s'agitait un peu. L'ancien joueur de Seirin fut calmé par Makoto qui le prit dans ses bras.

 **-Comment ça ?** , Demanda Haizaki qui craignait le pire.

 **-De toute évidence, le second Roi comme pour mon King's Game était Momoi-chin. Mais... Elle est morte.** , Dit l'ancien de Yosen avec les larmes aux yeux. Oui, il était vraiment triste d'avoir perdu son amie. Cette amie qui fut aussi son alliée.

Et sur cette bonne parole, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant entrer trois hommes.

Tous sauf Kuroko encore endormi se retournèrent vers la porte.

 **-Shirogane ?!** , S'exclama Takao qui était cette fois vraiment à deux doigts de faire un malaise, trop de révélations et de surprises dans la même journée. Sans oublier, qu'il y a toujours un ordre en cours...

 **-Nijimura-chin ? ,** Demanda sans trop y croire le violet qui pensait avoir pris un bonbon hallucinogène.

 **-Aniki... ,** Murmura Haizaki.

Hanamiya, lui, au final, se fichait pas mal des nouveaux venus, quelque chose de bien plus grave le perturbait. Au départ, il y avait deux rois. Dont l'un était Satsuki. Mais maintenant que cette dernière est morte, qui est celui restant ? Vu que la rose s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, il est impossible de savoir avec qui elle s'était alliée. Cependant, avec un ancien Roi dans leur clan et d'anciens participants, au final, la donne pourrait bien changer.

Étrangement, Makoto sentait que le pire restait à venir. Et que tous les faibles allaient bientôt être tous dégager.

En parlant de faibles... Furihata. Le châtain était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. En fait, toute la classe l'était. Comme si tout le monde était susceptible de savoir qui était le Roi mais était dans l'incapacité de s'en souvenir.

Ça y est. Hanamiya sait quelle connerie a fait Kouki. Au moins, les autres sont morts sans mettre les vivants en danger. L'autre abruti a mis des caméras partout dans le lycée et les a relié à son portable. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a aussi relié toutes les données de portable de toutes les personnes qui sont dans la Spéciale Basket à ce portable, qui étrangement, a été volé, quelques temps après que la police n'est trouvé le corps de Kouki.

C'est comme ça, que d'un seul coup, le Roi est devenu si rapide pour donner des ordres, et viser là où ça fait mal. Les ordres simples ne le sont pas. Ils créent des attaches. Attaches que le Roi s'amuse à briser puis à recréer puis à détruire.

Au final, Hanamiya est bel et bien l'un de ceux qui a le mieux cerné le Roi.

* * *

 ** _Dans le train, 15h28._**

Kasamatsu, était dans le train autour de lui, se trouvaient des femmes et des enfants, des hommes et des personnes âgées. Mais il s'en fichait, et ce, complètement.

Trois personnes. Trois putains d'humains. Trois de ses amis !

Yukio ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, mais que veut ce Roi de MERDE ?

Il veut les détruire ? Mais c'est déjà fait.

Il veut les isoler ? A ce rythme, c'est lui qui finira seul, non ?

Yukio tenta d'appeler son amoureux, mais il tomba sur le répondeur, il ne laissa pas de message et éteignit rageusement son portable.

Il soupira un bon coup et descendit enfin.

La mer. L'odeur du sel et ce vent si doux. Il se sentait pour un seul instant apaisé.

Car, nous savons tous que ça ne durera pas.

Une fois là, bas, il y retrouva Hara Kazuya et Katsunori, le coach de Too Gakuen et Susa.

Les quatre hommes ne se saluèrent pas vraiment et retournèrent directement dans un taxi. Le chauffeur fut payé pour mettre un casque et sa musique à fond. Vu la jolie somme à gagner en plus, il le fit en se fichant de se que les hommes avaient à se raconter.

Et l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo leur raconta alors toute la partie depuis le départ en montrant les messages du Roi.

Kazuya qui avait l'air de s'être endormi se réveilla vivement quand il entendit les noms de Kuroko, Hanamiya et Haizaki. Il fit un signe que Yukio ne comprit pas, mais que les autres, eux comprirent et dit au brun de reprendre son explication.

Sans trop chercher à comprendre, l'ancien de Kaijo continua.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le signe signifiait que les survivants avaient sans doute déjà été choisi et que Yukio n'en faisait pas parti. Mais, le signe avait aussi une seconde signification qui voulait tout simplement dire, que le trio Tetsuya-Makoto-Shogo trouverait bien vite le Roi.

Après, seul Hara savait réellement ce qu'il voulait dire.

* * *

Comme on se retrouve...

Et oui, les renforts étaient enfin arriver, mais au final, ils ne purent pas vraiment aider.

Vu les résultats qui sont au cimetière.

Moi, de mauvaise langue ?

Juste réaliste.

Vous savez... Ils me manquent.

Mes amis.

Mais, les survivants, c'est eux, ma famille...

Et ce, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'on a eu a passé.

Hum... Ma tête me lance encore.

J'ai sans doute fais un malaise un peu avant.

Car, je ne suis plus dans la maison si flippante...

Je suis dans un lit d'hôpital.

C'est pas vrai.

Que s'est-il encore passé ?

Ah, une infirmière vient me voir...

Qui est mort ?

Mon coeur va décrocher si c'est un de mes amis et non ce merdique Roi.

 _A suivre._

* * *

 **Bonus : Spécial. Akashi et Furihata.**

 _ **Journal de Furihata Kouki.**_

Cher journal, je sais que beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est un truc de fille, d'écrire dans un journal intime.

Je ne pense pas, je ne suis absolument pas une fille, tu sais.

Je suis un mec, un vrai ! Bon, pas aussi viril que Kagami ou un miracle mais je ne suis pas près de porter une robe, mettre des talons hauts et du mascara !

Assez parlé de choses stupides sans aucun intérêt.

Pour tout t'avouer, mon journal, depuis quelque temps, je fantasme sur un gars.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas gay, enfin, je crois.

Et le gars en question, il n'est pas très grand, c'est peut-être ça !

Après, il a de magnifiques abdos, des cheveux rouges en bataille, un charisme à vous couper le souffle, il a l'air très habile de ses deux mains, je me demande s'il l'est aussi dans un lit... Il a des jambes fuselées et musclées. Il a d'hypnotisants yeux vairons. En bref, c'est l'homme parfait !

Car si l'on rajoute, son intelligence et sa patience à toute épreuve, son charme triple.

De quoi faire un malaise, je te jure !

Mais après, il faut avouer que je n'ose pas vraiment lui parler, après tout, lors de notre première année, je n'ai pas vraiment fait sensation...

J'étais même très très très ridicule.

Mais bon, un jour, j'irai lui parler franchement sans bégailler ou en aillant honte de moi.

Et je lui dirai ce que je ressens.

Mais en attendant ce jour, tout ça reste entre nous !

Sinon, son nom, c'est Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

 **Bonus 1 :** _ **Chambre de Haizaki Shougo, 02h13, Samedi.**_

 **-C'est.. Une blague ? ,** Demanda Mika sans grande conviction.

 **-Non, tu sais très bien que non, j'ai vu une vidéo d'une partie. Tu es dessus.**

 **-Tetsuya... ,** Murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé.

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faut juste que tu m'expliques les règles. ,** Chuchota-t-il en regardant Haizaki entrer dans la pièce.

 **-Tu sais... Pour jouer à la marelle, il n'y a pas vraiment de règles !** , S'égosilla Mika.

* * *

 **Bonus 2 :** ** _Chambre de Hanamiya Makoto, 3h01._**

 **-Ouais ?** , Répondit-il avec agressivité. il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est censé dormir. Oui, insistons sur le censé.

 **-Hanamiya, tu peux passer chez moi ?** , Lui demanda la personne qui l'a appelé.

Hanamiya raccrocha après avoir dis pour seule réponse, "On ne joue pas à la marelle à trois heures du mat'."

* * *

 **Bonus 3 :** _ **Garage d'Akashi Seijuro, 4h13.**_

 **-Maintenant, que tu le dis, Akashicchi... C'est plausible.** , Dit avec hésitation Kise qui regardait Aomine en cherchant un peu de soutien alors que le basané trouvait cette idée stupide.

 **-C'est pour ça, qu'on se gèle dans le garage !** , Comprit Kagami.

 **-Exactement, Taiga.**

 **-Mais, ce qui me perturbe le plus, Akashi, c'est que tu ne le dises qu'à nous.** , Fit remarquer le vert.

 **-Il faudra le dire aussi à Atsushi et Tetsuya.** , Le contredit l'ancien capitaine de Teiko.

 **-Pourquoi pas aux autres ?!** , S'exclamèrent Ryota, Taiga et Daiki en chœur.

 **-Car, ils ne sont pas assez cons, comme nous, pour jouer à barbie...** , Soupira le plus petit.

* * *

 **Bonus 4 :** ** _Chambre de Haizaki Shogo, 14h03._**

 **-... Sinon, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler, Sho-chan ?,** Finit par demander Takao, qui n'en peut plus de cette attente intenable.

 **-... Des règles.,** Avoua le gris, sous le regard blasé d'Hanamiya a qui, il les avait déjà dites.

 **-Mais... t'es pas un mec ?** , S'étonna Kazunari.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :**

 **Chiiya :** Bonsoir/jour tout le monde ! Le chapitre que je viens de sortir est plus court que celui d'avant car certaines personnes trouvaient que le précédent était trop long. Z'êtes jamais contents u-u... Bon, on va dire que pour une fois, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre avec ce chapitre. Sinon, on en est déjà au huitième chapitre ! *-* Et King's Game a déjà 40 reviews *-*. Visons les 50. ^^ Merci pour votre soutient. Chaque review me fait plaisir. Elle me motive tout comme les follow et favoritages.~

 **Furihata :** C'est moi où le bonus que tu m'as dédié, c'est de la courgette...?

 **Chiiya :** Les courgettes t'emmerdent. J'avais envie de faire un truc niais, donc voilà.

 **Kise :** Entre deux morts...

 **Chiiya :** Tout à fait ^^.

 **Aomine :** Je fais pas un peu victime avec l'autre blond ?!

 **Chiiya :** Au moins, t'es vivant.

 **Akashi :** Atsushi a été un Roi ? -.-

 **Chiiya :** Bah oui, au moins, là... PERSONNE ne s'y attendait. Je suis diaboliquement ingénieuse 8).

 **Midorima :** En gros, l'idée lui est venue comme ça d'un coup.

 **Chiiya :** Ta gueule, Shin-kun -_-.

 **Momoi :** Je suis morte o-o...

 **Chiiya :** De toute façon, t'étais pas utile dans mon histoire. '-"

 **Momoi :** Mé..Méchante ! xO

 **Murasakibara ;** Bah... c'est vrai... Sérieux, j'ai été Roi avec elle... Miracle qu'on n'est pas été en prison... *mange un truc louche*

 **Kagami :** Il sert à quoi, ce fameux Mika ? O.o

 **Chiiya :** ...Excellente question. Pour l'instant, pas à grand chose. Mais dans le futur de l'histoire.~

 **Kasamatsu :** Mais... En gros, t'en sais strictement rien ! T'as rajouté un perso pour le fun !

 **Chiiya :** *l'ignore royalement*

 **Takao :** J'ai une question pertinente !

 **Midorima :** C'est bien la première fois, _nadoyado_...

 **Chiiya :** N'écoute pas, le concombre et dis moi :3.

 **Midorima :** Concombre ?!

 **Takao :** *mort de rire* En gros, c'est moi ou Mako-chan a accouru dès que Sho-chan a parlé de Tetsu-chan ?~

 **Chiiya :** En effet. :)

 **Hanamiya :** ...Putain, en plus, il était trois heures du mat', j'ai failli me faire écraser par une voiture, elle voulait écrire ça, mais s'est retenue pour ma fierté...

 **Aomine :** Au moins, elle ne l'a pas fait ! Nous, on était chez Akashi à QUATRE HEURES !

 **Kagami :** En plus, votre grosse nature d'hypocrite est ressortie. -'

 **Aomine :** Oh, ta gueule Bakagami !

 **Kiyoshi :** Mais... Je veux pas mourir, moi ! x_x.

 **Hyuga :** Si, crève, ça fera des vacances.

 **Hanamiya :** C'est drôle, dans l'histoire, il dit le contraire...

 **Kuroko :** C'est vrai...

 **Chiiya :** Beh, ouais... Tiens, Tetsu-kun !

 **Kuroko :** Flora-chan.

 **Imayoshi :** Mais, je suis le seul qui réfléchi dans ce chapitre ?

 **Hanamiya :** Mais non, lis bien, moi aussi.

 **Furihata :** Mais, j'étais un putain de génie pour faire ça o_o...

 **Chiiya :** L'instinct de survie fait des miracles...

 **Tsugawa :** Mais, c'est qui, la personne qui fait le monologue qui commence par Hin, hin, hin ?...

 **Chiiya :** Tiens, un revenant ! Pour répondre à ta question, mon cher Tomoki, c'est... LE ROI ! Sa vraie première apparition. En tant que Roi, je parle x).

 **Kise :** Kurokocchi serait pas un peu lent, en fait, il parle quand avec le Roi et comment il ne reconnait pas sa voix ? o

 **Chiiya :** T'as remarqué que parfois, je saute des heures. Ben, t'as ta réponse. Et modificateur de voix, mon cher. Sinon, je te signale que toute l'histoire est centré sur le Roi et Kuroko et par extension, le , le reste, c'est la SB xD.

 **Kuroko :** J'ai l'impression d'être ta victime préférée, Flora-chan.

 **Chiiya :** Mais je t'aime tant !~

 **Kuroko :** ...Justement.

 **Haizaki :** C'est moi ou Shirogane, Nijimura et Mayuzumi s'incrustent chez moi, sans pression.

 **Chiiya :** En effet...

 **Mayuzumi :**...A ta place, j'aurai déjà appeler la police.

 **Nijimura :** C'est clair.

 **Hara :** Ma première apparition, en plus, j'ai l'impression d'être vachement renseigné.

 **Chiiya :** C'est le cas, Kazuya. x)

 **Hanamiya :** Pourquoi il va voir Kasamatsu et pas moi ?...

 **Hara :** Alors là...

 **Chiiya :** Aucune idée...

 **Kuroko :** C'est la fin du chapitre, Flora-chan...

 **Chiiya :** Donc, ce chapitre fait environ 5.600 mots x). Sans les bonus.

 **Kuroko :** Comme toujours, nous attendons votre avis, vos hypothèses. Qui est le Roi, pourquoi il tue machin, quels couples vous voulez voir, vos impressions sur les personnages... Comme d'habitude, quoi. N'hésitez pas à passer voir les autres écrits de Flora-chan (Pub xDDD).

 **Chiiya :** Et n'oubliez pas, une review , un follow et/ou un favoritage = Un Tetsu tout nu pour vous avec comme supplément Sei-kun ;).

 **Akashi :** Quoi ? O_O

 **Kuroko :** Je ne suis même plus étonné...


	9. Le vrai visage de Momoi

**Then, I love for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le vrai visage de Momoi.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chambre de Haizaki Shogo, 14h04.**_

 **-Mais... D'où vous vous incrustez comme ça, chez moi ?! J'pourrai porter plainte, vous savez ! Quelle bande de sans gène !** , Gueula sans interruption le gris après avoir repris ses esprits. Car, il faut l'admettre, si des gens peuvent s'incruster aussi facilement, le Roi le peut aussi. Et cette pensée le fit frémir d'horreur. Il ne faut pas déconner.

 **-Shogo, et si, pour une fois, tu te taisais avant de dire n'importe quoi.** , Proposa avec lassitude Mazuyumi.

 **-JE ? Je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi !** , S'époumona le gris.

 **-Mais bien sûr...** , Répliqua avec ironie le blanc.

 **-Rhaaaa... Je devrais porter plainte contre vous.** , Râla Shogo.

 **-Vous avez fini ?** , S'impatienta Takao qui lui, avait des choses pertinentes à dire.

 **-Takao, poses leur une question à la fois, sinon, on est mal barré.** , Lui dit avec nonchalance Hanamiya qui tenait la main d'un Tetsuya qui gémissait de douleur.

Ce gémissement fit retourner tous les autres vers le bleuté encore endormi. Tout le monde sauf Makoto le regardait avec inquiétude, feinte ou non.

 **-Takao, poses donc tes questions, je te rappelle que chaque seconde est précieuse, on ne sait pas qui va mourir. Ou quel sera le prochain ordre, alors profitons-en.** , Soupira avec moquerie l'ancien de Kirisaki Daiichi.

 **-Makoto a raison.** , Confirma le plus âgé de la pièce, nous avons nommé, Shirogane.

 **-Oui. Comme vous êtes arrivez,** il lança un regard noir aux trois plus vieux et reprit tout sourire **, quelqu'un pourrait-il se dévouer et me dire les règles ?** , S'énerva le brun.

Ce fut Shirogane qui lui expliqua, tranquillement et sagement, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, et il n'avait pas vraiment faux. Après tout, Kazunari avait bel et bien besoin de réconfort.

Une fois que l'explication que tous sauf Tetsuya qui dormait, avaient écouté, se finit, ils se retournèrent vers celui aillant un troisième œil. Kazunari avait un air grave, qui signifiait, qu'il avait bel et bien compris les règles.

Il y eut un petit moment très gênant, de silence, puis Takao reprit avec assurance.

 **-Comment êtes-vous rentrés ?** , Car, on ne le dit pas souvent, mais la sécurité c'est important, surtout quand on est tout le temps en danger de mort.

 **-J'ai un double des clés.** , Répondit naturellement Chihiro.

 **-C'est plutôt flippant, quand on y pense.** , Dit avec un air traumatisé Haizaki qui, lui, ne s'attendait pas à ça.

 **-Moi, ce que je me demande c'est comment, tu es devenu un King, Murasakibara.** , Dit finalement Hanamiya en se tournant vers le violet qui s'était fait discret malgré sa grande taille.

Le géant le regarda avec un air blasé et croqua dans sa sucette, puis soupira et finit par tout raconter.

 **-Pour tout vous avouer... Tout a commencé lorsque je suis entré au club de basket.** , Commença Atsushi.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Momoi Satsuki avait toujours été considérée comme étant belle. Elle avait de grands yeux roses avec de longs cils, des fines jambes, une peau blanche, de beaux et lisses cheveux roses, un petit nez, une bouche rosée, une poitrine avantageuse et une taille fine.

Elle pouvait être vue comme le fantasme de tous les hommes.

Mais, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Les rares petits-amis qu'elle avait eu étaient beaux et intelligents, mais il manquait quelque chose, oui, il manquait vraiment une chose.

Elle ne les aimait pas. Et ils ne l'aimait pas. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, leur relation était plate et factice.

Et un sourire, par-ci par-là pour faire croire aux autres que vous êtes amoureux.

C'est si facile.

En effet, la rose avait depuis toujours un don dans la comédie, si bonne que même son ami d'enfance Daiki, ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être.

Elle se montrait souvent, douce, sensible, gentille et naïve. Si seulement ils savaient, comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient que la gentille et attentionnée Satsuki n'était pas du tout comme ça ? La rejetteraient-ils ? Après, qui s'en préoccupe, sûrement pas elle.

Avoir une réputation de cruche, n'est vraiment pas plaisant.

Mais, ça permet d'avoir des avantages.

Comme pouvoir poser des questions embarrassantes en faisant comme si l'on est une sainte. C'est un plaisir, sans fin, vous savez. Très divertissant et plaisant, en plus.

En conclusion, sa vie manquait complètement de piquant.

Rejoindre l'équipe de Basket en tant que manageuse n'y a absolument rien changé.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était que dans la classe de Murasakibara. Qui n'est pas le plus bavard des messieurs. Ni même l'un de ceux qu'elle peut manipuler à sa guise, au contraire, il est impossible de le cerner.

C'est limite aussi perturbant que pour Kuroko, qui lui, est un vrai coffre fort, mais ça, tout le monde le sait.

Kuroko, ha ! Son cher et tendre, ne vous méprenez pas. Elle l'aime vraiment, ce n'est pas de la comédie, elle est réellement amoureuse de lui. Mais les amours à sens unique, sont si fatiguant et démoralisant, alors qui peut lui en vouloir de faire comme si son amour était réciproque ? Personne.

Puis, aussi le bleuté ne la repousse pas. Et il a vraiment l'air de s'en moquer, dans le fond.

Surtout, qu'il se prostitue. Comment ça, c'est un choc ? Bien sûr que Momoi le savait. Vous savez, pour lui, elle s'est découverte un talent de skalteuse hors du commun, plutôt flippant ? Non, juste hilarant. Et oui, même pour dire ça, on peut faire des rimes.

Passons, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Sa vie est si fade. Elle regardait alors sur le net et elle tomba sur une annonce pour un certain King's Game. Elle cliqua dessus.

Et le lendemain, elle changea complètement. Ce n'était pas visible, mais dans son regard, on pouvait le ressentir.

Atsushi n'était pas dupe, et étant dans la même classe qu'elle, un jour, il la vit demander à une fille qui avait maté Tetsuya pendant l'entraînement de basket d'hier de la suivre.

Le violet, au départ, n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Mais quand il vit que Satsuki avait des pocky, il partit la chercher pour lui en demander, il ne faut pas croire, à cette époque, il avait un peu de respect.

Et c'est là, qu'il la vit, en train d'étrangler sa camarade. Le géant resta figé sur place et quand la rose le vit, elle ne put retenir un tremblement.

 **-Mu..Mura-kun !** , S'exclama-t-elle avec de grands yeux choqués.

 **-..Momoichin...** , Souffla-t-il.

 **-Je... Peux tout expliquer !** , Lui dit-elle.

Atsushi l'écouta développé ses mensonges pour la faire taire d'un soupir. Elle le fixa avec terreur et au final, un petit rictus apparut sur les lèvres de la rose. Elle lui proposa alors un marché. Il devenait un Roi, avec elle. Et elle, en échange, elle _le_ lui offrait.

Le violet, après un long temps de réflexion accepta à contre cœur.

Puis, il ne ferait que la couvrir, il n'aurait pas besoin de tuer.

* * *

 _ **Ruelle sombre peu rassurante, 15h36.**_

Kazuya soupira encore une fois en tombant sur la messagerie de son amant. Il était anxieux et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il savait que rien que le son de sa voix le calmerait.

Il rappela encore une fois et fut soulagé quand enfin, il eut une réponse.

 **-Chéri ?** , Chuchota la personne venant de décrocher.

 **-En personne...** , Ironisa Hara avec un petit sourire.

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?** , Demanda ce dernier avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

 **-T'es où ?** , Questionna-t-il en vérifiant qu'il était seul.

 **-Toilettes de chez Haizaki.** , Répondit doucement son amant.

- **Humm..**

 **-Jaloux** **?~,** Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

 **-Tellement.,** Soupira Kazuya.

 **-Pff.~ Je t'aime, Kazu'. Déstresse, racontes ta journée, si tu m'appelles au lieu d'envoyer un mess', c'est que c'est grave, nan ?** , En déduisit avec un peu d'appréhension le petit ami.

 **-Comme tu le sais, j'étais avec Kasamatsu.** , Lui rappela le gris avec malice. Oui, à la base Kazuya est une personne clame et inoffensive, enfin pour un ancien de Kirisaki Daiichi, mais passons. Mais parfois, il aime être sadique, gentiment mais surtout avec les gens qu'il aime.

 **-Le beau brun ?,** Répondit avec perplexité l'interlocuteur.

 **-Ouais.**

 **-...**

 **-Sois pas jaloux, je te préfère et de loin. T'es plus sexy, de toute manière.** , Lui rappela simplement Hara en vérifiant qu'il est toujours seul.

 **-L'art du tact.** , Se moqua le petit ami qui eut l'air de s'amuser. **  
**

 **-...,** Hara ferma douloureusement les yeux, il aime son amant. Pas de doute là-dessus, mais ce dernier, comment lui avouer, qu'il sait que c'est fichu d'avance. Qu'au final, ils ne peuvent rien pour sauver les jeunes. Il doit le faire, et pourtant, tout reste bloqué dans sa gorge. **  
**

 **-J'déconne. ,** Soupir, soupir, soupir. **  
**

**-...,** Il doit le faire. Il rouvrit ses yeux remplis d'eau. Il essuya les traitresses d'un revers de main et prit de l'inspiration. **  
**

 **-Je t'aime ?** , Tenta-t-il devant le mutisme du gris. **  
**

 **-Donc, je disais... ,** Reprit-il après avoir réussit à faire sortir un son de sa gorge, c'est un bon début. **  
**

 **-Tu viens de me manipuler, vil personnage !** , Rigola son amant en sentant la tension qui montait. **  
**

 **-... Aussi, c'est toi qui me manipule au lit, faut bien que je me venge.** , Répondit-il du tact au tact avec une ironie cachant une dose de sincérité.

 **-Mon besoin de sexe est sans limite. Mais tu m'aimes aussi pour ça.,** Se vanta le brun en ricanant.

 **-... Si t'étais nul, non. Mais vu que t'es comme un dieu...,** Dit avec rêverie l'ancien de Kirisaki Daiichi.

 **-Je suis un dieu.~,** Confirma-t-il avec un sérieux feint.

 **-C'est beau d'avoir des rêves...,** Se moqua Hara.

 **-...,** Ah. Pas de réponse, ça doit l'avoir vexé. Trop de pics, sans doute. Enfin, au fond, on s'en moque, non ?

 **-Pour en revenir à l'autre beau brun.,** Reprit avec sérieux Kazuya. C'est bien de rigoler, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

 **-L'appelle pas comme ça, c'est un gosse.** , S'énerva avec jalousie son amant.

 **-Tout comme moi, on sera deux.,** Dit celui avec un chewing-gum.

 **-...Viens en aux faits !,** Murmura avec non délicatesse l'autre.

 **-... On ne peut pas stopper le Roi de cette partie.,** Finit par dire avec douleur celui dont les cheveux cachent les yeux.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-... Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour eux. Il faut qu'on rentre dès demain.,** Finit-il par dire en aillant le cœur serré.

 **-Tu déconnes ?!,** Crie-t-il, en bruit de fond, Hara pouvait entendre des que se passe-t-il et l'autre leur répondre "rien, rien".

 **-Du tout...** , Susurra-t-il en craignant la réaction de l'autre qui ne sera de toute évidence pas du tout pacifique...

 **-Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé pour que t'en arrive à cette extrémité ?! ,** S'énerva le brun. On pouvait même loin de lui, sentir une haine grandir. Doucement mais aussi destructrice qu'une poison.

 **-Le Roi a des contacts partout. _Absolument_ partout.,** Finit par dire Hara en vérifiant qu'il est toujours seul.

 **-...Expliques.**

 **-C'est simple, grâce à l'électronique, il est partout.** , Pas besoin d'expliquer que c'est la faute de cet andouille de Furihata qui aurait pu survivre s'il ne se l'était pas joué perso, et surtout, intelligent. Trop intelligent pour son bien. S'il était resté stupide, il aurait eu une petite chance de s'en sortir. Décidément, le King de cette partie ne laisse rien au hasard. C'est frustrant. On se sent trop impuissant, mais dans l'impuissance, autant assurer sa survie. Si l'on ne peut faire quelque chose pour celle des autres, au moins, sauver sa peau. Il y aura bien assez de morts. On ne peut rien faire. Mais quand le Roi sera démasqué, à partir de ce moment, oui... A partir de là, on pourra l'emprisonner dans une toile.

 **-... Tu sais qui c'est, c'est ça...,** Murmura d'une voix morte, et complètement vide son amoureux. Ne pas savoir est horrible, mais savoir peut aussi vous détruire. Connaître ou ne pas connaître, parfois, être ignorant vaut mieux. Surtout quand ça concerne les King's Game.

 **-Oui... Et il faut que l'on rentre, à cause de ça.** , Réexpliqua Hara.

 **-... Je t'aime.** , Ne put s'empêcher de souffler le brun.

 **-...Désolé, Shuzo.** , Susurra-t-il en regardant le ciel devenu gris. **Il va pleuvoir.** , Rajouta-t-il pour lui même.

 **-A tout de** **suite. ,** Soupira avec lassitude et déprime son petit-ami.

 **-Et aussi, si tu le peux, fais en sorte que je puisse parler avec Kuroko.** , Demanda celui qui mâche.

 **-C'est lui le Roi ?... Pitié dis moi que non.** , Gémit Nijimura.

 **-Non ! T'es pas bien. Par contre, il peut partir sagement avec nous.** , Répliqua-t-il.

 **-... Il a l'immunité. Je pars de suite faire ses bagages.** , Ajouta-t-il.

 **-Non. Laisses lui le choix.** , Demanda-t-il. Il n'eut pas de réponse puisque l'autre raccrocha.

Il partit en direction de l'appartement d'Haizaki. Pas une minute de plus à perdre. Il faut rentrer maintenant, plus tard, ils ne pourront plus le faire sans perdre de plumes.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back, Souvenirs de Momoi Satsuki._**

 **-Hmmm...?~** , Décrocha le Roi, tout en réfléchissant à ses prochaines actions.

 **-C'est Satsuki...** , Dit la rose d'une petite voix.

 **-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?** , Dit d'une traite et d'un ton froid le King.

 **-Je... j'aime Tetsu-kun.** , Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

 **-Oui. Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, tu sais. C'est pour ça, qu'il a l'immunité. Mais je suis quand même déçu, du fait, que notre blond n'est pas mort. Pas drôle, beuh.,** Gémit ironiquement le maître du jeu.

 **-...Il a l'immunité ?!** , S'exclama Momoi.

 **-Oui. Je viens de te le dire.~** , Rajouta-t-il en s'amusant.

 **-... Je t'appelle pour que l'on stoppe le** **jeu.** , Avoua-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

 **- _Pardon ?_** , Le King stoppa toutes ses activités et se figea avant qu'un rictus sadique ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

 **-Oui, ça va trop loin... _Tu_ vas trop loin. C'est très amusant, en effet, mais, aucun de ces abrutis n'aura le cœur de Tetsu-kun, donc, c'est réglé. ** , Expliqua simplement la rose.

Le Roi éclata de rire. D'un rire froid et cruel. D'un rire si peu humain. Presque bestial.

 **-Mais je m'en fou, de** **ça.~,** Ricana cruellement le maître du jeu. **Il a refusé, _mon aide_ , tu te rends compte, MON, aide ! Il m'a refusé !,** S'énerva t-il. **MOI, mais il va le payer de ses amis !** , Soupira-t-il avec haine. **Nous pourrions avoir LE MONDE !** , Il hurla. **Je pouvais LE lui OFFRIR ! Mais cet abruti, a refusé MON offre., Quelques sursauts de rage le firent bouger. NOUS aurions été si PARFAITS ! JE LE SUIS !,** Hurla t-il avant de se calmer. **Je ne vais pas loin. Je ne vais jamais trop loin.,** Expliqua le Roi calmement. **JAMAIS, tu comprends, chérie ?~,** Une voix trop douce pour être vraie surtout chez cette personne. **Ou bien es-tu trop stupide ?,** Cracha-t-il. **Tu m'as bien aidé, remarque.,** Il nota sur sa main qu'il doit l'éliminer. **Mais si tu ne veux plus jouer, je vais t'aider à en finir. De toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas faire partie de mon monde parfait.** , Un petit blanc. **Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates...~** , Reprit-il joyeusement. **Mais bon, dommage. Pas de panique, nous allons en parler face à face.** , Il regarda ses ongles et soupira. Oui décidément, qu'elle idiote.

 **-...Tu es dingue.** , Cracha la rose. Elle est parfaitement consciente que c'est fini pour elle. **Je vais appeler la police.**

 **-Et pourquoi te croiraient-ils ?~ Pauvre yandere, va.** , Se moqua le Roi.

 **-Yandere ?** , Répéta-t-elle sans trop comprendre.

 **-Vraiment inculte, chérie. ~** , Ricana t-il. **Dire que tu penses être meilleure que moi. Va te faire cuire un œuf et on en reparle.** , Ironisa t-il en regardant l'expression sur internet.

 **-...Dingue.** , Murmura Satsuki.

 **-Pour ton information, je vais te donner la définition d'internet puis la mienne. OK ?~** , S'amusa-t-il.

 **-..O...Okay.** , Répondit-elle. Parler avec son futur assassin, ironie de la vie. N'est ce pas ?

 **-Yandere (ヤンデレ?) est un terme japonais utilisé pour définir une personnalité qui est au premier abord affectueuse et tendre mais qui à un moment devient dérangée voire psychotique. Yandere est une combinaison de yanderu (病んでる?), qui signifie malade, et deredere (デレデレ?), qui signifie amoureux ou ramolli. Merci Google, enfin Wikipédia, n'est ce pas, chérie.~** , Susurra-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. **Mais pour en venir aux faits, enfin à ma définition.~** , Il eut un petit rire froid et sadique. **C'est une personne folle amoureuse de quelqu'un. Elle ferait tout pour l'avoir pour elle, en tuant, ses rivaux et rivales. Tant que sa relation avec cette personne n'est pas en danger, elle ne fait rien, mais sinon, elle est obsédée par cette personne. En conclusion, c'est ce que tu es. Une hypocrite dangereuse par dessus bord.** , Expliqua nonchalamment le King.

 **-Je... Ne suis absolument pas comme ça !** , Rétorqua l'ancienne de Teiko.

 **-... Profites bien de tes dernières minutes. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, boum !** , Dit-il avec amusement avant de raccrocher.

Il regarda l'heure et mit son manteau. Parfait. On va bien s'amuser, mais avant, éliminer d'autres personnes, pour que ce soit moins ciblé. Sinon, où est l'amusement, franchement ?

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki tournait en rond. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant.

Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas entendu la phrase "je t'aime" de la part de son Tetsuya !

Ce n'est pas possible, mais en même temps, le Roi ne blague jamais, pas avec ses futures actions.

Il faut qu'elle s'échappe et vite.

Elle escalada sa fenêtre et soudain, elle sentit une douleur aigu au niveau des omoplates, elle tenta de se raccrocher au rebord de la fenêtre.

 **-Non, je... Je... Ne... je... Veux vivre...** , Réussit-elle a dire en se tenant fermement au rebord de la fenêtre en regardant le King au sourire sadique, qui jubile.

 **-Tout ira bien, chérie.~** , Se moqua-t-il. En lui enlevant le couteau qu'il lui avait planté. Elle ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur. **Dors bien.~** , Il la poussa et elle tomba lamentablement en voyant sa vie défilée sous ses yeux, ou plutôt dans son esprit, après un dernier regard sur la silhouette sombre qui l'a condamnée.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Hey, Satsu ! Tu viens faire du basket ?** , Demanda un petit Aomine âgé de cinq ans à sa voisine, Momoi Satsuki. Le basané avait des étoiles dans les yeux avec son short blanc et son chandail gris. A côté, la petite fille eut un soupir blasé avec sa robe rose et ses ballerines blanches.

 **-... Si tu veux, mais on rentre avant dix huit heures ! Sinon, maman ne sera pas contente !** , Lui répondit-elle.

Et les deux enfants partirent ensemble rejoindre les grands.

Satsuki regarda son ami d'enfance en l'encourageant et lui disant où sont les plus vieux, elle s'amusait vraiment comme une folle. C'est vraiment génial, le basket, quand on n'est pas seul.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki était repliée sur elle-même dans un coin du parc en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle venait encore de perdre une de ces amis, âgée à peine de six ans, elle n'en a jamais eu pendant plus d'un mois. Mais quesqu'il cloche chez elle ?

 **-Satsuki ! J't'ai cherché _partout_ !** , S'énerva Daiki en trouvant enfin la rose. Il se clama quand il vit qu'elle pleurait et s'agenouilla aux côtés de la fille.

Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte pendant des heures. Jamais, le basané ne lui demanda des explications. Jamais, il ne la força à bouger.

Quand la nuit tomba, il se releva et l'invita à faire de même d'un simple signe de tête, elle se leva et essuya ses larmes.

 **-Tu sais, ces filles sont des idiotes. Tout le monde sait qu'elle a simplement trébuché. Tu es juste trop bien pour elles ! Pas besoin d'être triste pour des idiotes.**

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, le futur as du basket la raccompagna, durant tout le chemin, Satsuki eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et articula un merci silencieux en rentrant dans sa maison.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki était entourée de filles, celles-ci l'accusaient d'avoir piqué le copain de Megumi. Plusieurs questions naissaient dans la jolie tête de la rose. Qui est Megumi et qui est son copain. Deux questions auxquelles, elle ne trouva jamais la réponse. Mais il faut avouer, que dans le fond, ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça, en fait, elle aimerait juste avoir la paix. Dans une semaine, elle va rentrer au collège. Et avec un peu de chance, on lui fichera la paix !

C'est sympathique d'être aimée des garçons mais être détestée des filles est pesant et très fatiguant. Elle sait qu'elle est magnifique et que sa poitrine fait bien des envieuses. Mais, franchement, rager, n'aidera en rien.

Parfois, elle admet manipuler les hommes, mais, rien de grave. En attendant, supporter ce genre de scène est épuisant.

 **-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous savez... C'est mal de faire ça.** , Dit alors une voix impassible. Masculine ? Féminine ? Plutôt androgyne.

Mais à qui appartient-elle ? Satsuki se tourna vers l'endroit d'où la voix est venue et ne put réprimer un sursaut.

Depuis quand il est là, se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser que déjà, les harpies, se retournaient contre celui qui a voulu la sauver.

Et voilà, on veut jouer les sauveurs, ça se retourne contre soi. La vie, c'est ça, supposa-t-elle.

 **-Franchement, les filles comme vous, donnent envie de vomir.** , Dit-il avec impassibilité.

Momoi ne put se retenir d'écarquilla les yeux. Mais il est fou ou quoi ?! Il a envie de mourir ?! Elle regarda alors le futur passeur. Très petit pour un garçon, des cheveux bleus ciels, de grands yeux bleus impassibles mais pourtant profond, une petite bouche rouge sang, sans doute après avoir embrassé quelqu'un, Satsuki sentit sa gorge se serrée à cette constatation. Ce garçon est magnifique, il ressemble à un ange.

Derrière lui, survint alors, une jeune fille brune, très mignonne. Que bien plus tard, Momoi, reconnaîtra. Oui, elle la reconnaîtra, pour l'égorger froidement.

 **-Tetsu-kun, allons-y.** ,Supplia la brune.

 **-Bye, bye..** , Salua le bleu en partant avec sa cliente.

Satsuki remarqua alors que le groupe de Megumi était parti entre temps. Elle soupira de soulagement. Un poids de moins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir ce nom : Tetsu-kun.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki venait d'entrer à Teiko. Jamais personne ne l'avait aidé. Elle se demanda si Tetsu-kun était aussi à Teiko. Il n'avait pas l'air plus vieux qu'elle, même plus jeune.

Elle entendit vaguement Daiki se plaindre et son regard fut capter par lui.

Tetsu-kun.

Ce fut la seule fois qu'elle fut amoureuse.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Les mois passèrent et aucun contact ne put vraiment être établi avec Tetsu-kun. Aucune raison pour se coller à lui. Que c'est rageant, en classe, elle remarqua alors, la brune qui était avec Tetsu-kun.

Elle décida de lui demander de venir.

Et elle l'étrangla, la brune ne put se débattre qu'elle était déjà morte.

Oui, vraiment, ça fait un bien fou. Tetsu-kun mérite tellement mieux que cette brune.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-De la... Prostitution ?!** , S'exclama Saki, une amie de Momoi. Oui, Satsuki avait enfin réussit à se faire des amies.

Tout d'abord, grâce à Saki, une jolie châtain aux formes avantageuses. Cette dernière avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cils, a souvent été victime des filles de sa classe tout comme Satsuki.

Ensuite, il y eu Mizuki, une brune banale mais très intelligente et gentille qui prend toujours soin de ses amis, ses yeux noisettes lui donne un air chaleureux ce qui est fort rassurant.

Puis Karin, avec sa taille et silhouette de mannequin, elle eut du mal à s'intégrer dans la classe. Aussi, ses cheveux roux et ses yeux vert foncés la rendent splendides, ce qui gène les garçons et attisent la jalousie des filles.

Et enfin, Marika qui venait de balancer la nouvelle du siècle. La jeune fille de taille moyenne, avec ses longs cils entourant ses grands yeux gris et ses cheveux blond platines ainsi que sa forte poitrine et ses longues jambes fines et blanches soupira. Elle est la plus mignonne du groupe mais surtout la plus connectée aux réseaux sociaux et donc aux nouvelles de Teiko.

 **-... Juste comme ça, c'est qui ?** , Demanda avec gène Karin.

Marika sortit une photo de Kuroko Tetsuya ce qui provoqua un "waouh" de la part des autres filles et attisa la jalousie de Satsuki.

 **-C'est un "ami", de mon grand frère.** , Dit-elle avec nonchalence.

 **-... Ton frère ?** , Demanda Satsuki. il lui semblait pourtant que seuls ceux de la GM étaient ses amis.

 **-Oui.** , Redit-elle avec agacement.

 **-C'est qui ?** , Demanda avec intérêt Mizuki.

 **-Qu'importe.** , Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Donc, Tetsu-kun se prostitue, pensa Momoi avec un petit sourire. En effet, pas besoin de s'en faire pour les connasses et connards qui tournent autour de lui. Plus besoin de tuer. Mais... Au cas où...

Elle tuerait celles que le bleuté prendra comme trop régulières.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Marika regardait simplement les garçons du club de basket et soupira encore une fois en jetant un regard dépité à Satsuki, qui lui répondit d'un petit sourire encourageant.

 **-Je ne sais pas, Satsuki...** , Bouda la blonde.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien !** , L'encouragea la rose, tout comme Karin, Saki et Mizuki qui hochèrent la tête.

Marika les regarda et soupira puis partit vers l'entraîneur du club de basket pour lui demander de rejoindre les filles qui s'occupent des garçons du club.

Le vieil homme la regarda et accepta simplement.

Satsuki regarda avec un sourire cette scène, enfin, leur groupe d'amies serait ensemble tout le temps. Un peu plus loin, elle remarqua Tetsu-kun et ne put s'empêcher de rosir de plaisir.

Oui, tout va pour le mieux, il n'est pas amoureux. De toute façon, il n'a besoin que d'elle. Seule elle peut parfaitement l'aimer, c'est un fait.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki rentrait aujourd'hui seule, normalement, elle, Saki et Marika prenaient le même chemin. Mizuki et Karin allaient dans l'autre direction.

Malheureusement, Marika est malade et Saki est partie chez son petit ami.

Elle soupira une énième fois. Elle avait fini tard, la preuve, il faisait déjà nuit, tout ça à cause du _grand_ nettoyage.

Elle remarqua alors que la supérette du coin a sortie un nouveau parfum de glace. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

 **-J'aimerai tellement en avoir un.**

C'est alors que Tetsu-kun apparu devant elle.

 **-Tiens, prends le mien, je n'en veux plus.** , Et il lui donna le bâtonnet et repartit avec les autres de la Kiseki No Sedai.

Satsuki ne put s'empêcher d'hurler intérieurement.

C'était elle ! Elle ! Il ne la reconnait donc pas ?! Pourquoi ?! Il la voit comme une poubelle ?! Elle voulut alors lui crier qu'elle avait de la valeur, qu'elle devait avoir de la valeur pour lui, mais remarqua que le bâtonnet est gagnant.

Et s'il l'avait entendu ?...

Oui, c'est bel et bien une signe de leur futur amour.

Elle ne jeta jamais le bâton.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Hmm... Je vois, tu es donc amoureuse de ce Tetsu-kun, Satsuki ?** , Demanda avec curiosité Saki alors que les filles déjeunaient sur le toit.

La jeune fille aux yeux gris ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant la question.

 **-Voyons, Marika, tu connais Saki...** , Rigola Karen pour la détendre.

Mizuki eut un sourire joueur et enchaîna.

 **-M'oui, hein, Saki...**

 **-Ça va ! Je voulais être sûre !** , Bouda-t-elle.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te soutiendront !** , Lui dit alors Mizuki en souriant gentiment. Elle fut rapidement soutenue par les autres.

Satsuki essuya ses larmes, trop d'émotions.

Leur amitié est vraiment précieuse, pensa-t-elle.

Personne ne remarqua le regard désolé de Marika posé sur Satsuki, toutes crurent que c'était l'émotion.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki nageait en plein bonheur, elle tenait la main de son Tetsu-kun, enfin !

 **-Satsu', tu peux lâcher Tetsu pour qu'on puisse jouer, merde ?!** , S'énerva Daiki.

Akashi regarda l'as de la Génération des miracles s'énerver et soupira lui faisant signe de rester calme et redemanda poliment à la rose qui accepta à contre-cœur.

Tetsu-kun lui sourit doucement et la remercia gentiment.

Momoi sentit son cœur battre cent fois trop vite pour son bien.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Je ne comprends pas !** , S'énerva pour la millième fois Saki. **Pourquoi n'est-il pas jaloux ?!** , Cria-t-elle de manière hystérique.

Mizuki lança un regard compatissant à Satsuki qui le lui rendit.

Oui, vraiment, Tetsu-kun n'est pas jaloux.

Mais il tient à elle, c'est une évidence.

Après tout, elle est la seule qui l'aime réellement pour ce qu'il est.

 **-Laisse lui du temps.** , Suggéra Karin.

La rose hocha la tête.

Le temps n'y changea absolument rien.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-J'adore les enfants.** , Dit Tetsu-kun en réponse à la question de Satsuki.

Celle ci l'enlaça calmement.

Oui, seule elle, pourra lui donner la descendance qu'il désire.

Tout va pour le mieux, même s'ils ne sont pas en couple.

Un jour, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Mon grand frère ?** , Demanda Marika d'un air nonchalant.

 **-Oui, nous ne l'avons jamais vu !** , S'exclama Mizuki et sa nature curieuse suivit de toutes les autres filles du groupe.

 **-Ce n'est pas important.** , Répondit simplement la blonde platine en haussant les épaules d'un air absent.

 **-Juste de loin !** , Supplia Saki, ce qui fit rire Satsuki, qui elle aussi voulait savoir qui était ce mystérieux grand frère, qui aime tant sa petite sœur.

La jolie blonde fut catégorique et refusa en partant.

Les autres la regardèrent sans trop comprendre la réaction de leur amie.

Satsuki regarda longtemps la porte par laquelle venait de sortir sa meilleur amie alors que les autres filles repartaient dans une discussion.

Le refus de la mignonne du groupe, s'habillant souvent en lolita lui fit mal au cœur. Sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de l'inconnu que Marika refuse de présenter.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki était sur son lit en train de regarder sur internet, c'est alors, qu'elle reçut un lien inconnu sur Facebook.

Elle cliqua dessus.

Tiens, tiens...

 _King's Game_.

Elle se mit à lire durant toute la soirée.

Ce fut le début de sa perte, et sa création en temps que Roi.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Peux-tu me suivre, s'il te plaît ?~** , Demanda Satsuki à une jeune fille qui collait trop, _beaucoup_ trop _SON_ Tetsu-kun, ces derniers temps.

La jeune fille accepta d'un haussement d'épaule et suivit la rose.

Satsuki se mit alors à l'étrangler. Oui, cette méthode n'est pas la meilleure. Mais... Elle fait un bien fou.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit Murasakibara lui parler. Elle sortit immédiatement de sa transe démoniaque.

Elle bégaya une excuse qui ne convainquit pas le violet, qui avait l'air de se moquer de la mort de la jeune fille.

Oui... il s'en moque totalement !

Parfait, enfin, un allié...

Le jeu sera croustillant.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Saki et Mizuki venaient de se disputées avec Marika, Karin, était absente et tentait de résonner les deux filles.

La rose, elle, partit à la recherche de la lolita. Elle était inquiète, leur groupe ne peut pas _exploser_ , ainsi !

Elle tourna et aperçut les longs cheveux blonds platines et lisses arrivant aux genoux de sa meilleure amie, elle se précipita vers elle, mais se figea automatiquement, en la voyant dans les bras de Tetsuya.

La traîtresse. Elle mérite de crever. La garce.

Momoi partit avec haine, sans apercevoir les sanglots qui secouaient la blonde.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Marika ne revint jamais en cours.

Saki et Mizuki tentèrent de la joindre, elle et Karin.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après la dispute que Momoi apprit toute l'histoire.

Saki et Mizuki se sont disputées avec Marika car cette dernière voulait partir loin. Elle le souhaitait, car, elle disait vouloir rester proche de son frère. Les filles n'ont pas compris la décision de leur amie. Comment le pouvaient-elles alors que la belle blonde refusait de montrer son frère ? Marika, aurait ensuite croisée les parents de Karin, en larmes.

Et la belle, se serait effondrée dans les couloirs, Tetsuya serait parti la consoler. Puisqu'ils sont "amis".

On dirait un mensonge, mais une réalité. Sans doute que Tetsuya lui a confié son passé et elle le sien au bleuté.

Personne ne savait à quel point, les deux étaient éloignés mais rapprocher dans la souffrance.

Personne n'a jamais pu imaginer, que Marika et Tetsuya se sont rencontrés quand ils étaient très jeunes.

A un endroit nommé "Le Paradis perdu." . Alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas cinq ans.

C'est trop compliqué. Satsuki se souvint alors de la phrase que lui disait souvent Marika : **"Je me moque un peu, de tout ça, je veux juste vivre. Le reste, c'est secondaire. Même si pour l'instant, je survis."** Elle disait ça en rigolant, alors pourquoi, cette phrase sonnait si triste ?

Momoi ne revu jamais Marika. Même à l'enterrement de Karin, morte d'un accident de voiture.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Excuse nous... Kuroko-san,** Commença Mizuki alors que Momoi s'était mise près du bleuté.

Tetsuya les regarda et murmura :

 **-Laissez Mari-chan, elle a besoin de temps.**

Momoi sentit son cœur se serré à l'entente du surnom utilisé. Mais elle su que Marika devait être loin.

Sinon, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la tuer. La proximité de sa meilleure amie avec Tetsu-kun la consumait, même si elle aimait Marika. Vraiment, comme une sœur.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Tetsu, comment t'as rencontré la bombe blonde platine ?!** , S'emporta Aomine un jour, lors d'une sortie. Alors, qu'ils regardaient les photos du club de basket. Sur l'une d'elle, on voyait Tetsuya et Marika qui tenaient ensemble un ballon de basket.

La bombe blonde platine. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Satsuki pour lancer un regard haineux à son ami d'enfance. Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Marika est partit. Dans un sens, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arrivée, et dans l'autre, elle manque terriblement à la rose.

 **-Mari-chan ?** , Demanda Tetsuya avec impassibilité.

 **-Tiens, tu connais Rika ?** , S'enthousiasma Kise.

 **-Tout le monde, la connaît, Ryota.** , Rappela Seijuro.

 **-Non, pas Mine-chin...** , Rajouta Murasakibara.

 **-Pourtant, elle est toujours en tête question note, surpassant parfois Akashi.** , Dit Midorima sous le regard noir du rouge qui n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle ses rares défaites.

 **-Elle t'éclate aussi Midorima !** , Ricana le basané sous le regard désespéré du vert.

 **-Sinon... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle est juste importante, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.** , Dit simplement Tetsuya.

 **-... Tu sais, Shintaro, Daiki et les études...** , Les garçons ricanèrent sous les injures d'Aomine.

Momoi sentit son cœur se serré, âmes sœurs ? Non, Tetsu-kun et elle en sont. Pas Tetsu-kun et Marika !

Elle ne sut jamais que Tetsuya et Marika sont comme frères et sœurs, liés par leur sombre passé de prostitution. La différence est que Marika, elle, n'a _jamais_ oublié.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 **-Ah... C'est notre dernière année de collège.,** Soupira Mizuki. **  
**

Déjà plus d'un an que Karin est morte et Marika disparue.

La plus touchée par ces "départs" est Saki. Marika et elle, étaient très proches.

Marika était proche de tout le monde, en fait.

Satsuki a un arrière goût amer dans la bouche en y repensant.

 **-Profitons, sans nous poser trop de questions.** , Dit alors Saki d'un air morose.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 **-Mizuki ! Tu sais où est Saki ?** , Demanda une Momoi surexcité à l'idée d'aller chez son Tetsu-kun. Bon, il y aura la Kiseki avec elle, mais quand même ! Et c'est pour réviser, mais elle pourra voir la chambre de son bien aimé.

Mizuki la regarda d'un air gêné et lui demanda de s'assoir, ce que fit Satsuki d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la brune.

 **-Saki, a fait une tentative de suicide, elle est hospitalisée.** , Avoua avec tristesse Mizuki.

Ce jour là, Satsuki eut un mal fou à retenir ses larmes.

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion d'aller chez le bleuté.

Ce jour là, elle resta avec Mizuki à regarder des films tristes.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki et Mizuki entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital de Saki. La jeune fille devait restée en observation.

Sa tentative de se suicider avec des somnifères avait heureusement échouée.

 **-Je... Pardon...** , Murmura Saki les larmes aux yeux.

 **-C'est nous, qui nous excusons.** , Dit alors Satsuki.

Elle n'avait pas été présente pour ses amies. Pas assez. Pas comme elles, l'ont été pour elle.

 **-Maintenant, tout ira bien. Je te promets, qu'on sera toujours ensemble, tu ne seras plus jamais seule.** , Dit avec sincérité Mizuki en prenant Saki dans ses bras.

Satsuki, sécha ses larmes et rejoignit le câlin.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Bonjour, Saki !,** S'exclamèrent-elles en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de leur amie.

Saki leur lança un regard vide et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

 **-Tu devrais déjà être sortie, c'est étrange qu'ils te gardent !** , Dit gentiment Mizuki sous le regard déçue de Satsuki qui s'attendait à retrouver son amie toute joyeuse.

 **-C'est vrai, tu devais sortir il y a une semaine.** , S'étonna la rose en regardant la date.

 **-Je ne peux pas.** , Dit simplement Saki.

 **-Pourquoi ?** , S'indigna la brune.

 **-... Les filles, je vais mourir.**

 **-Mais non ! C'était une mauvaise phase !,** Assura Momoi. **Saki, tu vas bien mieux, et on est là !**

 **-Si... Je... j'ai une tumeur au cerveau.**

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration de la collégienne.

Mizuki lui prit doucement la main et murmura :

 **-Ça va aller, on sera toujours ensemble, on se l'est promis.**

Saki éclata en sanglots et les trois jeunes filles se prirent dans les bras les unes des autres.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Saki mourut trois mois plus tard.

Elle s'est battu, longtemps, contre sa mort imminente.

Son petit ami, a fait une dépression. Il s'en remit grâce à l'aide de ses amis. Aujourd'hui, on raconte, qu'il fait des études pour devenir avocat.

Pourtant, Mizuki, elle ne s'en remis pas.

Elle tomba en dépression malgré tout les efforts de la rose.

Mizuki décéda deux mois après Saki, elle a glissé tout simplement dans un escalier et s'est brisé la nuque. Elle commençait tout juste à aller mieux.

Satsuki, fit comme si elle allait bien.

Mais elle saignait à l'intérieur.

Le soir, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back.**_

Le collège se finit.

Chacun repartit de son côté.

Elle se souvint alors que les autres filles, et elle ne pourraient jamais être dans le même lycée.

Elle se mit alors à éclater en sanglots.

Ne voulant plus jamais perdre un ami, inquiète pour Daiki, elle alla avec lui, malgré son amour pour le bleuté.

Mais Tetsuya ne se mettra jamais en couple sérieusement.

Donc ça ira.

Ça doit aller.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Tetsu-kun sort avec Kagami ?..** , Répéta-t-elle après Riko.

La rose est en effet devenue amie avec Riko, à la fin du lycée.

Satsuki se retint d'aller tuer Kagami.

Il a plus de force qu'elle, il faudra qu'elle ruse.

La brune ne remarqua jamais la folie de Satsuki envers Kuroko.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Tiens, tiens...~ Tu veux te débarrasser de notre cher tigre ?~** , Se moqua-t-il. **  
**

 **-Que..?!** , S'exclama la rose surprise en plein espionnage. Tout va bien, se dit-elle, il suffit de trouver une excuse.

 **-Ne te fatigue pas à chercher une excuse..~**

 **-... Tu es...**

Il lui fit signe de se taire.

 **-Je suis déjà au courant de tes anciens pêchés.~**

 **-Que veux-tu dire..?,** S'inquiéta la rose.

 **-Tes meurtres.,** Susurra le King.

 **-Je n'ai jamais...,** Tenta-t-elle.

 **-Ne mens pas.,** Son ton lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

 **-Je ne...,** Elle fut à nouveau coupé.

 **-Jouons ensemble, dans ce cas.~,** Proposa-t-il gentiment sadiquement.

 **-A quoi ?**..., Demanda-t-elle avec crainte. Il sait tout, se répéta-t-elle. Reste calme, se dit-elle.

 **-King's Game.,** Dit-il tout simplement.

Et Satsuki comprit, qu'elle s'était fait un allié. Elle allait enfin pouvoir les tuer. Tout ceux qui veulent son Tetsu-kun.

Elle s'était juste trompé.

Il n'est pas son allié et ne l'a jamais été. Elle fut juste un peu plus de divertissement.

Ni plus ni moins. elle s'est encore une fois donner trop de valeur.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back.**_

Son Tetsu-kun avait gagné. Enfin, il avait gagné la Winter Cup.

La Kiseki No Sedai allait à nouveau être unie.

Momoi ne put retenir ses larmes de joie et un vrai sourire, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri.

Elle ne vit pas une jeune fille blonde platine qui était aussi là. Celle-ci partit rapidement, mais Tetsuya la remarqua.

Mais ça, Satsuki ne le saura jamais.

Tout comme elle ne saura jamais que le bleuté est parti retrouver cette fille.

Tout comme elle ne saura jamais, que lui et elle, se sont retrouvés.

Elle ne saura jamais, la discussion que Tetsu-kun et Marika ont eu.

Et enfin, elle ne saura jamais, que la belle blonde, a demandé à Tetsuya une faveur, qu'il a accepté.

Celle de vivre, peut importe ce qu'il se passera.

Elle repensa à cet événement, un jour, en regardant son Tetsu-kun avec l'autre crétin de Bakagami.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Satsuki venait de recevoir un message du "Roi".

La partie venait enfin de commencer.

Ce salaud de rouge va enfin crever.

Et elle éclata d'un rire hystérique sans même prendre la peine de lire la fin du message.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si, le King allait vraiment tuer.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

Ce fut la dernière chose dont elle se souvenu avant de s'écraser sur le sol, sa nuque se brisa et elle mourut sous le choc.

Le King, regarda sa victime de plus près, et partit simplement avec un léger sourire. Une bonne chose de faite.

Maintenant, c'est parti pour tuer les autres gêneurs.

La partie sera plus amusante sans eux.

* * *

 ** _Dans un endroit inconnu, 17h12._**

Mika tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

Que faire pour son cousin ? Absolument rien.

Il faut attendre que ça se passe.

Quelle merde !

Décidément, le gouvernement l'étonnera toujours. Surtout, le Japon.

Si l'on s'en tient à la théorie de Darwin au sujet de l'évolution, en effet, il faut s'entretuer.

Mais ce n'est pas une solution saine.

Les humains sont si stupides.

 **-Chéri, que se passe-t-il ?** , Demanda sa femme. La même fille que sur la vidéo de l'ancien King's Game qu'avait regardé la Kiseki No Sedai.

Mika se tourna vers elle et l'enlaça.

 **-Tetsuya est dans un King's Game.** , Murmura-t-il.

La blonde le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura de rester calme. Que Tetsuya survivra.

Il survit toujours.

Mais au cas où, elle lui dit de ne pas s'en mêler et de rester loin de tout ça.

Car, ils ne peuvent pas _encore_ gagner contre eux. Ils manquent de temps. Il faut qu'ils se dépêchent, les K. Games s'enchaînent cent fois trop vite. Ils ont augmentés de façon dramatique, ces dernières années.

Toutefois, la belle blonde, se détacha du blanc et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle partit dehors et envoya un message.

Mika la rejoins et l'embrassa avec amour dans le cou.

Elle soupira de bien être et de plaisir.

 **-Maintenant, il faut prier.** , Dit-elle simplement.

 **-Tu as envoyé un message à qui ?...** , Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et rigola.

 **-J'ai juste dis à une certaine personne, que personne ne devait s'en mêler. Pas de cette partie.**

Il la regarda interdit. Sans trop comprendre le pourquoi.

Voyant l'incompréhension de son amoureux, elle se blottit contre lui et eut les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Grâce à cette partie, on va en finir définitivement avec les . Mais...** , Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son mari.

 **-Je vois... Chaque victoire...**

 **-Mérite un sacrifice.**

Et ils rentrèrent dans leur maison.

* * *

 ** _Réseau de discutions, Facebook, Discussion privée entre Midorima et Murasakibara, 18h26._**

 _De :_ Mido-chin

Pourquoi, n'es tu pas venu ? _  
_

 _De :_ Murasakibara

Occupé.

 _De :_ Mido-chin

Ah oui ? Et à quoi ?

 _De_ : Murasakibara

Rien, qui ne te regarde, Mido-chin.

* * *

 ** _Message reçu à 19h15._**

 _De :_ Le Roi.

Le numéro 6, Midorima Shintaro est mort décapité. _  
_

Le prochain ordre devra être effectué avant Dimanche à 00h00. Les numéros 4, Akashi Seijuro, 7, Kise Ryota, 10, Kagami Taiga, 13, Takao Kazunari, 15, Kasamatsu Yukio, 19, Imayoshi Shoichi et 21, Aida Riko devront choisir celui d'entre eux qui mourra.

La majorité l'emportera, en cas d'égalité, ceux choisis mourront.

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Murasakibara Atsushi, 19h22._**

Le géant violet, s'était plongé dans le noir pour dodoter, il était fatigué avec toutes ces émotions.

Il regarda plusieurs fois le message du roi et eut fortement envie de remonter le temps.

 **-Pardon, Mido-chin...** , Dit le violet avec regret.

Il l'avait envoyé boulé.

Alors que c'était leur dernière discussion.

Un arrière goût horrible est resté coincé dans sa gorge.

* * *

 ** _Chambre d'Haizaki Shogo, 19h30._**

Tetsuya ouvrit avec douleur les yeux. Il regarda la pièce et remarqua qu'il était seul.

Il se souvient, à présent, oui, de beaucoup de chose. _Trop_ de choses.

Il se leva en chancelant mais réussit à tenir debout malgré tout et fit un petit tour dans l'appartement à la recherche de quelqu'un, il remarqua qu'il était seul.

Tant mieux.

Il eut un petit vertige mais se raccrocha au mur.

Il remarqua une petite note sur le frigo.

* * *

 ** _Note._**

Tetsuya, euh, Kuroko, bref, peu importe.

Si tu vois cette note, c'est que tu es réveillé. Envois moi un message le plus rapidement possible, ton portable est dans le placard de gauche, dans le salon.

Tout ça, pour te dire, que nous raccompagnons Nijimura, Mayuzumi (qui t'ont laissé des cadeaux, pour notre ancien captain', une peluche ridicule de chien avec dessu écrit USA, et pour notre frère, euh, j'veux dire, pour Chihiro, euh, non Mayuzumi, des bonbons. Ouais c'pas le même délire.) , Shirogane (ouais, notre prof', la loose, l'est v'nu chez moi...) , Hara Kazuya (j'sais pas si tu connais, l'était à Kirisaki Daichi) et Katsunori nous accompagne (ouais, l'est coach à Too Gakuen, peut pas partir bien loin...) .

Du coup, je suis parti avec Murasakibara, Hanamiya et Takao.

Équipe de choc...

On est littéralement dans la merde, si l'un de nous foire.

Sinon, il paraît, de source "sûre", que tu as l'immunité.

Si tu veux t'enfuir, tu le peux.

J'te laisse y réfléchir, je vais dormir chez Hanamiya, pour en parler, tranquillement, je te fais un résumé demain matin.

Bye,

Haizaki Shogo.

* * *

 ** _Chambre d'Haizaki Shogo, 19h46._**

Kuroko triturait avec stress son portable.

L'idée de partir loin des morts est tentante.

Surtout que maintenant, il sait qu'il ne va pas mourir.

Mais, savoir qu'on se ment depuis tellement longtemps est dur à avaler.

Cependant, tous les souvenirs ne sont pas présents.

Le Roi est donc, un homme.

Youpi, on est avancé.

Ah, son crâne le lance, c'est douloureux.

Tetsuya sursauta en entendant son portable vibré.

Il regarda le nom du contact et décrocha.

 **-... Tu es déjà au courant de mon réveil, dois-je me sentir espionner ?** , Dis simplement Tetsuya.

 **-Mais non.~ C'est un heureux hasard.** , Minauda avec un ricanement la personne qui parle au bleuté.

 **-Un hasard, avec toi ?** , Soupira Kuroko.

 **-Pas crédible.~** , Se moqua-t-il.

 **-Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?** , Demanda-t-il.

 **-Je m'assure de ton état, chéri !~** , Fit-il en faisant semblant de s'outrer.

 **-Hum.**

 **-Alors ? Ça va ?~,** Interrogea-t-il.

 **-Mal à la tête.** , Avoua le sixième joueur de la Kiseki No Sedai.

 **-Reposes toi bien.~ Je t'appellerai plus tard. J'ai à faire.~**

 **-Bonne nuit..., Dit Tetsuya qui s'endormait déjà dans le lit de Shogo.**

 **-'Nuit, chéri.~**

Tetsuya eut un léger sourire et s'endormit. L'autre ne raccrocha que dix minutes après. Sur le portable, on pouvait lire que la personne qui a appelé est : Le King.

* * *

Les infirmières me disent de me calmer, que je viens tout juste de me réveiller. Que j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

Je les regarde froidement en leur ordonnant de me lâcher, rien n'y fait.

Je n'ai d'autorité que sur mes joueurs, pas sur elle.

Elles me hurlent de rester calme.

Je me tais en fermant les yeux.

Enfin, le médecin arrive.

 **-Vous venez tout juste de vous réveiller.**

Non, sans déconner ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné sans sa clairvoyance.

 **-Et les autres ?** , Je demande d'un ton pressé. je n'ai pas le temps de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

 **-Les autres ?** , Me demande-t-il sans trop comprendre.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir et me lança tout simplement cette phrase.

 **-Il n'y avait que vous, là-bas. On vous a retrouvé dans le jardin.** , Explique-t-il.

Oh, l'enfoiré.

Il va me le payer.

 **-Sinon, pas d'autre personne.** , Redit-il.

Oui, merci, j'ai encore des neurones. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, j'avais compris, la première fois.

Je lui donne quand même les noms et il me regarde en se disant encore quelqu'un de dingue. Non, je vais très bien, merci.

 **-Oh, oui, je vois, qui ils sont.**

Dois-je remercier les dieux ?

 **-Ils vont tous très bien.**

Donc, vous admettez qu'ils étaient aussi blesser ? Il a du m'entendre puisqu'il me lance un regard du genre : J'ai jamais dis ça.

 **-Non, c'est eux, qui vous ont trouvé.**

Hein ?

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Oui, c'est eux, qui ont appelés pour vous. Ils nous ont dit que vous étiez en pleine crise de délire.** , Explique-t-il comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Quelque chose cloche.

Oui, ça peut m'arriver.

Alors, pourquoi, j'étais dans un putain de jardin ?!

 **-Cependant, vous avez pris beaucoup trop de drogue.,** Me réprimande-t-il.

Moi ? Me droguer ? Jamais.

Je n'aime pas quand les gens le font, alors le faire sur moi.

Genre.

Attendez ?

J'ai été drogué ?

Tout s'explique.

Je dois vraiment le tuer.

Avant, qu'il ne me tue à petit feu.

Pas question de perdre.

Je dois les venger.

Le médecin me regarde m'enflammer et soupire.

D'accord, il est habitué.

C'est acté.

Il m'a pris pour quelqu'un de fou.

Tant pis.

Je le suis un peu, pour vouloir poursuivre, un Roi.

 _A suivre._

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : _Flash Back._**

 **-Mu..Mura-kun !** , S'exclama-t-elle avec de grands yeux choqués.

 **-..Momoichin...** , Souffla-t-il.

 **-Je... Peux tout expliquer !** , Lui dit-elle.

Le violet se retient de lui dire, qu'elle n'est pas obligé de lui expliquer, pourquoi, la fille à côté d'elle est en train de lui sentir les pieds. C'est son droit...

* * *

 **Bonus 2 :** _ **Ruelle sombre peu rassurante, 15h36.**_

 **-... Si t'étais nul, non. Mais vu que t'es comme un dieu...,** Dit avec rêverie l'ancien de Kirisaki Daiichi.

 **-Je suis un dieu.~,** Confirma-t-il avec un sérieux feint.

Hara se retient de lui dire qu'il a entendu la chasse d'eau être tirée. Les dieux, en général, ne parlent pas en étant aux WC...

* * *

 **Bonus 3 :** _ **Ruelle sombre peu rassurante, 15h36.**_

 **-... Je t'aime.** , Ne put s'empêcher de souffler le brun. **Mais..**

 **-...Désolé, Shuzo.** , Susurra-t-il en regardant le ciel devenu gris. **Il va pleuvoir.**

 **-On m'avait jamais fais ce coup là, pour me dire, non, vraiment jamais. Je ne chante PAS comme une merde !**

Kazuya resta muet quand il se reçu un sceau d'eau dans la tronche.

Ne jamais énerver Nijimura.

* * *

 **Bonus 4 : _Flash Back._  
**

 **-Je... Ne suis absolument pas comme ça !** , Rétorqua l'ancienne de Teiko.

 **-... Profites bien de tes dernières minutes. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, boum !** , Dit-il avec amusement avant de raccrocher.

Sérieux, il a tant envie que ça de tic tac ?, se demanda Satsuki en en mangeant.

* * *

 **Bonus 5 : _Flash Back._**

 **-Franchement, les filles comme vous, donnent envie de vomir.** , Dit-il avec impassibilité.

Momoi se retient de lui dire, que les filles en question, ce sont des mecs qui ont des cheveux longs.

* * *

 **Bonus 6 : _Flash Back._**

 **-Je ne sais pas, Satsuki...** , Bouda la blonde.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien !** , L'encouragea la rose, tout comme Karin, Saki et Mizuki qui hochèrent la tête.

 **-Oui, ben c'est pas vous, qui allez devoir dire à Aomine, qu'il porte UNE ROBE !**

* * *

 **Bonus 7 : _Flash Back.  
_**

 **-Ça va ! Je voulais être sûre !** , Bouda-t-elle.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te soutiendront !** , Lui dit alors Mizuki en souriant gentiment. Elle fut rapidement soutenue par les autres.

Et comment vous allez l'aider à faire caca ?, se demanda Satsuki.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure** : Et voilà, enfin un chapitre fini !

Je vous admets qu'à la base, il devait sortir le 1er janvier, pour la nouvelle année, puis le 10 janvier pour mon anniversaire.

Au final, il sort le 22... J'ai l'impression d'être en retard.

Voilà, on en apprend plus sur Satsuki.

J'aime bien ce personnage et la faire mourir sans rien savoir d'elle me faisait de la peine. Puis, on en apprend plus, sur ses motivations.

Mini intervention de Mika et sa femme.

Et enfin, on a un Tetsu réveillé.

Sinon...

PARDON POUR TOUS LES FANS DE MIDORIMA o.

Je vous promets que je ne savais pas qui tuer. Mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas survivre :/.

Donc, oui, Teppei et Hyuga ne sont pas morts.

Encore désolée pour Midorima.

Sinon, au prochain chapitre, on aura des bonus différents que là. Car, j'ai l'impression, qu'ils deviennent pipi-caca.

Merci de ne pas confirmer.

Sinon, bientôt cinquante reviews !

Je remercie tous les follow et favoritages.

Désolé, pour ne pas pouvoir vous remercier individuellement... :( Mais sinon, je me perds, je ne sais plus à qui je l'ai dis et à qui je l'ai pas dis.

Ce chapitre fait un peu plus de mots.

Donc, merci encore et bonne année 2017 ! En retard, je sais.

Gros bisous.

P.S : N'hésites pas à lire mes autres fictions en allant voir mon profil, que j'ai refait :3.

Encore merci pour tout.

Je vous aime fort fort fort.

Je deviens grave guimauve, là...


	10. Retrouvailles

**Then, I love for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles.  
**

* * *

 _ **?, ?.**_

Une jeune fille blonde platine avec de grands yeux gris entra dans la pièce. Elle soupira.

 **-Tu as l'air de t'amuser.** , Fit-elle remarquer avec hésitation en regardant les écrans.

Le King se tourna vers elle et lui sourit doucement.

 **-Et ce n'est pas encore fini.~** , Lui fit-il remarquer.

Marika eut un regard triste avant de parler.

 **-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?** , Sa voix était neutre, pas de reproche ou de peine, elle s'attendait à ce que ça arrive.

 **-...Par pur amusement, et un peu de vengeance en même temps, princesse.~~** , Il éclata d'un rire froid et psychopathe.

 **-Tu as tué Satsuki.** , Lui reprocha-t-elle.

 **-Serais-tu par le plus grand des hasards fâchée ?** , Ricana t-il.

 **-Je ne sais pas.** , Dit-elle avec sincérité.

 **-A moins que tu m'en veuilles à cause de lui.** , Il montra Kuroko endormis avec un air angélique. Le Roi eut un léger sourire et se retourna vers sa sœur.

 **-Il a l'immunité, je suppose.** , Contra-t-elle.

 **-Tu supposes bien, suis-je si facilement discernable ?** , Gémit-il théâtralement.

 **-Au contraire, mais tu ne tuerais pas la personne que tu veux. Et qui t'a repoussé, toi et ton esprit tordu.** , Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il ricana un bon coup et lui sourit délicatement et la pris dans ses bras.

Marika ne montra aucune émotion mais fut quand même heureuse de l'attention de son aîné. Quand ils se séparèrent, le King retourna à l'observation de certains des joueurs concernés par l'ordre.

 **-Tu es sadique, brother.** , Fit-elle remarquer.

 **-Je tiens ça de ma mère.** , Répliqua-t-il avec un faux sourire.

 **-Tu n'as pas connu ta mère...** , Trancha -t-elle avec horreur du mensonge.

 **-Les murs peuvent parler.** , Susurra-t-il de manière effrayante.

 **-Père serait triste de te voir ainsi...** , Gémit-elle de désespoir ne sachant que faire pour que son frère la regarde.

 **-Père ne sait qu'être triste.** , Dit-il avec une mimique boudeuse. Mais l'éclat froid de ses yeux a cessé de la troubler depuis fort longtemps.

 **-Tu devrais partir, Black. Sortir de cette pièce, vois-tu.** , Finit-il par conclure d'une voix bien trop froide pour qu'elle n'obéisse pas.

 **-Je t'aime beaucoup, brother...** , Et elle partit les larmes aux yeux.

Cette maison lui fait si peur, mais son frère encore plus. Et pourtant, l'Etat sait tout et encourage le comportement tordu de son cher brother... Sa mère est anglaise, d'où son nom : Black, mais son ère est japonais. Elle et le Roi ont le même père, qui a complètement renié son frère avant même que ce dernier ne puisse marcher.

* * *

 ** _Dans la rue, 7h30._**

Akashi Seijuro marchait lentement avec la boule au ventre. Shintaro n'est plus. Shintaro est mort. Mort. Plus jamais ils ne se parleront, plus rien. Plus de Shintaro. Et cette nausée interminable. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur. Il avait tellement envie de vomir et des larmes menaçaient de couler.

Shintaro. Shintaro. Shintaro est mort. Plus jamais il ne pourra le voir avec des objets loufoques. Plus jamais, il ne verra quelqu'un comme le vert.

Il avait promis de tout faire pour qu'ils puissent tous survivre.

Shintaro, désolé.

 **-Pardonnes moi, Shintaro...** , Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il voulu se frapper la tête contre le mur, Shintaro est mort. C'était son meilleur ami et il est _mort_. Saleté de jeu, putain de tueur. Oui, il est vulgaire mais Shintaro est mort ! Shintaro ne reviendra plus.

Mais pourtant, Akashi, lui, doit continuer à vivre, sans son meilleur ami. Sans son confident, sans celui qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Shintaro est mort, c'est une réalité et non un cauchemar.

Et cette nausée de plus en plus présente. Que quelqu'un l'aide. Il n'en peut plus, trop de morts. Ils étaient une _famille_ , pas seulement des coéquipiers. Et l'un d'eux est un putain de malade mental. Oui, un vrai dingue qui doit être mis dans un asile ou mieux, tuer. Non, il ne doit pas penser ainsi. Les pensées noires ne peuvent que le faire être tué. Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Quitte à écouter Oha-Asa tous les jours et acheter les objets de Shintaro à sa place. Le vert serait fier, s'il faisait ça... Alors pourquoi, Oha-Asa n'a pas aidé Shintaro à s'en sortir. Sans doute était-ce un mauvais jour pour le tireur. L'ancien de Shutoku ne reviendra pas, jamais.

Le rouge se reprit malgré l'envie de tout vomir. Ce n'est pas digne de lui, Shintaro le penserait sans aucun doute. Quelle horreur. Le vert ne pourra plus jamais exprimer ses pensées.

L'ancien de Shutoku ne pourra plus jamais jouer au basket. Il ne pourra plus exister.

Et sur ses belles pensées Akashi se mit à vomir, alors qu'il devait aller chez Imayoshi pour justement qu'ils parlent de l'ordre et se décident.

* * *

 ** _Cave d'Imayoshi Shoichi, 8h30._**

La cave avait des murs gris et un parquet en bois par terre, les ampoules l'éclairant étaient puissantes. L'ancien capitaine de Too était anxieux. Midorima Shintaro était mort. Comment va se passer le choix vu qu'il y a deux membres de la GDM concernés par le vote ?

Il ne peut pas compter sur le suicide d'un d'entre eux tous. Chacun veut survivre, c'est un fait.

Akashi, Kise, Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu, Aida et lui-même.

Qui se sacrifira pour le bien commun ?

Résumons, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Tsugawa Tomoki, Midorima Shintaro, Sakurai Ryo, Furihata Kouki, Koganei Shinji et Momoi Satsuki. Déjà sept morts, et ce n'est que le début. 7/22 ne sont plus.

Il attend avec patience et panique ses camarades de classe.

* * *

 ** _Dans la rue, 8h32._**

Kasamatsu Yukio marchait rapidement pour éviter de penser. Il était tout sauf proche du vert, mais son amant, lui... Dans quel état est Takao ? Il est mort d'inquiétude pour la personne qu'il aime. Il aimerait tellement le voir, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout va bien, que c'est fini.

L'ancien capitaine de Kaijo accéléra le pas.

Il devait absolument voir son brun. Pour le rassurer. Lui dire, qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir.

* * *

 ** _Dans la rue, 8h36._**

Aida Riko avait les yeux rouges et elle tremblait encore elle faisait de son mieux pour marcher droit.

Ses yeux rougis et ses cheveux châtains courts n'étaient pas coiffés. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait négligée. Mais la mort de Midorima l'a soulagé. Elle en a été égoïstement contente. Au moins, ses camarades, n'étaient pas morts. Quelle horrible façon de penser. Elle se détesta immédiatement quand elle y pensa. Elle devrait penser aux autres, mais son égocentriste a prit le dessus.

Elle sécha ses larmes et avança. Elle va devoir tuer quelqu'un indirectement.

Et de toutes les sensations qu'elle a connu, celle-ci est bel et bien la pire. Pire que la mort de ses amis. Et encore une fois, elle se trouva détestable.

* * *

 ** _Chambre d'Hanamiya Makoto._**

Makoto recherchait activement sur son PC tout en se plaignant du manque de résultats auprès de Haizaki. Le brun s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers le gris qui cherchait des informations dans d'anciens journaux trouvés au café où il a trouvé la notice pour retrouver la mémoire.

 **-Dis moi, tu es triste ?** , Demanda par courtoisie l'ancien de Kirisaki Daichi.

Le gris cessa de lire les journaux et le regarda avec choc. Depuis quand, Hanamiya se préoccupe de ça ?

Il répondit néanmoins sans trop comprendre.

 **-Ça passe.**

Hanamiya retourna à ses recherches et soupira en disant.

 **-Ouais, mais bientôt, ça ne passera plus.** , Shogo ne put qu'hocher de la tête en entendant la remarque. Oui, bientôt, ça ne passera plus.

 **-Au final, ils ne nous ont pas aidés.** , Dit avec dépit le gris en pensant à Chihiro.

 **-De toute manière, ils ne le pouvaient pas...** , Répliqua l'ancien coach.

 **-Pourquoi ça ?!** , Cracha avec hargne l'ancien de Teiko.

 **-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?** , S'étonna à moitié Makoto.

 **-Voir quoi ?!** , Commença à s'énerver le gris.

 **-Leur pitié.** , Répondit simplement Makoto avant de se replonger dans ses recherches.

Haizaki ne put que rester figé. La pitié ? Alors, il n'y a plus d'espoir ?

 **-Donc, on va devoir se laisser faire ?** , Demanda d'une voix peu fière le gris.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant de longues minutes avant que l'autre ne lui réponde d'une voix fatiguée.

 **-Non.**

 **-Comment ça, non ?! Il faut savoir !** , Cria-t-il. La fatigue et les morts, la culpabilité et la peine commençaient franchement à peser lourd.

Encore une fois, il n'y eu pas de réponse.

 **-Alors, _pourquoi_ faisons-nous ces _putains_ de recherches si tu n'y crois _PAS_ !** , Hurla-t-il comme s'il était au bout de sa vie.

 **-Pour l'espoir, pour s'occuper, pour trouver une solution qui nous sera inutile.** , Avoua simplement son ami.

Shogo ne sut réagir. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

 **-L'espoir ?...** , Répéta-t-il avec une voix tremblante. **C'est mon troisième jeu, _je n'ai pas besoin_ d'espoir mais d'une _solution_ !** , Cria-t-il, il lança un journal en direction du noir qui l'évita avec facilité.

 **-Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution que de chercher le Roi. En espérant ne jamais le trouver.** , Chuchota simplement Hanamiya.

 **-Ne jamais le trouver ?! Je veux le trouver !**

 **-Pour faire quoi ?! Le tuer et ainsi devenir _comme lui_ ?!** , Cria Hanamiya en se tournant vers lui, ses yeux étaient haineux.

Shogo ferma les yeux et se prit le visage entre ses mains.

 **-Je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien, je sais pas...** , Murmura-t-il.

 **-Maintenant, espère et cherche.** , Lui redit Makoto.

Haizaki hocha tristement la tête et sourit simplement.

 **-Donc, prier est la meilleure solution ?**

 **-C'est toi le joueur depuis trois King's Game, pas moi.** , Dit Hanamiya en hochant les épaules.

 **-A chaque fois, je m'en sortais, car je n'étais pas vraiment dans le jeu, tu sais...** , Confia le gris.

 **-Je m'en doutais, tu séchais les cours, je parie.** , Ironisa Makoto.

 **-Touché.** , Rigola doucement le gris.

Les deux se remirent à leurs recherches après quelques petites blagues.

* * *

 ** _Chambre d'Aomine Daiki, 8h49._**

La chambre du basané n'a pas changée. Pas du tout. A une différence près, on ne peut plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Un ouragan nommé l'as de la génération miracle est passé par là.

Daiki est sur le ventre, sur son lit. Il n'a pas bougé depuis le message de Roi. Il n'a pas pleuré, il n'a pas crié. Il a juste tout balancé et s'est mis dans cette position et depuis, il ne bouge plus.

Seule sa respiration le fait bouger. Il a fermé les yeux et fait le vide dans sa tête.

Le Roi ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, il va lui crever les yeux puis le démembrer. Mais il le torturera longtemps avant.

Il ne va pas laissé passer ça. Personne ne touche à _sa_ famille, jamais.

Il veut la guerre ? Il l'aura. Maintenant, c'est sur et certain, dès qu'il saura qui est cet enfoiré, il le tuera lentement.

Pour Satsu' Midorima et même Sakurai !

Si jamais Kise meurt... Aomine grogna légèrement.

Bordel, pourquoi il aime le mec de son meilleur ami ?

* * *

 ** _Salle de bain de Murasakibara, 8h50._**

Atsushi avait une boule au ventre. Mido-chin était mort. Son esprit ne cessait de le lui répéter. Encore et encore. Et juste avant la mort du vert, le violet, l'a envoyé boulé.

Le géant se regarda dans la glace, il se dégouttait. Il avait rejeté Mido-chin. Et celui-ci est mort. Mort.

Il prit son portable et envoya un message au Roi. Il se doutait que ça n'allait sans doute pas passer. Mais par surprise, le message s'envoya.

Et il reçu dans la minuite suivante une réponse.

Il la lut à haute voix.

 **-Bien, ton souhait sera exaucé. Le prochain ordre te punira.** , Un éclat de terreur apparu dans les yeux du violet.

Qu'a -t-il fait ? Ne vient-il pas de se condamner... ? A moins, qu'il n'ait ouvert une porte pour coincer le King.

* * *

 ** _Balcon de Himuro Tatsuya, 8h52._**

Tatsuya regardait la ville, de son balcon, la vue est magnifique.

On peut voir les immeubles, les commerces, les pancartes, le ciel, les routes, la végétation. Toutes ces choses qui font d'une ville, une ville.

Le monde est si grand, il y a tant de choses à découvrir.

Et pourtant, tant de gens ne pourront jamais découvrir l'immensité de ce monde.

Taiga, ne meurs pas, pensa-t-il avec souffrance. Il voudrait tant s'excuser d'avoir défendu le bleuté. Il aurait du être du côté de son frère de cœur, mais son sens de la justice et de la loyauté a pris le dessus. Si seulement, il voudrait juste s'excuser, mais est-ce qu'à présent, cet épisode a une quelconque importance ? Des gens meurent tout les jours, toutes les semaines, tout les ans. Alors, pourquoi, maintenant qu'il le voit en face, sa seule pensée cohérente est qu'il est fichu ? Il ne faut pas être pessimiste, se reprit-il. Mais tant de gens meurent, ses camarades voire ses amis. Que faire ?

S'ils trouvent le Roi, en quoi le problème sera-t-il réglé ? Ils pourraient supplier la police de les aider, mais tout le monde sait que c'est inutile.

Car, de toute évidence, la police ne veut rien à voir dans cette histoire, sinon, ils les aurait interroger depuis fort longtemps, hors rien ne se passe.

Comment ça se fait ?

Qui est donc le King ? Il a l'air de tout contrôler, leurs vies, leurs émotions, même leurs pensées. C'est déconcertant. Un fin manipulateur, la réponse la voilà. Mais les meilleurs manipulateurs ne sont jamais reconnus au bon moment, ils sont démasqués quand il est trop tard, bien trop tard.

Il ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à la rambarde.

Et s'il se laissait tomber ?

Peut-être que c'est la bonne solution. Mais, avant de mourir, il veut, non, il a besoin. De voir la fin du jeu.

Pourquoi ? Il l'ignore, mais au moins, il sait que sa vie est déjà finie dès le commencement du jeu. Alors non, il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour lui. Mais peut-être pour Taiga.

Et sur cette pensée, il s'éloigna de la rambarde et rentra dans son salon.

Alors ouais, sa santé mentale est faible. Mais dans un jeu de la mort, il faut accepter les risques. Donc la mort.

* * *

 ** _Devant la maison de Hyûga, 8h55._**

Junpei avait beau avoir ses lunettes, il ne comprenait pas. Il tombait toujours sur le répondeur de Teppei. Ça faisait bientôt une heure qu'il cherchait à joindre le châtain, il a même cru un instant à un soucis de réseau et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est dehors.

Dans tous les cas, le châtain n'est pas mort. Mais du coup, il lui a menti...

 **-Salut, abruti ! Rappelle moi !** , Dit le brun en s'adressant encore au répondeur du châtain.

Il rappela encore une fois. C'est épuisant à la longue, se retint-il de dire. Mais bon, le créateur du club de basket de Seirin finira bien par répondre.

* * *

 ** _Dans la cave d'Imayoshi, 9h00._**

Tout le monde était enfin là.

Tous se regardaient. Et pourtant, aucune parole ne sortit de leurs bouches.

Finalement, Imayoshi brisa le silence et leur proposa de s'asseoir. Tous acceptèrent sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Tous étaient en cercle, l'ordre était le suivant : Riko, Kazunari, Ryota, Seijuro, Yukio, Taiga et Shoichi.

Tout les sept se regardèrent, limite, se défièrent du regard, puis Seijuro malgré son air malade brisa le silence.

 **-Comment allons nous choisir ?** , Demanda-t-il à l'hôte.

Shoichi regarda attentivement l'ancien de Rakuzan, il avait la peau pâle, il a l'air malade, ses yeux sont rougis, ses lèvres gercées, il est habillé classe mais on voit qu'il ne va pas bien. Ryota a le regard brillant, montrant qu'il se retient de craquer, il est toujours aussi beau et seul ses yeux le trahissent. Yukio a l'air d'aller bien, un peu perdu et stressé mais ça va bien mieux que ceux de la Kiseki no Sedai. Taiga, lui est pâle, il est un peu dans le même état que Seijuro, mais lui, ses vêtements ne le sauvent pas. Riko, elle a l'air soulagée mais coupable. Et Kazunari, a l'air d'aller bien malgré ses cernes. Il doit être fatigué ce qui est compréhensible, son ami vient de mourir, son comportement est exemplaire.

 **-Je propose un vote,** Proposa l'ancien de Shutoku en regardant droit dans les yeux le rouge de Teiko.

 **-Encore ?** , Souffla avec lassitude celle qui fut la coach de Seirin.

 **-Je suis OK.** , Siffla Kise avec une rage apparente envers celui qui a les yeux de faucon. Oui, cette idée est la meilleure mais aussi la pire.

 **-Takao a une bonne idée.** , Approuva d'une voix un peu cassée le tigre.

 **-On fait comment ?** , Se renseigna celui qui a proposé.

 **-Nous allons tous dire le nom à voix haute, au moins pas de coup foireux et l'un d'entre nous va noter le nom des choisis sur une feuille.** , Expliqua Shoichi après une petit moment de réflexion. Kazunari se proposa pour note les noms et tous acceptèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait la force de le faire, donc, qu'il se dévoue est un soulagement, en somme.

Après être parti chercher une feuille et un stylo qu'il donna à celui qui a les yeux gris, il se rassit.

 **-Je commence.** , Annonça la jeune femme à la surprise de certains, dont Taiga, Seijuro qui ne s'y attendait pas et Ryota qui croyait qu'elle allait attendre la fin pour fair eun choix.

 **-Pour qui est ton vote ?** , Se renseigna Takao en regardant la feuille.

 **-Kasamatsu Yukio, désolée.** , Dit-elle avec douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas voter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour stopper le Roi, l'intelligence d'Imayoshi pourrait servir. Elle aurait été incapable de désigner Kagami, vu qu'il a été l'un de ses joueurs. Ceux de la GM, elle ne peut pas non plus par rapport à Satsuki et pour Takao, elle est plus proche de lui que de celui de Kaijo.

 **-...Je comprends.** , Souffla celui qui venait de se prendre un vote avec peine.

Takao nota immédiatement le nom du brun et leur fit signe d'enchaîner.

 **-Je vote pour Kasamatsu Yukio.** , Dit simplement Akashi. Il ne pouvait pas voter contre Kise, qui est son ami, qui fait parti de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas non plus choisir la fille par rapport à la mémoire de Satsuki et de même pour Takao par rapport à Midorima. Sa nausée reprit le dessus en repensant au vert mais il réussit à se calmer. Concernant Kagami, Tetsuya n'aurait pu lui pardonner et perdre encore plus sa famille le ferait trop souffrir. Pour Imayoshi, il est bien assez retord pour trouver le Roi. Ce qui fait que le perdre serait un désavantage, penser ainsi le fait se détester, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Yukio le prit comme si on venait de le gifler et regarder Seijuro pour mieux comprendre. Le regardé releva le regard.

 **-Navré, je ne peux pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre...** , Cette excuse était sincère mais le brun eut un gros soupire en priant pour s'en sortir.

 **-Désolé, Imayoshicchi, mais tu es le seul contre qui je peux voter.** , S'excusa rapidement Kise avant de se tourner vers Kazunari qui avait bel et bien écrit les votes de Riko, Seijuro et lui-même à l'instant.

Celui qui a des lunettes le sonda pendant un instant et accepta sa décision en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Oui, leur cercle n'est pas très grand...

Le blond en fut rassuré et le remercia de sa compréhension. Après tout, le mannequin ne peut tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf peut-être Taiga. Mais là, même soucis qu'avec Seijuro, pas de pardon de la part de Kuroko. Concernant Akashi, c'était impensable, Takao, par respect pour Midorima non plus. Aida ? Pensons un peu à Momoi. En gros, il ne restait que lui.

 **-Je vote aussi contre... Imayoshi.** , Enchaîna avec horreur Taiga. Le rouge avait l'air d'être sur le point de perdre un organe dans les secondes qui suivent. Shoichi le regarda d'un regard noir. Le rouge n'assume même pas, pensa-t-il.

Kagami avait pensé à voter contre Kise. Mais tout compte fait, Kuroko. L'amour fait faire de la merde. Et s'il tue l'amour de son amour, oui, c'est complexe comme phrase. Le bleuté ne lui pardonnera jamais. Puis voter contre un membre de la GM alors que Midorima vient de mourir, c'est ne pas avoir de cœur. Ensuite, impossible de voter contre une ancienne de Seirin. Et Takao, il était l'ami de Midorima, le tuer, c'est comme rappeler la mort du vert à tous. Alors, oui, il a du mal à assumer, mais il n'a pas le choix.

Shoichi grâce à ses lunettes se retint de lui lancer un regard torve, qu'il déteste les gens incapables d'assumer leurs actions.

 **-Dans ce cas, je vote contre toi, Kasamatsu.** , Lança-t-il après s'être retenu de dire le nom de Kagami juste pour le faire enrager et aussi car il est inutile. Dire le nom de Yukio est sa seule issus de sortie malheureusement, s'il était passé bien avant, il aurait eu le choix, mais à présent, il ne l'a plus.

Yukio comprit totalement la décision de l'autre ancien capitaine et ne lui en voulu pas. Il fit la même chose et désigna Imayoshi, qui accepta à son tour.

Leur destin reposait donc entièrement sur la voix de Takao.

L'ancien de Kaijo était confiant. Il sortait avec Takao, tous les deux s'aimaient. Donc, forcément Takao n'allait pas le désigner, ce serait stupide.

 **-Bien, je vais donc envoyer un message au Roi pour lui faire parvenir le résultat.** , annonça avec un petit bâillement Takao. **Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à m'endormir... Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé.** , Avoua Kazunari les larmes aux yeux. Il s'essuya les yeux et envoya le message.

Personne n'était au courant de la relation de Takao et Kasamatsu sauf les deux concernés.

Alors, Yukio était sûr d'être sauvé.

 **-Pour qui as-tu voté ?** , Demanda cependant Kagami.

Kasamatsu se retient de lui dire que ce n'était pas pour lui, mais leur relation doit restée discrète pour ne pas être détruite par le King.

 **-Pour qui j'ai voté ?** , Répéta lentement Takao en rangeant son portable.

Aida Riko acquiessa en lui tapotant l'épaule.

 **-Désolé...** , Murmura froidement Kazunari.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave...** , Commença Imayoshi. Kasamatsu commença à être soulagé, l'autre a compris tout seul qu'il allait mourir. Il eut une boule au ventre à cette pensée. Il vient de tuer quelqu'un, pas encore mort, mais il l'a condamné... Il eut vraiment mal au ventre en y pensant.

 **-Désolé, d'avoir voté pour toi, Kasamatsu.** , Continua Takao. Il jeta un regard à Yukio qui perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Le monde se glaça pour Yukio. Il fixa Takao à la recherche d'une réponse et à ce moment précis, ils reçurent un message du Roi.

Tous sursautèrent.

 **-Au moins, le Roi n'est pas l'un d'entre nous...** , Les rassura tristement Kise. Cette phrase donna fortement envie à Kasamatsu de pleurer.

Et ils sortirent leur portable plus ou moins rapidement.

Et à la vue du message, Yukio se mit à pleurer, pour la première fois de la partie, il était conscient qu'il allait y passer et que personne ne le sauverait.

Kise se figea et ne put rien dire ou faire, il se bloqua purement et simplement.

Akashi, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Kise. Le rouge venait de tuer le camarade du jaune. Il s'en voulait. La culpabilité lui donnait encore plus la nausée que la mort de Shintaro. Mais il se retint, pour rassurer Ryota. Il doit rester soudé avec sa famille, surtout qu'elle se rétrécie... Ryota fut reconnaissant du geste d'Akashi et ne le repoussa pas. Il eut du mal à respirer mais se força à être calme...

Kagami, lui, lança immédiatement un regard noir à Kazunari qui l'ignora en détournant le regard vers le sol. Le rouge trembla légèrement ensuite, il ne veut pas devenir un tueur...

Riko s'en voulu, elle eut envie de changer son vote, mais c'est trop tard, elle est responsable. Elle ne peut le nier, elle vient de tuer quelqu'un, elle a envie de, elle ne sait pas, mais rester dans sa chambre et ne jamais en sortir serait parfait... Elle vient de tuer...

Imayoshi resta silencieux et neutre. Il n'est pas idiot, c'était lui ou l'autre. Il était persuadé de mourir, mais au final, non. La raison de Takao est inconnue, mais au final, peu importe. Oui, c'est détestable d'être joyeux dans ces conditions, mais il va vivre, et ça, personne ne peut le lui reprocher, alors, il se tait et fixe le sol en essayant de ne pas sourire.

Takao regardait aussi le sol, son visage était caché par ses cheveux.

Une fois les larmes de Yukio calmées, il regarda son amant, qui ne lui offrit pas un seul regard.

* * *

 ** _Message reçu à 9h24._**

 _De :_ Le Roi.

Le numéro 15, Kasamatsu Yukio mourra d'empoisonnement.

Le prochain ordre devra être effectué avant la fin de la journée. Les numéros 17, Hanamiya Makoto et 10, Kagami Taiga auront le choix. Ils devront tué le numéro 8, Murasakibara ou le numéro 14, Himuro Tatsuya. En cas d'échec, les quatre concernés mourront.

* * *

 ** _?, 10h27._**

Marika entendit sonne à la porte, elle vérifia discrètement qui c'était. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

Elle le fit rentrer puis referma rapidement la porte.

 **-Ça faisait un bail.** , Commença-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

 **-En effet, Mari-chan.** , Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

 **-J'en déduis que tu te rappelles de tout...** , Conclu-t-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il accepta et elle se mit à côté de lui en leur servant à tous les deux une tasse de thé. Il la pris et remercia poliment Marika.

 **-Oui... C'est idiot.** , Soupira-t-il.

 **-De quoi ?** , S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

 **-Je me suis menti pendant tellement de temps, si longtemps... Il a fallu que ton frère fasse un jeu pour que je me souvienne.** , Ironisa-t-il.

 **-Tu es triste ?** , Demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

 **-Impossible, tous ces morts...** , Il haussa les épaules. **Ça ne me fait rien.**

 **-Tu en souffrais, il n'y a pas longtemps.** , Lui rappela-t-elle.

 **-Oui, quand je m'étais inventé des émotions.** , Il sourit froidement.

 **-Qui te dit qu'elles n'étaient pas vraies ?** , Le reprit-elle.

 **-Mon cœur et mon cerveau ?** , Dit-il froidement avec une pointe d'amusement.

 **-Que vas-tu faire, Tetsu-kun ?** , Questionna-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ils sont trop impassibles, trop neutres, nota-t-elle. Elle préférait le regard du menteur, au final.

 **-Je vais regarder la partie.** , Avoua-t-il.

 **-Tu ne les aidera pas ?** , S'étonna-t-elle.

 **-Pour qu'il soit contre moi ?** , Il eut un petit rire. **Non merci, je laisserai certains indices...** , S'amusa-t-il.

 **-Ça revient à les aider.** , Elle rigola légèrement avant de redevenir sérieuse. **Je suis désolée pour tes amis, Tetsu-kun.** , Murmura-t-elle.

 **-On meurt tous un jour.** , Répondit-il sans montrer quoi que se soit. Il but une gorgée de thé et la blonde l'imita. **Très bon thé.** , La complimenta-t-il.

 **-Merci.** , Elle posa sa tasse et attendit que le bleuté en fasse de même et elle le prit dans ses bras. Tetsuya lui rendit le câlin.

En chœur, ils se murmurèrent :

 **-Tu m'as manqué, désolé.**

* * *

 _ **?, 11h58.**_

Après avoir discuté un bon moment avec son amie d'enfance, Kuroko s'est décidé à aller voir le King.

Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer et regarda les écrans. Le Roi était là, dans son fauteuil rouge. Tetsuya alluma la lumière et entendit un léger ricanement.

 **-Alors, tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?~** , S'amusa le plus manipulateur des deux.

 **-Comme si tu ne le savais pas.** , Soupira Tetsuya en s'asseyant sur les genoux du Roi.

 **-Alors, que veux-tu pour Noël mon enfant ?** , Se moqua avec une bouille adorable le King.

 **-On dirait un pervers.** , Fit remarquer l'ombre.

 **-Tu me brises le cœur, chéri.** , Gémit en ricanant le maître du jeu.

 **-Tu m'en vois désolé.** , Dit sans grande conviction le plus petit.

 **-Que vas-tu faire, encore refuser mon offre ?~,** Il caressa sensuellement la cuisse du plus petit. Kuroko frémit d'attente. Décidément, l'autre est toujours aussi doué de ses mains. Ils ont déjà couchés une fois ensemble durant leur première année de lycée, mais n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de le refaire après.

 **-Non, mais, ça ne te dérangera pas si je leur laisse des indices.** , Chuchota l'ancien de Teiko.

 **-Tu comptes pimenter mon jeu ? Méchant garçon.** , Rit-il simplement en lui mettant un coup de genou sur la fesse. Kuroko soupira et se retourna.

Les deux hommes s'enlaçaient.

 **-Aimes-tu notre cher mannequin bond, ou alors ce cher tigre ?** , Demanda froidement le Roi en l'attente d'une réponse sérieuse.

 **-Je tiens à eux.** , Dit évasivement le bleuté.

 **-Là, n'est pas la question, chéri.** , Le reprit le Roi.

 **-J'aime aussi bien ta folie. Bien que je ne l'aimais pas avant.** , Il dit cette phrase alors qu'il caresser les cheveux de l'auteur de leur partie de .

 **-Toujours pas la réponse à ma question.** , Dit simplement le Roi même s'il aime le compliment, il le prit par les hanches et le rapprocha de lui.

 **-Ils sont bons au lit, surtout Kise-kun.** , Reprit Kuroko.

 **-Toujours pas la réponse... Mais plus que moi ?** , S'étonna faussement le King.

 **-Hmm... Il faudrait me rafraîchir la mémoire dans ce cas.** , Et ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement.

Il lui est impossible de répondre à la question les aimes-tu ? Car, c'est quoi l'amour ? C'est quoi ? Se dire des mots gentils ? Se supporter ? C'est quoi ? On est censé le ressentir. Mais quand on ne ressent rien, on ne peut répondre à une question aussi simple...

* * *

Je soupire et me cogne la tête contre l'oreiller.

Je déteste me rappeler ce jour, je le revis jusque dans mes rêves. Ces enfoirés de l'hôpital m'ont mis un somnifère. Car d'après eux, j'avais besoin de me reposer. J'ai besoin de me venger, pas de dormir !

J'ai fais partie de ceux qui ont voté.

Nous avions tous nos tords. Et ça, Kasamatsu l'a payé de sa propre vie.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, encore ces putains d'infirmières ! J'allais leur dire de partir quand je le vis.

L'un des survivants.

Ce sale traître. Le seul qui savait qui était le Roi avant la fin de cet enfer.

 **-Kuroko.** , Dis-je d'une voix faible.

 **-Salut.** , Me répondit-il simplement. Il est beau, bien plus qu'à l'époque du King's Game.

Il est heureux, lui. Marié, avec des enfants qu'il a adopté. Le seul qui a avancé, le seul qui n'était pas en danger.

A l'époque, il ne ressentait rien, et je l'enviais sincérement. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir de la situation.

 **-Tu tiens tant que ça à te venger ?** , Me demande-t-il en posant un bouquet de rose blanche sur une commode. Il soupire. **Je suppose que oui.**

 **-Comment as-tu peu lui pardonner ?! Il les a tué.** , Je lui crie. Il me regarde avec lassitude, il a l'habitude de mon discours. Mais lui, il a survécu, et il aide, un assassin.

Il haussa calmement les épaules.

 **-Je l'aime.** , Dit-il simplement.

 **-Comment le peux-tu ?!** , Je lui demande d'une voix étrangement haute et aiguë.

 **-...Il me rend vivant, heureux. Je suis marié avec, j'ai des _enfants_ avec lui.** , Il insista sur le mot enfant ce qui me donna des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

 **-Tu ne savais pas aimer... Alors pourquoi avec lui ?** , Je l'interroge d'une voix brisée.

 **-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. L'amour ne se contrôle pas...** , Il répond d'une voix basse et désolée.

 **-L'amour ne se contrôle pas.,** Je répète d'une voix faible.

 **-A une époque, tu étais heureuse pour moi.** , Me rappelle-t-il. Je déteste quand il me le dit. Il a raison, il avait tourné la page, lui. Mais il s'est marié avec le King. Je ne peux le lui pardonner.

 **-Mais le jeu a continué.** , Je réplique.

 **-Ce n'était _plus_ lui., ** Avoua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

 **-Menteur.** , Je lui dis en crachant ses mots. Il se fige et me regarde avec tellement de pitié.

 **-Tu es coincé, tu sais. Coincé depuis maintenant deux longues années.** , Me fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire déçu.

 **-Dit celui qui s'est marié avec un psychopathe.** , Je réplique. Il me regarde étrangement et rigole. Son rire est si innocent. Il aurait pu me détendre et faire sourire, mais plus maintenant.

 **-Oui, il n'est pas le plus équilibré mentalement, mais je ne le suis pas non plus.** , Avoue-t-il. **Je lui en ai voulu, tu sais.**

 **-Comment ça ?** , Je m'exclame, lui en vouloir à son amour ? Quelle blague. Il lui pardonnerait tout. Il lui a déjà pardonné la mort de _ses_ amis.

 **-Concernant le jeu, d'il y a deux ans. Quand j'ai eu petit à petit, des émotions... J'ai fais une dépression. Comme tu le sais.** , Expliqua-t-il avec une teinte de mélancolie. **Je voulais le tuer, vraiment. Plus que tu ne le veux à présent... Mais je ne pouvais pas...** , Il eut un petit rire perdu. **Car je l'aime.** , Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je détourne le regard.

L'amour te rend si fou, Kuroko, je n'ose pas lui dire à haute voix.

 **-Pardonner, ce n'est pas oublier.** , Reprit-il. **Ce n'est pas non plus accepter.** , Il continue. **C'est avancer, et ne pas rester figer comme tu l'es à présent.**

 **-Nos amis sont morts, Kuroko !** , Je crie, je hurle, je ne sais pas très bien moi-même. **Il les a tué ! Il mérite de mourir !**

 **-Il est père, il a une famille. _Je_ suis de _sa_ famille.** , Me contre froidement le bleuté. **Cesse de rester dans le passé...** , Cette phrase ressemble à une prière.

Alors depuis fort longtemps, je le regarde enfin en face, tel qu'il est réellement.

Il n'a pas grandi en deux ans. Ses yeux ont une étincelle de vie, si vive. Ils sont d'un bleu puissant. Il semble bien plus solide qu'auparavant rien qu'avec son regard. Il a toujours des traits fins et féminins, sa bouche rouge, ses longs cils noirs, sa chevelure bleuté autrefois indomptable est coiffée à peu près correctement malgré quelques mèches rebelles. Il a l'air plus musclé qu'avant. Sa peau est toujours aussi blanche mais à présent rayonnante. Il porte une chemise noire à manches courtes, une montre en argent à son poignet fin, un jean gris et des baskets. Il est juste parfait.

En le regardant, je sais qu'il est heureux. Mais je ne peux accepter le "qui".

 **-Tu aurais du être avec Kagami. Ou Kise.** , Dis-je avec méchanceté. Oui, c'est gratuit, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 **-J'aurais donc du être malheureux et les rendre malheureux.** , Me dit Kuroko avec ironie même si dans son regard, de la peine était présente.

 **-Je...**

 **-Je dois retourner chez moi dans deux heures.** , Me coupe-t-il.

 **-... J'ai deux heures pour te convaincre ?** , Je compris.

Il me lança un regard torve.

 ** _A suivre._**

* * *

 **Bonus : Réponses questions.**

 **-La logique de Kuroko en version simplifiée ?** Tetsuya ne ressentait rien. Il s'est créé des émotions en s'accrochant à Kise comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il a ensuite changé de bouée pour Kagami. Mais quand tout son passé lui est revenu, il a perdu toutes ses émotions. Et donc, plus rien ne compte. On ne peut pas vraiment le haïr. Il faut tenter d'être à sa place. C'est un gamin violé, qui a tout perdu. La seule chose qui lui fait ressentir des émotions est le sexe. Donc voilà, pour simplifier le tout, en réalité, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Si vous voulez l'explication entière, laissez une review en me le demandant et je le ferai avec plaisir :).

 **-La famille du Roi est compliquée, comment la résumer ?** Marika l'a un petit peu dit dans le chapitre. Elle est la sœur du King. Ils ont le même père, ce père qui les a tout les deux reniés. Marika a perdu sa mère à la naissance et fut donc adopter par sa tante. Cependant, cette dernière tomba rapidement malade et eut le sida. Du coup Marika reprit le métier de sa tante, d'où sa rencontre avec Tetsuya. Marika et le King, se sont toujours connus. Leur père, leur envoyer parfois des cartes pour mettre en contact, ses enfants. Le King fut abandonner par sa mère à la naissance et grandit dans un orphelinat dirigé par l'État. C'est là-bas qu'il est devenu un fin manipulateur. Je suis obligée de l'expliquer ici, puisque je pense mettre certains Flash back à ce sujet, je vous explique donc avant que vous ne soyez perdu :'). Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'orphelinat et tout ça, il faudra attendre les chapitres suivants.

 **-La perte de confiance d'Akashi ?** Akashi a perdu son meilleur ami, c'est vraiment dur pour lui. Il faut imaginer, vous, à sa place, comment pourriez-vous rester de marbre ? Aprsè, tout est une question de point de vue. Je trouve, qu'il a géré pendant le vote.

 **-Pourquoi Midorima ?** Sincèrement, je savais déjà qu'il ne survivrait pas. Donc, c'était malheureusement tomber sur lui. Puis, je savais que Hyûga et Teppei allaient survivre pendant au moins ce chapitre.

 **-Le choix de Takao est trop cruel ?** Tout s'expliquera dans les chapitres suivants.

 **-Le pairing King/Kuroko était-il prévu ?** Oui, j'y pensais depuis déjà longtemps. Je voulais absolument faire ce couple, mais je n'avais pas décidé de le faire de manière définitive ou non. Au final, j'ai penché sur le définitif. Plus de détails sur leur vraie histoire à la fin de l'histoire.

 **-Qui est véritablement Marika et son rôle dans l'histoire ?** C'est la sœur du King. Et aussi une ancienne amie de Momoi. Je pense qu'elle restera jusqu'à la fin de la fiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous la trouvez ?

 **-Du AoKi ?** Je n'aime pas ce couple, mais j'y pense de plus en plus. Il y en aura sûrement un petit peu.

 **-Les parties de Haizaki ?** Il le dit lui même. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, car sa classe l'avait "oublié". Et ça l'a sauvé. Il séchait beaucoup les cours et n'était pas là aux entraînements.

 **-L'égoïsme est-il mis en avant ?** Totalement, il est partout. Chez tous les personnages. Vous voyez ce qui va arriver en l'étant trop :').

 **-Un des survivants enfin dévoilé ?** Et oui, don, champagne pour tous ceux qui savaient que Tetsuya était un survivant !

* * *

 **Bonus.**

Je sais d'avance que cette rubrique n'est pas très intéressante pour certaines personnes, mais je tiens à la faire.

Ici, je donnerai certains mots qui vous aiderons à trouver les autres survivants, mieux comprendre l'histoire et mieux connaitre les personnages. Tout dépendra du point de vue. Pour chaque chapitre, des mots différents en rapport avec le chapitre dans lequel les mots sont.

Certains ne comprendront pas le rapport. Pas de panique, nous n'avons pas tous la même mentalité. C'est donc normal.

Vous chercherez vous même le sens de ce mot en rapport avec le chapitre. Si l'on rate ? Pas grave ! Si l'on réussit, vous aurez le droit à un bonus spécialement fait pour vous.

Par exemple : Je voudrai du AoKi, et bien, je ferai un bonus AoKi, ou alors j'en mettrai dans le chapitre. Je voudrai savoir ce qu'a écrit Murasakibara au roi, je le mettrai dans les bonus, je voudrai savoir comment sont les enfants de Kuroko, je les décrirai dans les bonus... et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Par contre, si vous êtes plusieurs à trouver de bonnes réponses, je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes les demandes et je ferai donc un chapitre spécial pour mettre toutes vos demandes.

 _Donc, l'idée vous plaît-elle ? (Merci de répondre en review.)_

Les mots du chapitre sont :

 **-Parents.**

 **-Amour.**

 **-Intolérance.**

 **-Pardonner.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :**

Un nouveau chapitre de fini. Celui-ci est sorti plutôt rapidement, je trouve. Il me reste une semaine de vacances, donc j'en profite pour écrire. J'ai sorti du AkaAo avec mon OS : Tu l'as cru. Donc je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire sur King's Game comme j'écris aussi sur Harry Potter et que pour My Blood, je publie chaque semaine.

Ce chapitre est plus court, mais je trouve qu'il est mieux avec cette longueur, plus simple à lire.

Donc, j'attends vos avis et vos réponses.

Vos follow et vos favoritages.

Bref, on se revoit dans les reviews.

Bisous et encore milles mercis pour les 50 reviews. *danse de la joie*


	11. En cours de création

**Then, I love for ever.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Je ne t'oublierai jamais. C'est pour cette raison, que je me devais de te tuer. Pour ma propre survie. Ce jeu m'a brisé, il n'a qu'un nom : King's Game.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :  
**

* * *

 _ **Flash Back.**_

Le King, n'avait à l'instant que quatre ans. Et pourtant, il regardait déjà froidement le monde. De manière méthodique, de manière calculée, de manière réfléchie.

Son regard froid se tourna vers son institutrice, nommée Maïza. La femme d'une trentaine d'année, avec sa chevelure brune, ses yeux noisettes, dures. Elle regarda à son tour, encore plus froidement, le petit garçon.

 **-Il paraît, que tu as oublié ton cahier, dans le dortoir, petit.** , La voix de la femme claqua dans l'air. Aussi tranchante qu'une lame.

L'enfant sourit doucement et répliqua.

 **-Il paraît, que vous avez oublié de fermer la porte, du bureau du directeur, madame.**

Maïza le claqua immédiatement.

 **-Sale insolent, tu vas voir...** , Et sur ses mots, elle partit chercher une ceinture en cuir.

* * *

 ** _Salle de classe de SB, 13h00._**

Suite au nouvel ordre du Roi, Kuroko est revenu ici. Avec aussi, bien évidemment, la petite sœur du Roi.

 **-Alors, pour la première fois, Brother ne va pas se salir les mains...** , Soupira de soulagement la jeune blonde.

 **-Je ne sais pas.** , Avoua Tetsuya d'un air soucieux.

 **-Cette classe est sympathique.** , Sourit-elle tristement.

 **-C'est vrai.** , Approuva Kuroko.

 **-Tu n'es pas très bavard, après le sexe, on dirait.** , Soupira-t-elle.

 **-Je ne sais pas s'il a eu raison, pour cet ordre.** , Dit finalement le bleuté.

 **-A-t-il eu raison, pour les autres ordres, Tetsu-kun ?**

 **-Sincèrement, non.** , Confia Tetsu.

 **-Je suis de ton avis...** , Finit par conclure Marika.

Le bleuté regarda par la fenêtre, on pouvait y voir des étudiants tout à fait normaux.

 **-Aurais-tu aimé être comme eux ?** , Lui demanda la sister d'un air surpris.

 **-Qui ne le voudrait pas, Mari-chan...**

La blonde le regarda tristement et décida de le laisser seul. Avant de sortir, Kuroko reprit la parole.

 **-Momoi-san te manque ?**

 **-...Et toi, Ogiwara te manque ?**

Tetsuya hocha la tête et la blonde sortit avec un soulagement indescriptible.

Après tout, rien n'est définitivement perdu, que ce soit pour Kuroko ou son frère...

* * *

 ** _Devant chez Riko, 13h26._**

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts venait tout juste de sortir de chez elle. On venait de sonner à la porte. Par simple politesse, elle ouvrit, néanmoins, avec méfiance. Elle observa alors une blonde aux yeux gris face à elle.

 **-Bonjour, je suis Marika Black... J'aimerai t'interroger au sujet d'un certain King's Game.** , Dit simplement la blonde avec sûreté et un grand sourire. Dans sa famille, le mensonge est un mode de survie, après tout. Ce n'est donc pas si dur...

Le regard de la brune se troubla. De la peur, de l'espoir aussi dedans...

Marika eut un pincement au cœur. Si elle savait ce qui l'attend... Pensa-t-elle.

 **-K-King's Game ?** , Répéta-t-elle avec un once de panique.

 **-Absolument... Il serait préférable d'en parler à l'intérieur.** , Confirma sagement la jolie blonde.

Aida avait enfin retrouver de l'espoir. Quelqu'un va enfin pouvoir les sortir de cette situation !

Elle fit entrer rapidement Black et referma derrière elles. Les deux femmes s'assirent dans le canapé rouge.

 **-Bien, je vais te poser quelques questions pour commencer.** , Dit avec un air rassurant la petite sœur du Roi.

La coach de Seirin acquiesça d'un signe positif de la tête.

 **-Tout d'abord tu es bien Aida Riko, ancienne à Seirin, qui a dirigé l'équipe de basket de Seirin ?** , Questionna-t-elle en prenant un carnet pour prendre des notes.

 **-Oui, c'est vrai.** , Confirma-t-elle.

 **-Bien.. C'était pour vérifier.** , Avoua l'ancienne amie de Momoi. **Depuis quand la partie-a-t-elle commencé ?**

 **-... Je... Moins d'une semaine... Lundi, ça fera une semaine.** , Dit Riko avec hésitation.

 **-Votre partie sera rapide.** ,Confirma l'ancienne de Teiko. **Combien de morts pour l'instant ?**

 **-Beaucoup trop...** , Dit avec douleur Riko.

 **-Qui est la personne que vous regrettez le plus ?**

 **-Je les regrette tous !** , S'exclama avec surprise la brune.

 **-Qui regrettez vous le moins ?**

 **-Je les regrette tous !** , Répéta-t-elle avec choc.

 **-D'après vous, qui est le King ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas... Mais je pense que ça pourrait être, peut-être... Non, je n'en sais rien...**

 **-Pensez-vous que les hommes soient avantagés ?**

 **-Je... Pour les compétences physiques, oui...**

 **-Pour cette partie, pensez-vous, que vous survivrez ?**

 **-Je... J'espère.**

 **-Vous espérez ?** , Questionna-t-elle en notant tout dans son carnet.

 **-Je...Oui.** , Confirma Aida encore sous le choc des questionnements précédents.

 **-Êtes-vous amoureuse ?** , Demanda doucement Mari.

 **-Non !** , S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant fortement, quitte à devenir comme son canapé.

 **-Bien, je vais vous laisser, réfléchir à toutes mes questions.,** Elle partit sans demander son reste, sous le regard perturbé de Riko. Qui ne venait pas de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

Oui, je suis terriblement en retard... En attendant, le chapitre complet, je vous donne ce petit aperçu :).

On se retrouve bientôt, pour l'entier.

Evidemment, celui-là sera supprimé et remplacé par le nouveau...

Gros bisous


End file.
